Buzzcut Season
by cateslikescats
Summary: After the death of her step-father, Clara Martin and her mother Diana Hilliard move back to Beacon Hills to reunite with their family, Lydia Martin, who Clara looks almost exactly alike, and her mother Caroline Martin (Diana's sister). They were hoping for a fresh start but it seems there were secrets kept from Clara that are coming to surface, can she handle the truth? (Stiles/OC)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I pulled more picture frames out of boxes. Lydia sauntered into my room and plopped down on my new bed. She was my cousin but I wasn't sure how I felt about her since we had only seen each other on holidays since we turned 12. We looked exactly alike other than my hair being longer than hers and my eyes were a striking blue rather than green. Weird family coincidence or something.

"Hey, your room turned out pretty good. Glad I helped out, now?" Lydia smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

She frowned and stood up.

"Sorry, I'm just tired and sick of unpacking. I really do appreciate you helping my mom figure out how to decorate." I smiled at her.

She beamed back at me. She walked over and took the box cutter from next to me, she opened on of the boxes, that was full of clothes and I saw a scowl come over her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, we are going shopping. There is no way that I am letting my family member wear this." Lydia said, holding up a large black tee-shirt.

"Those are pajamas." I said, grabbing it from her.

"Well, they're ugly pajamas." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Fine, we can go shopping. What time?" I asked.

"Be in my drive way at ten." She smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Now, go home so I can unpack." I smiled, waving a hand towards the door.

She walked out of the room and I went back to unboxing things. The only thing that was left now was my clothing. Lydia said we were going shopping and I'm sure by that she meant that she as actually making me get a brand new wardrobe. I pulled out some of my jeans that were in good condition and a few shirts along with my undergarments. I put everything else into two large boxes and pushed them out into the hallway. I looked back into my room, which was everything that I had ever wanted.

The walls were painted a shade of very subtle lavender, my bed sat in an alcove along the right wall. It was placed so I could climb in from one side or the end of the bed. On my bed, there was a brand new bedding set that was a purple and black plaid; all my pillows were black not including a lavender body pillow. Along the right wall sat my vanity and my armoire. If you were standing in my door way, directly in front of you was a large window with a window seat that had comfy lavender pillows sitting on it in an orderly fashion and my desk sat up against the wall on the left side of the alcove, a new black rolling chair pushed underneath it and my laptop and a few pictures sat on top of it.

"Clara!" I heard my mother yell.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom had set out plates at the island. We were living across the street from Lydia and her mother, the house was surprisingly nice for not costing too much money not that it mattered. My mother was a nationally known Anesthesiologist and my step-dad had top of the line life insurance so when he passed a few months ago, he left us with a lot of money. We also sold a lot of our things because we didn't want them anymore; they were just things that were haunting memories. I sat down as she pilled spaghetti onto my plate.

"So, Lydia said that you guys are going shopping tomorrow." She said but it sounded more as though she was asking.

"Yeah, she told me that someone in her family couldn't be caught wearing shirts and jeans." I replied.

"That'll be good for you, give you a chance to look around and get out of the house. I'm sure the smell of fresh paint is killing you." She laughed.

"Yeah, it's a little overbearing." I giggled as I started to eat my food.

"Well, if you need anything then just call me. I'm about to head into work but I'll see you tomorrow when you get home. Mondays are the only days that I don't work." She smiled at me and then grabbed her keys.

"Okay mom, be careful." I said.

She left and I ate the rest of my food. I rinsed off the plate and then walked upstairs to put on some running gear. I may not be the best in the fashion department but I knew all about running and running clothes and keeping my heart rate under control. I changed and made sure I had the house key on me before I left. I locked the door as I walked outside; I put my headphones in and started running. I kept running and running until my phone started to beep at me through my headphones. I stopped for a moment and pulled it out; it was alerting me that I had already run my four miles. I took a deep breath and then I looked around, realizing that I had no idea where I was at. I tried pulling up Google Maps on my phone but I had bad signal.

"Great." I thought to myself.

Just then I heard the beep of a horn behind me and I turned to see a Jeep next to me. I looked inside and two teenage boys were inside, staring at me like I was a crazy person. I walked over to the driver's side. The boy driving rolled down his window.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"Lydia?" The boy asked.

"No?" I replied. "Lydia is my cousin. Now, can you tell me where I am?"

"This is Silver Street." The boy said.

"Awesome, great. Can you tell me how to get back to Maple Street?" I asked.

"That's four miles away." The boy said, flabbergasted.

"I'm aware. Can you tell me, please? I just moved here and literally have no idea where I am." I asked.

"Yeah, just go to the end of this street and the take a left on to Lake Avenue then go to the end of that road and take right on to Cedar Street and then at the end of that street should be Maple Street." The boy explained.

"This street, Lake Avenue on the left, Cedar Street on the right and then my street. Okay, thanks!" I exclaimed; I waved bye as I ran off back towards my house.

It took a little while but I got back to my house. I opened the door and went upstairs to shower. I walked in my room where I saw someone was sitting on my window seat, facing the window. Lydia stood up and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I happen to live right across the street and be your cousin. I came back because I figured it'd be better if I just slept over and we left tomorrow." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me shower and I'll come to bed. You can have whatever side you want." I smiled at her, and then headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, stripped and then climbed in. I sat down in the tub and let the hot water run over my entire body. I was in the shower for probably thirty minutes before I finally decided to wash my hair and shave, I finally got out a few minutes later. I patted myself dry with a towel and pulled on a large shirt and some black underwear. I walked back to my room and saw Lydia, curled up with my body pillow on the inside. I climbed in the bed next to her and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Lydia's alarm on her phone going off. She sat up, as perky as usual and poked my shoulder.

"Clara, hey, are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Good, get up and get dressed. We're leaving in an hour." She smiled.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of light-wash jean shorts along with a white button-down shirt, I pulled on a baby pink v-neck sweater over it. I grabbed a pair of light brown combat boots and slid them on. Lydia walked back into the room.

"You actually have decent looking clothes?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. I dressed super special just for you." I smirked. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, all the places that we're going in are in the mall so that's our only place unless you wanna get dinner somewhere." Lydia said.

"Just depends on how I feel after you drag me around." I said, slightly groaning. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah but, you totally aren't. Your hair isn't even done, something which we will be getting fixed as soon as we get there. I already made you an appointment. Sit down at your vanity." She commanded.

I sat down and she was already on me, she unzipped her make-up bag and did my make-up.

"Okay, done. Grab your wallet and let's go." Lydia smiled, pleased with my make-up.

We walked downstairs and got in her car then headed towards the mall. We got there and as promised, I was made to go into a salon inside the mall. I had already agreed to let her do whatever she wanted to it at the beginning of the summer. They cut my hair and colored it a little. Finally, after probably an hour or two, they spun my around to reveal my hair. It was now a bright purple. She had it cut in a similar style as hers but my hair was still slightly longer. I could feel my eyes go wide in the mirror, half surprised that I was staring at myself and half surprised Lydia would go with this color at all.

We left and Lydia was overjoyed about my new hair. We went to each store she wanted to go in and after hours of picking things out and arguing that things were too short or didn't look good and trying clothes on, we finally shoved all our stuff in the back of her car and she took me home. All in all, it was a good time but I felt on edge about something because I kept seeing this man a lot and it seemed like he was, well, following us.

She went up to my room with me, my mom waving at us as we passed by. She pulled out everything I had bought and sorted it, excluding what I was apparently going to be wearing for the first day of school tomorrow.

"Okay, I'm going home now. Don't forget to do your hair and make-up tomorrow and don't you dare forget to wash off what you have on. See you in the morning; we're taking your car right?" Lydia asked, pointing at me.

"We sure are." I smiled at her.

She smiled and left, I put away all the new things I had bought and then went downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Okay, honey. Your hair looks nice." She smiled.

"Thanks mom. Goodnight." I said.

I walked back upstairs and washed my face, I climbed into bed after taking off my clothes and I sighed, rolling over and looking at my pictures frames on my nightstand.

"I miss you, Griff." I whispered, then I rolled over on my back.

I sighed then I snuggled into the warm blankets on my bed and took a deep breath.

Everything would be totally fine, I had to keep a clear mind and be there for my mom.

Everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to rather than my familiar alarm clock, the sound of someone calling me. I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock, stating that it was only six in the morning. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Are you up yet?" Lydia demanded through the phone.

"I am now." I said.

"I'll be over soon, those clothes are-" Lydia started to say.

"Are on my desk, I know, I know. I'm getting up right now; I'll see you when you get here." I said, hanging up.

I sat up in bed, brushing my hair back then remembering that it was freshly done. I looked at the bright purple that it was. I got up, went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before getting into the shower. I washed my hair with the new color safe shampoo and conditioner that Lydia had made me buy. I opened the bottle to my body wash, a familiar smell coming from it considering it was the same body wash I'd used for the past few years from Bath and Body Works: black amethyst was the name which didn't sound very appeasing but it smelled really good. I smiled and rubbed my body clean. I shaved and then got out and patted myself dry.

I went back in my bedroom after blow drying my hair and I held up the shirt Lydia wanted me to wear. It was a black and red plaid button-down shirt. I was surprised because I didn't think she liked plaid very much. There was a black pencil skirt along with a ring that had a note left next to it.

"_Clara, have a great first day. I'm trying to catch up on some sleep but these are a present for your first day. I love you. XOXO, Mom."_

I smiled after reading it; I got dressed and saw the black pumps that Lydia had placed next to my door. I groaned, she knew I wasn't a fan of heels bigger than an inch. I sat down and did my make-up, a simple foundation routine and then some eyeliner along with mascara. My lashes were so long that I thankfully didn't have to wear fake lashes. I applied a shade of red lipstick as Lydia walked into my room.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my keys." I stood.

"You look just as good as I imagined you would." She smiled.

"Thanks, you look nice too." I replied.

"Don't I always?" She said, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

I grabbed the keys to my car, a 2011 Hyundai Elantra; it was my birthday present the previous year. We headed outside and headed towards the school. By the time we pulled up, my hands were shaking slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"I'm totally fine. Just nerves." I smiled at her.

"Clara, hey, it's gonna be fine." She smiled, her compassion leaking out.

I nodded and we got out of the car. Lydia and I started walking towards the school when she saw a friend, she said to go to the office and they would give me my schedule. We walked past a boy who waved at us. Lydia ignored him but I waved back, I had met so many people that I wasn't sure who he was but he did look very familiar. I walked into the office and sat on a bench. I took a deep breath as I shut my eyes and let it out.

"Hello." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see a cute girl with a pretty, angular face.

"Oh, hi, sorry." I said.

"Are you new too?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's my first day." I smiled and extended my hand to her. "Is it that obvious? My name is Clara Martin, by the way."

"I'm Allison Argent." She smiled, shaking my hand. "Do you have any friends here yet?"

"My cousin Lydia and I mean, she's introduced me to her boyfriend and some of the kids on the lacrosse team but I'm not really friends with any of them besides Lydia." I said. "Do you know anyone yet?"

"Just you now, we moved only a few weeks ago. My Dad's job moves us a lot." Allison said.

"This is the first time I've ever moved. " I said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled at me. "I'm kind of used to it but we could always help each other out. Why did you move out here?"

"Oh, well." I started to say.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, that was personal." She started to apologize.

"You won't be the only one who asks me that today. My step-dad died and my mom wanted to be close to family and a change of scenery." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, her face dropping.

"It's totally fine." I laughed then gestured towards a man. "I think that person over there is coming to get us."

"Hi. You girls must be Allison Argent and Clara Martin. Luckily, you both have your first class together, so if you would just follow me." The man smiled at us.

We followed him down a few hallways until we came to a door. I took a deep breath as he opened the door. We walked inside and the teacher introduced us to the class. I looked around and my eyes met a familiar pair. I put on a smile, remembering that Lydia told me to keep one on my face. There were two seats open in the back of the room; both behind a boy who resembled an adorable puppy. Allison sat behind the boy and I sat behind her. I grabbed a binder from my backpack to put my class syllabus in and looked up to see the boy who I'd waved at staring at me.

"Thanks." I heard Allison say, I could hear the smile in her voice.

I looked at her as she took a pen from the boy in front of her. I chuckled and she turned to me. I gestured to the boy in front of her with my eyes and I saw red creep up her cheeks. She turned back around and class seemed to go by in what seemed like minutes. I dragged Allison out of the classroom so I wouldn't have to face an awkward conversation with the boy who had the prettiest brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"Why'd you drag me?" Allison asked, laughing.

"I may or may not have accidently waved at a boy in there earlier and I don't actually know him." I admitted.

"There you are." I heard a familiar voice exclaim. "Making friends without me, are you?"

"Allison, this is my cousin; Lydia Martin." I said, gestured to the fierce strawberry blonde that had just arrived next to me.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Lydia asked before Allison had a chance to speak.

"My mom bought it for me from a boutique." Allison said, smiling.

"And, you are my new best friend." Lydia grinned.

I nudged her and she giggled a little. Jackson walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lydia tapped me on the thigh, telling me to tone down the scowl.

"Allison, this is Jackson Whittemore. He's Lydia's boyfriend. I have to find my next class. I'll catch up with you guys later." I said, smiling at them.

I walked towards my next class and as I walked in, I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize but then I saw a familiar pair of brown eyes staring down at me.

"Hey." The boy said.

"Hi." I said then turned and briskly walked to the girl's room.

I stood there for a minute before walking into class. I walked over to the other room and saw those same brown eyes along with puppy dog boy and Jackson. I sat down in the front, away from all of them. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Lydia had suckered Allison into watching lacrosse practice and I had to stay anyways because I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. It turned out that I had all my classes except one with the brown eyed boy and his puppy look alike friend; I had a few classes with Lydia and Allison too. I didn't have many classes with Jackson though I did have a few with his friend Danny.

I met up with Lydia and Allison at Lydia's locker and we all walked to the lacrosse field together, showing Allison the other sport's fields along the way. We walked up the bleachers and sat down. The boys came out on the field and I spotted a familiar brunette.

"Hey, Allison, check it out." I said, pointing to him.

She looked down the field where I was pointing and I saw her cheeks brighten up a little to a pinker shade. I laughed and she nudged me. I looked across the field, Danny waved to me and I gave him a small wave back. Lydia had introduced me to most of the lacrosse players but there were a few people there that I didn't know, Danny was by far my favorite lacrosse player though. I looked towards the benches and my eyes met a familiar pair for the billionth time today. The boy seemed embarrassed that I'd caught him staring and he turned back towards the field, leaning his head down and bouncing his knees around. Allison caught me looking at him and chuckled.

"Hey, Lydia, any idea who the goalie is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Lydia replied.

"He's in our English class." Allison said immediately and smoothly.

"And, he's totally got the hots for our friend here." I said.

Allison turned a shade of red that I didn't think was possible for a person to turn. Before she could say anything back, Coach blew the whistle and the players lined up to practice. The first person up threw the ball and it hit puppy boy right in the face, knocking him down. I felt Allison tense up a little bit next to me while Lydia giggled a little. He jumped back up, apparently unharmed and prepared for another ball. The next player threw and it landed right into the pocket of his lacrosse stick. After that, he just kept catching the balls that got thrown at him.

"He's good." Allison stated.

"Yeah, pretty good." Lydia agreed.

I giggled at them as they watched him in a sense of awe. Jackson was up and he threw the ball as hard as he could because of course, no one could show up his prissy highness. The ball ended up landing right where it was supposed to, in the goalie's stick. Everyone cheered but Lydia jumped up and was yelling. I leaned over and pulled on the bottom of her jacket.

"Sit down before you have to deal with prissy pants out there." I said.

"I'm totally gonna find out who that kid is." Lydia said.

The rest of the practice, the goalie was busy being impressive. It was finally over and we walked down the bleachers. Lydia gave Jackson a quick kiss and said that she'd meet him at her house. She walked back over to me.

"You gonna give me a ride home?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I am. Allison, you need a ride?" I asked.

"That'd be great, actually." Allison smiled at me.

We all walked towards my car and got inside. Allison gave me directions to her house and when I pulled up; we exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. I drove towards my house. I stopped on the road so Lydia could walk up her driveway. I pulled into mine and got out. I went inside and sat down at my desk. I started to do my homework, kicking of the heels I'd been wearing and wiggling my toes. I finished as someone came in my room. It was Lydia with a maroon book tucked under her arm.

"How do you keep getting in here? I swear I locked the door." I said.

"Oh, I have a key." Lydia said, winking at me. "That kid's name is Scott McCall."

"That a yearbook?" I asked.

"It sure is." Lydia said, happy about figuring out our puppy boy's name.

"Can I see it for a second?" I asked.

She handed it to me and I thumbed through the pages of students until I came to a page where I saw a familiar face and finally I had a name to stick with it.

Stiles Stilinski.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my own alarm clock rather than another phone call from Lydia. I showered and then did my hair and make-up. I put on a tan pleated skirt, baby blue sweater, the grabbing a dark blue blazer to wear over top of it. I slid my feet into a pair of black leather pumps, clasped my necklace, my mother had given it to me it was some sort of heirloom, on then headed to my car where Lydia was waiting for me. She smiled as I approached, clearly pleased that I'd listened to her when she talked about clothing.

I climbed in the driver's seat of my car and got a text. I pulled my phone out to check it before driving off, it was Allison.

"_Hey, something happened with Scott. Talk to you at school."_

I showed the text to Lydia and she smirked. She sat my phone in the cup holder next to her and I started the car. We got to school and Lydia headed off in search of Jackson after I assured her that I knew how to get to all of my classes. I decided to wait at Allison's locker for her but she didn't show and it was close to the start of class. I walked into class and as I passed Scott, he looked up at me and smiled. I could feel that he wanted to know where Allison was and frankly, so did I. I sat down and then as the bell rang, Allison made her way quickly through the door and into the seat in front of me. I leaned forward.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" I said.

"I will at lunch." She replied.

"I suppose." I pouted, leaning back into my seat.

Class ended and I saw her talking to Scott, she was glowing. I smirked and decided I could wait until lunch. The day went by slow until finally lunch arrived and she sat down next to me.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" She asked.

"Scott?" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Oh, yeah, so last night I hit a dog and I freaked out and drove to the closest vet's office and guess who works there? Scott. He took it inside and then he gave it a splint. He let me borrow a shirt because I was soaked from the rain." Allison explained, her face flushing.

"And?" I asked.

"And, he brushed an eyelash off my cheek." She whispered.

I giggled and she nudged me.

"I'm sure Lydia told you about the party. You should bring Scott." I suggested.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course it is and if it isn't then we can go across the street to my house." I winked at her.

"Thanks, Clara." Allison smiled.

"No problem." I smiled at her.

Lunch went by quickly and then it was back to classes. There was a lacrosse scrimmage that Lydia had told me to come to, I'd have to leave early to make it to my short shift at work. I started working at a flower shop shortly after moving to Beacon Hills, something to get my mind off things. I got to the scrimmage a little late because I was getting some stuff out of my locker but I walked up the bleachers just in time to sit next to Lydia and watch Scott flip over players to score a goal.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, flabbergasted.

I saw Coach yell for Scott, Allison got a worried look on her face until someone on the bench yelled something along the lines of "McCall, first line, yeah!".

"He made first line." Allison squealed.

I smiled at her. I checked the time on my phone.

"Shit. I'm sorry, guys. I've gotta go so soon but I can't be late." I said.

"You better not be late to our party." Lydia said.

"I won't be." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

I walked down the bleachers and past the bench; I thought I saw someone familiar for a moment. Someone standing at the edge of some bleachers, the same man that I thought had been following us around the mall. I blinked a few times and realized it was just my imagination. I walked to my car and headed to the store. I got inside and the employ who had been there said she was going on break which left me alone in the store. I was going to stop working soon since school was starting because my mom wanted me to focus just on school but it was a nice summer job. I was working on a large bouquet, trimming away the extra leaves.

"Excuse me; I'm here to pick up a bouquet?" I heard someone ask.

"Give me just a moment." I replied.

I clipped off one last leaf and looked up to face the person who wanted my help; I looked up into a pair of familiar caramel eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked, smiling and setting down the cutters.

"Oh, uhm, I'm supposed to be picking up a bouquet of tulips?" He asked, his eyes glancing me over which made my body feel like it was on fire.

"I know exactly which ones you're talking about, let me get them for you." I asked.

"Okay, thanks." He said, giving me a smile.

I walked in the back and grabbed the bouquet of mixed tulips inside a large dark green vase. I brought it back out and set it on the counter. I watched as his fingers graze along a few tulips.

"I made that bouquet, I hope it's what you wanted." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted. Thanks." He said, smiling at me again.

I felt my face flush over.

"Not a problem." I said.

"You're Clara, right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"I'm in your English class." The boy stated.

"I know; you just never introduced yourself." I said.

"I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." The boy said, holding his hand out.

"Clara Martin." I smiled, shaking his hand which was soft and sent shivers through my entire body.

"Martin?" He asked.

"Lydia's my cousin. My birth dad wasn't around so I got my mom's maiden name." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, I think." He said, spinning the vase to look at the flowers in their entirety.

"Is that all you need?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said.

"I'll check you out here." I said.

I logged in to the register and rung up the price for a bouquet of tulips.

"So, are you friends with Lydia?" I asked, watching him pull out his wallet.

"Oh, no." He chuckled, pulling out a twenty. "I've had a crush on her since third grade but she's basically just ignored me. I'm surprised you're talking to me actually."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cousin of Lydia Martin. I'm surprised she didn't give you a list of people that it was cool to hang out with." Stiles said.

"Actually, I'm totally capable of deciding who I think is cool and who isn't. You know what? We're having a party tonight at her house. Scott's coming with Allison so you should come too. Everyone's invited." I smiled at him.

"By everyone, you mean everyone that's popular?" Stiles asked.

"Consider this an invite." I kept smiling.

"Uh, okay." He said, grabbing the book off the counter and his smile growing. "Thanks, I'll see you there."

"Not a problem." I replied.

I chuckled as he tried to walk quickly out the door while also trying to shove his wallet in his back pocket and get his keys and not drop the flowers. He was a spastic mess and I kind of liked it. I smiled to myself at the thought of him being there tonight and then it dawned over me that he probably wasn't there to make friends with me, that he was there to hang around Lydia. I pursed my lips together and let out a small sigh. I finished a few more bouquets for the next hour and then went home. I pulled up and went in my house; Lydia was of course already waiting for me with some of my clothes splayed out on my bed with a few pairs of shoes laying on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking you out the perfect outfit." She smiled to herself.

"You know, I can pick out my own clothes." I joked.

"I know, I just like doing it for you." She grinned, practically prancing over to me.

"Thanks." I laughed out. "What did you pick?"

She pointed to a dark red plaid, long sleeved dress and some black booties.

"Doesn't that seem a little too like Christmas? And what's up with you putting me in plaid?" I asked.

"It suits your whole mysterious, moody new girl thing." She said, crossing her arms. "Hurry up and get ready. The party starts soon."

"I am not moody." I huffed.

I sat my stuff down and grabbed the dress. I actually really did like it but it was still kind of warm out for it. I changed and slid on the booties.

"See, I told you that you'd look perfect." She smirked at me. "Now, let's go because we've still got snacks to make."

"What else do we have to do?" I asked.

"Well, I already put up everything important and I put up the decorations. So, that's it." She smiled.

We walked across the street where I was unpleasantly greeted by Jackson opening the door for us. I went to the kitchen with Lydia and we opened the bags of snacks, dumping them into bowls. The party was starting, she told me to go make sure I hadn't messed up my make-up or gotten anything on my dress. I walked to the bathroom and decided to waste time by washing my hands attempting to soothe my anxiety. I was used to small get togethers but I had only been to a few bigger parties.

I went downstairs and there were already a few people there. The party got moving and fast, there were tons of people there in only about an hour. I had people introduce themselves to me but I kept an eye out for Allison, Scott or Stiles. I saw Allison walk in with Scott at some point, both smiling at me and giving me a wave. I spent a lot of the night talking to Danny, when he said he needed to use the restroom I decided I needed to refill my cup, pretty tipsy at this point. I almost tripped but someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to a handsome face and a leather jacket.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"That's fine." The guy said, smiling at me. "I'm Derek. Have you seen Scott McCall?"

"Not yet but if you find Allison then you'll find him. They might be dancing." I said, pointing towards the sliding glass doors.

"Thanks." He said, still smiling and then walked off towards the doors.

I continued on my way into the kitchen, I grabbed a class and filled it with punch that Lydia had made. I started to turn and ran into someone else this time, my drink wasn't filled up very much so it didn't spill but I still felt a small panic and I looked into a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey, you made it." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I did." Stiles said, fidgeting a little. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope." I replied. "I am a little tipsy though so watch out because I'll probably fall over you."

He laughed, I smiled.

"So, are you liking the party?" Stiles asked me.

"Not really. I prefer little groups of drunken people compared to a bunch of drunken people." I said.

"Then, why did you come?" Stiles asked.

"Because Lydia's my cousin and I can bet you that if I wouldn't have come then she would have drug me out of my bed and across the street to where I'm standing right now. The party is supposed to be my "Welcome to Beacon Hills High" party or something." I said, grabbing my drink from the table next to me.

"Well, thanks for inviting me." He said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks for coming." I replied. "So, do I get to know why you bought those flowers?"

"It's a secret." He laughed.

"Got a cute girlfriend?" I asked, winking at him.

"You caught me." He laughed again. "No, I got them for my Dad. He really likes them and says they brighten up his office."

Our conversation was going well until I saw him tense up. I turned to look at what he was looking at, Scott walked past us and he looked awful.

"Thanks for inviting me but I think I need to get Scott home. I'll talk to you later." Stiles said, rushing over to Scott.

They left quickly and then Allison walked inside, looking upset. I walked over to her and led her outside to the front porch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as we were finally outside in the quieter, cool air.

"We were dancing and I thought he was going to kiss me but then he just freaked out and ran." Allison said, I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Hey, I'm sure it was an emergency. There's no way he'd ditch you." I said, smiling at her.

"Hey." I heard a kind of familiar voice say.

I turned around to see the guy who had kept me from falling earlier.

"Allison? I'm Derek Hale, one of Scott's friends. I wanted to see if you needed a ride home, I'm about to head out. I saw Scott, he looked pretty sick. Sorry about him leaving." Derek said, in a voice that was so smooth that it made me slightly uncomfortable.

"You sure it's not a problem to take me home?" Allison asked.

"No way, it's on the way to my house." Derek said.

"Okay, just let me grab my coat." Allison said, darting back in the house.

"Make sure she gets home okay?" I said, more a question than a statement.

"I will." Derek said as Allison walked back outside. "Have a good night, Clara."

I stood there for a moment as they walked away; I couldn't remember telling him my name. I walked back inside, a little bummed. The cute guy I wanted to be there had left and my new friend's date was ruined.

I decided that going to sleep was my best option. I went to Lydia's room and curled up on her bed and shortly I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and I surprisingly didn't feel like a nightmare. I turned over to notice Lydia and Jackson curled up next to me, Lydia nuzzled in to my side and Jackson's arm stretched out across her and his hand resting on my stomach. I decided I'd go ahead and clean-up for Lydia since I was sure they would be asleep for another two or three hours. Three trash bags later I was done. I walked across the street to my house and went up to my room. My mom was at work again, it seemed like that's all she did was work. I stripped out of my clothes, tossing them in the hamper. I grabbed a set of fluffy flannel pajamas and put them on. I sat at my desk and felt sleepy all over again. Instead of sleeping, I decided to try to figure out who exactly Derek was because he looked too old to go to school with us.

In a few minutes, I had the answers to at least who Derek was. Derek Hale, his family all burned to death except for one family member who had third degree burns all over his body. It didn't state whether that family member survived though. It said that he and his older sister, Laura Hale were the only two family members that weren't present when the fire took place. I leaned back in my chair. Derek was almost six years older than all of us so why was he at Lydia's? What did he want with Scott? Then it dawned on me that I had let Allison be taken home by him, I grabbed my phone and texted her. My phone went off shortly after I sent the text, Allison chiming in with a _"Hey, how are you feeling?" _text. I let out a sigh of relief. It didn't seem like he was trying to hurt us.

I decided the investigation could wait when I saw Lydia walk into my room with a small bag in tow. I looked at her as she sat the bag next to my bed and took off her shoes. She was, surprisingly, in a pair of pajamas too but they were a deep purple.

"What's up? Feeling okay? Jackson go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine and he left a few minutes ago. Did you have fun last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a blast. It okay if I just hang out over here today?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, it's totally fine." I laughed. "I mean, you have a key anyways. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, drawing her legs up in a cross-cross position after she sat down on my bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking up some stuff online, not important." I smiled.

The rest of the weekend was pretty normal; Lydia and I just stayed in my room the majority of the time. We watched movies, ate a ton of food that wasn't healthy and gave each other mani-pedis. We also slept a ton. I also confessed to her that there may or may not be someone I found interesting to which she giggled furiously about. Allison texted me a lot that weekend, mainly just about how she was confused as to why Scott left and was kind of hurt by it, she did say Stiles had stopped by though to explain what happened. I was pretty annoyed, I mean, Allison and I hadn't met too long ago but I already felt really close to her.

The next morning, I was determined to talk to Scott. I pulled on a white scoop-neckline top, a light and fluid black maxi-skirt then slid my arms into a motorcycle jacket that I had been given as a Christmas present a few years back that Lydia surprisingly didn't want me to throw out. I slid on some black leather heels and grabbed my backpack. I walked outside where Lydia stood next to my car and she grinned at me.

"That whole badass in leather with red lipstick thing is really working for you." She said.

"Thanks." I winked, climbing into my car.

We drove to school and I grabbed my backpack. I could feel the eyes of people as they scanned the whole badass thing I was trying; it was different from al the plaid Lydia had me wearing the previous week. I walked inside and straight up to Scott and Stiles. I saw Stiles scan me over, his mouth opened a little. Scott was facing away from me so I walked up and clocked him in the shoulder blade with my fist.

"What the hell?" Scott said, almost shrieking as Stiles kind of pushed himself against the lockers then Scott turned and looked down slightly to see that I was the one who had punched him.

"What the hell is right!" I said.

"Huh?" Scott said, looking totally confused.

I forgot for a moment that I hadn't actually ever spoken to Scott, that quickly passed though.

"That was for bailing on Allison and leaving her at Lydia's without a ride home. The only reason you got one punch instead of like a thousand is because Allison said that Stiles stopped by to make sure she was okay." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You've talked to her?" Scott asked.

"Well, duh, I've talked to her." I replied, straightening up. "Look, if you weren't feeling good then you should have rescheduled or at least called Allison the next day to tell her that you were sick."

"I know." Scott replied; I could hear the sadness in his voice which made me slightly less angry.

"Just fix it. I like you and your puppy dog eyes and so does she, so fix it." I smiled at him then stormed past the both of them and into my first class.

Allison sat behind me and she ignored both the boys so I followed her lead. After class, we left immediately leaving both of them behind and totally frustrated. The rest of the day was a game called "Ignore Scott and Stiles until Scott talks to Allison". We had our last class together and I offered Allison a ride home but she declined, saying that she was finally going to talk to Scott.

"So, what are you going to say?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Do you think I should give him another chance?" She asked, letting out a deep sigh.

"That's up to you, not me." I replied.

"You're my friend and I'm asking your opinion." She countered.

"I think that you seem to like him and he seems to like you so if you can work it out, then go for it." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Clara." She grinned at me.

She walked off and I met up with Lydia. I had to drop her off then go in for my last shift at the store. I got there and then I got a call from Lydia. She was frantically saying something and all her words just kind of ran together.

"Lydia, chill, what happened?" I asked into the phone.

"Scott McCall is what happened!" She shrieked. "Jackson had to go to the hospital because he attacked him during practice."

"What the hell?" I whispered. "Lydia, I'm sure it's just a pulled muscle, people are rough when it comes to sports. Everything is gonna be fine. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks for picking up." She sniffled.

"It's fine. I'm going into work now. I'll talk to you later." I said, hanging up.

I sat down at the counter, starting a new bouquet. The bell on the door jingled and then a familiar face walked in, one that I'd been ignoring slightly.

"Hey, Clara." Stiles said.

"Can I help you?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I just wanted to compliment your bouquet making skills." He said, and then let out a small sigh. "How's Jackson?"

"I'm not sure because I literally just got a phone call about three minutes ago." I replied, more mean sounding than I had intended.

"Sorry." Stiles said, looking down.

"It's fine." I let out a sigh. "Jackson's an ass anyways, I'm sure that he did something."

Stiles let out a laugh.

"I thought you guys were friends." Stiles said.

"Just because he's dating my cousin, doesn't mean I have to like him." I said.

He laughed again. A laugh that made my heart feel like it was ringing inside my chest. I looked up at him and smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"You gonna notice my existence now?" Stiles joked.

"Sorry about that. Friends before hotties, or something like that." I said.

"Sorry that Scott and I are a package deal. Also, I'm sorry about ditching the party. I liked talking to you." Stiles said, a red shade creeping up on his cheeks as he ran a hand over his head.

"It's fine. I liked talking to you too." I grinned, causing the blush on his face to darken a little. "I promise that I'll acknowledge your existence from now on."

"I mean I'm used to it." Stiles laughed but I winced slightly.

"You shouldn't be." I answered back immediately which surprised him. "I promise we'll talk tomorrow, though."

"We better." Stiles said, smiling. "Later."

"Bye." I waved at him, and then I felt the grin that had stretched across my face.

My shift ended about two hours after Stiles had left. I walked out of the building and straight into Derek Hale.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It seems like you just keep running into me." Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, seems so." I said. "Glad to see that you got Allison home safe."

"I said that I would." Derek replied.

"Sorry for doubting you about it, just not sure why Scott would be friends with someone almost six years older than him." I replied.

"Seems like someone did their research." Derek smiled at me.

"As much as Google would let me see." I countered.

"There's a lot more than what Google could tell you. Maybe I could tell you sometime." Derek offered.

"I'll keep it in mind; it's getting dark so I need to head home. Bye, Derek." I said, walking off.

"Bye, Clara-Anne." Derek said.

I felt my blood run cold. No one knew my real name other than my mother and she even refused to call me it. I turned to look at him but he was already gone. I turned back around and I saw someone under the street light, I saw the man that had been following us at the mall. I walked briskly to my car, got in and went home.

I arrived to the smell of freshly baked honey ham. I walked in to the kitchen where my mom had a plate of food waiting for me. We sat together for what felt like the first time in days because it was.

"How's school?" She asked.

"It's good, I made some friends and I am doing well in classes." I said.

"That's good sweetheart. Some kid came by the house earlier looking for you, I told him that you were at work." My mom said.

"What kid?" I asked.

"Tall, sweet brown eyes and a nice smile; he's a little frantic though." My mom said.

"Stiles?" I asked; coughing on the water I'd just taken a drink of.

"Whoa, calm down, Clara." My mom laughed. "Yeah, that kid. So, who is he?"

"He's on the lacrosse team with Lydia's boyfriend and I have some classes with him." I mumbled.

"You're close enough with him to tell him where you live." My mom chuckled.

"I told him I live across from Lydia so he knows where she lives because he's known her since they were like eight." I said. "He's practically in love with her."

"That's too bad; he's very cute and polite." She chuckled.

"Mom, he's just a friend." I said.

"Whatever you say, eat your dinner." She laughed.

I ate then said good night to my mom, retreating to my room. I finished my homework and decided to call it a night. I got in bed and fell asleep only to start having nightmares. Nightmares about the guy that had been following me, he was attacking me and he was a werewolf and as I was dying I saw the bodies of my friends lying next to me. I caught a glimpse of my necklace, a family heirloom, around his neck before he lunged at me. I woke up, sweating and breathing heavier than I ever had.

Why in the hell was I dreaming about werewolves?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and then for the next almost week, things went smoothly and I didn't see the guy anywhere and I didn't have any more nightmares. Allison caught up with me after classes and asked me if I'd go with her and Scott on a double date with Lydia and Jackson.

"No, absolutely not." I said, shutting my locker.

"Come on, please. Stiles could be there." She said, lingering on the last sentence in a sing-song voice.

"Don't think you can bribe me with a cute boy." I winked at her.

Lydia strode up to us.

"Allison, you're coming to the game tomorrow, right?" Lydia beamed.

"I'm going to try; I have to talk to my Dad about it." Allison said.

"Try? You have to be there, it's the first game of the season!" Lydia practically screeched.

"We'll both be there, just go get see when blondie gets out of the hospital so he can play." I said, throwing an arm around Allison's shoulders.

Lydia grinned then walked off. Allison said she'd text me then walked towards her Dad's car. I slid into my car and let out a deep breath. I drove home and showered for a while. I grabbed some pajamas and put on a movie, I fell asleep about half way through.

I got woken up the next morning, not by my alarm clock but by Lydia singing for me to rise and shine. I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Go away." I yelled, groaning.

"Nope, you're coming with me to get Jackson." She giggled.

"No, no way in hell." I said.

"Clara, come on." She pouted.

"Fine, Lydia." I groaned, getting out of bed.

Lydia opened my armoire and threw a black pencil skirt at me and a black sweater. I pulled them on and stood up. I threw on some simple make-up and braided my hair to the side. I slipped my feet into a pair of black flats then brushed my teeth. Lydia decided that we'd take her car so we headed towards the hospital.

I sat in the waiting room next to Lydia while she talked to someone through an ear piece. I let out a sigh then looked around to see a lanky body that I recognized standing near a counter. I smirked. I nudged Lydia.

"What?" She mouthed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back." I said.

I walked to the bathroom; I really enjoyed the scent of the soap that they used. I walked back out and saw Stiles talking to Lydia. I saw his face drop so I decided to go over to him.

"Hey there, Stilinski." I said, sliding up next to him, he then proceeded to jump a few feet away while he flailed his arms a little and then processed that it was me.

"Clara? Oh, hey. Why are you so short?" Stiles said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Lydia dragged me along to pick up Jackson."

"Oh, Scott-" Stiles started to say.

"Is he okay?" I asked, worry filling me.

"His mom works here, he needed to talk to her about something so I drove him." Stiles said.

"That's really nice of you." I smiled.

"Thanks." He said, giving me a little smile.

"Wait, I am not that short!" I said, his comment finally making its way in to my head.

"I distinctly recall you being much taller." Stiles replied, pointing at me.

"Oh, I have been wearing heels and stuff. I just have on flats today." I explained.

I heard Lydia squeal as I turned to see Jackson standing there. They bickered about something for a moment then kissed. I grimaced.

"I'll see you tonight at the game. Good luck." I said, smiling at him.

"I'm on the bench so I won't need it." Stiles replied.

"With that attitude, you won't. Practice and I bet you'll be better than anyone on the team." I smiled at him. "See you tonight."

I walked towards Lydia and Jackson. We left and went back to Lydia's. I went across the street to my house and ate before we went to the game. I called Lydia to tell her that I would drive myself because I had some homework to finish. I actually just wanted to not be in the car with her and Jackson. I got a call from my mom, she told me to come straight home after the game since there was a curfew being enforced. I drove myself to the game and saw Allison. I walked over to her and noticed a man was sitting next to her.

"Dad, this is Clara." Allison smiled at the man.

"Hi, Mr. Argent, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Call me Chris. It's nice to meet you too, Clara." Mr. Argent smiled back.

I sat down next to Allison and nudged her as Scott came out on to the field. Her Dad got a phone call and walked away for a minute.

"So, how are things with McCall?" I asked.

"Fine." She said, blushing.

"Sorry that I can't make it tonight." I said.

"That's totally fine. I think we might finally kiss." She said, so quietly that I could hardly hear her.

"You should just kiss him." I winked.

"No!" She said, covering her mouth after she noticed how loud she was.

"Come on, that innocent boy is probably terrified to kiss such a pretty girl." I said, grinning.

"Speaking of pretty girls, Stiles and Scott were upset that you couldn't come." Allison said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, my mouth slightly agape, I thought about Stiles and those brown eyes of his and the long lashes he had.

I looked over at her to see her grinning. I nudged her as Lydia sat down next to me and Allison's father sat down next to her. The game started and it was going kind of badly.

"What number is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number Eleven." Allison said.

"Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a ball this single game." Lydia added, in a rude manner.

A few minutes after that, the game turned completely around and Scott started scoring like crazy. Allison and I were cheering and Lydia eventually joined in. We were watching when a chill ran through me; I looked down to see him. The werewolf man from my nightmares, the man who had been following me, he was standing at the bottom of the bleaches; staring directly at me. In my distress, Scott won us the game. Everyone cheered and then started to move. Allison went after Scott for a minute and I walked back to my car. I took a deep breath. I was shaking pretty unsteadily and leaned against my car.

"Clara?" I heard a voice say.

I jumped and looked up to see Stiles as he threw some of his lacrosse stuff into his Jeep. He walked over to me.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." I said, straightening up automatically.

"You were just trembling?" Stiles questioned.

"Just cold. Seriously, I'm fine." I said.

"You know, you can talk to me." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"Thanks, Stilinski. My mom wants me home so I'll talk to you later." I said, smiling.

"Later." He said, smiling back.

I got in my car and went home. I took off my clothes and climbed in bed and then I cried for what seemed like hours. Who was this man? Why was he following me?

I fell asleep from pure exhaustion. And, I had the same nightmare.

A nightmare of a werewolf with red eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up after having the same nightmare on replay all night. I felt like hell. I had about a billion texts from Allison saying that she'd kissed Scott. I also had a text from a number that I didn't know.

"_Hey, Clara. It's Stiles, Allison gave me your number, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

I smiled as I sat down my phone. I spent my day with my mom who was surprisingly off work. We watch movies all day and ate candy until our mouths felt funny. The next week went by surprisingly fast and without nightmares or seeing that guy anywhere.

Lydia called me on Friday night and asked me to come with her and Jackson to rent movies. I groaned but eventually gave in. We got the movie store and they were still bickering.

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball game movie ever, it's the best sports movie ever made." Jackson said.

"No." Lydia said.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." Jackson pleaded.

"No." Lydia repeated.

"Lydia, I swear to god, you're gonna like it." Jackson stated.

"No." Lydia repeated yet again.

"I am not watching the Notebook again." Jackson yelled.

"Why don't I go in and pick out a movie for you?" I said, getting out of the car finally irritated.

A few minutes later, Jackson walked in behind me. He looked through a few rows.

"Can somebody help me find the Notebook?" He asked, trying to get an employee to help him. "Hello? Is anybody working here?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over towards him. We spotted a pair of feet, like someone was asleep in one of the aisles. We walked down the aisle to find a man with his throat ripped out. Jackson stepped into the aisle behind him and I stayed where I was, in fear. Something stood at the end of the aisle. A huge wolf with red eyes, the thing from my nightmares; I could feel my heart clutch in my chest and then I was in pain. I heard Jackson hit the ground but then the creature began towards me and I couldn't move.

It walked towards me, breathing on me. It ran it's claws over my cheek and down my neck, cutting my skin open then it threw me across the room and everything went dark. My eyes fluttered open as I sat up on a stretcher that was about to be put in to an ambulance. I saw Jackson arguing with the Sheriff. I also saw Lydia who was in frantic tears yelling at a MT about my heart condition and Stiles who had just stepped out of his Dad's car. I hopped off the stretcher and then I fell on my ass. Stiles was the first person to me, he helped me stand up, and making me sit on the stretcher.

I felt my face; the scratches were small and thin but already scabbed over. A MT checked me for a concussion and on my heart while Stiles stood nearby; she said I was clear to go home. I stood up and Lydia full force pulled me into a hug before Stiles could so much as move.

"Clara, I was so worried. We found you and there was blood, all over you and you wouldn't wake up. Your heart-" She sobbed out.

"Sh, it's okay, Lydia. I'm fine." I smiled at her. "Go home with Jackson. I've gotta talk to Stiles and the Sheriff."

Lydia nodded and walked back over to Jackson. I marched over to Stiles and grabbed him by the sleeve. I jerked him away from the crowd of people.

"Look, we've gotta talk, okay?" I said.

"Okay?" Stiles questioned.

"And, you can't think I'm crazy, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on my shoulder because I was swaying slightly.

"The thing that attacked me, it was a werewolf, Stiles. I keep having nightmares about it and then it attacks me, I don't think that's a coincidence. I know it sounds impossible but just…" I trailed off, looking him the eyes the entire time I was speaking.

Stiles eyes went wide and he stared at me for a minute.

"Clara, I think we need to talk to Scott." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

Stiles led me to his dad and asked if he could drop us off at his house. Stiles' Dad agreed, smiling at me. He dropped us off and then Scott arrived not shortly after. I sat on Stiles bed, running my fingers over the scratches that trailed from my cheek bone down to my collar bone.

"Clara?" Scott asked.

I didn't respond at first.

"Clara?" Scott asked again, louder this time.

I looked up at him, my eyes teary.

"What's happening?" I asked, tears starting to come out.

"I need you to tell me everything." Scott said, sitting down next to me on the bed.

Stiles sat down on the other side of me. I explained to them how I had seen a man following Lydia and me around the mall and about how I kept seeing him over and over again. He was following me. I told them about my dream, where a werewolf with red eyes killed me after killing all my friends and that I'd been basically a total train wreck because I couldn't sleep without having that nightmare. Lastly, I told them about how that same werewolf was the one who attacked me in the video store. Stiles took my hand, rubbing the top of it as I continued to cry. Scott let out a sigh.

"Scott, we have to talk to her about it." Stiles said.

"What if telling her only puts her in danger?" Scott said, groaning.

"And, what if not telling her gets her more hurt than this?" Stiles retaliated.

"Look, Clara." Scott started to say, he got down on his knees in front of me and put his hands on my knees. "What I'm telling you, all of this; it's a secret, okay?"

"I understand that, Scott. I'm crying not dumb." I sassed.

Scott then explained to me that he was a werewolf, a beta and that he had been bitten by the Alpha which was the thing that I kept seeing and that had attacked me. He explained that Derek Hale was also a werewolf and that they were trying to stop the Alpha. Also how Allison's family were werewolf hunters. I sat there for a minute, unsure of what to say.

"Okay. But, why is it trying to hurt me?" I asked.

"We don't know." Stiles piped up.

"Okay, well, what do I do?" I asked.

"We don't know that either." Stiles said.

"So, I'm just supposed to keep being followed, having nightmares that won't allow me to sleep and maybe get attacked or even killed?" I snapped.

Stiles and Scott looked at me, both wide eyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm scared guys." I whispered.

"I'm going to figure this out, okay?" Scott said.

"Okay." I sniffled.

"You want me to take you home?" Stiles asked.

"Take me to Lydia's, please." I said.

Scott squeezed my shoulder as Stiles grabbed his keys. We went out to his Jeep where he opened the door for me and helped me climb inside. He got in the driver's seat and searched through his glove compartment. He pulled out a tube of something. He placed it in my hand.

"It's just Neosporin but maybe it'll help heal those cuts." Stiles said, starting his Jeep.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

The car ride to Lydia and mine's street was silent other than the sound of his Jeep. We pulled up and he turned off his lights.

"Hey, if anyone is gonna figure this stuff out; it'll be me and Scott. So, just try to sleep and not have nightmares. Okay?" Stiles smiled at me.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his chest. He hesitated for a second but then he wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed a little.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I promise that we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Stiles said.

I let go of him and he let go of me.

"Thanks for the ride and the Neosporin." I smiled at him, getting out of the Jeep.

"No problem, I hope you sleep better. Goodnight." Stiles said, waving at me.

"Goodnight, Stiles." I smiled.

I shut the door and went up to Lydia's door. I luckily knew where the spare key was. I walked up to Lydia's room and took off my clothes, grabbing a pair of her pajamas. I slid them on and went over to her and poked her.

"What is it?" Lydia groaned.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Of course you can." Lydia said, instantly realizing it was me and scooted over.

I got under her warm covers with her after I put some Neosporin on my face. I curled up and fell asleep.

And for the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Or at least I was sleeping peacefully. Lydia woke me up screaming. She thrashed in her sleep and screamed again. I grabbed her by the shoulders at shook her.

"Lydia!" I yelled. "Lydia! Wake up!"

Lydia's eyes opened and she started sobbing. I went to her bathroom and got her some sleeping pills. I gave her some and she swallowed them down. Her mom wouldn't be home until tomorrow so I ran my hand over her hair and tried to soothe her. It didn't take long for the medicine to set in.

"Clara, what was that?" Lydia asked, groggy now.

"I don't know, Lydia, I don't know." I said, lying through my teeth.

She fell back asleep and I walked downstairs to get a drink. I was in the kitchen when I saw a shadow, I turned assuming it was Lydia but it wasn't. It was Derek.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in a whisper.

"I came to see how you were." Derek replied. "I'll assume they told you everything."

"Yeah, they did and I'm fine besides the constant worry that I'm going to be killed." I snapped.

"I just don't understand why he's after you." Derek whispered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. How the hell did you even get in here?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

"Picked the lock; it was pretty easy." Derek stated.

He walked towards me and I took a step back, I backed up against the fridge as he got closer to me.

"Did he bite you?" Derek asked, inches away from my face.

"No, he scratched my face as you can see." I stated.

Derek looked puzzled for a minute.

"You don't have any scratches on your face." He said as more of a question than anything.

I rubbed my face and felt nothing but smooth skin.

"But, I- I did." I stuttered. "I had cuts from my cheek bone down to my collar bone."

Derek grabbed my phone out of my hand and typed something into it.

"This is my number, for emergencies." Derek said, handing my phone back to me.

"O-okay." I managed to get out.

Derek turned and left. I let out a deep breath and decided that five in the morning was a totally fine time to call Stiles. The phone rang and each time a ring ended, it felt like my heart was going to explode and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Hello?" Stiles answered, groggily.

I let out a huge breath of relief.

"Stiles?" I said, breathlessly.

"Clara? What time is it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, Derek was just here." I said.

"What?" He yelled into the phone.

I heard him fall out of bed with a loud thud.

"He was where?" Stiles asked.

"He broke into Lydia's house." I said.

"What? Why?" Stiles wanted to know.

"He wanted to know if I'd been bitten. Those scratches, they're gone." I said.

"Gone?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, like they were never even there." I replied.

"That… I don't… What?" Stiles struggled to find the words to say.

"I don't know either. I'm going back to my house but I highly doubt that Lydia will be at school tomorrow. I gave her some medicine and it knocked her on her ass, she was having a nightmare. She's fine though." I said.

"Oh, well, that's good. I'll see you at school in a few hours, okay?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, go back to sleep, dork." I smiled, hanging up.

I walked back across the street and went inside. I took a long, hot shower and then got dressed in a light blue lace dress; I pulled on a dark brown cardigan and a pair of matching boots. I grabbed the bag of balloons that I was going to put in Allison's locker and grabbed her present. I folded the jacket and placed it in the bottom of the lavender bag and then placed the pair of pearl drop earrings I'd bought her on top, I stuffed some white tissue inside and then went to eat breakfast. There was another note on the fridge, my mother saying that she wouldn't be home until I was in bed. I sighed and made some toast. I ate then finished getting ready.

I headed to school after checking on Lydia and making sure her mom was there. I opened Allison's locker only to find that there were already a few balloons inside due to Lydia. I smiled as I blew up a few more and shoved them inside. I placed my present next to Lydia's and shut the door.

I waited for almost twenty minutes and saw Allison open the door to her locker; she jumped back slightly and tried to shove the balloons back in her locker. I was about to go talk to her when Scott walked up to her instead. I decided I'd let them do their couple thing and go to class. I sat down and looked up to see Stiles staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"What?" I asked.

"The cuts are gone." Stiles said.

"I'm honestly surprised you even remember that conversation." I smirked.

The teacher walked by and asked me if I'd like a copy of the day's notes for Lydia, I said yes and thanked him. The rest of the day went okay until my science class. I was walking to class when I saw Jackson looking awful in front of his locker. As much as I didn't want to, he was my cousin's boyfriend so I decided I'd check on him.

"Hey, Jackson. You okay?" I asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine." He replied but not in his usual douchy tone, in a helpless kind of way.

"You don't have to lie to me." I whispered.

Jackson stood there for a minute just kind of looking at me.

"How's Lydia?" He finally asked.

"She's okay. She had a nightmare so I gave her some medicine and she's at home, asleep probably. You should stop by after school." I told him. "I'll see you in class."

I walked into class and sat down next to Danny.

"Just a friendly reminder, teacher parent conferences are next week. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris said, walking towards the front of the class then eyed Stiles. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Stiles looked up after a minute with a highlighter cap in his mouth then Jackson finally walked in. Harris walked over to him a whispered something to him then straightened back up and went to the front of the room.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's Chemistry not a coloring book." Harris said before sitting down.

Stiles blew the cap out of his mouth, up in the air and caught it. He started whispering to Danny. I laid my head down and then I quickly fell asleep. I heard something clatter but stayed asleep. It wasn't until someone was shaking me that I woke up.

"Clara, get up." Stiles said, shaking my shoulder.

I rose up, my heart pounding as I did.

"I think I need to go home." I said, standing up then slightly stumbling.

Stiles caught me under the elbow and I leaned against the table behind me.

"Hey, Clara, you okay? What's wrong?" Stiles asked, concern spreading over his face.

My chest pounded and I brought a hand up to it.

"Think you can take me to the office?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Stiles said.

He led me towards the office, an arm around my waist to keep me from falling to the ground. He helped me sit down and then told the office what was wrong. They had my condition in their records and they called my mom and soon enough she was there. She thanked Stiles who refused to leave until she got there and then helped me out to the car. I got home and pulled off all my clothes, climbing into bed and was out instantly.

I woke up, feeling much better. I pulled on a tank-top and some soft shorts. I on occasion got awful chest pains due to my condition. I walked downstairs and was looking in the fridge when I heard the door open.

"I'm in here, Mom!" I yelled.

I turned around with a bottle of water to see not my mom but Derek standing in the entrance to my kitchen.

"Clara." Derek greeted me.

"Derek." I said, as more of a question than anything else.

I reached for my phone on the counter.

"Please don't call them." Derek said.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because they'll be annoying and I just want to talk." Derek said.

I let out a sigh and dropped my phone back on the counter.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you know anything about your birth father?" Derek demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Please just answer me." Derek said.

"No, I don't." I replied. "Why?"

I saw Derek's jaw tighten then he relaxed.

"Just seeing if it could be connected to anything." Derek mumbled.

"Why?" I replied

"Just try to be careful, okay?" Derek asked.

"Sure, now leave and quit breaking in to places I'm at." I said, pointing towards the door.

He nodded, his green eyes scanning over me for a moment then he was gone. I let out a sigh and leaned against the island and took a few drinks of water. I looked out the front windows to see Stiles' Jeep parked on the street. I slipped some flip-flops on and walked across the street. I got to Lydia's door just as Stiles was walking out.

"C-Clara." Stiles stammered, jumping back slightly.

"Hey there, Stiles. Why don't you come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles said, following me across the street to my house.

I kicked off my shoes and locked the door behind him. I led him to my room and the flopped down on my floor.

"Hope you brought my homework with you." I teased.

"Actually, I did." Stiles said.

He pulled his backpack off and sat down next to me. He pulled out a few pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"I'm surprised. Thanks." I laughed.

"So, why'd you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Derek just stopped by." I replied, looking over my homework.

"What?" Stiles asked, his eye widening slightly.

"He wanted to know if I knew anything about my birth father." I said, setting the papers down.

"Why would he care about that? Why does he keep bothering you?" Stiles asked, more to himself rather than to me.

"I don't know. I wish he'd at least call me or knock before coming into my house uninvited. So, how was Lydia? I haven't been over yet." I said.

"She's on some pretty heavy medication; her mom gave it to her for her nerves." Stiles said.

"I'm sure she did." I rolled my eyes.

"She also flirted with me." Stiles said, quietly.

"Go on." I smiled at him, though I was kind of upset about it.

"She thought I was Jackson." He stated, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I said as sincerely as possible.

"It's fine." Stiles said.

There was a brief silence.

"So, are you going to do homework with me or are you going to ditch me?" I asked, nudging him.

"I guess I can help you out." Stiles joked.

"You help me?" I laughed.

We did most of our homework in the next hour. I heard a knock on my door. I looked up.

"Hey, mom! I hope it's not a problem that Stiles is here. He's helping with what I missed today." I said, smiling at her.

"It's totally fine, sweetheart. Thanks for helping her, Stiles." She smiled.

"N-not a problem." Stiles stammered.

"Well, I'm going out with my sister tonight after the parent-teacher conferences so I'll see you later. Clara, there is money for food on the island in the kitchen. Make sure Lydia gets something to eat too, please." My mother said.

"Sure thing, Mom." I smiled, waving bye as she left the room.

"I didn't know you and her were close." Stiles said.

"She's all I had until I moved here and I'm all she had." I said sort of quietly.

"I-I'm sorry." Stiles managed to get out; knowing he'd stepped into a dangerous territory.

"It's fine. After my Dad, well my step-dad died, all we had was one another for the rest of my freshman year of high school and most of the summer. It wasn't until we moved here that my mom was close with her sister or I was close with Lydia again." I said, smiling softly.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"We can talk about it another time, okay?" I sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." Stiles said.

"Why don't you tell me more about this werewolf stuff?" I asked.

"Well, okay." He said.

He then explained to me everything starting from him listening in to a radio call to this current moment. He told me that he'd been trying to find information to help keep Scott from hurting anyone when the full moon rose. He explained about the accident that happened with the bus after I ordered pizza. When he had finished, my doorbell rang and I answered to get the pizza. I pulled out a few slices, putting them on a plate and setting them to the side for me to walk over to Lydia in a little while. Stiles shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth while he explained more about werewolves. He got a call a few minutes after eating his fourth slice of pizza.

"Hey." He answered his phone with a small smile then I saw his eyes widen. "What? What happened? Is he okay?"

He began to shove things into his backpack and then hung up his phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my Dad. He got hit by a car." Stiles explained. "I'm sorry to ditch you."

"Stiles, it's your Dad. I get it. Go." I smiled at him.

He handed me something as he pulled his backpack on.

"Why do you have Lydia's phone?" I asked.

"She took a video of the alpha, I need you to email it to me then delete it from her phone." Stiles explained.

"I can do that now hurry up and get to your Dad." I said.

He smiled at me then hurried out the door. I sat down, sent the video to myself then deleted it from Lydia's phone. I grabbed her pizza and walked it across the street. I walked through the door to see Lydia standing in her kitchen, grabbing a cup. I dropped her phone on the couch and walked her pizza to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. Whose car was that, that just left your house?" Lydia asked, pushing her hair back.

"Oh, it was Stiles. I got a problem at school and he brought my homework over to me." I said.

"What kind of problem?" Lydia asked, her eyes widening.

"Just a regular heart thing, no big deal." I smiled at her

"So, you had a boy over, alone at your house?" She smiled at me.

"Had a friend over." I corrected her. "If anything was going on than you'd be the first to know."

"Good." She winked at me.

"Make sure you get some rest before school tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed." I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said as I walked out the door.

I walked up to my room and sat down. Today had been weird and I could only imagine that it would eventually get weirder.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a weekend which I was happy about. My mom didn't have to work that day so she was going to take me out. I had just finished curling my hair when I got a call.

"Hey, Stiles." I answered, leaving him on speaker while I did my make-up.

"Why am I on speaker?" Stiles asked.

"I'm doing my make-up, my mom and I are going out later. How's your Dad?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. The car wasn't going very fast but he hurt his back so he's gonna stay home this weekend." Stiles said.

"And did the doctors decide that or you?" I laughed.

"I just don't want him to get anymore hurt than he already is." Stiles said.

"No, I totally understand. You talked to Scott?" I asked.

"No and I don't plan on it." Stiles said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Scott was off with Allison while I was dealing with all this shit by myself and it got my Dad hurt." Stiles said.

"Stiles." I started to say.

"Don't Stiles me, I'm mad at him." Stiles said, I could hear his pout through the phone.

"I get that." I said.

There was a pause.

"How are you?" Stiles asked. "I know yesterday was probably an overload."

"I'm fine, actually other than being a little tired." I stated.

My mom poked her head in my room.

"Hey, Stiles, I'll text you. My mom and I are going out." I said.

"Okay, bye Clara." Stiles said.

I hung up and then grabbed my purse, following my mom out to her car.

"So, Stiles?" She smiled at me as she started her car.

"We're just friends, mom." I said.

"Sure." She laughed, lingering on the letter "u".

We spent the day shopping for more stuff for the house and then we went out for dinner. I got home and laid down in bed. It felt good to finally have spent time with my mom. I was about to strip out of the black, sparkly dress when I heard the doorbell ring. I went back downstairs and opened the door.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just wanted to talk." Scott said. "Derek broke my phone."

I sat down on my couch and he sat down on the one next to me.

"Why did Derek break your phone?" I asked.

"I was shopping for my mom earlier and something was following me and I thought it was the Alpha so I set off a bunch of car alarms to throw him off but then my phone went off and Derek was the one who was following me. He said it's part of my training." Scott said, sighing.

"That's not a bad idea. I mean, the Alpha isn't exactly going to tell you if he's going to attack you or not." I said.

"He doesn't even know if he can teach me. Something about me being bitten." Scott grumbled.

"He wasn't? He was born a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yup." Scott said.

"Okay, so it's never been new to him, maybe that's why he doesn't know if he can teach you." I said.

"All I know is that he said I have to learn how to control myself and that I can't have any distractions which means no Allison and then he destroyed my phone." Scott exclaimed, a slight whine in his voice.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, just tell her that you have to work a lot." I suggested.

"I had to tell her my phone was broken so I went over there earlier." He said. "And then, something chased me to my car."

"What?" I demanded.

"It was the Alpha. He drew a spiral on my window, the one that sort of looks like that necklace you wear sometimes and Derek won't tell me what it means either." Scott said, his voice changing through-out the sentence.

I let out a deep sigh.

"It's just a necklace that my mom gave me when I was little. How long did Derek tell you to stay away from Allison?" I asked.

"Until after the full moon." Scott said.

"That isn't too bad. That's just a week, right? You're both grounded anyways." I said.

"Don't remind me." Scott groaned. "So, what do I do?"

"You're asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Mr. Immense Werewolf Knowledge?" I asked.

"He won't talk to me." Scott said, quietly.

"Still? Look, if you think Derek can help you then let him help you. Stiles will get over it." I said.

"Thanks for talking to me." Scott said, a slight smile on his face.

"You're welcome. Now, go home because I want to go to sleep." I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Goodnight, Clara." Scott said.

"Night, Scott." I said.

I shut the door behind him then went to my room. I took a deep breath and the let it out before sending a text to someone that I didn't think I'd ever be texting.

"_Hey, it's Clara. Please help Scott out." _

I hit send and felt like there was a bomb attached to my chest and then finally I got a text back from the one and only, Derek Hale and he said okay. He was going to help.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt better today than I had in the past few days. Lydia was finally coming back to school today which I was pretty excited about. I pulled on a bright scarlet red skater dress, my leather jacket and a pair of black biker boots. I grabbed my backpack after doing my hair and make-up and met up with Lydia at my car. We went to school and as we walked to her locker, people took notice. Lydia soaked up the attention and while she did, I figured I'd go to my locker. I slid my books inside and grabbed the ones I needed. I hung my backpack on the hook and shut the door only to see Stiles standing there with a pout on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling my books to my chest.

"Still pissed at Scott." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"Seriously? You two are such babies." I exclaimed.

"What?" Stiles eyed me.

"You guys are being brats, until you two can make up with one another; I'm not talking to either of you." I said.

I turned on the ball of my foot and walked towards class. Stiles walked in after me then sat next to me.

"Clara." He hissed, leaning over towards me.

I smiled at him then opened up my book to take notes. Stiles threw up his hands and then rubbed his face. I kept the smile on my face and when the bell rang, I left immediately. I ran in to Allison on the way out of the classroom.

"Hey, you look pleased about something?" Allison said.

"Just busy bothering Scott and Stiles." I smirked.

"Why?" Allison asked, one of her eyebrows arching slightly.

"Because they're being brats." I stated.

"Well, good luck. I think." Allison said as I followed her into our next class.

I went most of the day without speaking to them until lunch when they both walked up on both sides of me, both taking one of my arms and steered me to a table.

"Look, we're talking. Will you talk to us now?" Stiles asked.

I looked at Scott.

"We're talking." Scott stated.

"Fine, glad to see you're done with your little problem now." I smiled at them. "I'm going to go sit with Lydia before she finds me and kills me. Let me know what's happening.

I got up and walked off towards Lydia. I looked over to see them both staring at me as I sat down.

"Where were you?" Lydia asked.

"Just chatting to some friends, no big deal." I smiled. "I'm here now."

"Good." She perked up and started to eat.

I grabbed the fruit salad I'd brought out of my bag and started to eat it. I felt something cold against my skin and I looked down to see my spiral necklace clasped around my neck. I couldn't remember putting it on this morning; I picked it up with my hand and ran my thumb over the metal. The metal that was supposed to be smooth but it wasn't.

"Clara, you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "Just couldn't remember when I put my necklace on earlier."

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you guys later. I've gotta go call my mom about something." I smiled, then headed off.

I texted Stiles to come find me and not even a few minutes later, he and Stiles stood in front of me.

"That was quick." I said.

"I heard your heartbeat speed up and then we saw you leave." Scott said.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

I unclasped my necklace and handed it to him.

"Yeah, it's your necklace. So what?" Stiles asked.

"Run your thumb over it." I said, feeling myself start to panic.

Stiles ran his thumb over it.

"Okay, there is a scratch on it. Why does that freak you out?" Stiles asked.

"Because it wasn't there before and feel it again, how thick it is. Thicker than a regular animal scratch. I also don't have any pets. I also didn't put it on this morning." I said, feeling my chest start to hurt.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"My heart, I have a condition; if I panic at all basically then it causes me pain. Like, a lot of pain. The other week when I left, it was because of my heart." I said, through breaths.

Stiles knelt down next to me on the stairs and took one of my hands in between his. He rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Hey, it's fine. Clara, you've gotta calm down." Stiles said.

"I can't. There is some psycho werewolf after me and what for? What does he want with me?" I asked, through short gaspy breaths.

"Clara, we're going to protect you, okay?" Stiles asked.

I took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. He kept running his thumb over my hand until I was finally calmed down. He helped me stand up and then let go of me. My hand entire hand burned and when I thought about it, my heart sped up a little. Scott looked at me again with a concerned look on his face and then I directed my eyes towards Stiles' back and Scott nodded, with a goofy grin on his face. I nudged him and then Scott walked off towards his locker.

"So, you guys have a plan yet?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah, I do. You know how I said that I read that a transformation can happen from a risen heart rate?" Stiles asked.

I nodded my head and followed him down the hall.

"I figure if he can learn to control his heart rate then he can control himself from transforming." Stiles said.

"That makes sense but how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"I'm gonna borrow a heart monitor from Coach." Stiles said. "Meet us on the lacrosse field after you check in to your study hall."

"Okay. See you then." I said.

I went to the classroom and told the teacher I'd be doing my work outside on the benches since it was so nice out. She smiled and had me sign the sheet stating that I was there. I walked as fast as I could to the lacrosse field. I saw Stiles already throwing balls at Scott. I walked up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Whoa. Clara. You scared me." Stiles said, jumping away from me a bit. "I'm teaching Scott to control his anger."

"I thought we were teaching him to control his heart rate?" I asked.

"We are. If he can control his anger then he can control his heart rate." Stiles stated.

"Like the Incredible Hulk?" I asked.

"Basically, yeah." Stiles said.

I sat down on the bench with the heart monitor and watched as Stiles beamed a ball at Scott.

"Stiles! Seriously?" I yelled.

Stiles smirked at me and threw a few more balls.

"Don't get angry Scott!" Stiles yelled. "Hey, you wanna turn?"

"I think I'm good." I replied.

"Yeah, let Clara throw!" Scott yelled.

"Is that supposed to mean something, McCall?" I asked.

"Nope." Scott yelled back, laughing.

I narrowed my eyes and Stiles perked up when he saw it. I walked over to him, grumbling slightly. I grabbed the stick from him, placing a ball in the net and threw it as hard as I could. It went flying over Scott's head. Scott laughed from the other end of the field and Stiles chuckled from behind me. I let out a small groan and then I felt Stiles directly behind me. He put his hands over mine and shifted them on the stick; he pushed on of my legs with his then put a ball in the net for me.

"Try now." Stiles said, giving me two thumbs up.

I tossed the ball as hard as I could and it hit Scott directly in stomach. I smirked and handed the stick back to Stiles who continued to pelt Scott with balls. Scott's heart-rate started to rise rapidly.

"Stiles, slow down." I called but he wasn't listening.

The monitor beeped at me and I rushed to Stiles and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Stiles." I said, holding up the phone for him.

"Scott? You okay, buddy?" Stiles called.

Scott tore his hands out of the duck-tape and started slamming the ground in front of him with his fists. Stiles immediately shot an arm out in front of me pushing him slightly behind him in case Scott was wolfing out which is exactly what it looked like. Scott's chest began to heave with anger and then after a few terrifying moments, his heart rate started to slow down.

"Scott." I called out, in a quivering voice.

His heart rate started to drop more rapidly and was finally at a normal pace again. I put the phone in Stiles' hand and then ducked under his arm and walked towards Scott. I kneeled down next to him in the grass.

"Scott, hey, you started to change." I said.

"From anger." He stated, his face still scrunched slightly. "But, it was weird. It's like the more angry I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is about the anger." Stiles said from behind me.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott panted out.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked.

"No because she makes me weak." Scott stated.

I stood up quickly and kicked him in the arm.

"Ow." Scott practically whined.

"She makes me weak?" I mocked his voice. "Seriously?"

"She does." Scott said, looking slightly gloomy.

"She doesn't make you anything, jackass. Learn how to control yourself and you'll be able to do whatever you want." I said. "Stiles; get him cleaned up. I'll see you guys later."

I grabbed my bag off the bench and walked off towards the school again. I went to my locker and let out a sigh. The rest of the day went by okay until we got to Econ and I saw Allison headed for a seat directly behind Scott. Stiles tried to get in the seat before her but she was already there before he could. Stiles turned around to look at me and I shrugged.

"Let's settle down." Coach said. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenburg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading."

Coach eyed the classroom.

"How about… McCall!" Coach called on him.

"What?" Scott asked, slightly dazed.

"The reading." Coach stated.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked.

"No, how about the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asked.

"What?" Scott asked again, there were a few laughs.

"That's sarcasm, you familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?" Coach asked.

"Very." Scott replied, eyeing Stiles who smirked.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked.

"Uh…" Scott started to say, flipping his book open and closed. "I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall." Coach said then lowered his voice. "It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous night's reading?"

I heard a beeping noise and realized that Stiles hadn't turned off the sound on the heart monitor. He frantically grabbed it from his bag, lowering the volume but not putting it away. I leaned forward and saw why. Scott's heart rate began to rise rapidly.

"No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?" Coach barked.

"Uh… I…" Scott started to say.

"No? A blog? How about uh, how about uh, the back of a cereal box? How about the- the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" Coach demanded.

Scott slid down deeper into his chair and I started to panic at the thought of him wolfing out in front of the entire class.

"Thank you, McCall. Thank you. Thank you, McCall." Coach practically yelled, slamming his hand on the desk a few times. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks! Next practice you can start with suicide runs!"

I felt my chest start to hurt as the number hit 160, the highest the monitor would go. I gripped Stiles' shoulder and he looked at me with a panicked look on his face then the monitor started to drop rapidly. Stiles looked confused.

"Unless that's too much reading." Coach was still going at it.

I let go of Stiles' shoulder and then pointed to two hands under a desk, fingers interlaced. Allison holding Scott's hand. After class, Scott and Stiles ran off. Allison stood next to me as we left the room.

"What's up with him?" Allison asked.

"I'm not sure. I can talk to him?" I offered.

"Just don't push it." Allison said.

"Don't worry about it." I winked at her.

I headed off towards Scott and Stiles.

"It's her." I heard Stiles say.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

I walked up to them before Stiles had a chance to answer.

"It's Allison." I grinned.

"Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her?" Stiles asked.

"Okay." Scott agreed.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear a voice out on the field." Stiles stated.

"Yeah, I did." Scott exclaimed.

"It's what brought you back so you could score and then after the game, in the locker room, you didn't kill her." Stiles said before whining. "At least not like you were trying to kill me."

"What Stiles is trying to tell you is that she's what brought you back, she's what calmed you down." I interrupted.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true because literally every time that I'm kissing her or touching her-" Scott started to say.

"No, that's not the same thing." Stiles said, waving his hand. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"

I was still surprised that with how spastic Stiles was that he could have clear reasoning most of the time.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Scott said, laughing a little then directed his attention towards me. "Sorry."

"Anyways." Stiles interrupted as I giggled. "Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control, she's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked, pretty casually.

I felt my jaw drop slightly and I stared at Scott who caught my expression and thought over what he had just said.

"Exactly." Stiles said.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you just said that. Clara, you can pick up your jaw now." Stiles said, I punched him in the arm.

"I love her." Scott repeated. "Oh crap, Clara, you can't say anything."

"These lips are sealed." I smiled at him.

"That's great, now moving on…" Stiles started.

"No, no, no really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott smiled.

"And that's beautiful, now before you go off and write a sonnet. Can we figure this out please?" Stiles asked. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, sorry." Scott said, snapping back to reality. "So, what do I do?"

"I don't know... yet." Stiles answered, throwing one of his arms out then rubbing it down his face.

He spun around in a circle on the spot. He stomped his foot on the ground then looked up at the ceiling for a minute.

"On no, are you getting an idea?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Stiles answered.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Stiles said. "Come on."

"I'd love to but I promised I'd take Lydia home. Text me." I said then headed off towards my car.

I showed up to see a slightly annoyed Lydia.

"You took a while." Lydia announced.

"Sorry." I said, unlocking the door and sliding in to the driver's seat. "I was talking to Stiles and Scott."

Lydia groaned slightly as she got in the car.

"Yeah, I know, ruining your image." I joked.

She laughed a little and then I drove towards our street. She got out, said she had homework and went inside her house. I walked in my room and laid on my window seat. I fell asleep too apparently. I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing.

"What?" I groaned into the phone.

"Clara?" Scott asked. "I need you to meet me at the school."

"I'll be there soon." I said.

I hung up and checked for my mom who was at work, still. I went out to my car and drove back to school. I saw Derek standing next to Stiles' Jeep and then I heard a howl from the school that vibrated my entire body. I got out of my car and walked over to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Scott called me." I said.

Stiles and Scott walked out of the school and towards us. Derek brushed past me.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek said, pointing a finger at them. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to be that loud." Scott said.

"It was loud and it was awesome." Stiles stated, raising his pitch when he said 'awesome'.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said.

I walked from around the Jeep, giggling a little and both Scott and Stiles' eyes got wide.

"Clara, why are you here?" Stiles demanded, walking towards me.

"Scott called me and told me to come." I said.

"No, I didn't. My phone is still broken." Scott said, confusion coming across his face then looked at Derek's car. "What did you do with him?"

"What?" Derek asked, looking at his car. "I didn't do anything."

All of a sudden, blood started to run from Derek's mouth and he shoved me towards Stiles and Scott just as a creature picked him up. The same creature that was in the store that night. I froze in fear.

"Clara, run!" Scott yelled.

But, I couldn't move. I felt someone grab my hand and jerk me and I just started running, well more so being pulled than anything. Stiles and Scott shut the door we went through in a hope that it would keep the Alpha out. I started hyperventilating slightly, my chest aching.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott said, frantically.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles yelled.

I sat behind them as I'd been sort of thrown in before them. My chest ached; I could feel panic setting in and my chest starting to hurt.

"Clara?" Scott said, in more of a question form.

"Clara? Scott, what's wrong with her?" Stiles repeated, in a tone I hadn't heard from him before.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that the Alpha has been after her for the past few months!" Scott yelled then looked at me. "Hey, you've gotta calm down, okay?"

Stiles took one hand off of the door and put it over top of one of mine and I instantly was overcome with a feeling of relief.

"She's good." Scott said to Stiles. "Her heart rate is back to normal."

Stiles' face went blank for a moment and he stood to look outside. He looked at Scott then at me; he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards Scott.

"No." Scott said.

"Yes." Stiles said and he let go of my hand, pushing me more so into Scott.

"Stiles Stilinski." I hissed.

"Don't move." He said, looking me in the eye then he slipped out the door.

"Stiles. Dammit. Scott, let me go." I demanded.

"No, you have to keep your heart rate at a certain level just like me. You can't go out there." Scott said, much more calmly than he looked.

Scott stood up, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles! Come back!" Scott screamed. "Come back!"

"Scott, what's happening?" I asked.

Then Stiles rushed in and slammed the wire cutters on the door to keep it shut. I was zoned out; I felt my necklace slide down in to my dress and touch up against my skin. The cool metal hurt against my burning skin.

"Clara." Stiles said, shaking me.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said.

I stood up and followed them through the halls, running wasn't hard for me but my dress wasn't exactly proper attire. I was keeping my eyes on the windows and ignoring what they were saying. Why was the Alpha here? Why did this necklace keep reappearing even though I didn't put it on this morning? We got in to a room and I sat on a desk while Scott and Stiles started to move another desk, they started arguing about what to do and then they stood by the window, deciding on if we should break it and run or not.

"Stiles, what's wrong with your Jeep?" Scott asked, which made me register back in.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles said.

"It's bent." Scott said.

"You mean dented?" Stiles asked.

"No, I mean bent." Scott said.

I got up and walked over to them and sure enough, the Jeep's hood was bent. Then there was a crash and glass shattering and I was jerked to the ground by Scott and Stiles. I opened my eyes to see not the Alpha but a car battery laying in front of us.

"That's my battery." Stiles said, about to get up.

Scott reached across me jerked Stiles back down.

"Don't." Scott said.

"We have to move." Stiles stated.

"He could be right outside." Scott said.

"He is right outside." Stiles hissed.

"Just let me take a look." Scott said, removing his hand from my arm and looking out the window.

"Anything?" I asked.

"No." Scott replied.

"Move now?" Stiles suggested.

"Move now." Scott agreed.

We started towards the hall way, we got out of the classroom.

"This way." Scott motioned.

"No, no, no. Somewhere with no windows." Stiles said.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott exclaimed.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles responded.

"Locker rooms or library, there are only a few small windows." I said immediately.

They both glanced at each other for a moment.

"Come on, let's go." I demanded.

We walked briskly towards the locker room and when we entered, it didn't smell as bad as I assumed it would.

"Call your Dad." Scott said to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever." Scott pleaded. "If that thing sees that parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"Absolutely not." I said, crossing my arms.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my Dad?" Stiles asked.

"They have guns." Scott said, like it was such logical statement.

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a Wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, do you remember that?" Stiles asked.

"Then we… Then we have to." Scott started to say. "We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"That could work." Stiles said.

"Yeah, right after you pull the keys off his dead body." I said.

"We do that then we take his car." Stiles said.

"And, we take him." Scott stated.

"Fine." Stiles said, throwing one of his hands against his side.

We walked towards the door, Stiles reached for the door handle when Scott grasped his wrist.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott.

"I think I heard something." Scott whispered.

"Like what?" Stiles said, his voice going high even though he was whispering.

"Shh, quiet." Scott demanded.

The noise was loud enough for me to hear now, they started to back away from the door and I took a step to the side.

"Hide." Scott commanded, sliding in to a locker next to him.

I tried to open one of the lockers but it wouldn't budge. Stiles opened it for me, shoved me in and then slammed it shut behind me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Shh." Stiles hissed back.

I narrowed my eyes at him while he got in his own locker.

"Ahhh!" Someone screamed, a locker door coming open.

I opened my locker and stepped out.

"Shh. Be quiet." Stiles said, trying to calm the janitor down.

"Quiet my ass!" The janitor yelled. "What are you trying to do, kill me? All of you, out."

"Just listen for half a second okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here, right now!" The janitor exclaimed, shoving us out the door.

"Just give us a second to explain." Stiles said as we were out in the hallway.

"Just shut up and go." The janitor said.

Then the janitor was jerked back in to the room and the door slammed shut. A few seconds later, the janitor's screams echoed through my head. He was slammed against the door, blood smearing on it. I took a step back.

"Go." Stiles said, shoving Scott then jerking on my arm.

We ran towards a pair of double door. Scott and Stiles tried to open them but they only moved slightly.

"What the hell?" Scott asked, breathlessly then he poked his head out the door. "It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door." Stiles said.

"To block us in." I added.

Stiles pushed against the door again, Scott grabbed him and spun him around. We started walking down a different hall way.

"I'm not dying here." Stiles said. "I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die." Scott exclaimed.

"What is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"Me." Scott said. "Derek said he's stronger with a pack."

"Or me since he's practically been stalking me for the past few months." I said, groaning.

"Yeah, great." Stiles stated. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teens, that's… that's beautiful."

Scott stopped suddenly and looked out the window next to us. I followed his gaze and it was the Alpha who started running towards us. We all turned and started to run as fast as we could. The Alpha close behind. We ran down the hall and down some stairs. We ran to the basement and stopped at some lockers. We walked farther in.

"Okay, we have to do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Stiles said. "Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it, something!"

We stopped for a moment. Stiles reached in his pocket.

"What are you-" Scott started to say.

"Sh, sh, sh." Stiles demanded.

He threw his keys in to the room next to us and then the Alpha came hurtling down the hall and in to the room. Stiles slammed the door shut and I shoved a desk in front of it.

"Didn't know you had that strength." Stiles joked, panting slightly.

"Didn't know you were so ballsy." I replied. "Okay, let's go. Now."

Scott climbed over the desk and then Stiles started to but then he stopped.

"Stiles." I hissed.

"I just wanna get a look at it." Stiles said, holding his hands up.

"Are you insane?" I demanded.

"Look, it's trapped, okay?" Stiles said as if that would rationalize what he was doing.

"Stiles, get the hell over here." I stated, stomping my foot.

"Yeah, that's right. We got you." Stiles taunted.

"Stilinski!" I screeched.

"Will you shut up?" Scott hissed at him.

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles said.

The Alpha then slammed himself against the door causing Stiles to fall to the ground. I pulled him up by his sleeve.

"I'm not scared of you." Stiles yelled. "Cause you're in there and we're out here! You're not going-"

And, then the Alpha bust through the roof.

"Great." I said, letting out a deep breath.

Stiles backed in to me slightly and then we turned and started to run again. Scott stopped us after a few minutes.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" Scott asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott stated.

"Someone else is here?" I hissed.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott said.

"Allison's here?" I screeched.

I jerked my phone out of my pocket and called her.

"Clara?" Allison answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the school, looking for Scott. Why?" She asked.

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"On the first floor." She said.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"The pool. Clara, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'll explain soon. Get to the lobby." I said, hanging up. "She's here. Let's go."

We took off towards the lobby and we got there just as she did.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked, approaching her.

"Because you asked me to." Allison stated, looking confused.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked.

She held up her phone, showing us a text from Scott that said: _"Meet me at the school. Urgent." _

"Why do I get a feeling that you didn't send this message?" Allison asked.

"Because I didn't." Scott answered.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did." Allison replied.

"Jackson's here?" Stiles asked.

"And Lydia." Allison said. "What's going on?"

At the mention of Lydia being here, I felt like I was going to hurl. Scott looked at me as I put my hand against the wall next to me to steady myself. Allison's phone started to ring again when Lydia and Jackson walked in the lobby. Lydia noticed me immediately.

"Clara, what is it?" She asked, coming to my side then screeched at Stiles and Scott. "What did you idiots do? Don't you know about her heart?"

Then we heard something, the Alpha was on the floor above us. Stiles walked closer to me as the sound got louder.

"Run!" Scott yelled.

Stiles grabbed my hand and I tried to keep up with him. We ran and ran until we got to the lunch room. I collapsed on the floor next to the windows as Scott locked the door. Stiles kneeled next to me, grabbing my face with his hands.

"Clara, hey, you've gotta calm down." Stiles said.

"Lydia's here, you have to get her out of here." I said, my chest squeezing.

"I know, I know but if you can't keep up with us then we can't get out of here." Stiles said.

I took a deep breath and held it; I counted to ten and let it out. I stood up as did Stiles. I looked over to see everyone putting tables and chairs in front of the door. Stiles kept trying to get their attention because we were in a room full of windows. Everyone was ignoring Stiles so I put my fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as I could. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Okay, nice work everyone. Beautiful job now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked, motioning to the windows next to us.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Allison asked, her voice shaking. "Because I am freaking out here and I would really like to know why."

Scott walked away from all of us for a moment, rubbing his face.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles announced.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, the janitors dead." Stiles said.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked.

"He's telling the truth, Allison." I said, still panting a little as I walked towards Lydia.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion-" Lydia started to say.

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson asked, in a rather rude tone. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison demanded. "What does he want? Scott!"

"I don't know!" Scott replied. "I just- if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia demanded. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked, staring at Stiles. "Who is it?"

Stiles looked totally freaked out so I slid my hand into his and squeezed it.

"It's Derek." Scott said.

"Scott." I hissed at him.

"It's Derek Hale." Scott said.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him." Scott stated.

"The mountain li-" Lydia started to say.

"No! Derek killed them!" Scott yelled.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott said.

"And, the bus driver?" Allison asked.

"And the guy in the video store! It's been Derek this whole time!" Scott exclaimed. "He's in here with us and if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too!"

Everyone paused for a moment, taking in the situation.

"Call the cops." Jackson said.

"No." Stiles responded instantly.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson demanded.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No." Stiles said. "Look, Derek killed three people okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your Dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department." Jackson said. "Call him!"

"I'm calling." Lydia said, pulling out her phone.

"Lydia." I said. "Don't you dare."

She put the phone up to her ear after looking at me with a painful look on her face.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped and we need you to-" Lydia said then removed the phone from her ear. "She hung-up on me. She said they got a tip warning them about prank calls having to do with the school. She said if I call again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"They won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles stated.

"What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison freaked out.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked, when all eyes fell to him but mine.

"Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott responded.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Scott yelled.

"Alright, why don't we just back off the throttle there, yeah?" Stiles said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

They started to back up and I began to follow but Stiles put out a hand to stop me and then leaned over to me.

"The less it looks like you know, the better. Don't move. Also, I don't want you killing Scott." Stiles whispered in my ear.

I pouted as I stayed next to Jackson and Lydia.

"Okay assheads!" Jackson yelled. "New plan, Stiles calls his useless Dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. We good with that?"

"Useless?" I screamed in his face before anyone else could even respond. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm about to make you useless when I rip your arms off your body!"

There was a long period of silence, everyone scared and now shocked that I'd screamed and threatened Jackson.

"He's right." Scott said. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my Dad get eaten alive." I heard Stiles mutter.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson said, pushing me aside to grab Stiles shoulder.

"Jackson!" I screamed but before I could do anything further, Stiles turned and punched him in the jaw.

Allison went immediately to him to see if he was okay. Scott pushed Stiles away slightly. I got in front of Stiles and between the rest of them. I grabbed his hand, making sure his knuckles were okay. Stiles reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Stiles, don't call him." I pleaded.

Stiles looked at me for a minute then at everyone else and sighed; he held the phone up to his ear.

"Dad, hey, it's me and it's your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." Stiles started to say and then the doors began to shake. "We're at the school, Dad, we're at the school."

Everyone started to back up, away from the doors.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said.

"Which only goes up!" Scott yelled.

"Up is better than here." Stiles replied.

We all started running towards the stairwell. We ran in to a room and tried to be quiet.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes in someone's lap." Jackson said.

"Five?" Allison hissed. "I barely fit in the back."

"Clara and Lydia could sit on laps because they're small, we could fit." Jackson said.

"It doesn't matter, there's no way to get out without drawing attention." Stiles stated.

"What about this?" Scott asked, looking at the other door in the room. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." I pointed out.

"The janitor has a key." Scott said. "I'm getting the key."

I sat down on the ground while Lydia made a Molotov cocktail to throw at "Derek". Allison and Scott argued slightly before Scott slipped out the door. My chest felt really tight even though my heart rate had slowed down. Stiles took a seat next to me after he locked the door.

"How's it going, Martin?" He asked.

"Well, it feels like I can't breathe and I'm not sure why. My heart rate isn't up." I said, pushing on my chest.

"I'm sorry, can I help?" Stiles asked, worry washing over his face.

"I'll live." I said.

"So, how is it that you could run so far that night we met?" Stiles asked, bouncing his knees.

"I pace myself, I don't just aimlessly run as fast as I possibly can. I'm fully aware of my heart and how it will affect me." I stated.

"Clara?" Lydia whimpered.

"I'm fine, Lydia." I smiled at her.

Her eyes lingered on me for a few more moments before she turned to Jackson.

"Stiles, hey, I'm sorry that you had to call your Dad." I said.

"It's fine." Stiles replied.

"It really isn't." I smiled at him.

"It's okay and thanks for yelling at Jackson like that over it." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"It's just that it could get more people hurt so there wasn't any point in calling." I said.

"It could have got my Dad hurt." Stiles sort of whispered.

I let his words just kind of sit there for a moment and then before I knew what I was doing, I just started talking.

"It's because of my Dad; well he was my step-dad. His name was Griffin Hilliard." I said.

I felt Stiles entire body tense up while I was talking. It wasn't a subject I willingly brought up.

"We don't have to talk about it." Stiles offered.

"It was really early on a weekend, probably about five or six in the morning. He was a forensic scientist, a crime scene technician. It was a call for a 187." I started in to my story.

"A murder." Stiles stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah and my Dad, he worked the case for a few weeks and he finally got something, I think it was a sample of DNA and he found out who murdered them. Before they detained the man who committed the murder, he-" I started to say, my eyes were watery and my voice kept hitching. "The news released his name and the guy tracked him down. He killed him, killed my Dad."

I covered my face with my hands, taking deep breaths. I felt a hand on my knee. I jumped a little. I looked up at Stiles and instead of seeing the look of pity or small sympathy; I saw full and complete understanding on his face. The only other person I'd ever spoken to in detail about the death was Lydia and her mother but my mom did all the talking while I just sort of cried.

"My mom, she, uh, she got sick, like really sick." Stiles started to tell me, his cheeks already sort of splotchy. "At first we thought she just had come down with a bug, she'd never been very good at not getting sick when a bug went around. But, then she just kept getting worse. We took her to the hospital eventually but it was already too late to start treatments. She had some kind of dementia. But, they gave her six months to live. Most of that time, she stayed in the hospital. She always acted like nothing had changed though, like nothing was wrong. I'd come over after school, she'd help me with homework and let me complain about stuff. She always acted like everything was fine."

He stopped for a moment and took a breath; he gripped my knee as if he was making sure I was still there.

"Then just like the doctor's said after those months… she…" Stiles said but stopped, like even after the past six years he still couldn't bring himself to said it.

I put a hand under his and squeezed it. Our conversation was brought to an abrupt stop when a loud howl vibrated everything. Jackson fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Stiles and I stood up, walking to them. I helped pull Jackson back up the standing position.

"Jackson, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jackson replied.

"That didn't sound fine." Allison said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing, mind your own business." Jackson huffed.

"Scott should be back by now." Allison said.

Then we heard a loud click and turned towards the door, I was expecting to see large red eyes but instead I saw the silhouette of a person.

"Scott!" Allison called.

"Where is he going?" Lydia asked.

"Scott! Scott!" Allison said, jerking the door handle violently. "Scott!"

"Stop!" Lydia screeched. "Stop! Do you hear that?"

We were all silent and then I heard the sound of sirens. We all ran to the window to see the police arrive. Stiles phone started to ring. He turned away from us then a few moments later, turned back.

"They're sending people up here now to get us out." Stiles said.

I let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, people were upstairs and breaking open the door. Stiles talked to his Dad about my heart problem plus the EMT who was there knew my mother and so I got to sit on the back of an ambulance while I did a ton of tests to make sure I was okay. Stiles walked up to me.

"You gonna get a ride home from Lydia and Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"I'd prefer not to, to be honest." I let out a dry laugh.

"I can see if my Dad will take you home?" Stiles offered.

"That's fine. I'll just get a ride home with Lydia. I don't want to be troublesome." I said.

"Yeah, okay." He said, quietly. "So, crazy night."

"Yeah." I laughed. "Pretty crazy but hey, we aren't dead."

We both laughed softly for a moment.

"Stiles, hey, it's been a long time since I, uh, since I talked to anyone about that stuff." I said, my voice getting lower as my sentence went on.

"Yeah, me too." Stiles replied.

"Well, I guess I should get over there before Jackson starts crying about how I'm taking so long." I joked.

"Probably." Stiles laughed. "Hey, text me when you're home, okay?"

"Will do." I smiled at him, hopping down off the ambulance. "I'm glad we're okay, Stilinski."

"Me too." He smiled at me before he walked off towards his Dad.

I walked off towards Jackson and Lydia. He dropped us off and I went up to my room. I checked my phone which had about ten missed calls from my mom, asking where I was now and if I was okay after the incident and to make sure to get some sleep. I smiled and threw on some pajamas. I curled up in bed but not before texting Stiles, like I'd promised.

I typed out: _"Hey, I just got in. Texting you as promised. I'm glad that if I talked to anyone about that stuff that it was you. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. " _

I rolled over and even though it'd been a hectic night, I didn't have any nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

I was awoken the next morning but something I hadn't been woken up to in a long time and especially since we'd moved to Beacon Hills. I walked downstairs to see the island with a few plates on it consisting of waffles, eggs and fruits. My mom stood at the waffle maker and whistled the tune of a song she used to sing to me when I was a child. She realized I was there and turned and hugged me.

"Hey, how are you?" She smiled at me. "The Sheriff told me about what happened last night."

"I'm fine, mom. I thought you had to work." I said, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge.

"I did but I decided I'd take the day off. We're going out, to blow of some steam." My mom smiled at me.

"Okay mom." I smiled.

I sat down and started eating. My mom and I sat around, talking mainly about school. I went to my room to start getting dressed when I realized that I hadn't checked my phone. I flopped down on my bed and hit the on button. I had 15 missed messages and a missed call. I started with the call, which was from Allison. I checked my texts; several of them were from Allison, two from Lydia, two from Scott and four from Stiles. Basically, Allison had dumped Scott and it was bad. I texted Allison and told her that I'd come by later after going on with my mom. I texted Stiles and Scott the same thing then I told Lydia that I knew and I'd see her later.

I pulled on a pair of dark blue pants, a burgundy v-neck and a pair of black combat boots. I slid my arms in my leather jacket, pulled my hair up in a ponytail and bounced back downstairs. My mom sat on the couch, dressed in a similar outfit but she sported a black cardigan rather than a leather jacket. She stood up and we went out to her car; a Chevrolet Chevelle. She started driving, the car ride there was silent. Once we got past a certain point, I knew where we were going.

Griffin used to take us before we left town on holidays, always said it was his favorite place to practice. We pulled up and mom grabbed the duffle bag from her trunk. She had a permit to carry but she always used the duffel bag. We walked inside, my mom talking to Chad; the man who owned the range. He smiled at me but it was a sad smile and then handed me earmuffs and safety glasses. I slid them on and my mom handed me the gun, the one I hadn't even looked at since Griffin died but holding it made my chest feel weird.

I walked over to one of the stalls. The FN Five-seven steady in my hand as I aimed and turned off the safety. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a minute. I was surprised mom had brought me here, she wasn't a fan of how loud the guns Griffin and I shot were but I guess she was doing it for me. My mind transferred to the night before, how I'd felt so weak and helpless. I knew Scott was a werewolf but that didn't mean that I couldn't be more useful to him and Stiles. It didn't mean I couldn't protect them.

And, then as anger boiled inside me from remembering the thing that was trying to force Scott to kill us. I started shooting and I didn't stop until there weren't any bullets left. I sat down the gun after pulling the safety on it and took my earmuffs off and heard clapping. Not my mother's fast, sort of loud clapping but a slow clap. I looked to my left to see a blonde woman, smiling and clapping at me.

"Nice aim, kid." She said.

"Thanks. I'm pretty rusty though." I replied.

"Not too rusty, only about two of your shots weren't on point." She teased. "I don't usually come here but my brother is at the place I usually go and I wanted a little privacy."

She held out her hand to me.

"Kate Argent and you are?" She asked me.

"I'm Clara Martin." I replied, shaking her hand.

"Clara Martin? Lydia's cousin, Allison's friend?" She asked, letting go of my hand.

"Actually, yeah." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allison's aunt." She replied.

"Nice meeting you too. I'm done here so I think my mom wants to go. I'll see you around." I said, grabbing my gun.

"Yeah, see you around." She said, looking at me really weird.

I walked over to my mom and she smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Much, can we go now? I'm starving." I smiled.

"Sure." She said.

We left and drove around town for a little while before deciding that stopping some place with feel good food was a good idea. We walked inside and sat down; I got a root beer float and a burger. I started eating my burger when my mom brought up a subject that I wasn't really interested in talking about.

"So, how are things with Stiles?" She beamed at me.

"Fine, we're really good friends." I replied, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Come on, Clara." She said, lingering on the a's in my name. "I've seen how you look at the kid."

"Yeah but have you seen the way that he looks at Lydia?" I sighed.

"Just because he likes her doesn't mean that he couldn't like you too." She winked.

"But, he doesn't just like her. He's like totally in love with her." I replied, spinning the straw in my drink.

"Well, maybe he could be totally in love with you too. Tell me about him, we don't ever talk since I'm always working." She pouted.

"Fine." I groaned. "Well, first off he's totally spastic and it's cute. He likes a ton of stuff I like, we kind of bully Scott about it sometimes. Like how he's never seen Star Wars. He's got these eyes that are like someone swirled maple syrup and caramel together. He's just so cool but he's totally not cool and just…"

I let out a small groan.

"I totally understand." My mom said, smiling lightly. "Come on, let's get you home. Don't you have broken hearts to deal with?"

"Yeah, I do." I said.

We got home and it wasn't dark yet so I decided I'd go to Allison's first. I decided that since there was an Alpha after us that carrying my gun with me wouldn't be a bad idea. I placed it in my purse along with some mace and said goodbye to my mom. I ran by the store, grabbing the biggest box of chocolates I could find. I arrived at Allison's house and Kate was who opened the door.

"Allison!" She yelled.

Allison ran down the stairs and smiled at me then pulled me into a hug.

"Clara, this is-" She started to say.

"I met her earlier at the shooting range I went to. She's got a hell of an aim." Kate laughed.

"Thanks." I replied. "Allison, let's go to your room."

I followed Allison up to her room and sat down on her bed, putting the box of chocolates in her arms.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" She replied.

"Allison, you know so what." I said.

"I just, we can talk about it later, okay? I don't really want to talk about it." She said.

"That's fine, just… don't bottle it up. I'm always here for you." I smiled. "I have to go in a little while though."

"You gonna go see how he's doing?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he's still my friend." I said quietly.

"No, I mean, it's fine." She smiled at me. "I get it; you don't have to pick sides."

"Thanks." I smiled at her and then I got a text from Stiles.

"_I'm taking Scott out to drink." _

He sent me the address next. I let out a sigh.

"Actually, I've gotta go now and make sure Stiles doesn't manage to get them both killed or something." I said.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She smiled lightly at me.

I left and followed my phone's directions to where Scott and Stiles were. I got out of my car and walked up a little hill to see Scott sitting on top of a rock and Stiles on the ground, leaning up against it.

"Thank god." I heard Scott let out under his breath.

"Clara." Stiles said, drawing out my name.

"Hey, Stilinski." I said, taking a seat next to him. "How's being drunk?"

"Fine, good, great." Stiles laughed.

"First time he's ever been really drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied, a gloomy look on his face.

"Scott can't get drunk, he's a werewolf." Stiles said then howled.

"Shh, you're too loud." I said, nudging him.

"You're right. You are so smart, Clara." Stiles said, his mouth slightly agape.

"Well, I came to see how you were but I guess this will be more like babysitting." I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Scott said, letting out a half-hearted laugh.

"It's fine." I laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Scott answered and honestly too.

"I suppose that's as good as it's gonna get right now." I said.

"How are you?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know I can hear heartbeats." Scott replied.

"Yeah, I do." I said; in more of a question form that anything.

"So, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Could be worse." I laughed.

"Dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts, I know. Well, I don't know." Stiles said.

I giggled at him and Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles smirked at me laughing and leaned his head up against my leg.

"I know this; I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse." Stiles said, in a serious tone then laughed. "That didn't make any sense. I need another drink."

Stiles leaned across me to grab the bottle when a guy grabbed it.

"Well, look at the two little bitches and their girlfriend getting their drink on." The guy said.

"Please just leave us alone." I asked, standing up.

The guy pushed me back down.

"Why don't you shut up?" The guy said, laughing.

I straightened up, pissed off now.

"Leave her alone and give back the bottle." Scott said.

"What's that, little man?" The guy asked.

"I think he wants a drink." The other person with him said.

"Give back the bottle." Scott demanded.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles suggested.

"Scott, let's just leave." I said, starting to walk back towards my car.

"You aren't going anywhere, sugar." The guy not holding the bottle said, grabbing my wrist as I walked by.

I shoved my hand in my bag and pulled out my gun, pointing it at him.

"I'm not what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

His eyes widened and he dropped my wrist. I walked back over to Stiles and helped him stand up.

"Hold on, guys. I want the bottle back." Scott said.

The guy shook his head and took a drink of it. Scott stood up and walked over to him.

"Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott said, in a voice much lower than his own.

I looked at his hand and saw his claws coming out.

"Scott." Stiles warned.

Scott ripped the bottle out of the guy's hand and threw it against a tree. It shattered. The guys walked away and pretty quickly too. Scott started to walk towards Stiles' Jeep and I followed along with Stiles.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the break-up." Stiles said.

"Could just be that the full moon is tomorrow." I said.

Scott opened the passenger's door for Stiles and Stiles climbed in. I saw Scott perk up slightly and he started to walk away.

"Scott?" I asked.

"Stay here and watch him, please. Since you're locked and loaded now." Scott said, I could see a slight smile on his face.

He walked away and I sighed, leaning against the side of Stiles' car.

"Clara, hey." Stiles said, smiling a little.

"You're still drunk." I stated.

"Yeah but Scott freaked me out so I'm better." Stiles said, slurring his words a little.

"Sure." I laughed.

"When did you start packing it?" Stiles asked.

"My mom took me shooting today and I figured with an Alpha following us, one that has been stalking me by the way, that I'd rather be safe than sorry." I said.

"That's a good idea. You're really smart." Stiles said.

"You already said that tonight." I smirked at him.

"You're really lots of things though." Stiles said, rubbing his face.

"I don't know what that means but thanks." I laughed.

I saw Scott coming back towards us.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Stilinski." I said.

"Hey, wait, why?" Stiles asked, grabbing my arm.

"Because it's late and I need to go home." I smiled at him.

"Fine." He replied, lingering on the "I" and in a singing tone rather than a speaking one and let go of my arm.

"Scott, make sure he gets home." I said.

I left and went home. I went up to my room and crawled in bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

I rolled out of bed to not my alarm clock but Lydia plopping down on my bed. I reached over and looked at my alarm clock.

"Lydia, it is not even six in the morning. Go home." I groaned.

"I couldn't sleep. Get up and get dressed, let's go get breakfast." She whined slightly.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed and dressed silently and quickly. I picked out a color-block v-neck sweater tucked it into a black pencil skirt and slid on some black flats. I slid on my leather jacket, finished getting ready then motioned for Lydia to follow me. We drove to a diner that Lydia liked to go to when we were little and my family came down for vacations. She ordered a parfait with strawberries in it and I ordered one with blackberries. We ate in silence; she looked up at me with her big deer like eyes every so often as if she wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the words.

We finished eating, paid and then went to school. We pulled up as Allison got out of her Dad's car. Lydia smiled and bounded up to her, I followed smiling at her.

"Hey Allison, how are you doing?" I asked, keeping a smile on my face.

"I'm… I'm probably as good as I'm gonna get today." Allison replied, smiling half-heartedly back.

We departed our separate ways because my locker was in a different area than theirs. I went through my day, studying as much as I could for my test that day. I walked in to class and saw Scott attempting to talk to Allison who looked extremely uncomfortable. I found a seat near the door and took it as Harris told us to begin our test. I had studied pretty well and was flying through it until I heard someone get up. I looked up to see Scott run out of the room and then Stiles follow behind him. I started to stand before Stiles exited the room and he held up a hand, as if to tell me he could handle it. I sat back down and looked back at my test, it was blurry now. I couldn't concentrate. I had fifteen more questions and I randomly answered them then grabbed my things and bolted out of the classroom a few seconds before the bell went off signaling for lunch. I saw Stiles standing by himself outside of the cafeteria doors. I walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and walked towards my locker where no one would be.

"What happened? Is Scott okay?" I asked.

"He was having a panic attack over Allison. I got him to think it was an asthma attack, gave him his inhaler and he calmed down." Stiles explained.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's eating alone, doesn't want to be around people." Stiles said.

"Okay, well, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"We?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, we." I replied, folding my arms over my chest.

"You look like Derek when you do that." Stiles said, making an unpleasant face.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"Has he been teaching you how to make people not do things for you?" Stiles laughed.

"Just tell me what's going on." I said, pushing him a little.

"I'm gonna lock Scott up tonight." Stiles said.

"We're going to lock Scott up tonight." I corrected him, causing him to roll his eyes at me. "What time?"

"The sun sets around 6 so just be there around then." Stiles said.

"Okay, well…" I started to say when I saw a familiar strawberry blonde standing at the end of the hallway, staring at me. "I've gotta go but I'll be there tonight."

I walked past him and towards Lydia. She had a small frown upon her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you still talking to him?" Lydia asked.

"Because he's my friend?" I stated in a confused tone.

"You were friends because Allison was dating his friend, that's over now so you don't have to keep playing nice with him." Lydia said, putting a hand up.

"Lydia, he's my friend and so is Scott." I replied.

"I can see why Scott, him being a big part of the lacrosse team now but not his friend." Lydia said, puckering her lips slightly.

"Stiles, Lydia, his name is Stiles. You know that." I groaned.

"Come on, let's find a seat." Lydia said, pushing the doors to the cafeteria open for us.

She sat down at a table and I saw down across from her, she kept glancing over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Jackson. He's been all weird with Allison lately, like emotional more than friends talking." She said.

"Lydia, they're just friends. Scott and she just broke up." I jumped in to an explanation to try to make her cheer up.

"Let's talk about something else; I don't want to talk about this." She smiled at me. "What were you and your friend talking about?"

"Oh, just about… uhm." I said after a moment.

"Ohmygod." Lydia said in what quick, fast word. "Are you guys?"

"No, Lydia, no. We aren't anything." I said.

"I hint a lie." She replied.

"Well, it's not a lie. I'm not his anything. I mean, we aren't anything. You know what I mean." I sighed.

"You don't like him, do you?" Lydia said, a weird look on her face.

"No, I don't like him." I said.

"Oh, you totally do!" She squealed lightly.

"Lydia, be quiet." I hissed.

"This is so obvious. I'm surprised I just realized it." Lydia laughed to herself then a look came across her face. "Really, Clara? Him of all people?"

"There is nothing obvious about anything, Lydia." I said pronouncing her name very punctually. "And besides even if I did like him, which I totally do not, he likes you."

"Yeah but, everyone likes me." Lydia smiled.

"I know." I said.

"Clara…" Lydia started to say, her face softening.

"I know, Lydia. Just, look, I'll let you know if anything in my non-existent love life happens. Okay?" I said.

"I'd better be the first to hear." She smirked.

The rest of the day Lydia was practically glued to me therefore I didn't have a chance to talk to Allison, Scott or Stiles all day. Finally the last bell rang and I stood, prepared to go home and relax before tonight's endeavors. I felt a grip on my elbow though and turned to see that Lydia was still sticking to me.

"You want a ride home?" I asked.

"No, I want you to come to lacrosse practice with me." Lydia smiled.

"I thought you were ignoring Jackson." I said, confused.

"No, I'm just keeping a close eye on him." She winked. "Come on."

I hesitated at first but then followed Lydia. She got caught up in a conversation on the way so I continued towards the bleachers. I heard footsteps near me and Stiles ran up beside me.

"Clara!" He yelled.

"Stiles!" I yelled back, confused.

"Guess what just happened?" Stiles asked and before I could even open my mouth to ask him what. "Scott got made co-captain."

"That's great!" I said back, glad that something good was finally happening for Scott.

"Guess what else?" Stiles asked.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"I made first line!" He said, a grin on his face.

"That's great." I squealed, hugging him.

I just up and hugged him, throwing my arms around his neck. He threw his arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze that lifted me off the ground. I let go and sort of dropped back to the ground since I was 5'3 and wearing flats. He stood there, a smile on his face but kind of zoned out just staring at me. I smiled at him and we looked at each other for a moment.

"So, uh, tonight; you'll be there right?" Stiles asked.

"I already said I would." I laughed. "I'll be there after I take Lydia home."

"Okay, great. I'll see you tonight." Stiles smiled, running off.

I stood there, watching as he ran on the field for practice.

"You sure you don't like him?" Lydia asked from behind me.

I jumped and put a hand to my chest.

"Lydia, you scared me." I said.

She pursed her lips at me and I groaned. We walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Practice started and Scott was up first, two guys took him down together and then it was Stiles turn but Scott decided that he wanted to go again. I looked down at the field and something just felt wrong to me. Next thing I knew, Scott had knocked both the guys to the ground and hit Danny in the face with his stick. I jumped up and got on the field as fast as I could with Lydia close behind.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked.

I walked over to Scott and Stiles.

"Scott, what the hell?" I hissed.

"He's bigger than me; I had to get him out of the way to score." Scott said nonchalantly then walked off.

Stiles was staring at Lydia and Jackson when I turned to him. I saw Lydia fix her lipstick and then it dawned on me that she had been kissing someone, someone that wasn't Jackson. Stiles turned to me, his mouth agape.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think she and Scott kissed." Stiles whispered.

"What?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen.

"Clara!" Lydia yelled in a sing-song voice. "Time to go."

"I'll be there tonight, okay?" I said, giving Stiles a small smile.

I followed Lydia off the field and we drove to her house. I stopped by my house, grabbing my wallet and some sodas. I drove towards Scott's house and Stiles told me the door was unlocked. I walked in and heard yelling. It sounded like Stiles so I decided to see what was going on. I walked up the stairs slightly.

"You kissed Lydia!" Stiles screamed. "That's like the one girl that I ever besides- you know, Scott! For the past three hours, I was thinking that it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be fine and back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, an unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me." Scott said in a raspy voice as I finally got to his door.

"What?" Stiles asked, his voice shaking.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me." Scott said.

Stiles walked out of the room and slid against the wall on to the floor. I coughed, letting him know I was there. He jumped a little but then looked at me with his captivating eyes. I leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go downstairs, I brought some sodas." I smiled.

He nodded, getting up. I walked in to Scott's room and saw him handcuffed to a radiator.

"Clara." Scott whimpered when he saw me. "Let me out, please, it's the full moon."

"I can't do that, Scotty." I said. "Besides why would I want to do something nice for you when you were so mean today?"

"What did I do?" He groaned.

"Scott, you kissed Lydia." I snapped.

"So? I'm doing you a favor." He practically spat.

"How the hell are you doing me a favor?" I demanded.

"Now that he knows that Lydia doesn't like him, he can move on to you." Scott said, giving me a disgusting grin.

"Scott… I…" I started to say but couldn't come up with words.

"I can read your heartbeat, Clara, I know you like him. Love might even be a better word, you've got it bad." Scott chuckled.

"He loves Lydia." I said, turning away from him.

"Yeah, he does. And guess what? You'll never compare to her." Scott growled at me. "You'll never be as good as her."

"I know." I whispered, my eyes tearing up as he grinned at breaking me down.

I walked out of the room and sat down next to the door. Stiles walked up the steps and saw me sitting there with my head in my hands.

"Clara? Are you okay?" He asked, getting down on the floor in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice trembling as much as my body.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing, just some dumb stuff." I managed to say.

"Clara, it's just the full moon messing with him." Stiles said.

"I know. Thanks Stiles." I said, moving my hands and smiling at him.

Then we heard agonizing screaming.

"Clara! Stiles! Please let me out!" Scott yelled.

"We can't, Scott." Stiles stated.

Scott continued to scream and howl in pain. I was starting to panic a little and then I felt a warm hand grasp my cold one. Stiles squeezed my hand as though to assure me that everything would be okay. There was suddenly, a loud growl and then silence.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

He jumped up and opened the door.

"He isn't in there, is he?" I asked.

"The window." Stiles said, running a hand over his head and down his neck.

"Let's go, now. I'll call Derek." I said.

"Why do you even have his number?" Stiles asked as we ran down the stairs.

"He gave it to me, in case of emergencies. I think this qualifies as an emergency." I said.

We got in his Jeep and started towards the school first. Derek answered on the second ring.

"What?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

"It's Scott. He got away from us, please find him." I asked, frantically in the phone.

"I'm on it." Derek said, in a slightly kinder tone before hanging up.

"Well?" Stiles asked.

"Derek said he's on it. Let's keep looking though." I said, putting my phone in my bag as we came to a sudden stop.

There was an ambulance and a few cop cars. Stiles hopped out of his Jeep and I decided to stay put. Stiles frantically walked around and then found his Dad and gave him a hug. I smiled and then looked around slightly, I noticed a familiar car. Allison's father's car and inside were Kate and Chris Argent and Kate was looking directly at me. I waved a little and then looked away immediately. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I found him, you can go home." Derek said.

"Thank you." I said, letting out a deep breath.

"You're welcome." Derek said then hung up.

Stiles got back in the Jeep and took off.

"Hey, let's go back. Derek got Scott." I said.

"Back where?" Stiles asked.

"To Scott's house? I need my car, Stilinski." I said.

"Oh right." Stiles said, turning around.

We got back to Scott's house and Stiles said that he was going back inside.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful." I said.

"Clara, hey, thanks." Stiles said, looking flustered.

I let out a sigh and walked back towards him, I pulled him in to a hug and it took him a minute to register what was happening then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I took in a deep breath, which smelled like Stiles; some kind of cologne, body wash and a hint of what smelled like vanilla, and then I let it out and let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and then I walked to my car and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clara, go faster!" Stiles yelled from the backseat.

I pushed my foot down on the petal, the speeding increasing; 90, 100, 105. There was a curve coming up but I didn't decelerate, I took the turn like a champ and left Kate behind rather than tailing our ass. I looked in the review mirror and could almost see her sandy blonde hair in the vehicle behind us.

"Clara!" Scott yelped from the backseat, his hand grasping the handgrip so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

I looked ahead and took another turn though not as nicely as I'd taken the previous one.

"Who the hell decided she could drive?" Stiles groaned from next to Scott.

"The person who owns this car." I smiled.

"Clara, slow down." Scott practically whined.

"I would but I don't want to see my werewolf friend get killed by my friend's aunt." I replied, I glanced in the mirrors. "Where the hell did she go?"

Scott and Stiles turned around to look out the back window.

"She's gone, that's good right?" Scott asked.

"No, that means something is wrong." I replied.

Stiles held up the radio that he had 'borrowed' from his Dad and turned up the volume.

"_All units, suspect is on foot into the iron works." _ Sheriff Stilinski said through the radio.

"Shit, okay, hold on guys." I said.

"Clara." Scott started to say.

I whipped the car around and headed towards Derek. I considering killing Stiles the entire time there, shouting directions at me while Scott sort of cowered in the back next to him. We got closer and closer.

"Scott, werewolf hearing, tell me where to go." I yelled.

"Make a, uh, make a left!" Scott yelled as we came to a place to turn.

I pulled on the wheel, turning us sharply down an alley. We got to the end of it and I came to a brief stop next to a forklift. I threw the passenger's door open and Derek practically threw himself inside, slamming the door shut.

"Go!" Derek yelled as I took off.

We got away slightly and then the arguing started.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled.

"Dammit! I had him." Derek yelled.

"The Alpha?" Stiles and I said in unison.

"Yes!" Derek yelled in an exasperated tone. "He was right in front of me and the friggin' police showed up!"

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles said, coming up through the middle of the front seats.

I glanced over to see Stiles start to back up, Derek glaring at him.

"You need to tone down it down or I will call Kate to come pick you up." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly.

Derek scowled at me for a second then changed his annoyance to someone else.

"Thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek yelled.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"Alright!" Stiles said, over the two while waving his arms slightly. "How did you even find him?"

Derek was silent and pouting a little. I groaned.

"Will you just tell us?" I said, still groaning.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott said.

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles stated, and then moved back in to the back seat as Derek glared at him again. "Or maybe just them, I'll be back here."

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things, first was a guy named Harris." Derek started to say.

"Our Chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, almost jumping in to the front with us.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek admitted.

"Okay, well, what's the second thing?" I asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said, reaching in to his pocket and unfolding the piece of paper that he pulled out.

I glanced at the paper briefly and groaned. Scott looked at it and let out a sigh.

"What?" Derek demanded. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott said.

"Yeah, Allison's necklace." I screeched.

"Well, that's good then!" Stiles exclaimed. "You can just ask to borrow-"

"No." I cut him off.

"Why?" Derek demanded.

"It's a family heirloom; I can't ask to borrow it." I stated, in a tone that let them know they were idiots.

"Just steal it then!" Derek yelled at me, frustrated.

"No, I got it." Scott said.

"You've got it? I wasn't aware you were on speaking terms." I said.

"If she finds out then she'll be mad at you, I'll just do it." Scott explained.

"Scott gets the necklace and we find out what it means. Okay, good." I said.

"That's great, can we head home now? I've had about enough of Mrs. Speed Racer over here." Stiles said, pointing at me.

"Yes, we can go home if you quit whining about me driving fast and efficiently." I said, rolling my eyes.

We drove back to Scott's house where I said my goodbyes then got in my car and went home. I crawled in to bed after dressing down and washing my face, I pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning before my alarm went off, I checked my phone. Lydia had apparently already gone to school. I'd been trying to spend equal amounts of time with everyone while also helping Lydia keep an eye on Jackson and his flirting. He and I had surprisingly been getting along much better than we ever had before. I hadn't talked to Lydia since the previous morning but I knew that if I didn't show up to school looking my best on today of all days that she'd skin me alive. I pulled a leather v-neck, long sleeved dress and a pair of black leather pumps to match. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door after doing my hair and make-up. I pulled up to the school and got out of my car, I felt eyes already on me. I started to walk in to the building when I got a call, I stopped for a second to answer and someone ran straight in to me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." A tall, handsome boy said.

"It's totally fine." I smiled at him then extended my hand. "Clara."

"Martin, yeah, I know. We have a few classes together." The boy said blushing furiously, hesitating to take my hand.

"Isaac, your name is Isaac." I said, retracting my hand back down to my side but keeping my smile. "I'm getting a call, I'll see you later."

I walked to the closest bench to me and plopped down, my phone started to buzz again. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hey sweetheart, happy birthday!" My mom yelled in to the phone.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Are you and Lydia having a party?" She asked.

"Yeah, this weekend." I responded. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, have a great day." My mom replied and then hung up.

I let out a sigh and then started to walk in to the school. I saw Isaac still standing slightly nearby.

"Hey, sorry about that, it was my mom." I said, holding up my phone.

"It's fine." Isaac replied, not looking directly at me. "Uh, happy birthday."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I've gotta, uhm, get to class." Isaac said.

"Oh, yeah, okay." I replied. "I'll talk to you later then."

I walked towards Lydia and Jackson who were standing at her locker. They seemed to be bickering slightly but stopped as I approached.

"Clara." Lydia sang out. "Happy birthday! You look so great!"

She shoved a box and a bag in to my hands and grinned. I smiled at her. I hung the bag on my arm as I opened the top to the box, inside was a dress. A black dress that was sleeveless and judging from its length would fall higher than mid-thigh on me. It was a tight, leather black dress that swooped down in the back and would probably show off my entire back, it also swooped in the front so I would be showing a bit of cleavage as well.

"Guys, it's beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Open the bag." She grinned.

I pulled the tissue paper from the bag as she held the box for me. In the bottom there was a small box, I opened it at inside was a ring. It was a Lightning Ridge Black Opal stone on a silver band. I gasped slightly, forgetting how to breath.

"Y-you guys bought this for me?" I beamed.

"Yup." Jackson smirked.

"Thank you so much." I grinned.

I shut the box and placed it down in the bag again. I grinned at them and pulled them in to a hug, an arm around both necks then I let go.

"Thank you both so much." I said. "I'll see you later."

I walked towards first period and took a seat in front of Stiles and next to Scott. I looked over at Scott who had a silly grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy birthday!" Scott said.

"How did you find out?" I laughed.

"Lydia may or may not have told me that if Stiles and I didn't tell you happy birthday and get you a gift that'd she'd kill us because she knows you're still friends with us." Scott shrugged, chuckling.

He handed me a small light blue box, I took the lid off of it and pulled an anklet with small moons dangling from it out.

"Scott." I breathed out then grinned at him. "Thank you so much. I'm appreciating that werewolf humor."

I placed it back in the box and placed the box in my bag along with my other gift. I felt a tap on my shoulder that sent a tingle through my entire body and made my heart jump which Scott chuckled at. I turned to see Stiles holding a small bag; he smiled a little and pushed it into my hands. I pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out the complete Star Wars saga, I smiled and sat it next to me as our teacher came in. The class period went by slowly as I waited to give my thanks to Stiles. The bell finally rang and Scott was already gone from the room, Stiles went to follow him but I grabbed his sleeve before he could walk away. I jerked him towards me and in to a hug.

"Thanks, Stiles. Your present is my favorite." I said.

"You're welcome, glad you like it." He said as he hugged me back.

I let him go and grabbed my stuff. I stood up to see Allison right in front of me, with a smile on her face and a thin box in her hand. I smiled at her as she handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a black scarf that was super soft.

"Thanks, Allison." I grinned.

"So, that hug?" Allison winked at me.

"That hug was a thank you." I stuck out my tongue at her. "I'll see you later, I've gotta get to my next class."

The next few classes went through pretty calmly, Danny gave me a gift; a bottle of my favorite perfume and an entire gift bag full of candy. I talked to Isaac during class that day, which surprised him quite a bit. Everything was pretty calm until before lunch. Stiles walked up to me, his eyes looking like they might fall out of his head.

"Clara." Stiles said, and then grabbed my arm.

He dragged me to a slightly deserted hallway and then let go of me.

"Jackson knows." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, he knows, like he knows that Scott is a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"What?" I asked in total horror.

"Yeah." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"He asked me for the bite." Scott said appearing next to Stiles.

"He what?" I screeched as I slammed my hand in to the locker next to me. "He finds out and that's what he wants? Not to help but to become a-"

"Clara…" Scott said. "Your heart."

I stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Your, uh, your hand." Stiles said, looking queasy.

I looked at my hand which was bleeding and then at the locker which now had a dent in it.

"Sorry about that." I said, groaning then I stopped and looked at them. "You don't think I told him, do you?"

"No, we don't." Scott said.

"But, that doesn't change the fact that he knows." Stiles chimed in.

"If he tells Allison's dad, I'm dead." Scott said with fear in his voice, looking at the ground.

"Let's not think about that currently, how about we think about getting Clara's hand patched up and getting to the class that we're late for." Stiles said, putting a hand on my shoulder and Scott's shoulder then turning us towards the class.

I walked in to the classroom first, explaining to Harris that I had banged my hand against something and Scott and Stiles were late because they were trying to find me a first aid kit. Harris pulled one out from behind his desk and handed it to me. I sat down with Lydia and bandaged my hand.

"Clara." She hissed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I just bumped my hand." I replied.

"Are you okay?" She demanded.

"I'm fine, now get started on this assignment." I smiled at her.

I finished wrapping my hand and handed the First Aid kit back to Harris; I sat down and finished the assignment with Lydia in a quick manner. The lunch bell rang and I shoved my things in my bag and practically ran out the door. I found a seat in the lunchroom and Scott slid next to me with a tray of food. I pulled out the bowl of fruit I had brought for myself and started to eat. Soon after, Stiles sat down with us.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked.

"Not exactly." Scott replied, taking a drink of water.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her, at all." Scott stated.

"I'm sorry." I said, frowning at him.

"So, she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles asked with a mouth full of food.

"No, she's not giving me the necklace." Scott said, raising his voice while I kicked Stiles under the table.

"Did you find anything else out?" I asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." Scott said then looked at me and frowned a little. I smiled at him.

"I came up with a Plan B just in case anything like this happened." Stiles said.

"If it involves me taking it, then count me out." I said, putting up my hands in defense.

"What's Plan B?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles said.

"Couldn't we at least try getting to Harris?" Scott suggested.

"My Dad put him on 21-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got." Stiles said.

"Just steal it." I groaned. "I can't take it and you can't get it so just steal it."

I saw Scott's eyes look past me and he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"He's watching us." Scott said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jackson." Scott replied then winced. "Jackson's talking to me; he knows I can hear him. Just act normal, talk to me, pretend like nothing's happening."

"I can't think of anything. My mind is totally blank." Stiles yelped.

"You can't think of anything?" Scott demanded.

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles replied. "He's not even there anymore, it's fine."

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked.

Scott stopped and looked down at his tray. He started to tremble from anger.

"Scott, hey, you've gotta calm down." I said.

"You can't let him have this kind of power over you." Stiles offered.

Scott gripped the sides of his tray and then he broke it clean in half, the sound clattered through-out the room. Everyone looked at us and became suddenly quieter. I turned around to glare at Jackson and as I did, he had the audacity to wink at me as he walked out of the cafeteria. I decided that I'd had enough of his shit for one day, especially my birthday. I shoved the top on my bowl of fruit, shoving it in my bag. I grabbed my other stuff.

"Clara." Stiles cautioned.

I ignored him and walked briskly out of the classroom, my eyes finding Jackson immediately. He was quite easy to spot. I approached him, turned him around and pinned him against a locker by his throat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I demanded.

"Usually you or Lydia is the one who tell me what it is." He smirked.

I pressed down harder and glared at him.

"You know I was having a really good birthday up until now. I don't know how you found out but you had better keep quiet because unlike Scott, I will kill you or maybe I might just have Derek do it for me. You think Lydia is bad when she's angry? You haven't even begun to see angry, Jackson. So, back off." I hissed at him.

I released him and started to walked away.

"Who knew you could be such a bitch?" Jackson laughed. "I bet that loser told you what happened the minute you demanded it."

I gave him the finger and continued to walk. The rest of the day went by smoothly until the end of the day. I decided to go to the bathroom during my last class which was one of the only classes that I didn't have with Lydia. I walked in the bathroom and heard crying. Crying that sounded really familiar.

"Hello?" I asked.

"C-Clara?" Lydia stuttered through tears and opened the door to the stall she was in.

"Hey, Lydia, hey what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her up and in to a hug.

"Jackson dumped me." She managed to say between heaving breaths.

"You got all your stuff with you? I'm taking you home." I said, taking her hand.

I went back in to the classroom and grabbed my things, explaining to the teacher that my cousin was extremely ill. I took her to her house and then put my things in my room. I sorted everything out and then sat down at my desk. I got a call not shortly after from Derek.

"Hello?" I asked in to the phone.

"Come outside. Stiles and I need your help." Derek stated then hung up.

I walked outside and got in the car with them. I sat in the back and tuned them out, still worried about Lydia. We pulled up in front of the hospital and I got out with Stiles. Derek decided to stay inside the Jeep so he didn't risk getting arrested. We walked inside, Stiles on the phone with Derek. He pointed to a room; Derek's uncle's room. We walked inside and no one was there.

"He's not here, he's gone, Derek." Stiles said in to the phone.

"Get out of there, right now, both of you. It's him, he's the Alpha, get out." I heard Derek yell through the phone.

Stiles slid his phone in his pocket and started towards the hallway. I saw him jump away slightly, someone's shadow splayed across the ground. I stepped in front of Stiles and came face-to-face with the same face that had been stalking me for months.

"Clara-Anne, how lovely you are, happy birthday by the way." The man smiled at me. "And this must be Stiles."

"Stiles, get out of here." I said, my blood felt like it had frozen in my body.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you." Stiles hissed.

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Peter's head.

"Your step-father taught you well, too bad your real father couldn't teach you better." Peter said.

"What the hell do you know about that?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You truly do take after your cousin, as Stiles put it; he is such a sour wolf." Peter laughed then he stopped and he disappeared.

I felt claws dig in to my side and then I felt myself be sent flying past Stiles and in to the wall behind us.

"Too bad you didn't inherit more of my genes because you could be so much stronger." I heard Peter laugh.

Peter's nurse was suddenly next to Stiles and then Derek was suddenly in front of her, knocking her out cold with an elbow to the face.

"Get out of here, now." Derek yelled.

Stiles jerked me up, dragging me towards the Jeep.

"Stiles!" I screamed. "We can't just leave him, Stiles!"

"Clara, he's a big scary werewolf who can handle himself." Stiles replied, pushing me in to the passenger's seat though I resisted.

"Stiles, he'll die!" I screamed.

"Clara, if we go back in there then we'll die." Stiles replied.

"Just let me go back inside, okay? Let me go help him?" I pleaded, trying to push past him.

"I'm not letting you die!" Stiles yelled, giving me a shove in to the seat and shutting the door.

He got inside and started the Jeep. We drove to the school and ran towards the locker room. I stood outside while Stiles told Scott. While he told Scott that Peter was the Alpha. I leaned against the wall behind me, taking deep breaths; Peter's words still repeating in my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles peaked out of the locker room and motioned for me to come inside. I walked inside and saw Scott pulling on his shirt then tossing a first aid kit at Stiles. Stiles guided me to a bench.

"Clara, hey, you've gotta take off this dress. There's no way I can bandage you up otherwise." Stiles said in a voice that was smooth like my morning tea.

"Unzip the back of it." I said in a shaky voice.

Stiles unzipped the back of my dress with surprisingly steady hands. I slid it off my shoulders and exposed my side to Stiles. Scott and Stiles kneeled next to me, I raised my arm up and Scott wiped the blood off my side with a wet wipe from the first-aid kit.

"Stiles…" Scott said.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"What?" I asked and then my eyes went to my side and there weren't any cuts on my side.

I stood up and pulled my dress back up, Stiles zipped it back up for me.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, Allison's family thinks that Jackson is the other beta." Scott said, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"The cuts on his neck." I whispered.

"Apparently if you get scratched deep enough, you can turn." Stiles pointed out.

"Okay… okay." I started to say. "We help Scott work on controlling himself. Peter is going to be stronger with Derek so no one can afford to have Scott join them."

"And, we keep an eye on Jackson." Scott said.

"Do you not remember him threatening to out you to Allison's family?" I asked.

"We keep an eye on Jackson and you keep your heart-rate down." Scott said.

"Fine then." I said, throwing my hands up. "I need to get home before my mom starts calling asking me why I'm late."

"Clara, wait." Stiles said, pulling his arms out of his jacket and pushed it in to my arms. "Here."

I gave him a puzzled looked.

"So your mom doesn't say anything about your dress being torn." Stiles said, rubbing his head.

"Thanks, Stilinski." I replied, pushing my arms in to the jacket. "Later."

I went out to the parking lot and found my car; I climbed in and went home. I walked inside to see my mom along with Lydia and her mother all sitting around the island in my kitchen.

"Clara." My mother sang out.

She came up to me, pulling me in to a hug. She pulled me in to the kitchen with her.

"You sure you don't wanna invite Scott, Allison and Stiles?" My mom asked.

"I'm sure. They'll be at the party this weekend." I smiled at her.

Lydia's mother pulled a cake out of the fridge and lit the candles. They sang me happy birthday and then grinned as I blew out the candles. I made a wish this year; I wished that everything would be okay, that we would all be okay.

And, oh, how I wished that wish would come true.


	15. Chapter 15

We had my party the next day and it went just as Lydia planned; perfect. The night was good until Scott and Stiles had to leave. Then I spent the rest of the night, drinking until I forgot how to feel. I woke up the next day at almost five in the afternoon, my head pounding and my body slightly sore. I got up, ate something then showered and brushed my teeth.

I pulled my hair in to a bun then slipped on my most comfortable pair of jean shorts and a black tank-top. I pushed through my closet, finding a black and red plaid flannel and pulling it on. I laid in my bed, pulling my laptop on to my bed and starting up a movie to watch. My phone started to vibrate next to me. I looked at the name on the screen a top the picture. It was Stiles. I ignored it and then my phone began to vibrate again and again. I didn't really feel like talking or doing anything. Finally, Scott began to call instead.

"What?" I groaned in to the phone.

"We're picking you up." Scott said.

"Why?" I whined.

"My mom is on a date with Peter!" He yelled in to the phone.

"Holy shit, stop screaming. Okay, how long before you get here?" I asked.

"Like, five minutes." Scott replied.

"I'll be out in a second." I said, hanging up.

I grabbed my purse and texted my mom to let her know that I was going out with Stiles and Scott for the night. I went outside and locked the door as Stiles and Scott pulled up. I opened the door.

"Move." I said.

Scott climbed in the back seat and I got in the Jeep.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, backing out of my driveway.

"I'm fine. What are we doing?" I asked.

"I- I don't know." Scott stuttered.

Then he looked out the window and then at us.

"He stopped, the car is stopped but they aren't moving." Scott stated.

"I think it's time to hear one of your plans." I said to Stiles.

"Hit them!" Scott said.

"What?" Stiles screeched.

"Do it!" I said. "Wait, Scott, you've gotta get out of here. Your mom will totally think it's like sabotage."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Scott said. I heard a slam and Scott was gone.

"So what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Just bump in to them." I said.

"Okay." He muttered. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be." I replied.

"Hang on." Stiles said and then he hit the back of Peter's car.

"Are you kidding me?" Melissa yelled. "Stiles!"

Stiles and I jumped out of the Jeep.

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Melissa replied, in an annoyed tone.

"Wow, this is crazy. What a coincidence." Stiles laughed.

"Yes, a coincidence." Melissa glared at him.

"I don't know what happened, you guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles said.

"Came out of nowhere?" Melissa asked. "We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!"

"How crazy is that?" Stiles laughed. "Man, we should probably call the cops, you know? Do like an accident report thing?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa yelled.

"I don't know." Stiles said, contorting his face. "There is definitely something wrong with my neck."

"Good thing I'm a nurse then." Melissa said, tapping her foot.

"I don't really think that it's that bad, actually." Stiles laughed again, nervously.

"What are you even doing out?" Melissa asked. "You're not with Scott are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm just taking Clara home because she was tutoring me." Stiles said, putting an arm around my shoulders causing me to tense up.

Melissa looked at me, crossing her arms.

"Yup, he sucks at math." I said, giving her a smile.

"And we were arguing about how I'm not really that bad at math and I was distracted and accidently bumped in to you." Stiles explained.

"As much as I wish that was a good excuse, it isn't. You're responsible for paying the repair bills." Melissa stated.

"That's not really necessary. The damage isn't too bad besides they're just teenagers." Peter said. "Always nice to see you, Clara-Anne."

"Clara-Anne? Are you two acquainted?" Melissa began to question.

"I know her mother; is she still working at the hospital?" Peter smiled at me.

Stiles arm tightened around my body.

"Yes, she's still leading in her area." I said.

"That's wonderful." Peter said, still smiling. "Well, Melissa, I hate to do this but seems like we have to take a rain check on our date."

"Oh, that's fine." Melissa replied, smiling at Peter.

"Mr. Stilinski, see that these ladies make it home safely." Peter said.

"Right, will do." Stiles replied, giving Peter a small wave.

I climbed in the back of the Jeep and Melissa got in. The drive back to Scott's was silent and awkward. Melissa got out and I climbed back in the front seat.

"Good night, Mrs. McCall. I'm sorry your night got ruined." I said, smiling at her.

"That's okay." She sighed, smiling back. "Just make sure Stiles is paying attention to the road next time."

"Yes, of course." I replied.

"Goodnight, Clara. Goodnight, Stiles." She smiled as she walked back in to the house.

"So you okay?" Stiles asked

"Just had enough yelling for one night. I'm still a little tender from last night." I said, putting up a hand.

"You weren't that drunk." Stiles said.

"Not while you were there, no." I laughed.

"So the party really started after I left?" Stiles asked.

"Not really." I said, my smile fading.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Sometimes I drink for fun, to have fun and other times I drink to forget things." I said.

"Things like what?" Stiles asked.

I was quiet for a few moments.

"You don't have to tell me, that's fine." Stiles replied.

"Thanks, Stilinski." I said, a small smile on my face.

We pulled in to my drive way and I opened the door. Stiles grabbed on to my arm.

"Hey, Clara. Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow." Stiles said, smiling at me.

I shut his door and went in the house. My mom and Lydia were sitting on the couch. I walked over and plopped down next to my mom.

"We're going dress shopping tomorrow." Lydia warned me.

"For what?" I asked as I took some of my mom's candy from her palm.

"Formal?" Lydia replied, wide-eyed.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. My car or yours?" I asked.

"Yours, more room. Allison is gonna come too." Lydia said.

"Okay, cool. I'm going to bed. Night Lyd, night mom." I said.

I stood up and kissed my mom's forehead then walked towards my room. I looked out the window as I changed to see Lydia walking back across the street to her house. I climbed in bed and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed to get ready. Allison texted me to tell me she was on her way. I threw on a deep brown loose top and a cream colored cardigan. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts; I didn't really want to be uncomfortable while Lydia dragged us through the entirety of the mall in a matter of hours. Allison knocked on my door as I was putting my hair in a top-knot style.

"Hey, your mom let me in before going to work." She stated.

"Hey, still going with Jackson tonight?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, actually, he seemed pretty excited about it." She replied, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Let's go downstairs, I've gotta grab some food before Lydia doesn't let us eat for the next few hours." I laughed.

We went downstairs. I grabbed a box of blackberries out of the fridge, throwing them in to a zip-lock bag and shoving it in to my purse. Lydia would be over in a matter of minutes.

"I'm still trying to figure out what Lydia can do to make up for kissing Scott." Allison said, in almost a whisper walking behind me.

"I might have an idea." I replied, my heart feeling heavy.

"Hm?" Allison questioned, leaning against the island.

"Make her go with Stiles to the formal." I said.

"No, no way. Clara, you're like in love with him." Allison whined.

"Yeah and he's loved her since they were like seven and he deserves a chance." I replied.

"Clara, no way!" She said, raising her voice.

"What's all the yelling about?" Lydia asked, walking back in to the kitchen.

"You're going to tell whatever loser lacrosse boy that you're taking to formal that you can't go with them and you're taking Stiles." I said.

"And why would I do that?" Lydia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because you kissed Scott." I countered.

"That's how you can make it up to me." Allison interjected, though her voice was unsure sounding.

"Clara, you obviously don't see yourself around him, you're like in love with that kid even though I don't get why. I am not gonna take him." Lydia exclaimed.

"Nope, you're taking him and that's final." I smiled at her.

"No!" She almost squealed. "Clara, you are in love with this kid."

"You're taking him. Now, are you ready to get our dresses?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said, looking zoned out for a moment.

We headed towards the mall and Allison and Lydia headed in to Macy's while I decided to make a call.

"Stiles?" I asked in to the receiver.

"Hey Clara. What are you up to? Wanna come watch movies with Scott and me before formal?" Stiles asked.

"No can do. We're going shopping for our formal dresses, according to Lydia the best time to buy your dress is the day of." I laughed.

"Green for Lydia, it makes her eyes stand out. Grey or blue for you though." Stiles stated.

"Thanks, Stiles." I said in to the phone then I took a deep breath. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Stiles chuckled in to the phone.

"Okay, so, what if I told you that I could get you a date to formal tonight with Lydia?" I said in to the phone and as I said it, it felt like my chest might cave in.

"Haha, very funny." Stiles said.

"Stiles, I'm serious." I said.

"Oh my god, you are?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, I know you're crazy about her. Now get your ass to the mall so you can help her shop or else she'll be even more annoyed than she already is." I stated.

"I'm on my way." Stiles practically screamed in to the phone.

I went inside the store and saw Lydia already with two dresses draped over her arm. Stiles was in for an entire pile by the time he got here. I started to look through some dresses, mostly deep blues and purples. I accidently bumped in to someone and turned to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said and then looked up to see Peter.

"That's quite alright, Clara-Anne." Peter smiled at me.

"Clara, it's just Clara. Please, go away." I said, going around him to look at more dresses.

"Upset about your little boy problem, are you?" Peter asked.

"Not that it's any of your business. Now, seriously, go away. I'm looking for a dress." I said, my voice sharp like the blade of a knife.

"I'm aware; I've come to help you, some daughter and father bonding time." Peter said.

"My father's name was Griffin Hilliard." I replied.

"Step-father, that was his name, so upsetting that he passed." Peter stated in a tone that made me boil with anger.

He pulled the dresses out of my arms and added a few more off the racks. I jerked them back and he grinned at me while I glared at him.

"Well, this was lovely. I'll see you later, Clara-Anne." He smiled then was gone.

I let out a sigh and continued looking for dresses. I met up with Allison and Lydia at the dressing rooms. Stiles was commanded to sit and wait while we were in the changing rooms. We agreed to try on one dress then show it until we were out of dresses. I had three dresses, Allison had four and Lydia had ten picked out. I went in the dressing room and first I tried on a blue, purple and black dress with silver sequins on it, it had a lace up bodice with beaded accents, a sweetheart neckline and a short skirt.

I walked out of the dressing room to see Lydia in a red dress that was strapless and had a belt around the waist that looked like shattered glass while Allison had on a black one that was a corset with thin straps at the top and then flared out at the bottom. We all looked at one another and went back in to the dressing rooms. The next dress I tried on was multi colored and very intense looking. It had a sweetheart bodice covered in multi-colored embellishments, thin straps and a ruched sash on the empire waist. I walked out again and saw Lydia in now a purple dress that had a ruched empire waist and beaded halter top while Allison had on a lavender dress with a flowy skirt that cut off mid-thigh and the top from the waist up was covered in shiny beads and sequins.

I walked back in to the dressing room; the last dress that hung up was the one that Peter had picked out. I sighed and tried it on. It was a black high neck, open back, cap sleeve dress with white beading in a beautiful design from the waist up. I walked out and saw Allison in a silver dress that was gathered on one side and all the way down the skirt to make it look like a cascading waterfall of silver fabric while Lydia had on one that was a champagne color that was ruched at the top and had a black belt that had three little gems with black feather coming from them.

"Clara-Anne Louise Martin, that's your dress." Lydia grinned at me.

"And, those are yours guy's dresses." I smiled.

"Ready to move on to shoes then?" Allison asked.

"Of course." Lydia said, in a perky voice.

We walked out of the dressing rooms. I lingered behind with Stiles as we went to pay.

"So, what dress did you pick out?" Stiles asked.

"It's a secret." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

We went shoes shopping; I already had the perfect pair of black booties to match my dress so only Allison and Lydia were buying shoes. We were out surprisingly quick. We parted ways with Stiles and headed back to my house. Allison said her aunt wanted to help her get ready so she took her leave and then it was just Lydia and me.

"So, nails?" I asked.

"Nails." She beamed.

We went up to my room and she pointed towards my desk chair. She painted my nails a simple nude tone so it wouldn't clash with my white and black ensemble. She put a heat protectant in my hair and began to curl it in large ringlets so that they framed my face. She sprayed a light mist of hair-spray over it to keep the curls in place. She did my make-up, starting with my foundation then using a blush that would make my skin tone stand out. She did a simple smoky eye; consisting of black, white and silver. She lined my upper lid with black eyeliner and then brushed some mascara on my eyelashes; they were long enough that I didn't need to bother with fake ones. She took some chapstick to my lips and then lined them red, afterwards applying a striking red color to my lips.

Lydia and I changed places; I painted her nails a light shade that was similar to her dress. She insisted on doing her own makeup so I began doing her hair. I spread the heat protectant through it then curled her and gave her a small bouffant bump in the back. I slid on her headband and she grinned at her reflection when she went to sit at my vanity.

"Well, now that we're both basically perfect. I'm going home to finish up." Lydia beamed at me.

"I'll see you at formal." I smiled back.

She walked out of the room and I sat down, staring at myself in the vanity. Hopefully tonight would be as perfect as Lydia wanted it to be.


	17. Chapter 17

I pulled on my dress as my mother walked in the room.

"Want me to get that zipper?" She asked, a grin on her face.

"Sure, mom." I replied, smiling back at her.

She zipped up the back of my dress and then turned me around to look at me, a grin spread across her face still.

"You look beautiful." She said.

"Thanks mom." I laughed. "Now, I've gotta get going because I have to be there when Lydia gets there or she'll kill me, literally."

"Okay, be careful and have fun tonight." My mom said, walking out of my room.

I sighed and did a double check to make sure everything was on point with my outfit and make-up. I waved goodbye to my mom who was on the phone as I left and then I got in my car. The drive to the school seemed to go by quickly and I pulled up just as Jackson walked by Lydia and Stiles. She took his arm and they walked inside. I got out of my car, locking the doors and went inside the school. The gym was heavily decorated and it looked good. Huge curtains of fabric hung and framed the dance floor; they all came together at the disco ball in the center of the ceiling above. Lights hung from the ceiling with shades of blue, pink and purple shining through them. Fairly large tables were placed around the gym as well as chairs; the bleachers were also let out. There was a live band and they were playing songs that I wouldn't have expected at a high school formal.

I looked around and caught Scott's eyes; I smiled at him, glad that he had gotten in the building. I hadn't found anyone else yet so I decided to take a seat for a moment. I walked over to the bleachers.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I asked a girl with blonde hair.

"Sure." She said in almost a whisper.

She had her hair braided together in a sort of up-do, though her hair was a little frizzy it was still really cute. Her dress was very simple but it was a shade of bright red, she had small bows in her hair to match.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I like your bows."

"Thanks." She blushed. "I'm Erica."

"You're in a few of my classes, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied, her eyes widening slightly.

"I'm Clara. It was great chatting but I've got to go make sure a friend is okay." I smiled at her.

"Oh, okay." She said. "It was nice talking to you too."

I walked over towards Allison who looked miserable next to Jackson.

"Come on, let's dance." I yelled slightly, smiling.

She smiled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out on to the dance floor. We started to dance, facing one another. She laughed as she danced, obviously slightly embarrassed at first but she eventually got in to it and so did I. I loved to dance, loved to move along with the beat of a song. I danced with Allison for what seemed like a very long time but it probably wasn't. Jackson walked over to us and started to dance with us. We were all laughing a bit, having a good time and then I saw Lydia take Stiles on to the dance floor. It felt like my stomach had dropped clear out of my body and then I heard Coach yell.

"McCall! I see you!" Coach screamed over the music.

I groaned and held up a finger to Allison then pointed at the bathroom. I started after the direction of Coach's yelling and then I stopped when I saw Danny and Scott slow dancing together. I put a hand over my mouth, to hide my grin. Everyone stopped dancing and the music stopped for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked.

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked, moving his arms more around Danny.

Coach started to stutter and try to explain himself, in a frantic mess.

"Dance everybody, just dance! It's a party!" Coach yelled.

I chuckled and then let my eyes wonder until I saw Stiles in a chair, alone. I walked over to him.

"Hey there, Stilinski. You clean up nice." I smiled.

"Clara, oh hey." Stiles said, jumping almost out of his seat.

"Where is Lydia?" I asked.

"She went to find Jackson." Stiles replied.

"I can go get her if you want." I said.

"No, it's fine." Stiles said.

There was a small silence.

"Do you want to dance?" Stiles asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You wanna dance? With me?" Stiles asked and then after a moment of silence. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"You sure?" I laughed.

We went to the dance floor and started to dance along to the song that the band was performing. It was pretty awkward; I kept my eyes on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Dancing?" I replied.

"I happen to know that you can dance a lot better than that." Stiles laughed. "I saw you dancing with Allison and Jackson."

"Really now?" I asked, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

"Yeah!" He yelled slightly.

He grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle really fast. I laughed and then we started to actually dance together. I attempted to show him a few simple dances moves and most of the he got but a few times, I'd get lost in a certain move and he'd try to copy it and trip over his own feet. When we both knew songs, we'd instantly look at each other and sing the lyrics together, laughing the entire time. There were a few songs that I hadn't heard but that he adored and he would belt out the lyrics with a scrunched up face, earning a grin from me. After a few faster songs, the band took it down a level to a slower song though it was still upbeat. Stiles and I started to dance to it; we were really close to one another because the dance floor had become much more crowded. Stiles grabbed my hand a pulled me towards him in case someone decided to separate us with the now larger crowd.

"I really like this song." I said, smiling.

Stiles smiled at me and we continued to dance together for a bit, trying to find a good pace to go along to the song with and there was silence between us for a few moments with no laughs or mistake dance moves.

"Hey, Clara, thanks." Stiles said.

"For what?" I asked, lingering out the words.

"Like, everything." Stiles chuckled.

"No big deal." I smiled back.

"Well, actually, yeah, big deal." Stiles said, taking my other hand and continuing dancing with me. "Everything was so crazy and my life was literally turned upside down and I felt like I was literally like, falling apart and you were there so thanks."

"I'll always be here." I said almost quiet enough to not be heard over the music. "And I should be thanking you. I'm being stalked by a psychotic alpha and you were there. You're my rock."

"I never got to tell you that you look nice, that dress is awesome." Stiles said.

"I believe instead of replying with a compliment, I made you nearly fall out of your chair." I chuckled.

"Well, you look beautiful." Stiles said.

"Thanks." I replied, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

I looked up at Stiles and our eyes met, we stared at each other for a while.

_I forget the world when I'm with you  
You'd be the best that I ever hoped for  
I love it how I can't resist the way you are  
The way we touch  
If we are a match, I'd give you everything I longed for  
I love it how I can't resist the way you are,  
The way we touch_

The song played in the background, Stiles hand tightened even more so around mine. He looked from my eyes to my lips. I looked from his lips back up in to his eyes.

"Lydia." I blurted out stepping back from him. "You came with Lydia."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You're in love with Lydia; I made sure you got your chance. I made sure you went with her." I said, frantically, looking at the ground.

"What if I wanted to go with you?" Stiles asked, pulling me closer to him with my hands that he'd grabbed back on to in order to keep me from falling in to the people behind me.

I looked at him, my mouth slightly agape at a loss for words. Stiles looked me in the eyes then at my lips, he moved between them a few times. He leaned towards me slightly and I started to close my eyes, he was going to kiss me. He inched closer and closer but before I shut my eyes, I saw Peter. Peter was standing in the door way, Lydia walked by him and he grinned at me, flashing his eyes then followed her.

"No." I said.

"Clara, hey, you okay?" Stiles asked, not even a full inch away from my face.

I pushed away from him and ran after them. Lydia stood at the door.

"Lydia!" I yelled.

"Clara? Hey, what?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere." I said to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Clara-" She started to say.

"Stay here!" I yelled at her.

She looked afraid but nodded. I walked away, walked towards where I knew Peter would be; the lacrosse field. I grabbed my gun from my car and threw my pumps inside. I continued towards the lacrosse field. I walked in to the center of the field.

"Where the hell are you?" I screamed. "Come on, you bastard!"

"I see you wore the dress that I picked out." Peter smiled. "So glad I could do such a fatherly deed."

"Lydia made me wear it." I said, gritting my teeth. "What do you want?"

"What every werewolf father wants for his human daughter, to turn her and make her better than she'd ever imagined." Peter said.

"No." I replied, instantly. "Did my mother know about all this?"

"Yes she was well aware, maybe you should discuss it with her sometime." Peter smirked.

"It's still a no." I said.

"Are you sure, Clara-Anne? You'd be more beautiful, more talented than you already are, stronger than you already are, it would make your heart problem stop. You're naturally talented but as a werewolf you would be so much better." Peter said then after a moment of silence threw out statement that made my blood run cold. "Stiles is also a talented individual."

"What?" I said, in a raw voice.

"If getting you, my daughter, to join the pack means that I have to accept him too then I can comply with that." Peter smiled at me.

"No and you stay the hell away from him." I said, straightening my back. "Why are you even asking? If you wanted me to be part of the pack then you would have just turned me, you did it to Scott."

"Clara!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I kept my eyes on Peter, frozen in fear. He grinned even wider at me.

"Clara! What are you doing?" Lydia screamed.

She walked up behind me and I whirled around to her.

"Lydia, go, go now and run." I said.

"Clara? Clara, why do you have a gun? What's going on?" She asked and then her eyes widened in fear.

I felt pain seer through my shoulder as I felt Peter bite me.

"Clara!" Lydia screamed.

"Clara! Lydia! Run!" Stiles screamed, running towards the field.

Peter threw me to the ground and then grabbed Lydia.

"Get away from her! Let her go!" I screeched, my voice breaking and becoming a sort of grumble.

She started to struggle slightly and the Peter sunk his teeth in to her as well. She fell next to me but she was unconscious. Stiles threw himself on the ground, hovering over us.

"Don't kill them, please." Stiles begged, his voice shaky.

"Of course not, just tell me how to find Derek." Peter replied.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Tell me how to find Derek." Peter stated again.

"I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles asked in a panicked voice, trying to hover more so over us.

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you?" Peter asked. "Because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth or I will rip them both apart."

"Look I don't, okay? I swear to God, I have no idea." Stiles said, frantically.

"Tell me!" Peter screamed.

My ears rang after that and I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. I saw Stiles stand up to follow Peter.

"Stiles." I croaked out.

He looked at me, tears clinging to his long lashes and filling up his eyes. Then he followed Peter off the field, leaving Lydia and me laying there.


	18. Chapter 18

"Clara! Lydia! Guys, come on, stay with me!" I heard Jackson yelled as he scooped Lydia up in to his arms.

I felt someone's arms go around me, I smelled a familiar scent.

"Danny?" I asked, still a little hazy.

"Clara? Clara, hey, what happened?" Danny asked.

"I don't remember. Something attacked us. I don't know what happened." I whimpered out.

The next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance and wasn't with Lydia anymore. It took them a bit to calm me down; trying to get my heart beating at a normal pace but nothing was helping. They wheeled me in to the ER, Lydia right behind me. My mother ran up to my side.

"Clara? Clara, what happened?" She demanded in a hushed tone. "What happened?"

They wheeled me in to a room, my mother still at my side.

"You knew." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Who is my father?" I asked, in a scratchy voice.

"Honey why-" She started to ask.

"My birth father." I said, my voice cracking.

"Clara… your eyes…" She started to say.

"Mom, he bit me." I managed to get out, my voice and throat raw.

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Mom, he bit me." I yelled, my voice a sharp tone that was not my own.

"We have to get you out of here." My mom said.

My mom left the room then came back with a set of scrubs. She helped me change and she had a police officer drive me home. She grabbed me by the shoulders before I left the room.

"Clara, don't leave the house. Do not leave the house." My mother said.

She led me to the police car and past Jackson and the sheriff. The officer took me home and I walked in my house and up the stairs. I took off the scrubs, putting on a tee-shirt and jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket and sat down at my vanity, I pulled the shirt back down to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. The bite was gone. I looked up in to the mirror and my eyes flashed red, bright red. I jumped back, falling off of my chair and on to the ground. I stood up and started to walk downstairs when I heard it, a howl. Scott's howl and then Derek's and then something inside me just took over. I went to my mom's room; I grabbed the key to the gun safe and opened it. I went to pick up a pack of bullets and they felt odd on my skin. Wolfsbane, they were bullets laced with Wolfsbane. It smelled the same as what Stiles had shown me once. Was I a werewolf now? If I was then why wasn't it hurting me? Why did my mom have these? I loaded the gun clips.

I started running then, out the door, down streets, through the woods and finally I stopped. I stopped in front of a house that seemed so familiar to me. The Hale House, Scott and Derek walked out.

"Clara?" Derek asked, his eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Here to help." I replied, patting the guns on my sides.

"Scott, stay back." Derek said and as he did, an arrow shot through the air and in to Derek's chest.

I looked up and the shooter was Allison.

"Your eyes!" Derek yelled.

I shut mine and then opened them, pulling my guns out of their holsters on my sides. Derek grabbed me by the back of my jacket and jerked me behind a tree.

"Don't move." Derek commanded, moving back towards Scott.

Allison and Scott started to argue but I could barely make out their conversation because my ears were focused on Kate. She started to move and so did I. Derek shook his head no at me. Kate shot him in the chest, and then walked towards where Allison and Scott's voices were.

I walked out from behind the tree, both guns held up at her. I walked around them and next to Scott.

"Kate!" I heard Allison's father yell. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." Kate said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris said. "There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now; you're holding a gun at two sixteen year olds! No proof they spilled human blood. We go by the code; Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser. "

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison whispered.

Kate pulled back slightly on the trigger of the gun.

"Put the gun down." Chris said, pointing his gun at her then shooting the tree behind her. "Before I put you down."

The door to the house opened, everyone backed up as Peter ran outside. He knocked Chris, Scott and Allison down before grabbing Kate and breaking her arm.

"Clara, shoot him!" Kate yelled.

Peter threw her on to the porch and brought her in to the house. I stayed where I was, frozen in place. I walked in the building after seeing Allison run past me.

"Say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years, for taking away the chance I had at raising my daughter… Apologize and I'll let her live." Peter said as I walked up next to Allison.

"Daughter?" Kate whispered then her eyes fell on me and she looked disgusted. "I'm sorry."

In one fluid motion, Peter ripped his claws across Kate's throat, letting her fall to the ground, dead. He started towards Allison but I slid in front of her and I heard Scott growl next to me and then Derek appear out of the shadows. I turned to Allison and looked at her in the eyes and motioned towards the door, she ran outside just as the fighting started.

Peter threw Scott and then Derek and made a beeline for me.

"I can see you're already healed, Clara-Anne." Peter said.

"What am I?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He grinned.

"What am I?" I roared.

"An Alpha." He smiled before Scott tackled him.

I walked out of the house and then heard the sound of a car, and then I heard voices; Jackson and Stiles. Scott got thrown out of the house as I walked next to Allison. Peter came out, wolfed out and the fighting continued for a moment before there was the sound of a horn. Jackson's Porsche but all I could smell was Stiles and all I could hear was his heartbeat.

Stiles threw the concoction that Lydia had told them of weeks ago and Peter caught it. What happened next was something I didn't expect, I didn't pull my gun, I didn't shoot, I didn't try to defeat Peter. Allison grabbed her bow and shot an arrow in to the bottle. Then I watched as Peter, my biological father, Peter Hale caught on fire and burned. Jackson threw another bottle, flames engulfed Peter's body and he transformed back in to a human. He fell to the ground.

Allison walked towards Scott and I looked over at Jackson and then at Stiles. I walked over to Stiles, shoving my gun back in one of the holsters.

"Clara, hey are you okay?" Stiles asked.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing myself up on my tippy-toes and pressing my lips against his. His entire body went completely still and then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and pressing his lips against mine. It was a gentle kiss but it felt like I was being electrocuted but in a good way. I pulled back from Stiles and heard Jackson sort of groan next to me. I rolled my eyes and Stiles chuckled, his cheeks a bright pink.

"So, you're okay?" Stiles asked. "I thought you got bit."

"I did." I said, pulling away from him. "It healed."

"So, you're a werewolf?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening a little.

The snapping of twigs made me not answer. I turned to see Derek standing over Peter's body.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Wait!" Scott cried. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead! Her father? Her family? What am I supposed to do?"

"Derek, please, don't do this. Scott still has a chance!" I pleaded.

"You've already decided." Peter said, in raspy breaths. "I can smell it on you!"

"Wait, no, no, no, no!" Scott yelled.

Derek slashed open Peter's throat then turned to us.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek said.

"You're an Alpha." I huffed out under my breath.

"What?" Stiles squeaked from behind me.

Derek's eyes widened and then he looked at me and vanished. Chris drug Allison along with him and away from us. Scott ran off, obviously flustered. I turned to Stiles and Jackson, who both stared at me with mouths slightly parted. I looked at Stiles and smiled, he returned a slightly smile and then it hit me, the thought I had shut out up until this point. I collapsed on my knees, tears pouring from my eyes. Stiles was on one side of me and Jackson was on my other.

"Clara?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia." I managed to get out. "Where is Lydia?"

"The hospital, still." Jackson said.

"Take me there, take me there now." I said, looking at him.

We got in the car and headed towards the hospital. My mother looked shocked and terrified to see me back at the hospital. I bounced slightly as we took the elevator up; I walked towards the room, more of a run. I put a hand to my mouth and a hand against the glass window that showed Lydia in a hospital bed. I gasped and started to sob, not cry but actual sobbing and gasping. Stiles grabbed me before I fell to the ground, he held me up. An arm around my waist, holding me and one around my back, I pressed my forehead against his shoulder and cried. I heard Lydia's heartbeat spike and looked up at her, she was covered in blood along with her sheets, and she was having something that looked like a seizure.

"Lydia!" I yelled.

"Clara, hey, it's okay. She's gonna be fine." Stiles whispered, his arms around my shoulders and head, smoothing my hair down. "Calm down, you have to calm down."

"Can you not see her?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting closer together.

"Yeah, she's right there. She's gonna be fine." Stiles said.

"Yeah." I said, looking from her and then to him. "You're still in your formal outfit, go home and get some sleep and stuff."

"I'm not leaving you." Stiles said firmly.

"Stiles, I'll be okay for a few hours, go." I pleaded.

"Promise?" Stiles asked.

I nodded, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb and left the hospital. I walked in to the room and sat down next to Lydia, her mom was talking to my mother. I took her hand, rubbing my thumb over it.

"Lydia, I know you can hear me, I can see what's happening. Please, please, wake up." I begged, tears falling from my eyes as I pressed her cold hand against my forehead.

"Sweetheart?" My mom asked, knocking on the door.

I looked up at her.

"We need to talk." She said.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in a chair next to Lydia. My legs pulled up to my chest and an arm wrapped around them while the other was outstretched towards Lydia, my fingers intertwined with hers. I rubbed my thumb back and forth over her hand, her hand that was cold though it wasn't as cold as it had been the previous hour. My duffle bag shoved next to the nightstand on my right side. If she woke up right now, she'd be pissed at me for not looking cuter and being in public with sweatpants on. The table at the end of her bed had a few flower vases and get well balloons on it. Scott's mom peaking in on me every hour she was here, my mother avoiding me; our conversation lingering in my mind. I heard people walking in to the room. I looked up to see Scott and Stiles both on the ground, apparently trying to sneak in to the room.

"Guys, you can just come in." I said; my voice weak.

I stood up to close the blinds but wavered and put a hand against the wall to steady myself. I took a deep breath and closed the blinds on the windows. Stiles shut the door and locked it. I walked over to Lydia, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I pulled back her covers. Scott looked at me and I bobbed my head in a yes motion to clarify that it was okay for him to touch her. He lifted up her bandage and Stiles looked away.

"Is it healing?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott let out a confused voice.

"She's not healing." I said; my voice breaking. "She's not dying either. My mom said she doesn't know what's happening to her."

"Well, she's not a werewolf." Scott said.

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I said, letting out a sigh.

We stood there for a moment.

"Clara, hey, can we talk for a minute?" Stiles asked.

I bit my lip, nervously looking down at Lydia.

"Its fine, I can stand right here and wait with her while you two talk." Scott assured me.

"Yeah, okay, just for a minute." I said.

I stood up, covering Lydia back up. I walked out of the room and Stiles followed close behind.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Clara, when was the last time that you ate?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, uhm, I'm not sure. I haven't been hungry." I replied, looking at the ground.

"Haven't been hungry? Or refuse to leave that room?" Stiles asked.

I avoided his gaze and he let out a sigh.

"Have you talked to your mom?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said, lowering my voice.

"How did that go?" Stiles asked, rubbing a hand over his head.

"Oh, well, she told me that she used to be a hunter so you can imagine how well that went." I replied, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Then how… she and Peter?" He asked, his eyes widening and his hands moving in a frantic motion.

"She said she didn't know, that the thought never crossed her mind until one day, his eyes flashed in front of her and that was when she hung up the gun." I let out a dry laugh.

I looked up at Stiles for a moment, his big eyes staring at me. I looked down and tears finally started to come out.

"Stiles, I'm scared." I let out in a weak and choked up voice.

Stiles wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me to him.

"Hey, it'll be fine, okay?" Stiles said.

I nodded and nuzzled against his chest, gripping his shirt. Scott walked out of the room as I stepped back from Stiles, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I've gotta go and Stiles is my ride. We'll check in again soon though." Scott said.

"Okay, thanks." I said, giving him a weak smile.

Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me in to a brief but warming hug. He smiled at me as did Stiles and then they turned to leave. I returned to my seat next to Lydia. I fell asleep rubbing her hand with my thumb. I woke up to a distinct smell, the smell of food. There was a white box on the nightstand next to me along with a huge drink next to it. I stood up and grabbed the box, rubbing my eye with a fist. There was scribbling on the box and it took me a minute to read.

_Clara, we bought this so you better eat it all! Love, Scott & Stiles_

I chuckled and pulled the chair slightly closer to the nightstand and to Lydia. I heard a bag rustle next to the chair as I moved it. Well, actually there were two bags. One was medium sized, a gift bag, that was purple while the other was just a brown paper bag. I sat down and lifted up the brown bag and saw familiar hand writing on it.

_Bought you some of your favorite, I love you. XOXO, Mom. _

I felt a weak smile spread on my face and I opened the bag and caught a whiff of candy. I sat the bag down and pulled the purple bag in to my lap. I opened it and pulled out a little plush wolf, it was super cute and super soft. There was a card, just an index card, lying at the bottom of the bag along with a pack of Reese's. I pulled up the index card and read it off.

_Clara, everything is gonna be okay._

And underneath that it had a sloppy heart drawn on it and Stiles had signed his name as if he were signing a legal document. I chuckled and set the card back in the bag. I grabbed the box of food that was next to me and started to eat from it, there was a cheeseburger inside. I grabbed my drink and it was Sprite with no ice. I couldn't remember telling either of them that was how I liked my drinks. I finished eating and became very tired. I drew my knees back up to my chest and took Lydia's hand then I pulled my new plushie up to my chest and fell asleep.

I awoke, what seemed to be only a few hours later, to the sound of the door opening. I opened my eyes to see Lydia's mother come in to the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said, smiling briefly at me.

"It's not a problem." I replied, stretching my arms.

I took a hold of Lydia's hand again.

"Thanks for staying here with her. I wish I could but work won't let me." She stated, a frown on her face now.

"It's no problem, I understand and I'm sure when Lydia wakes up that she'll understand too. At least you're checking in." I told her. "Her father hasn't come in except for that one instance the day after she got here."

"Thanks, Clara." Lydia's mother smiled at me, her eyes full of sorrow.

She pulled up a chair next to me and we sat there for a while in silence. The only sounds in the room were the machines that were connected to Lydia. She excused herself to go get something out of the vending machine and I laid my head down next to Lydia.

"Lydia." I sang out to her. "Lydia, won't you please wake up."

I used to sing to her on holidays when we were little, she'd always enjoyed it so I figured why not sing to her now.

"Lydia." I sung her name out again, my voice slightly muffled by the covers on the bed then my voice became a whisper. "Lydia, please wake up."

I sighed and rose up. I rubbed my face with a free hand and then I heard something. I jerked forward and looked at her. Her heartbeat, it was spiking. The monitor started to catch up with my hearing. She squeezed my hand and groaned slightly.

"Lydia?" I asked, in a tone more excited that I'd meant to let out.

"Mmmm." She groaned as she let go of my hand and stretched her body then sitting up and looking at me.

"Lydia?" I asked again.

"Clara?" She questioned.

I heard the door open and then a bottle drop on the ground. Lydia's mother rushed in the room, hugging her daughter. I let out a huge breath of relief that came out of my throat as a weird laugh and smiled, finally she was awake.

"I'll go get someone." I said, grinning.

I ran out of the room and towards the nurse's desk. Melissa sat at the desk.

"Ms. McCall!" I said in a voice too loud for a hospital.

"I've told you, you can just call me Melissa." She smiled at me. "What do you need, honey?"

"She's awake. Lydia's awake!" I said, my insides felt light like I wasn't touching the ground.

"I'll call your mother; she's the doctor on call right now. We'll be right there." Melissa smiled at me.

I went back to the room and soon after, my mother came inside. They checked Lydia and she was fine and healthy. They moved her to another room, one with a bathroom inside of it. I grabbed my things as well as hers and took them along with me. I followed them to the new room and set all the things down. I took her a bottle of water and sat down while her mother talked to her about what the doctor's said. They would be keeping her overnight and she would be released in the morning though she would have to come back in for check-ups on her injury. Lydia wasn't very pleased about that though.

"Why can't they just let me go home?!" Lydia demanded. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed!"

"I know, Lydia but they've gotta make sure nothing else happens." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah! But, they already said that there isn't anything more they can do for me!" Lydia replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're a minor so really all you can do is suck it up." I replied.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, pouting slightly.

"Hey, why don't you take a shower? I bet it'll make you feel better." I told her, leaning forward towards her bed in my chair.

"Yeah, I think I-" She started to say.

The door opened and I looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. He walked over to her side, didn't hug her, and didn't ask how she was.

"Lydia, you've missed a ton of school. I hope you're prepared to go back tomorrow." Lydia's father said.

"I am but for now, I'm taking a shower." Lydia said as she started to get out of bed.

"Do you need any help getting in the shower?" Lydia's father asked her.

"So you harass her then ask if she needs help, how loving." I said in a snarky tone, crossing my legs.

Lydia smirked then looked at her father.

"Maybe if I was four." She said, then walked up to where he was standing. "And, still taking bubble baths."

"Right, I'll just wait outside then." He said then turned towards the door and mumbled under his breath. "Where it's slightly less sarcastic."

I got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lydia, hey, if you need anything just holler." I called out.

"Yeah, I'm good. Get out of here, please!" She called back.

I smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. My eyes immediately caught a figure, spread out across three chairs and asleep in the waiting room with a hideous "Get Well" balloon tied to his wrist.

"He's been here **all**weekend?" Lydia's father asked. "Can't you make him leave? Isn't there like a rule?"

"I'm a nurse, I'm here for the medical upkeep of the patients, like your daughter Ms. Martin." I heard Ms. McCall reply. "Besides he's not here for that Ms. Martin, he's here for that one."

I turned towards them, her finger pointed at me. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Hello, Ms. M- Melissa." I said.

"Belong to you?" Lydia's father asked me, pointing a finger at Stiles.

"Belong to me? No. I wasn't aware that I could own a person, last time I checked that isn't legal." I replied, smiling at him.

He glared at me before storming off and muttering something about going out to smoke. Melissa scooted closer to me.

"So, you gonna talk to him?" She asked.

"I'm considering it." I replied then sighed. "Any idea how he's doing? I haven't exactly stepped a foot outside this hospital in the past week."

"Worried about you and Lydia, he and the Sheriff have been making trips here every day to ask how you are." Melissa said.

"Why didn't they just come see me?" I asked.

"Stiles and Scott said they came in once and figured it'd be best to leave you alone, I guess." She replied, grabbing her pen off the counter area behind her.

"Get back to work and I'll go talk to him." I said, giving a small laugh.

I walked over to Stiles and leaned down to look at him. It was like looking at him for the first time, like really looking at him. I knew my senses would be heightened as a werewolf but everything was so crisp and clear. I heard Stiles groan slightly and I chuckled.

"Stiles, hey, wake up." I said.

"Clara." He groaned.

"Yeah, wake up." I said.

He smirked and I grabbed his waist ready to pull him off the chairs when he let out a slight moan. I jerked my hand back, pulling him off the chairs.

"Ow." He whined. "Clara, what are you doing here?"

"Waking you up plus it's kind of a hospital." I smirked at him, trying to keep my cool.

"Sorry, I just figured you know, you'd be sitting in her room still." Stiles said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna grab something out of one of the vending machines. Want something?" Stiles asked, in a panicky rush.

"I'm good." I replied.

He rushed off down the hall way and I sat down and put my face in my hands.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." I whispered to myself.

"I wouldn't say that." A familiar voice said.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked, looking up.

"What I wanted every time I called and texted you. To see how you are and see how Lydia is." Derek responded.

"We're both fine, now leave." I said.

"You better learn how to control that temper of yours; someone might notice those blue eyes turning bright red." Derek stated.

"I know, Derek, I know." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Clara, if you need anything, then call me. We're family." Derek said in a hushed sort of voice, not looking at me but the floor next to me.

"I know, thanks. So, what are you here for?" I asked.

"I already told you." Derek replied.

"I mean, what are you really here for?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"The Argents blame the Alpha for Kate's death. And, even though Chris knows that you aren't at fault. Allison's mother, Allison's other family too, if they find out that you're an Alpha. They're going to kill you." Derek said. "You need a pack. We need a pack."

"So, you want me and you to form a pack? With who, Scott?" I asked.

"Not just, Scott. As Alphas, we can turn others. Others who want the bite." Derek said.

"No." I let out in a breathless voice.

"What?" Derek demanded.

"No, I'm not turning anyone. We can do fine how we are." I said.

"But, you don't care if I turn people?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I don't care what you do but I'm not turning anyone." I said, crossing my legs. "And, I won't be a part of your pack."

"Just… think about it." Derek said and then he was gone.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall behind me. I figured I should go find Stiles but that was before I heard a scream. A blood curdling scream that made me freeze for a moment until Stiles' voice calling for Lydia made me jump out of the chair I was in. I ran in to the room and flung the door open; I rushed in to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. She was gone. Lydia was gone. I flung the shower curtain all the way open and then fell to the ground. A cold breeze hit me; I looked up to see the single window in the bathroom wide open. I felt arms around me but I didn't budge.

I finally heard a familiar voice, the voice I wanted to hear in my ear, my name coming from a mouth along with hot breath. I realized I had most of my upper body in the tub.

"Clara, what happened?" Ms. McCall asked as she shut off the shower.

"I heard her scream and when I came in, she was gone." I replied, my voice shaking as I pulled my arms from the tub.

Stiles led me from the room and back to the waiting room, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my shoulders. That's when I heard a scream, another scream from Lydia. I jumped up.

"Clara, hey, what is it?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia, I heard her scream again." I said. "Call Scott, have him meet us here. I'll get the gown she was wearing."

I went in the hospital room, jerked off my wet hoodie and grabbed my leather jacket out of my duffel bag. I walked over to the bed and grabbed Lydia's gown before an officer could take it as evidence. I heard someone walk in to the room and I sat on the bed, on the gown as I turned around. It was my mother.

"Clara, have Stiles take you home." She said. "The police will find Lydia."

"Actually, I'm going to find Lydia." I replied.

My mother stood there for a moment and then sighed, she held out a pair of keys.

"This is the extra keys to the gun safe. Take yours with you and watch out for the Argents. I got a formal invitation to Kate's funeral as well as a message from someone telling me that they were coming back in to town. Now, go, find her before they decide they want to." My mother said.

I stood there in shock for a minute before I took the keys from her.

"Thanks, mom." I said.

"Hurry and go." My mother replied, walking out of the room.

I shoved my stuff in to the duffel back and pulled out the gun holster I had with me as well as my gun that I had never placed back in the safe in case I needed it to protect Lydia. I wasn't very good at the whole werewolf thing yet. I hurried out of the room and out of the hospital. My duffel bag slung over my side, my hair pulled up in a bun, my gun on my side and Lydia's gown in my hand. I got in the Jeep, climbing behind Scott. I thrust the gown in to Scott's hands.

"You're looking much better." Scott said.

"Sniff it and let's go." I replied, reloading my gun.

I looked up to see both the boys looking at me wide eyed.

"What? Let's go." I said.

"Is this the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked.

I nodded and shoved the clip back in the gun. Scott looked at Stiles and then at me.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott said.

I just nodded, forcing back the tears that I so badly wanted to cry.

"Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said.

They both faced forward and Stiles started his Jeep and as his lights flashed on, a familiar face was standing in front of us.

"Wow." Stiles said, in a frightened tone.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott whispered.

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison said.

"I can find them before the cops can." Scott said.

"How about before my father does?" Allison asked.

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him leave the house with three other guys in two SUV's." Allison said.

"Search party." Scott let out in a small voice.

"Hunting party." I corrected him.

Scott swung the door open.

"Get in." He said.

Allison climbed in the back with me and we started driving.

"How are you holding up?" She asked my, placing a hand on my arm and eyeballing the gun that I held in my hand.

I tensed up then relaxed, sliding the gun back in my holster that I'd strapped around my waist.

"I'm okay; I just want to find her." I replied.

"We will." Scott called out from the front.

"Okay, so, if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." Allison replied. "All they say is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here."

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either." Allison stated.

"Your family, it's more of your family." I said.

Allison looked at me, her doe-like eyes getting even larger.

"My mom got an invite to the funeral as well as a message saying some of your family was coming in to town." I said. "She didn't say who though."

"Your mom what?" Allison asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

"She got an invite. She apparently used to be a hunter but then she met Peter and hung up the gun." I let out a dry laugh.

"Your mom just found out that you're a werewolf and she used to be a hunter and you're communicating better than Allison's family." Stiles said, scoffing. "Scott, are we going the right direction?"

"Take the next right." Scott yelled, his torso out the window.

Stiles' tires screeched and he took a sharp turn in order to take the next right. We continued to do this for a few minutes until we started in to the woods.

"Go to Derek's." I yelped.

"What?" Stiles almost screeched.

"That's where she's going." I said, narrowing my eyes.

He replied by taking the next left and going to Derek's house. We stopped and then walked the rest of the way up to his house.

"So, you guys are sure she came here?" Stiles asked.

"This is where the scent leads." Scott said.

"I can smell her all around here but the closer we get to Derek's the more the scent fades out." I stated.

"How can you smell her? You didn't sniff the gown?" Allison asked.

"One, I'm an Alpha not just a Beta which apparently makes me better? Also, Lydia is my cousin, I could pick up her scent even if I wasn't a werewolf." I replied.

"Has Lydia ever even been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me." Allison stated.

"I've never brought her here either." I said.

I walked towards Derek's house, in front of the others. I walked inside; a shiver went down my spine. I shook it out and walked around inside, searching for Lydia. I saw the ground, where it had been ripped open, where Peter's body was. I didn't get much farther before I heard a trip wire being tripped. I looked out the closest window to see shadows approaching Scott who was suspended in the air by his feet. I got on the ground and tried to stay as still and quiet as possible, hoping Stiles and Allison were doing the same.

"Scott." I heard Chris say. "How are you doing?"

"Good… You know, just hanging out." Scott replied.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very restricting." Scott stated.

"What are you doing here, Scott?" Chris asked.

"Looking for my friend." Scott replied.

"Ah, that's right." Chris replied, I heard him shift his body weight. "Lydia's in your group now, right? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me." Scott replied.

"I hope so because I know she's a friend of Allison's." Chris said. "Just like Clara is a friend of Allison's as well as the daughter of the only hunter I ever feared. I can deal with you two, the two of you I can handle. But, certainly not three."

There was a moment of silence.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectemy is?" Chris asked.

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott replied.

"It's a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist, cutting them in half." Chris stated. "Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that, let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

Chris and his followers walked away and when they were far enough out, I started back towards the others. Allison and Stiles trying to get Scott down from the trip wire, Scott released his claws and cut himself down. I hurried up to them. They turned and I stopped and waited for them to get closer. We walked back in to the house; we walked around it after looking inside again.

"See, her scent disappears only a few feet away this way." I said, rubbing a hand over my face.

"Yeah, I noticed." Scott said, his voice trailing off.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Allison, you should get home. You guys should all get home. I'll keep looking." I said.

"No way." Stiles said.

"I have to stay out here. Lydia is naked and it's winter." I said.

"Lydia isn't dumb, she'll stay warm. You can't stay out here all night, you have school tomorrow, you know?" Allison said.

"Clara, I'll stay out here and look. Okay? It's only like eight, so, I'll stay out here till 1 or 2 and I promise, I'll let you know if I find anything." Scott said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Promise?" I squeaked out.

"I promise." Scott replied, giving my shoulder a firm squeeze.

I let out a sigh.

"Okay, let's go. I'm counting on you, McCall." I said.

Scott smiled at me, kissed Allison and was gone. I walked back to Stiles' Jeep with Allison and him. I climbed in the back while she took the passenger's seat. We dropped off Allison and the ride back to my house was silent. Stiles parked his Jeep and grabbed my duffel bag from the back for me, the flap was still open so something fell out in his lap. He picked it up and smirked. I grabbed the duffel bag from him and then he turned slightly and handed me the wolf plushie that he had bought for me.

"Want this too?" He asked.

I grabbed it from him and stuck out my tongue.

"Of course I do, punk." I replied.

"So, you like it?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I found it very humorous." I stated.

"I'm glad. I hoped you would." Stiles replied, I could hear his heartbeat speed up.

"Thank you." I said.

I got out of the Jeep and Stiles got out as well. I walked up to my door and he followed behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just walking you to the door." Stiles replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I smiled.

I got out my keys, looking for the right one. I started to fumble with them.

"Do you think Scott will find her?" I asked.

"I'm sure if he doesn't tonight then he will tomorrow." Stiles responded instantly.

"Thanks, S-Stiles." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

The next thing I knew, Stiles had grabbed a hold of my elbow and jerked me around and towards him. He hugged me while I cried, rubbing my back with his fingertips. The porch light flipped on and I figured I should go inside. I pulled back slightly from Stiles, his grip stayed tight around my body.

"I should go inside." I said.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles whispered.

"Goodnight, Stiles." I said.

"Goodnight, Clara." Stiles said.

He kissed my forehead and let me go. I walked inside my house. I looked up to see my mother standing next to the stairs. She looked at me, at the tears in my eyes and held out her arms. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Clara, she'll be found soon so don't worry." My mother said. "Now, go upstairs and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Thanks, goodnight mom." I said.

I walked upstairs and dropped my duffel bag on the ground; it'd been a bit since I'd slept in my own bed. I grabbed my wolf plushie, took all my clothes off and got in bed. I sighed, my body trembling, threatening tears. My phone vibrated on the nightstand next to me. I picked it up and looked at it. It was from Derek.

"_We're going to find her_."

I smiled for a brief instant and set my phone down; I turned over and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"_**Hurry. Run, Clara-Anna, run." Lydia sang quietly. **_

_**She stayed in her position on the ground, knees draw up to her chest with a twisted smile on her small face. Her eyes were as big as the full moon above us that shown down through the broken old Hale house. **_

"_**Clara-Anne, I can't help you. You have to run." She sang out again, tears starting to fall from her eyes.**_

_**I tried to scream for her, tried to grab a hold of her and take her home. Take her back home where she belonged but I couldn't move. I saw a hand reach out from a large area on the ground that had been torn up. **_

"_**Clara-Anne." A familiar voice said, making my entire body vibrate with pain.**_

_**The hand wrapped around Lydia's ankle and jerked her in to the hole in one swift motion. **_

I jerked up, gripping my sheets and screaming over and over again. My screams eventually turned into sobs as I pulled my knees up to my body and trembled. I fell back asleep for a few hours then I woke up, groaned at the time and then sat up in my bed. I had a few texts, mainly from Scott and Derek. They still hadn't found Lydia. Stiles told me the police hadn't either. I sure as hell felt like I had though. I had a nightmare; she was in Derek's house. Just sitting next to Peter's grave, naked, with a grin on her face and her eyes wide. I shivered at the remembrance of how her face looked twisted in pain and insanity. My phone started to vibrate, it was Allison. Wanting to know why I wasn't at school yet. I sighed and figured I should get ready; I grabbed a dress from my armoire. A black and white stripped one, pulled on a dark blue cardigan over it then shoved on some pumps and finished getting ready.

I headed to school after grabbing my jacket and got there in time to take the quiz in Harris' class. I brushed past the people in the room and took a seat behind Stiles, who turned to talk to me as did Scott until I held up a hand motioning for them to turn back around. Scott turned and Stiles did after a slight hesitation. I started my quiz, trying to mute out any other sounds. I didn't look up until I felt Jackson rush past me and out of the room. I looked up for a moment before deciding that I'd ask him what was wrong later. I finished the quiz and then the bell rang for break.

I walked out in the hallway; Allison was standing at her locker. She pulled out a dress and my body tensed up for a moment. I saw her cringe slightly and then listened in around me to hear two girls talking to one another.

"You mean that crazy bitch that killed all those people?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks; it was her aunt." The other girl responded.

"I sit next to her in English." The first girl stated.

"Find a new seat." The other girl replied before they began to giggle.

I got close to them.

"I'd be happy to let you have my seat." I smiled at the girls. "That way we don't have to hear you speak."

"Excuse me?" One of the girls asked, clicking her tongue.

"You'd better watch that tongue before I tear it out. You'd also better watch yourselves when you think you're whispering because you're not at all, you're being quite loud as well as quite annoying and rude. Maybe you should both think before you speak, unless of course you don't have the brain capacity to do so which I highly doubt you do. Or, maybe you were speaking that loudly so other would hear and think you're so cute for your petty gossip. Let me give you a hint, it's not cute and you're not cute." I said, tearing in to them. I pointed a finger at them as I spoke to them individually. "You look like you walked straight out of a children's ad and then you, you might want to consider investing in a serious complexion corrector."

I turned, my hair twirling behind me. I walked towards Allison and leaned up against the lockers.

"You probably shouldn't have said that to them." Allison whispered.

"They were bothering you, they were bothering me. That was rather nice, actually." I chuckled.

"You're a lot meaner than I recall." Allison let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Allison, I'm powerful now. I'm not a weak person who can't stand up to others. I'm not a fragile puppy, the fragile cousin of Lydia with the heart condition. I'm an Alpha who wants to protect her friends and find her cousin who is naked and lost in the woods right now doing hell knows what." I said, my voice breaking at the end of my words.

"Clara, hey, we'll find her. And, thanks." Allison said then chuckled a little. "You looked cool when you walked over here; very intense."

"Thanks, so, you want me to come later?" I asked.

"What?" Allison asked, her voice rising a few octaves and her eyes going wide.

"I'll come if you need me." I stated.

"Oh, well, I don't really think it's a good idea." Allison replied.

"Because I'm an Alpha?" I asked.

"More like just because in general you're a werewolf, not exactly a werewolf friendly place." Allison responded, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, just call if you need anything. I'm gonna keep an eye out for Lydia." I said.

I smiled at her then turned and started to walk to my next class when I remembered that I had something to do that didn't involve me being at school. I found the nearest door and slipped out. I left the school and headed towards a place that I hadn't been yet but I knew I needed to visit now. I pulled up in front of the office, letting out a sigh. I got out and went up to the door, I opened it and the bell rang. A man walked out from the back, a confused look on his face.

"I've been expecting you but shouldn't you be at school?" The man asked.

"Well, technically yes but this seemed more important. Whoa, wait, what do you mean expecting me?" I asked.

"Well, Scott told me about you. I also have been friends with your mother for a long time. It's nice to meet you, Clara. You can call me Deaton." The man said.

"Nice to meet you too, so then, do you know what I'm here for?" I asked.

"About Lydia, about yourself from what I've gathered." Deaton responded; setting some paper's down.

"I just want to know if you know anything about Lydia." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I actually don't. I've never heard of anyone just being unaffected by the bite before." Deaton said.

"W-What about me?" I said in almost a whisper.

"I've never heard of anyone turning in to an Alpha after being bitten either, I apologize for not being of more help." Deaton said.

"One more thing, when Lydia was in the hospital… I could see her with blood all over her body and having seizures but well… no one else could see it. Also, I had a dream about her last night. She was sitting in the place where her scent ended. I… do you think that means anything?" I asked.

"It very well could mean something. I mean, you're blood relatives; you were bitten by the same person as well as at the same time. You could have some type of bond." Deaton responded, running his thumb on his cheek for a moment.

"Okay, well, thanks." I said.

He smiled at me as I left. I got in my car and sighed, taking Deaton's words in to my thoughts. I started my car and just started driving and then I didn't know what I was doing; I walked around the closest grocery store for what seemed like a long time but was probably only a few minutes. I left with a bouquet in my arms, a bouquet of flowers that reminded me of someone as well as had an ironic name; moon orchids. I pulled up to the graveyard, making my way through and stopping in front of the one that I had come for. I placed the flowers in front of the headstone and brushed away the filth with my hand. It looked like no one had visited in maybe a few months.

"You've got a great son." I whispered, smiling to myself.

"Clara?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around to see Scott and Stiles standing a few feet away, the flowers that were now laid in front of it. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

I looked at Stiles for a moment, his eyes never leaving the area that was behind me.

"I-I don't know. Everything is just bits and pieces right now." I said, my voice fading to a whisper as I spoke.

"Oh, well, we're about to go look for Lydia. Stiles' Dad just got a call on the radio about a disturbance in a car." Scott said, throwing a thumb up towards Stiles' Jeep.

"What's that got to do with Lydia?" I asked.

"Not just a car, an ambulance." Stiles said, returning to the conversation. "Ambulance with a heart attack victim, blood everywhere, the guy said something got in the back."

"Or someone." I said; my blood felt like it froze for a moment.

We all went to the Jeep and got in.

"So, you guys know where we're going?" I asked once we parked near the woods.

"Yup, just follow me." Scott said.

"Or I could just follow the extreme scent of blood." I replied under my breath.

We started to walk through the woods when I realized how impractical my pumps were for walking in an area like this.

"Guys, wait a minute." I said.

They stopped and looked at me. I slid my shoes off, my height going down drastically seeing as I was even shorter than Lydia. I motioned for them to keep walking. Scott took the lead and Stiles held back with me.

"You okay to walk like that?" Stiles asked me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. I'm sure I'll be fine." I chuckled.

"Still not used to that." Stiles replied.

"Well, it's not like we've got to spend much time together." I stated.

"Yeah, I know. You okay?" Stiles asked.

"I said I'm fine." I replied, a small smile on my face.

"No, I mean, are _you _okay?" Stiles asked again, emphasizing on the word 'you'.

"Yeah, I guess, why?" I asked.

"Scott could smell your scent from the other side of the graveyard, he said your scent was a lot stronger than usual and that when we got a little closer he could hear your heart and it sounded like before when your heart used to do that thing. We sort of rushed over and then you were standing in front of a grave and you just looked really lifeless and sad… but you smiled for a minute and it's like everything around you just kinda brightened up." Stiles explained.

"That whole scent and heart thing sounds funky. Sorry about being all weird, I had a nightmare last night and I've been freaking out about Lydia." I explained.

"You know, you can talk to me." Stiles said, looking away from me.

"Thanks Stilinski." I replied, my cheeks heating up.

We started to walk slightly up a hill, kneeling to hide from the police that were nearby.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied, a little breathlessly.

"What kept you two from doing that?" Stiles asked. "Was it Allison?"

"It wasn't Allison for me." I chuckled.

"I meant for Scott." Stiles replied, nudging me.

"I hope so." Scott stated.

The wind blew sharply for a moment.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott replied. "I got it."

Scott started to stand up when Stiles gripped his arm.

"Hey." Stiles said. "Find her."

"I will." Scott said; his eyes trailing from Stiles then back to me. "Clara, I'm going to find her."

"I know." I said; a tight smile on my face. "I know, Scott. I just wish I could find her."

Scott ran off and Stiles turned to me.

"Let's go." Stiles said.

We stood up a little to start walking back towards where Stiles had parked.

"Stiles!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Stiles turned around, throwing a hand up.

"Hey Dad!" Stiles said.

He grabbed my hand and led me up on the street.

"I see you gained another accomplice." Sheriff Stilinski said, smirking at me.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski." I piped up.

"Why are you two out here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I wanted to look for Lydia, it's my fault." I replied instantly.

I saw Stiles look at me, his eyes widened slightly while the Sheriff's face softened.

"Clara, you realize that's dangerous considering how you're dressed?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"It's less safe for her, she's naked and all. Has there still been no word?" I asked.

"No." The Sheriff let out a sigh. "We haven't heard anything yet but all the search parties are out tonight looking. Stiles, take her and yourself home."

"Yeah, okay, sure." Stiles replied frantically.

At the mention of search parties all I could think about was hunting parties, Allison's family that was searching for her as well, that might kill her and she was alone, naked and scared somewhere. I turned back towards the way we came, prepared to walk back through the forest when I caught a scent. I sniffed the air for a moment.

"Clara?" Stiles whispered, coming up next to me.

"I thought I smelled something." I said.

Then I heard the rustle of some branches and the scent hit me strong and I heard a new heartbeat approach. I turned towards the sound, my breath catching in my throat. A pale hand pushed a branch aside and out of the woods walked Lydia. Her eyes were large, dirt was smeared on her body, her hair was tangled with leaves in it, she was shivering and breathing hard. She was completely naked other than the hospital bracelet that was still around her wrist.

"Lydia." I whispered, gripping on to Stiles' arm.

Stiles turned and then he saw her too.

"Lydia." Stiles called out.

She continued to look at the ground, like she was searching for something with her eyes. I let go of Stiles and put my hands around my mouth, trying to increase my volume.

"Lydia." I screamed.

Her eyes shot up at me. She looked from me to Stiles then back to me, her eyes were watery and she nodded at me ever so slightly. We continued to stare at each other for a few more moments.

"Well, is anyone going to get me a coat?" She finally asked, sounding just like herself.

I ran up to her. I jerked off my jacket and helped her put her arms in to it. I pulled off my cardigan and tied it around her waist, trying to help cover up some of the nakedness.

"That any better? You want the dress too?" I asked her.

"Much better, keep the dress. Stripes so aren't my thing." She replied.

"You're taking the dress; you've been out here in the freezing cold." I replied.

I unzipped the back of the dress.

"Clara, seriously keep the dress on unless you want your non-fashionable boyfriend over there to go in to cardiac arrest." Lydia said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I laughed then pulled Lydia in to a hug, my eyes watering. The wind picked up and then I realized how cold it really was. I led her over towards the patrol cars. She went with the Sheriff back to the hospital; we agreed to meet them there. It took Stiles a minute to convince me to go with him but I caved in when he said we would be there before they were. We started our way back through the woods; and it did take a lot less time to get back there because I was basically dragging him through the woods. I was practically bouncing in the passenger's seat the entire ride to the hospital, texting Allison and Scott. I texted Danny and Jackson even. I texted my mom, letting her know we were on our way there. Stiles eyes kept going from the road and then back to me with a grin on his face. I finally settled down slightly, tapping my fingers on my thigh. Stiles reached a hand over, putting it on my leg, he was trembling slightly. I slid my hand under his and placed my fingers in between his and I pulled his hand up to my mouth, kissing his knuckles. I smiled at him, he kept his eyes on the road but his face was flushed and he had a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Lydia had to stay in the hospital overnight but the next morning she in my room, waking me up earlier than I wanted to be woken up. I smiled though rather than groaning.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"We're getting ready for school together." She smiled at me.

"School? You can't be serious; you literally just got out of the hospital yesterday." I said.

"I'm completely serious." She deadpanned. "Now, go take a shower."

I got out of bed and did as she asked. I came back in my room, only to see that she had already put clothes out for me on my bed and was sitting at my vanity doing her makeup. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So, you don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Clara." Lydia groaned. "I already told you that I don't remember; now let's pick a different topic that isn't me. Let's talk about you, how goes your Stilinski pursuit?"

"My what?" I almost screeched, dropping the dress I had just picked up off my bed on to the floor.

"You, Stiles, that whole thing. I saw you dancing the night of the dance and seeing as how I've been MIA for like two weeks, update me, fill me in." She smiled into the vanity mirror.

"Well, some stuff happened and we haven't actually talked about it." I replied, picking the dress back up.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked, dabbing blush on her cheeks.

"Well, we kissed and-" I started to say.

"You kissed?!" Lydia squealed, dropping the brush she was holding.

"Yeah and he got me this while you were in the hospital and he was there most of the time, he brought me food because I stayed in your room a lot. I cried on him a bit because you hadn't woken up yet. He kissed my forehead. Oh and yesterday on the way to the hospital, we held hands the way there and I may or may not have kissed his knuckles." I said very quickly, tossing her the wolf plushie.

"This is cute." She said, squeezing the plushie then tossing it back to me. "So, what do you mean you haven't talked?"

"I mean, we literally haven't talked. About us, I mean we've talked but not about us." I replied, pulling the dress on, it was the same dress that Lydia had on but rather than the purplish color hers was, mine was jet black.

"Well, you should probably get on that." Lydia stated, spreading some lip gloss over her lips.

"What?" I asked, sliding my feet in to the pumps she had set down next to my bed.

"Define your relationship, talk to him." Lydia said. "Now, hurry up and get finished so we can eat before school."

I sat down at the vanity while she sat on my bed, looking through some of the stuff on my nightstand. I did a natural smoky eye, left my hair down but curled it and spread a deep red matte velveteen lipstick over my lips. We went to the closest place to the school and got parfaits for breakfast. We got to the school and parked. We started to walk towards the doors when Lydia suddenly stopped.

"Lydia?" I asked.

"Stay here for like two minutes and don't move, okay?" She turned to me and grinned.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"I'll see you in class." She said then walked off.

I stood there like she had told me to then started to question why I was even standing there. I started to walk away then a familiar scent hit me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Clara, hey!" Stiles said, jogging his last few steps towards me in his lacrosse uniform.

"Hey, why are you here so early and why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Morning practice, you?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia." I replied.

"Surprised you let her come." Stiles chuckled.

"Well, I can't exactly tell her no." I replied.

"So, uh, she good?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, actually, she's fine." I replied. "No werewolfiness or dying so yeah, good."

"Great, I'm glad." Stiles said.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, you better hurry up and get back so you aren't late." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, yeah, probably. I'll talk to you soon though." He smiled slightly and ran off.

He was half towards the entrance closest to the locker rooms when I saw Scott pop out in front of him and they argued for a second, even with my werewolf hearing I couldn't quite zone in on them. Scott turned Stiles around and gave him a push. Stiles walked up to me, his face the same color as his shirt.

"Okay, so Scott wanted me to tell you that there is another werewolf in the school. Still trying to narrow it down and find out who." Stiles said.

"Is that why your face is so red?" I laughed. "You know, you're gonna be late to practice."

"Well, I sort of wanted to talk about something." Stiles said, scratching the back of his head.

"We can talk on the way to the locker room. Hurry up." I said.

He walked next to me, silently.

"So, I thought we were going to talk about something?" I asked, turning slightly towards him as we walked.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over and study or something?" Stiles asked.

"Or something?" I smirked.

"I didn't- I meant like, watch a movie or whatever." Stiles said.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Now hurry up and don't be late." I said.

"Yes, okay, going." Stiles said, taking off down an opposite hallway.

I leaned up against my locker slightly, a grin on my face and then I let out a deep sigh while shutting my eyes.

"Clara." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Isaac standing next to me, well more like slightly hovering over me seeing as he was drastically taller than I was.

"Isaac, hey." I smiled.

"How are you? I heard they found Lydia." Isaac asked.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked.

"Better, I've gotta get to class but I just wanted to see how you were." Isaac stated.

"Well, thank you." I replied.

He gave me a huge smile then headed off in the same direction as Stiles had just gone. Something seemed off about him but I smiled to myself and grabbed my stuff for my first class. I met up with Lydia and Allison, informing them of what happened with Stiles. The bell finally signaled for us to get to class. I walked in to class and sat down, Scott and Stiles rushing in behind Allison, practically throwing themselves in to the seats behind me.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"We've got a problem, huge problem." Stiles said.

"Hm?" I asked, pulling papers out of my notebook.

"Isaac Lahey's a werewolf." Scott stated.

"What?" I hissed, turning to them.

"Clara, your eyes." Scott stated.

I ducked my head down slightly.

"Dammit. Why couldn't I automatically tell a few minutes ago?" I asked. "I'm an Alpha, right?"

"An Alpha who hasn't really used any of her powers or transformed yet or knows anything about said powers." Scott replied.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make a call. Superb." I replied, turning back around in my seat.

Class ended and I walked to the girl's room. I started to dial a number on my phone and after four rings, he picked up.

"What is it, Clara?" Derek asked.

"I need your help." I confessed.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'll be at the school in a few minutes. I have to show you and Scott something and then I'll help you." Derek responded hanging up.

I walked out of the restroom, Stiles was standing across the hall as if he was waiting for me.

"So, you okay?" Stiles asked as I walked up to him.

"I'm fine, why?" I replied.

"Well, you're calling Derek for help." Stiles stated.

"Yeah because I don't know anything about all this, I didn't turn the last full moon. I don't feel very different other than the fact that I can hear and smell things I shouldn't be able to and I'm a bit more confident than I was, I'm a whole hell of a lot stronger and faster, my eyes glow red sometimes, and my heart problem has subsided. You guys don't know about this, you guys can't help me with this." I said.

"Scott-" Stiles started to say.

"Is a beta, not an alpha." I said. "Stiles, I'm freaking out a little and I need Derek's help."

Stiles pulled me close to him by my wrists; he put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me.

"You're going to get me in trouble for PDA, Stilinski." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Stiles said, releasing me.

I smiled then waved bye as I headed towards my next class, he didn't follow me either. I walked past the office towards my next class and saw Jackson inside, talking to Stiles' father. I stopped and zoned in on them to hear the conversation. I could make out bits and pieces, I was having trouble zoning in on one particular conversation. From what I picked up, Isaac's dad had been abusing him and not just for a few weeks or months but for years. I felt anger set in, for years and Jackson never thought to say anything to anyone. Jackson walked out of the office and started to walk to his class when I grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him in to the closest empty room.

"What do you want, Clara?" Jackson asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What?" Jackson asked, his jaw clenching.

"I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? You knew?! And instead of dialing three numbers, you just ignored it!?" I hissed at him.

"It's not just calling, it's testifying and court cases and proving it and a bunch of bullshit that I don't have time for." Jackson replied, in a smooth voice.

I felt rage overcome me in that moment and it's like something in me broke; I grabbed Jackson by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You piece of shit." I growled at him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Scott.

"Clara, let him go." Scott stated.

I hesitated.

"Clara, if you don't let him go then he's going to suffocate. Look at him." Scott said.

I looked at Jackson who had wide eyes and a purple face. I let go of him, he fell to the ground panting for breath.

"Your eyes... are like Derek's." Jackson managed to get out.

"Because I'm an Alpha and you had better watch out because I'll rip your head clean off your body." I replied to him in an icy tone.

I walked out of the room with Scott behind me.

"Derek's here." Scott stated.

We walked out the closest doors and Derek pulled up next to us. Scott opened his mouth like he was about to start arguing. I opened the door to Derek's car.

"Get in, Scott. I don't have time to waste." I said.

Scott stood there for a minute, surprised that I had demanded something from him because I wasn't a generally bossy person but I was pissed. He climbed in the back and Derek started to drive, my legs bounced the entire ride there. Derek sat a hand on my knee and looked at me for a minute. I nodded at him and he removed his hand then parked in front of a house. Derek pulled up the tape at the door while we got out of the car. We went inside the house and Scott pulled out a flashlight. I stopped for a minute when we walked inside and I froze, looking at the house. It made my blood run cold, being inside the house. Derek and Scott walked over to the basement door.

"Clara." Derek said.

"Coming." I replied, walking over to them.

We walked down the stairs.

"What am I looking for?" Scott asked.

"Follow your senses." Derek replied.

I walked around downstairs, let out a deep breath and then was drawn to a white freezer that smelled exactly like Isaac. I stopped and looked at it for a moment.

"No." I let out in a small, breathless whisper.

Scott came up next to me, touching the lock on the freezer. Derek shone his light on Scott and me.

"Open it." Derek said.

I retracted slightly but Scott did as he was told and opened the freezer. I looked inside from my position near Scott and then I felt my entire body freeze. The freezer was covered in scratch marks, human scratch marks, Isaac's scratch marks. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket while Scott and Derek argued.

"H-Hello?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Clara, hey, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked.

"Meet me at the station, Allison just called me and someone is going to kill Isaac like right now." Stiles said.

"Give me five minutes." I said, hanging up.

"Derek, we've gotta go, now." I said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Stiles just called, someone is headed towards to station. They're going to kill Isaac." I said.

Derek and I rushed out of the house, leaving Scott behind. He said he needed to be chained up for tonight. We got in the car and Derek started driving.

"Are you good for tonight?" Derek asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going to shift, are you?" Derek asked me, speeding up.

"I feel in control, I didn't shift the last full moon either, doesn't explain why I feel so off all the time." I replied.

"What?" Derek's eyes widened.

"I didn't shift." I stated.

"You're your own anchor." Derek grumbled, almost too quietly for me to hear him properly while we pulled up to the station.

Derek got out of the car and climbed in to Stiles' Jeep. I leaned up against the door and waited for them to come up with a plan. We walked inside the station, Derek distracted front desk woman while Stiles and I slid past. We split up and I walked down a separate hallway then a few moments later, the fire alarm went off. Derek was in front of me in an instant, we rushed towards Stiles' scent. Derek walked in to the holding area and crushed a needle full of Wolfsbane under his foot. Isaac looked up at us, snarled slightly and then looked at Stiles. He started to walk towards Stiles when Derek growled at him. Isaac retreated on the ground, he had transformed back in to a human. He looked up at us, terrified looking, covering his face with his hands, his curly hair matted with sweat.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek replied.

I walked past Derek and held out a hand to Isaac, smiling at him. Isaac hesitated for a moment and I concentrated, letting my eyes shine red to him. He extended his hand and I pulled him up off the ground.

"Clara, I can take it from here." Derek said.

"No." I replied, wrapping an arm around Isaac's body.

"What?" Derek replied.

"We can take it from here; we will take it from here. You involved Isaac and you and I are family, this is our pack." I said.

Derek hesitated for a moment then nodded, a slight smirk on his face.

"Get him out of here." I said, releasing Isaac.

Isaac grabbed on to the sleeve of my jacket. I turned to him.

"Isaac, go with him. I'll see you later." I said, slowly.

Isaac let go and he and Derek left the building. I walked over to Stiles and extended a hand to him; he grabbed a hold of it and hopped up.

"I believe we had plans." I smiled at Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski walked inside the room along with two other officers after shutting off the alarm. Stiles and I looked at him. Stiles pointed at the guy on the floor.

"Uh, he did it." Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes.

"He means that we stopped by here because he wanted to know what you want to eat and then you weren't here and he walked around then we found this man on the ground." I said, smiling at the Sheriff.

"Okay." The Sheriff said, looking from us to the man on the ground. "Just uh, get out of here. I'll get something later."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Dad." Stiles said.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building. We got in his Jeep and he started driving.

"First, it's impressive how fast you can make up a lie. Second, were you serious about that whole 'our pack' thing?" Stiles asked.

"Derek is turning people and he doesn't exactly have outstanding leadership qualities. I figure he can teach me about being an Alpha and I'll keep him from getting people killed." I replied.

"Oh, okay." Stiles said.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"So, you still wanna study?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said, a bit too quickly. "I mean, yeah, that sounds fine.

We pulled up to his house and went up to his room. I flopped down on his bed.

"So, what do you want to study first?" I asked. "I missed a bunch of classes today since I left with Derek and Scott."

"I don't care, whatever you wanna do." Stiles replied, flopping down next to me.

I pulled my Chemistry book out of my bag and opened it. Stiles threw on some music. We went over a few formulas.

"Hey, I don't get this one." Stiles said, putting a finger against his book.

I leaned over and read it.

"2PbCrO4 + 16HCl + 6FeSO4… Okay, so if you work this out one atom at a time just like other equations then you should be able to figure it out. Start with the atom that comes up least often, if that doesn't work then you can always multiply everything through so that it does work and then in the end find a common factor then reduce all the coefficients to the lowest possible terms. Get it?" I asked.

"So, it'd be 2PbCl2 + Cr2(SO4)3 + 4FeCl3 + 8H2O + Fe2(SO4)3 then, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I went to turn to him and realized that I was literally right next to him, there was barely any space between us and his face was inches away from my cheek. We sort of stared at one another for a moment then he broke it by glancing down at my lips. My phone started to vibrate. I reached for it and brought it up to my ear.

"Where are you?" Lydia basically screeched in to my ear.

"First off, stop screaming. Second, why?" I asked.

"Because I thought we were going to eat dinner together?" Lydia questioned.

"I can come home." I said.

"Where are you?" Lydia asked again.

"Stiles' house." I said.

I heard a soft click and then I realized she'd hung up on me. I narrowed my eyes at my phone then called her back.

"Talk to him!" She said then hung up again.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia, she wanted to eat dinner together." I said.

"I can take you home." Stiles said, jumping up off the bed.

"She wants me to talk to you." I confessed in almost a whisper.

"What about?" Stiles asked, slightly thrown off.

"About us." I said.

"What about us?" Stiles asked.

"You know what about us." I replied, standing up.

"Is there an us?" Stiles asked.

"Do you want there to be an us?" I asked.

"Stiles!" A familiar voice yelled.

"We can finish talking later, I'll go home." I smiled, starting to pick up my things.

"Clara, hey, wait." Stiles said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You, I mean, you don't have to leave." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"You know we have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight, right?" I asked.

"You're right." Stiles smirked. "Let me take you home?"

"Sure." I smiled.

The car ride to my house was silent other than the sound coming from the songs on Stiles' radio. We pulled up to my house and I got out. I walked around to the other side of the Jeep, Stiles rolled down his window.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, we both have school." I laughed.

"Okay, well, goodnight." Stiles said.

I placed my hands on the window and leaned inside, I pressed my lips up against Stiles cheek.

"Goodnight, Stiles." I said then walked in my house.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, first authors note but anyways. Thanks so much for all the followers and reviews, I hope you're enjoying the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it the past few months. I'm in the process of writing Season 3B now! Again, thank you all so much! **

"What in the actual hell did you do to your hair?" Lydia demanded as she walked up to me in the locker room. "Not only did you not actually talk to your poorly dressed boyfriend but then you do something to your hair and don't even tell me!"

"I went and got it done. Also, not my boyfriend." I stated, pulling my shirt on before we walked out the door to the gym.

"I didn't think you'd pick such a bright color, I mean it looks good but Clara." Lydia whined.

"I like it." Allison chuckled. "Now it looks really intense."

I had gone to the salon early that morning before school and had my hair done. It was a brighter purple shade than the dull shade Lydia had it dyed, like a lot brighter. My hair had always been longer than Lydia's but it had grown longer in the past few months, it fell down to my rib cage and curled in large natural curls.

"Seriously, guys, it's not that big of a deal." I said. "If I decide I don't like it, I'll go back and have them do something else. You can even pick, Lydia."

She perked up at that and we walked out in to the gym. Coach called Allison and Scott to climb the rock wall first.

"Martin!" Coach Finstock yelled after they came back down.

"Yes?" Lydia and I asked in unison.

"Go." Coach Finstock said, rolling his eyes at us with his whistle in his mouth.

We buckled up and climbed, I was up first though Lydia was close behind. I didn't feel the need to exert my werewolf powers for gym class. I dropped back down then Coach blew his whistle as Lydia unbuckled herself.

"Next two! Stilinski and Erica!" Coach yelled.

Stiles and Erica got buckled up. I hadn't really spoken to Erica since the dance but she looked nervous and afraid about climbing. She started to climb as Stiles went up and down the wall quickly. She looked down at the ground then started to hyperventilate.

"Erica?! Dizzy?" Coach yelled.

I zoned them out and listened to Erica's heartbeat which was acting sporadically. There were a few laughs through the crowd and I tried harder to listen to her heartbeat.

"Erica, you're fine! Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." Coach yelled at her from right behind me.

I let out a deep breath then pushed past Stiles, not bothering with the harness. I made my way up to Erica.

"Martin! Get your ass down here!" Coach hollered from below us.

"Erica? Erica, hey. It's Clara, remember me? From the dance?" I asked, in a soothing voice.

She gave a sharp nod, her entire body still trembling and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay, look, I'm going to climb back down because I don't have on a harness but when I get down there, I'm gonna yell to you and you push off from the wall and I'll catch you, that sound good? Can you do that for me?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment then gave me another sharp nod. I scaled back down the wall.

"Martin, what in the hell was that?" Coach practically screamed, his cheeks flushed red in frustration.

"She needed help." I replied, shrugging my shoulders then turned back towards the wall. "Erica! Hey, you can push off now!"

She took a deep breath and pushed off. She came down slowly and I caught her by the waist. I helped her unbuckle.

"It's alright, shake it off." Coach said and she turned to walk back to the locker room. "You got it, Martin?"

"Yes, Coach." I replied.

I kept a hand on Erica's elbow as I led her back to the locker room to catch her breath. I walked Erica back in to the locker room. She sat on a bench.

"Thanks for back there." She said in almost a whisper.

"No problem. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Erica replied, giving me a small smile.

I turned towards my locker and took off my clothes, the other girls poured in to the locker room. I pulled my black peter pan collared dress and then as I pushed my arms through the sleeve of my cardigan I realized that Erica was gone.

"Hey, did you guys see where Erica went?" I asked Lydia and Allison.

"I saw her leave." Allison said, slipping her shoes on.

"Yeah, she hadn't changed either." Lydia stated, grabbing her purse.

Allison and Lydia both looked at me and their eyes widened slightly. I ran out of the locker room and in to the gym again. I saw Erica falling and knew I wouldn't be able to catch her but luckily Scott was there. I let out a breath of relief and ran over to them.

"Put her on her side." I commanded.

Scott turned her on her side as Allison, Stiles and Lydia along with a few classmates came up behind me.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked.

"I just felt it." Scott replied.

Stiles had called an ambulance and Lydia had ran to tell Coach what was going on. Erica clutched to Scott's hand as she moved frantically. I tried to smooth back her hair, tried to calm her down. Her jerking back and forth became slower until she eventually stopped; her breathing and heartbeat becoming slower and less erratic. The ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. I helped Scott get her on to the stretcher and then she was gone.

The bell rang and Coach told us to get out. My next class went by quicker than expected, the bell rang and I left. I walked down the hallway, going to my locker when I saw Jackson jerk Lydia to the side and start pointing at her with his finger and speaking to her with a clenched jaw.

"You ruin everything!" Jackson yelled at her.

I walked up to them quickly, sliding an arm around Lydia.

"You got a problem, Jackson?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes widened for a moment and then he stormed off. Lydia looked upwards as if trying not to cry. I saw Jackson turn back around with a sad look on his face, he sighed then continued walking.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" I asked Lydia, letting go of her.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine. I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll talk to you later." She said, letting out a shaky breath.

I ran a hand through my hair as she walked away. I walked towards the restroom and decided to take a seat at an empty table. I started to sit down when a boy sat down across from me.

"Oh, sorry, is it okay for me to sit here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." The boy replied in a cold tone. "Dunno why you'd wanna sit here though."

"Avoiding people." I confessed, jerking a thumb up to point behind me.

"Anyone trying to avoid Stilinski is okay to sit here." The boy replied, his eyes following.

"What's that mean?" I questioned, shoving a strawberry in my mouth.

"He thinks we're friends, we're not." The kid replied.

"That'd make sense." I laughed. "I'm Clara, by the way."

"Boyd." He responded, putting a chip in his mouth.

We made small talk the rest of lunch well until someone walked in to the lunch room, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. I looked up to see Erica walk in but she didn't look anything like herself. I turned towards where Scott and Stiles were sitting; they were both looking at me. I got up after she walked back out, apologizing to Boyd for having to leave.

What the hell was Derek doing?


	24. Chapter 24

I walked outside, Stiles and Scott following a bit behind me. Erica got in Derek's car, they both smiled at us. Erica waved a hand, beckoning for me to come with. I obliged. I started to walk towards the car when Scott put a hand on my shoulder.

"Clara." He said, with a steady voice.

"I'm just going to talk to them." I whispered back.

I walked to the car and Erica slid in the back, I got in and Derek took off.

"So, wanna tell me what you're doing turning all these teenagers?" I asked.

"Their bodies accept the bite easier." Derek explained. "Like you and Scott."

"Yeah but are they aware of the hunters, of everything else?" I asked.

"Yup." Erica said, popping in from the backseat. "Derek explained everything to us."

"Are you turning anyone else?" I asked, leaning back in the seat.

Erica leaned back in her seat; Derek kept his eyes on the road.

"Derek, are you turning someone else?!" I demanded.

Erica cowered and Derek slowed down his car slightly, I realized we were on my street.

"No." Derek replied as we pulled in to my house.

"No more, Derek. You got that? This is our pack, so no more after this. Not until you get them under control. Fuck, Derek, what are you thinking? You haven't even gotten Isaac under control yet and you're turning other people already." I rambled on to myself.

I got out of the car and went inside my house. I jumped seeing someone sitting on the couch. I had been so zoned out, I hadn't even noticed the faint scent of fries and Old Spice and the sporadic heartbeat.

"Hello?" I asked.

Stiles jumped up off my couch and walked over to me.

"I didn't think you were serious about the whole "our pack" thing." Stiles stated.

"Stiles, I didn't know about Erica. I didn't know he was going to do that." I said, approaching him.

"I believe you." Stiles replied.

"Shouldn't you be in school and how in the hell did you even get in here?" I asked.

"You went off with Derek and I just wanted to be sure you were okay since you weren't picking up your phone. Lydia told me where you guys keep the key." Stiles nodded at my purse.

I pulled out my phone to see a list of missed calls and texts.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." I replied, shoving my phone back in my purse.

"You still coming tonight?" Stiles asked.

"To what?" I asked.

"Allison didn't tell you?" Stiles asked.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to remember if Allison had said anything to me.

"Ice skating?" Stiles asked.

We stood there for a few more seconds.

"Just us, Scott, Allison and Lydia. I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I want to." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Good, I mean great, yeah, okay. I'll see you tonight then." Stiles said.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him.

He left and I let out a sigh before texting Lydia. She told me to meet them at Allison's house in a few hours. I decided the best thing to do for now was to take a nap; I sat an alarm on my phone and laid down on the couch. After a few minutes I was asleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm screeching at me. I got up, grabbed my leather jacket and ice skates from the closet. I tried my skates on then headed towards Allison's house. I walked up to the front door, taking in a deep breath before knocking. The Argent's knew now about me and showing up on their door step was practically asking to be killed. I knocked on the door, my whole body slightly trembling. Lydia and Allison opened the door, both smiling at me then Allison closed the door behind her.

I smiled as we walked towards my car. We drove to the ice rink, Lydia still complaining about me not talking to Stiles while trying to give me directions. We got there just as Stiles and Scott pulled up. We all got out, Allison and Lydia both excited about going inside. Stiles walked inside turning on the light, a suppressed grin on his face. Allison squeezed Scott's arm as she walked inside, Lydia looked around then walked inside behind her. I followed behind them. I sat down, putting on my skates and headed directly out on to the rink. It had only been a few months since I last skated; I used to compete when I was a little girl. I started in circles then heard Lydia start talking to Stiles.

"Could it be any colder in here?" I heard her complain.

Stiles grabbed a shirt out of his backpack, an awful bright orange shirt. Lydia looked at it in disgust, I chuckled.

"I'm wearing blue, orange and blue not a good combination." Lydia said, leaning down to tie her skate.

"But, it's the colors of the Mets." Stiles pouted.

Lydia stared at him again, obviously not caring at all.

"Okay, maybe orange and blue isn't the best but sometimes there's things that you think wouldn't be a good combination and they end up being like a perfect combination, you know?" Stiles asked. "Like two people together."

"Yeah, I can see that. They're cute together." Lydia said, pointing a finger.

Stiles looked over to Allison and Scott.

"Unless you meant you and Clara." Lydia said, rolling her wrist.

"What? I mean, yeah, but uh…" Stiles said, almost falling off his seat.

"Oh, it's fine." Lydia smirked. "You know, instead of both of you talking to me, you should just talk to each other."

"She talks about me?" Stiles said in an octave too high.

"Sure does, all the time." She smiled. "You two should just talk."

"I don't think she wants to." Stiles said, I could hear his voice flatten.

"Why?" Lydia asked, tightening her other skate.

"She's changed, I mean, it's not a bad thing but I just don't know if she still feels like the same, I guess. I dunno." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"Trust me, she still feels the same. And, yeah, she's changed; she's a whole hell of a lot more outgoing and she stands up for people and is kickass, basically. So, hurry and go talk to her." Lydia said, standing up and then coming on the rink.

I saw Scott fall then just lost it, I laughed at him for a bit. He groaned on the ground while Stiles still sat on the benches, flabbergasted at what Lydia had said. She skated around and bit then slid up to me.

"So, I assume you've just been standing here listening to everything?" Lydia grinned.

"Yes." I said. "Come on."

She took my hand and we skated around, doing a simple routine that we had done together when we were little on occasion. Stiles stood at the edge of the rink, staring at us. Lydia came up to me and nudged me before skating off. I skated up to Stiles.

"You just gonna stand there, Stilinski?" I asked.

"What?" Stiles asked, registering back in.

I held out a hand, he took it. I drug him on to the rink, he stumbled slightly then I pulled him to balance him. I tried to show him how to do a figure eight but he kept falling, I giggled the entire time. I noticed that Scott and Allison had wondered off. I looked up and saw Lydia skating slowly along the ice, staring at the ground with an odd look on her face. She kneeled down on the ground and wiped her hands over the ice then let out a scream and she just kept screaming; I skated over to her as fast as I could and then I saw what she was screaming about. Peter was trapped under the ice, I fell backwards on my butt trying to get back.

Stiles was pulling on Lydia, trying to figure on what was wrong with her while I just sat on the ground. I couldn't hear anything; it felt like everything around me was caving in. I saw Scott and Allison in front of me, trying to talk to me but I couldn't respond, all I could hear was a loud ringing in my ears. I saw them walk back over to Lydia and then I saw Stiles let go of her as Allison calmed her down. Stiles walked up to me and pulled me up off the ground. He took my face in his hands.

"Clara." I heard him say through the ringing.

"Clara." He repeated but louder.

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm fine. Everything is fine." I said frantically.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said, trembling.

Stiles let go of my face and instead took my hand, leading me to the benches. He slid my skates off for me and then sat my shoes down in front of me before shoving them back on my feet. He took my purse and dug through it, taking out my keys and throwing them to Scott. He grabbed my hand, practically dragging me out of the skating rink.

"Hey, wait, I've gotta take Allison and Lydia home. Why'd you give Scott my keys?" I asked, finally zoning back in.

"Because I'm taking you home." Stiles explained, opening his passenger's door.

"Stiles-" I started to say.

"Nope, get in." Stiles said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Clara, seriously, please get in." Stiles said. "You're still shaking no matter how pissed off you try to look, Scott's taking them home."

I looked at him for a moment then he smiled at me slightly and I felt a grin start coming across my face because every time he gave me a smile, all I wanted to do was smile back. I groaned and climbed in the Jeep. Stiles shut the door and then got inside and started the Jeep. He started to drive but in the opposite direction of my house.

"I thought you were taking me home?" I asked.

"Yeah, after we got something to eat because I'm starving." Stiles said.

I laughed then reached over and turned up his radio. It was one of the songs that we'd danced to at formal together. Stiles drummed his thumb up against his steering wheel; I could see his mouth moving to words of the song. We pulled up at the closest fast-food place and ordered burgers, fries and milkshakes. He parked while we ate.

"So, do you like that song?" I asked.

"Oh, huh, yeah; I do." Stiles said. "I heard it at formal and you said you liked it so I decided to actually sit down and listen to it, it's pretty good."

"Oh, okay." I said, dipping a fry in my milkshake.

"I can't believe you just did that." Stiles said, making a weird face.

"What? It's good!" I laughed.

"How in the hell is that good?" Stiles asked.

"Open your mouth." I said.

He obliged and I shoved the fry in his mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed.

"Okay, so it's not so bad." Stiles admitted.

"See, I told you." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles laughed.

We finished eating in silence, the radio quiet but we could still hear it. Stiles sat the bags in the back and started up his Jeep. We drove in silence towards my house.

"Hey, Clara?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, jumping slightly.

"Are we ever gonna talk?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean? We're talking right now, we talk all the time." I stated.

"I mean about us." Stiles said.

"Well, I mean, we tried that one time." I started to say.

"But we were interrupted." Stiles stated.

"I mean, I kissed you, I thought it was pretty obvious you know…" I said.

"I just, yeah, I guess I'm just stupid." Stiles chuckled.

"Then let me repeat what I asked last time, do you want there to be an us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied. "But, I mean, do you?"

"Of course I do, that's all I've wanted since I laid eyes on you." I said.

"Well, then do you wanna… you know?" Stiles asked.

"That's a super shitty way of asking someone to be their girlfriend." I laughed.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Stiles asked, in a quick and frantic sentence.

"Yes, idiot." I chuckled.

"Thank god." Stiles groaned.

We pulled up to my house and then we sat there awkwardly for a few more moments.

"So." Stiles said.

"So." I replied.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, climbing out of his Jeep.

"Goodnight!" Stiles squeaked out.

"Goodnight." I smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

"_**Clara-Anne." A familiar voice called out. **_

_**I sat up in bed. I looked around my room and let out a breath, a small cloud forming in front of me in my freezing room. **_

"_**Clara-Anne." The voice said again. **_

_**I looked outside and there stood Peter, I went to get up and suddenly I was in the Hale house. **_

"_**Clara." I heard a voice, not the same voice but one I loved to hear, say in a trembling manner. **_

_**I turned to see Stiles with Peter's hand around his throat, the bodies of my other friends lying next to them.**_

_**Lydia. My mother and aunt. Allison. Scott. Isaac. Erica. Derek. Sheriff Stilinski. Melissa McCall. Even Boyd's lifeless body lay on the ground in front of me. **_

"_**Peter, please." I begged. **_

"_**I only want to make you strong." Peter replied.**_

_**And then he tore his hand across Stiles throat, blood splattering the walls and on me. I saw Stiles fall to the ground as a scream erupted from my body. **_

"Clara! Clara!" Lydia screamed.

I looked around, panting.

"L-Lydia?" I asked, in a trembling voice. "Why are you here?"

"I could literally hear you screaming from my room. Are you okay?" Lydia asked, sitting down on my bed and smoothing back my hair. "Where is your mom?"

"She's at work, she's always at work. I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." I said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Lydia asked.

I nodded, scooting over in bed. Lydia got in next to me and took my hand in hers. My breathing slowed down and I fell back asleep. I awoke the next morning, Lydia asking me if I was okay every few minutes. We got ready and went to school. I kept my distance from everyone, my nightmare had terrified me far more than I had realized. I shut my locker and Stiles was standing directly behind it. I jumped and the leaned up against the lockers.

"Holy shit, Stilinski." I breathed out.

"You're pretty out of it for a werewolf." He joked.

"Yeah, well, last night wasn't great for me." I replied.

He looked freaked out for a moment.

"That's not what I meant, that part was great. That was all great." I explained.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He asked, his eyes becoming slightly wider.

"I'm fine, seriously. I had a nightmare, Lydia woke me up. Apparently she could hear me screaming from her room." I said.

"Her room? Like across the street in a different house room?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, like that room." I replied. "Come on, I'm hungry."

I held out my hand and Stiles immediately took it. We walked towards the cafeteria and we had eyes on us the entire walk there. We walked through the doors and towards Scott. Allison walked out of an aisle and Stiles jumped back out of her way. She looked upset. We walked over to Scott and then I saw that someone wasn't there, that there was an empty table.

"Scott." I said. "Scott, look at that table."

"Shit." Stiles said.

"What? It's just an empty table." Scott stated.

"Yeah but whose empty table?" Stiles asked.

"Boyd." Scott realized.

We walked out of the lunch room.

"Okay, I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said.

"We'll go to the ice rink." I corrected him.

"I'll go by his house." Stiles said.

"If he's not home, call us." I said.

"Maybe we should just let him, I mean, you said Derek's giving them a choice right?" Stiles asked.

Scott grabbed his arm and we started to walk further down the hallway.

"We can't." Scott said.

"I understand why Derek chose them but he can't just go around turning ever teenager in town that has self-esteem issues." I stated.

"You guys have gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good." Stiles said.

I nudged him.

"How do you think she's going to look with a Wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked.

"This whole thing is gonna get out of control." I said.

"And then I'll be left responsible." Scott said.

"No, it leaves us responsible, Scott. More so me because this is mine and Derek's pack though Derek seems to have forgotten that." I let out a dry laugh. "There is no way that Derek can handle them all by himself; he went about this all wrong. Stiles, go to Boyd's. Scott, let's go now."

Scott and I got in my car and headed towards the skating rink after school let out. We walked inside, the doors were wide open. Boyd was driving the Zamboni when we arrived.

"Boyd." Scott called out, walking on to the ice.

"Boyd, we have to talk." I said but Boyd kept driving. "Did Derek tell you everything?"

"Not just going out of control on the full moon? We mean, everything?" Scott asked.

Boyd switched off the Zamboni.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd stated.

"And, that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked. "Whatever you want, there is other ways to get it."

"I just don't wanna eat lunch alone every day." Boyd said.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said.

"Hey." I piped up. "Look, Boyd, Derek isn't bad but you don't have to be alone, we got along, we can be friends."

I heard clapping.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Clara. Scott, that really hurts though. If you're going to review me at least take a consensus. " Derek chuckled as he walked in with Erica and Isaac in tow. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word, transformative." Erica said, letting out a roar.

"Isaac." Derek called.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Isaac answered with an unusual level of cockiness.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smiled.

Erica and Isaac started to walk towards us. Scott slammed his hand down on the ice.

"I meant fair for them." Scott said then roared.

They began to fight and I walked by them and over to Derek.

"You said you wouldn't turn anymore people." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'd already given Boyd the bite so technically, I didn't lie." Derek said.

"You should have told me." I stated.

"You didn't ask." Derek countered.

"Derek, this is our pack. These guys are my friends, they're my responsibility." I said.

"Really? Because you don't seem very interested." Derek said.

"Because you won't let me be!" I said, raising my voice.

"Don't you see?!" I heard Scott yell. "He's not doing this for you; he's just adding to his own power, it's all about him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you all into a bunch of guard dogs!"

Scott slid Isaac and Erica towards us on the ground.

"It's true, it is about power." Derek said, walking past me.

"Derek." I cautioned.

Derek walked towards Scott, wolfing out then head-butted him and slashed his across his body.

"Derek!" I screamed. "Derek, stop!"

They continued to fight; Derek threw Scott on the ground and stepped on his chest. I'd had enough. I felt anger overwhelm me and my eyes flash red. Erica and Isaac were sitting up now and stared at me along with Boyd. I walked over to Derek, not wolfing out but with my eyes a bright red. I tore Derek off Scott and roared at him, my canines coming out.

"I said stop!" I roared.

Derek stared at me in disbelief for a moment before standing back up.

"That you did." He whispered.

"Leave, I'll take care of Scott." I said.

"Clara-" Derek started to say.

"Go!" I screamed then whispered. "Just go. I'll call you later."

Derek looked upset for a brief moment but then he left with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. I got on the ground next to Scott.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Bad." Scott groaned.

I hoisted him up, sliding an arm under his armpits. We got in my car and I started towards the only place I could think of. Deaton still hadn't spoken clearly to Scott but I knew he could help him.

"You better not bleed out in my seats, McCall." I said.

I sped the majority of the way there because Scott's wound wasn't healing as fast for some reason. We walked inside the office and Deaton was in the back, with a dead body next to him.

"That's from an Alpha." Deaton stated. "It's why it's taking longer. I think we better have that talk now."

"I'll excuse myself then." I said.

I turned and walked out of the vet's office, leaving Scott and Deaton to talk.


	26. Chapter 26

I didn't even have time to walk up to my room before my phone started going off.

"Ms. Martin?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"This is Officer Bates, Sheriff Stilinski wanted me to call you and see if you could come pick up Stiles from a crime scene." The voice said.

"Sure, I'll be right there." I replied.

I took down the address and headed towards the scene. I parked and grabbed my umbrella from the back seat; it was a cute lavender purple one that Lydia had made me buy a few months ago. I walked towards the scene and an officer stopped me.

"This is a crime scene, miss, you can't come through here." The officer said.

"I'm here to pick up the Sheriff's son, I'm his girlfriend." I smiled at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The officer replied with a smile, pointing me to an ambulance.

I walked over to see Stiles and his father both sitting on the back of the ambulance, talking to one another. Stiles looked up at me in surprise then turned and started to spastically speak to his father. I walked up to them.

"Good evening, Clara." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Good evening, Sheriff." I smiled.

"Could you make sure my delinquent gets home?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Hey!" Stiles practically squeaked.

"Yes, I'll get your delinquent home." I replied, still smiling.

Stiles stood up, we went back to my car.

"What happened?" I asked as I started the car.

"The thing that killed that guy wasn't like you and Scott, it was reptilian almost." Stiles said, completely out of it.

"Let's get you home." I said, starting towards his house and taking his hand in mine.

The drive there was silent and I pulled up, putting my car in park. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"So, you okay?" I asked.

"Better now." He smirked.

"Whatever." I laughed, pushing him slightly.

He tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me towards him. He leaned his forehead on my shoulder and I could feel him still slightly shaking. I put my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey, it's okay." I said in a low, calm voice.

He leaned up and looked at me. I kissed his cheek and then I kept kissing his cheek and then his jaw and then his neck. I felt him tighten his grip on me slightly. I smiled against his neck.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." I said, pecking him on the lips with a small kiss as I leaned back.

Stiles leaned closer towards me and pressed his lips up against mine, putting an arm around my back and a hand under my ear, slightly on my face and slightly on my neck. I pressed in to the kiss; he hesitated for a moment but then turned his head slightly to kiss me harder. I licked his bottom lip and sucked on it slightly, I felt him smirk. We kept kissing until we were both out of breath.

"You know, this is wasting gas. We could always go inside." I said.

Stiles eyes widened and then my phone started to go off. I groaned and answered it.

"What?" I asked, already aware of whom it was.

"Come help me." Derek said.

"You're kind of interrupting something." I said.

"You can get back to whatever it is with Stiles after you help me, I'm trying to teach them how to fight and I can't teach them all at once." Derek said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I groaned.

I hung up and frowned.

"Gotta go?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"It's fine." Stiles laughed.

"Next time, maybe?" I asked.

"Maybe." He teased, sticking his tongue out at me though I could tell he was sort of forcing it.

I leaned over and kissed him, a long drawn out kiss.

"Good night, Stiles." I said.

"Good night." Stiles said, getting out and going in to his house.

I headed to where Derek was and walked down the stairs and in to the abandoned area in time to see Derek throw Isaac to the ground and then Erica.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked.

Erica jumped up and on to Derek and started kissing him. Derek threw her off in a matter of seconds.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek said.

"Why? Cause I'm a Beta?" Erica asked.

"No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek said.

"Could that someone else not include my boyfriend, also still mad about the whole him getting hit over the head thing." I stated, walking over to them.

"Nice to see you too, Clara." Derek said smugly. "And, no, it doesn't include Stiles."

"Are you done yet or would you like me to help still?" I asked.

"I hope we're done, I've got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac said.

Derek walked over to him, a look on his face then knelt next to him and broke him arm.

"101." Derek stated.

"Derek!" I yelled.

"I'm not teaching them how to fight; I'm teaching them how to survive!" Derek said.

"That doesn't include you hurting them!" I hissed. "Go, go pout somewhere else and I will handle them."

Derek glared at me before walking off. I leaned down to Isaac and took his arm which he willingly gave to me.

"Bear with me okay?" I asked.

He nodded and I jerked the bone back in to place and the healing process started immediately. I kept my hand on his arm, rubbing a thumb over the skin and after a second, black began to fill my veins as Isaac let out a deep breath of relief.

"Now, up, both of you." I said, standing up.

They stood up quickly, all looking at me.

"Erica, come here." I said. "Okay, I'm going to teach you basic self -defense first and I'll start trying to come here more often and teach you more and more. Erica, come at me."

"What?" She asked, stunned for a moment.

"Come at me, attack me." I stated.

She hesitated but then she began to walk towards me. I held up a hand, she froze.

"Okay, look." I said, holding a hand to the side of her throat. "If you hit someone here, it is going to make them fuzzy because of lack of oxygen flow. If someone is coming at you from the front, hit them here or hit them in the sternum. If it's a guy, obviously, go for the downstairs area because it's the weakest part of their body."

I took my hand away.

"Erica, go stand over there. Boyd, come here." I said.

Erica stood next to Isaac as Boyd came to stand next to me.

"Okay, this is for if someone grabs you by the throat." I said, placing Boyd's hand slightly around my throat. "Don't try to raise your arms and attack back because it's almost useless. The attacker would start to press down on your throat, obstructing your breathing. If someone comes at your throat, then literally hit them in the face when if not before they grab you."

I held up my hands and pretend to hit Boyd's face, he jumped slightly.

"Just like that but with actual force to the face. Boyd, go over there. Isaac, come here." I said.

Isaac came next to me as Boyd went to stand with Erica.

"If someone comes behind you." I started, moving in front of Isaac and putting his arms around my body. "If it's a guy, you still have movement of your arms slightly and your hips, kick him right in the dick. Or just grab a hold of his groin, either works. If it's a female, head-butting can work but a person can take you down to the ground with them if they choose to. What the best idea is, is because of your basically free range with your hips still, wrap your leg around the attacker's leg and then just fall backwards with all your weight because you will take them to the ground with a weight on them. Your arm should be in a position when you fall where you can elbow the in the stomach, take that chance and then get out of there as fast as you can because who knows, they might be packing it."

I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and was surprised and excited at who it was.

"Yeah, mom?" I answered, stepping away from Isaac.

"Where are you?" My mom asked.

"With some friends, helping them study." I replied.

I didn't like lying to my mom but she didn't exactly know that Derek was turning people.

"Okay, I was gonna see if you wanted to have dinner together." She said.

"I can be home in fifteen." I offered.

"I'll see you then." She replied then hung up.

"Sorry to cut this short, guys but I've gotta go." I said, shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"It's fine, thank you." Erica beamed at me.

She looked quite pleased as did Boyd and Isaac.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." I smiled then called out to someone who I'm sure was still pouting. "Good bye, Derek!"

I ran up the stairs and to my car and went home. My mother had cooked shrimp scampi and we sat on the couch and watched a movie while we ate. We said our good nights and then I went to my room and curled up in my bed. And found myself in a peaceful slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning and got ready, I put on a dark pink lace skater dress and slid on some black combat boots, I grabbed my leather jacket just in case. I finished getting ready and met Lydia outside to go to school together; we left a bit early because she had an appointment with the counselor. Classes started and the day was going by pretty quickly. I walked out of class and saw Stiles and Scott sitting on a staircase, talking. I could hear them easily because werewolf hearing as well as the fact that they were super loud.

"We'll get through this because I love you. I love you more than-" Stiles said.

"You know, you usually break up with someone before confessing your love to someone else." I laughed.

"Hahaha, wolf has jokes." Stiles said, teasingly glaring at me.

"Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Sure is." I said.

"Clara's here now, tell us what Deaton said." Stiles said.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted, like a book." Scott said.

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles said, clapping his hands together.

"A what?" Scott asked.

"A bestiary." Stiles replied.

Scott laughed with a goofy smile on his face.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott said.

"A bestiary is a compendium of beasts." I said, looking at my nails.

"A what?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison.

"A comprehensive complication of a body of knowledge." I said.

Scott still looked confused.

"A dictionary but instead of words, it's monsters." Stiles explained.

"Oh." Scott said, relief filling his eyes.

The bell rang.

"Well, I'm going now. Fill me in." I said.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"To my last class." I replied.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Stiles replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

I leaned down to him and pressed my lips against his for a moment. I pulled away, waved and headed to class. Classes went by slowly after they had texted me the plan for later. I took Lydia home and then grabbed a bigger jacket from my room before heading back to the school for the lacrosse game. Lydia and I took separate cars because she was still unsure as to if she wanted to even go. I started towards the school and as I was passing a wooded area, something jumped out in front of me. I slammed on my breaks and then the person standing in front of my car turned to look at me. It was a boy around my age, with big blue eyes and dark hair. I put my car in park, swinging open the door and getting out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't thinking about it, there aren't many cars that go by here." The boy said.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "Do you want me to drive you the rest of the way home?"

"No, it's fine. I live a few minute away." The boy smiled at me then ran off.

I got back in my car and started driving towards the school; something about that boy irked me. I pulled up and parked then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Come to the pool." Derek said in a rough tone then hung up.

"Yeah, sure Derek, thanks for asking." I mumbled as I got out of the car.

I put my phone in my purse and tossed it in the passenger's side floorboard then walked in to the school and back towards the pool. I walked up next to Derek.

"So, why am I meeting you here?" I asked.

Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"Ow, ow, ow." Stiles stated, Erica had a grip on Stiles' ear dragging him along with her.

"Erica." I said.

She looked at me and immediately let go.

"Could you please stop man handling him and you-" I said, pointing at Derek. "Quit having her man handle him."

"Sure as soon as he tells me what he saw at the mechanic's garage." Derek said, a basketball in his hand.

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said.

Erica let out a small laugh. Derek had a smile on his face and sunk his claws in to the basketball.

"Really?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

I took Stiles' hand and looked at him.

"Hey, you can tell them." I said.

Stiles hesitated for a moment then sighed.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. It's skin was dark, kind of patterned, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked then squeezed my hand. "Because we have someone we've really got to go talk to."

Derek glared at him, I groaned.

"Alright, fine, eyes. It's eyes are yellowish and slitted." Stiles said. "It has a lot of teeth, oh and it's got a tail. Are we good?"

Erica and Derek were looking up behind Stiles and I, Erica's mouth was agape.

"What? Have you guys seen it?" Stiles asked.

"You guys look like you know exactly what he's talking about." I stated.

I froze then turned slightly to look where they were looking and saw what Stiles had described to us. It hissed slightly and then Stiles turned. Then it roared and jumped down, throwing Erica against a wall. Derek pushed on me.

"Run!" He commanded.

He started to frantically look around and then I saw the back of his neck.

"Derek, your neck." Stiles said.

Derek started to fall to the ground, Stiles grabbed him and then he looked at me terrified.

"Clara, your neck too." Stiles said.

"Call Scott." Derek said.

Stiles went to grab his phone but it fell on the ground. He went to reach for it and dropped Derek in the pool. I was about to dive in to the pool when I collapsed. I saw Stiles dive in after Derek.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"I've got him, it's fine." Stiles said, he seemed out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"Other than the fact that I'm paralyzed, yeah." I replied.

"Why didn't it hit you as soon as you got scratched like Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, do I look like the encyclopedia of creepy snake monsters to you?" I asked.

There was a pause of silence and I could almost feel Stiles rolling his eyes.

"Do you see it?" I asked.

"No." Derek said.

"Maybe it took off." Stiles said.

We heard a loud hiss.

"Or maybe not." Derek said.

It was silent for a long time; I could feel my fingers and toes now. I wiggled them, hoping it would encourage the rest of my body to start moving.

"Clara, you have to call Scott as soon as you can move." Derek said.

"My phone is in my car." I said. "I'm not leaving you two in here alone."

"Derek, how long can you hold your breath?" Stiles asked.

"Why?" Derek asked which was followed by: "Wait, wait, wait, stop."

I heard a splash and then saw Stiles pulling himself out of the pool.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

I heard a hiss and glanced over to see the creature stalking around the pool on all fours. Stiles looked at me then at his phone then the pool.

"Stiles, get back in the pool." I said.

Stiles ignored me, grabbed his phone off the ground and tried to call Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled in to the phone.

"Stiles, get back in the pool." I warned.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled again.

"Stiles!" I roared.

Stiles threw his phone and dove in to the water, pulling Derek back up. I could hear them both panting now. We waited around for a while longer.

"Just let me fight it. I can feel my legs now." I said.

"No, no way. We don't know what it can do and it could kill you." Stiles replied.

"Stiles-" I started to say.

"No." Derek said. "You said legs, I wasn't aware that included the rest of your body and unless it does, you can't fight it now."

We heard a hiss.

"I think we should grab on to something or we're going to drown." Stiles said.

"The jump off." I exclaimed.

I heard Stiles start to move in the pool, I could see his head and Derek's as they made their way towards the jump off and then Stiles went under. I could feel panic set in now then I saw Scott rushing towards the pool and let out a breath of relief. He and the creature started to fight and then I heard a mirror shatter, Scott held up a piece to defend himself and then the creature ran off and broke through the ceiling. I could finally feel my upper body now and sat up, I saw Erica doing the same. We all managed to go back outside; Derek walked himself and Erica over to his car for a moment. Stiles pulled up the bestiary on my laptop.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"It looks like some kind of Latin." I said.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott said with a groan.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, walking back up to us with Erica.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles exclaimed.

"No, only when it was confused by it's own reflection." Derek explained.

"Isn't that thing supposed to be like a were-jaguar?" I asked.

They all stared at me.

"What? I read." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, so it doesn't know what it is, that's why it was confused." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek added in.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories, rumors." Derek said.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter? Yes but it's, it's not right. It's like an-" Derek said then stopped as if searching for the word.

"An abomination." Stiles finished for him.

Derek nodded and then they turned to leave.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said.

"You trust them?" Derek asked, visibly annoyed.

"Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem. While we're here arguing who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people!" Scott exclaimed. "And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek said.

He and Erica walked away, Erica's eyes meeting mine before following along. I looked at Scott and he looked like a puppy with large confused eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, we'll figure this out, okay?" I said.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly at me. "I've gotta go pick up my mom, so I'll talk to you guys later."

Stiles patted Scott on the back before Scott got in his car and drove off leaving me and Stiles standing there still in wet clothes.

"So, you need a ride?" I asked.

"Actually that'd be great. I came with Scott earlier." Stiles explained then shivered.

"Alright, come on." I smiled.

We got in my car and I turned up the heat trying to warm us up. I threw on some music that I knew Stiles enjoyed and it made me happy to catch him tapping his thumb against his leg on the drive towards his house. We pulled up and I turned down the music a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yeah. You okay?" Stiles asked, leaning towards me.

"Just tired." I replied.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You could just stay the night if you're that tired." Stiles smirked.

"That'd be nice but I don't feel like your Dad would be super okay with that." I chuckled.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied.

He pressed his lips up against mine and it felt like he was taking my breath away. He pulled back then smiled at me before he got out of the car. I smiled to myself before going home. I pulled up and went inside, surprised to see my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey, swee-" My mom started to say before looking at me then rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"I know about the Kanima, Clara-Anne." My mother stated in a voice like ice.

I cringed at the sound of my name which she rarely used but Peter had insisted on calling me.

"Yeah, what a coincidence; I do too considering I just spent three hours paralyzed while my boyfriend held up my paralyzed cousin in the school pool." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

My mom let out a sigh before rubbing her face with her hands.

"Do you know who it is?" My mother asked.

"No but if I had to guess it's Jackson or Lydia, they both got the bite and neither of them turned." I replied.

"Clara." My mom said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "The Argents are starting to get interested in it, you need to find out who it is and handle it."

"Me?" I let out in a broken voice. "You want me to handle it? Mom, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a teenage girl."

"And you're an Alpha werewolf who is smart and can handle this." My mother replied instantly.

I breathed out slowly and deeply.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"So, how are things with Scott, Stiles and everyone? We haven't spoken in a while." She said, flopping back down on the couch.

"Well, Scott's freaking out about the whole Kanima thing and still sneaking around with Allison. I kind of told Jackson off because he was being a jerk to Lydia so we haven't really spoken lately, Lydia I speak to just about every day. Oh and I'm now officially dating Stiles." I said in a rushed voice.

"You're what?" My mom replied then squealed. "Your first boyfriend, how cute."

"You're so weird." I laughed.

"So, how serious is it?" She asked, her eyes a little wide.

"I'm not really sure." I confessed. "We kiss and hold hands and have the whole boyfriend, girlfriend title thing going on but there isn't really time for us with all this stuff going on."

"Make time." My mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Make time. I had to do it with Peter. There were hunters constantly after him and then our family was trying to keep our name in a good light and my relationship a secret." My mom said, putting a finger to her head like she was thinking. "So just make time."

"Thanks." I chuckled. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Goodnight." My mom smiled.

I walked up to my room, stripped off my clothes and fell into bed.


	28. Chapter 28

I had only been asleep for a few minutes before I was rudely awoken by a phone call.

"What?" I groaned in to the phone.

"Come over." Derek said roughly in to the phone.

"Yeah, sure, okay. I'm on my way." I replied, sleepily.

I got out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, threw on some shoes and pulled my hair up in to a bun then headed to Derek's current hide out. I walked down the stairs to see Derek feeding Jackson something while Erica and Isaac held him.

"Derek!" I yelled. "Derek, what the hell are you doing?!"

Jackson started to make an awful noise as he fell to the ground with wide eyes. I stormed over to Derek, Erica and Isaac letting go of Jackson and standing with him. They noticed me and their once cocky looks turned in to looks of guilt.

"You called me here for this?" I screamed as I knelt down next to Jackson.

"I called you here to ask you if anything has happened to Lydia yet." Derek said, pulling gloves off his hands.

"No, she's human. Just human. Is that why you did this to him? To see if he's that thing?" I demanded.

Derek gave me a stiff nod.

"Derek you can't-" I started to say, too frustrated to form words. "You can't just do this to people!"

Derek started to walk in to one of the subway cars.

"Derek!" I yelled.

He ignored me, shutting the door behind him. I glared at Erica and Isaac.

"I thought we were a pack. I guess I was wrong." I let out a dry laugh.

"Clara." Isaac said, coming towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, eyes flashing red at him.

He retracted instantly, Erica jumped back as well. What the hell was Derek doing to them to make them so afraid?

"I'm sorry. Just, just don't touch me." I said softly. "I am literally just so disappointed in both of you that I just- I'm leaving and taking Jackson home. Get some sleep, please."

I jerked Jackson up off the ground and helped him out to my car. I drove him home, helping him in to his room quietly. I pulled some covers over him and then went back home. It was already almost 4, two hours of sleep sounded just great. I collapsed in my bed not even bothering to take off my clothes or shoes. I woke up the next morning, my phone ringing.

"Where the hell are you?" Stiles practically hissed in to the phone when I answered.

"In bed. Why?" I groaned.

"Oh, I don't know because school is half over with and Erica and Isaac are trying to kill Lydia!" Stiles yelled.

"What?" I screeched jerking up in bed.

"Okay, pretty sure you just busted my ear drum. But, yeah, they're testing her to see if she's the Kanima and if she is, I'm gonna take a wild guess here but they're gonna kill her." Stiles explained.

"I'll be at school in ten minutes, in time for Chemistry. Stay around her." I told Stiles then hung up.

I jumped out of bed, changed shirts and threw on my leather jacket. I brushed my teeth and re-did my hair before running out the door. I got in to the office; my mom had already told them I'd be late apparently. I rushed in to Chemistry just as the bell rang. Harris made everyone move, sitting me next to Stiles.

"So, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"They're going to test her and see if she's the Kanima." Stiles replied.

"Shit." I replied, my legs trembling.

"Yeah, also she freaked out earlier and wrote this-" Stiles said, sliding his phone to me on the lap table "all over the board."

"Someone help me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles responded.

Harris rang the bell, signaling us to switch partners. I got up and sat down next to Erica.

"Erica, what the hell are you two doing?" I asked.

"Derek said-"Erica started to say.

"I don't give a shit what Derek said. You, both of you, stay away from Lydia." I said instantly, flashing my eyes at her. "I thought we were a pack, Erica and I so clearly thought wrong but you guys, you are not killing Lydia. You are not killing my family."

Erica stared at me for a moment, her eyes brinking with tears.

"Your pack is family too." Erica whispered.

"Yeah well it's been made quite apparent that I'm no longer welcome in the pack." I growled out lowly.

Erica's eyes brimmed with tears for a moment then I saw her turn her head away from me. The bell rang again, Lydia sat down next to me.

"What wrong? You're like literally seething." Lydia asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Look, stay away from Isaac and Erica." I said.

"Why? You three look like you're in a little club with your cute leather jackets." Lydia joked.

"Lydia, I'm serious." I said.

Her eyes widened and she looked scared for a moment.

"Why?" She asked.

"I promise that I will explain later, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, okay." Lydia replied.

Harris rang the bell, we switched one last time. A kid off the lacrosse team sat down next to me.

"If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should be looking at a crystal. Now for the last part of the experiment that I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it." Harris told us.

I pushed the crystal towards the kid next to me, keeping my eyes on Lydia who Isaac had sat next to. She raised the crystal to her mouth and I noticed it had a weird shine to it.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Scott replied, sitting back down.

She ate the crystal and nothing happened. I could feel my body start to tremble and my eyesight becoming blurry. I could feel my heart start to speed up, faster than usual. Stiles and Scott were staring at me along with Allison. Lydia noticed and I saw her face grow panicked. The bell rang; Stiles, Allison and Scott were immediately next to me, dragging me in to a deserted office. I leaned up against a desk, taking short and gaspy breaths.

"Clara, hey, it's okay. We're gonna protect her." Stiles said, putting an arm on my shoulder.

I jerked out of his touch.

"No, stay back. I don't know what's happening." I said.

"Clara, hey, you've gotta calm down. You're going to shift if you don't- Clara, Clara, your eyes." Scott said.

"Scott, what do I do? Scott, I've never shifted before." I whined.

"Shit." Scott said then blurted out: "Derek said pain keeps you human!"

I felt my fangs coming out and my nails growing long. I shoved my nails in to my thigh.

"Clara." Stiles said, in almost a yell before Scott jerked him back.

I sat down on the ground reverting back to human form, taking deep and slow breaths.

"I'm fine, it's okay, I'm fine." I said.

"That's the first time you've ever shifted." Scott stated.

I took a deep and trembling breath then looked at them.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"What's the plan? I'm an Alpha but I'm a shitty one." I laughed out. "So, you tell me what the plan is."

"Derek's outside waiting for her." Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her." Allison added on.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yeah." Scott explained.

"It's not her." Stiles deadpanned.

"Stiles, man, she didn't pass the test." Scott said.

"It's not her. It's not Lydia." I muttered to myself. "What if Derek's wrong, but what if it's nothing like a snake, what if Lydia is immune."

I looked up at them bickering.

"Guys, I think Lydia is immune to the bite." I said.

They all froze and stared at me.

"I mean, the bite, it turned me in to an Alpha and it did nothing to her, it healed like a regular wound. So, what, what if she is just plain regular Lydia?" I asked.

"I can talk to Derek." Scott said. "See if he'll give us a chance to prove it's not her."

"I want to talk to him too. Until then, we all keep an eye on her." I said.

The bell rang.

"Shit, okay, just keep eyes on Lydia and then we'll figure something out after we talk to Derek. Okay, bye." I said, rushing out of the room.

I stayed in front of the councilor's office; Lydia was having one of her meetings. She walked out the door and headed to her locker, I kept myself a good distance away but stayed close to her. Stiles walked directly up to her and then began to follow her, holding a thumbs up behind him to let me know I was good to go. I found Scott again and we walked out towards the lacrosse field and saw Boyd standing near some bleachers.

"I wanna talk to Derek." Scott yelled.

"Talk to me." Boyd replied.

"I don't want to fight." Scott stated.

"Good cause I'm twice the size of you." Boyd smiled.

"Boyd." I hissed.

He retracted a few steps but still stood straight up.

"That's true. But wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Scott said before tackling Boyd to the ground.

Boyd jumped back up, ready to fight. I slid between the two of them.

"She failed the test." Derek said from beside us.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything." Scott said. "Lydia's different."

"I know, at night she turns in to a homicidal walking snake." Derek practically spat back.

"Derek, you're not killing her. You're not touching her." I growled out.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek replied after looking at Boyd.

I froze for a moment and Scott went to run back towards the school when Boyd shoved him to the ground.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone, Scott." Derek said. "Even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again and next time it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked.

"She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her." Derek replied.

"I was bitten by an Alpha and I'm not like that." I replied.

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Scott said.

"It is like us! We're all shape-shifters. You, both of you, don't have any idea what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek said.

"What reason?" Scott and I asked in unison.

"Sometimes the shape you take, reflects the person that you are." Derek said then pulled Scott up off the ground. "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"What if she's immune?" I asked.

"What if she's got something inside her that makes her immune to the bite?" Scott asked.

"No one's immune, I've never seen it or heard of it." Derek said.

"That doesn't make it impossible. What about Jackson?" I asked. "That's why you tested him, right? Because you gave him the bite?"

"You gave him what he wanted, didn't you? Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die but nothing happened, right?" Scott asked.

"And you have no idea why." I said.

"No." Derek stated through a clenched jaw.

"Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson." Scott said.

"You know he's right, Derek." I said.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"You cannot do this!" Scott yelled.

"I can't let her live!" Derek screamed back. "You both should have known that!"

There was a moment of silence and my chest felt heavy.

"I was hoping we could convince you." Scott said.

"But we weren't counting on it." I finished.

Derek looked between us and his eyes went wide then he and Boyd ran off. I dug through my purse and handed Scott my keys.

"Take my car; meet up with us as soon as you can." I said.

I ran back towards the school and saw Lydia and Jackson climbing in to the back of Stiles' Jeep. I ran up to them.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. "I thought you were with Scott."

"I was, he had to do something and is meeting us at his house. Let's go, right now." I said then climbed in the back of the Jeep as well.

We pulled up to Scott's house and I was the first to the door, opening it so everyone could go inside. Everyone got inside and Stiles locked all the locks on the door. Lydia eyeballed him with an odd look on her face.

"There's been a few break-in's around the neighborhood." Stiles explained.

Lydia nodded but looked away slightly. Stiles grabbed a chair and shoved it under the door.

"And a murder." Stiles said. "Yeah, it was bad."

"Lydia, follow me, I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson said.

They walked up the stairs then Allison pulled her crossbow out. She looked out the window then called Scott.

"You need to get here now, like right now." Allison said in to the phone.

I looked outside and saw Derek standing with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Stiles was behind me and put a hand on my hip as he looked out the window too. Allison pulled up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think I have to call my Dad." Allison said.

"But if he finds you here- you and Scott-" Stiles stated.

"I know." Allison replied. "But, what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us; they're here to kill Lydia."

"Yeah and if your Dad comes then he's going to kill them, all of them and maybe me and Scott." I said.

She let out a slight groan and we looked back out the window.

"I can fight Derek but I don't think Allison can fight off the other three by herself." I said.

"I've got an idea." Stiles said. "Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott we would protect ourselves so let's do it." Stiles said. "Well, at least give a shot right? Look they don't think we're going to fight, so if one of them gets hit then I guarantee you that they'll take off."

"Or they'll come in here!" I almost screeched.

"Which one?" Allison asked.

"Derek, preferably in the head." Stiles grunted out.

I nudged him then looked at them both.

"Derek could catch an arrow." I said.

"Then shoot one of the other three." Stiles said.

"You mean two?" Allison asked, peering out the window.

"No, I mean three." Stiles replied, looking back out the window. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

Suddenly Stiles was ripped from behind me and thrown across the room.

"Allison, upstairs, now." I commanded, she ran up the stairs.

Isaac was approaching Stiles who tried to scramble back on the ground. I walked towards them.

"Clara! Stiles! It's here!" Allison yelled from upstairs.

Isaac grabbed Stiles by the shoulder.

"Isaac!" I screamed.

He covered his ears, dropping Stiles and turned to me, his eyes wide as well as Stiles. Scott ran in through the back and tackled Isaac, knocking him out. Allison dragged Erica down the steps and I frowned. I picked up Erica and Isaac, then motioned with my head towards the door. Scott opened it and I tossed them both towards Derek and Boyd. Scott walked out next to me then Allison and Stiles followed.

"I think I get why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek said. "You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack."

I felt like someone punched me in the chest and I leaned back against the house.

"But you know you can't beat me." Derek finished, with a grin.

"But, I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott explained.

Suddenly the sound of sirens was loud enough to hear then I heard a hiss like sound and then something was climbing around on the roof of the house. I walked out in the lawn next to Derek and looked at the roof. Scott, Allison and Stiles followed. The Kanima turned and roared at us before jumping to another house and running off.

"Get them out of there." I said to Boyd.

He nodded and grabbed Erica and Isaac. Lydia stormed out of the house.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded.

"It's Jackson." I heard Scott whisper.


	29. Chapter 29

Allison took Lydia home while I went with Stiles and Scott to catch up with Derek. Gerard, to our knowledge, was still unaware of what was going on with Lydia and I so we were trying to keep the whole Alpha thing under wraps. Allison texted me telling me that Lydia was angry. I groaned as we pulled up to a fence, Stiles jerking to a stop.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked.

Scott was already out of the backseat and climbing over me to keep going. I started to follow but he held up a hand. I groaned again and stayed where I was.

"Why doesn't he want you to go?" Stiles questioned.

"The Argents are probably somewhere around here." I replied. "We have to follow them."

Stiles backed up the Jeep and we started to follow after them, I stuck my body slightly out the window to keep a track on Scott's scent. We pulled in to the parking lot and got out, walking up behind Scott. Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder. Scott jumped and turned to look at us with wide eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked.

"I lost him." Scott said.

"What? You couldn't catch a scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think he has one." Scott replied.

"I can't catch his scent either." I stated.

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked Scott.

"To kill someone." Scott replied.

"Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that." Stiles countered sarcastically. "Makes perfect sense now."

Scott rolled his neck to look at Stiles.

"What? Scott, come one. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles said.

"Just help me find it." Scott stated.

"Not it, Jackson." Stiles replied.

"I know, I know." Scott said.

"Alright but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so but he already passed Derek's test, didn't he?" Scott asked.

"Yes and then I got to take him home." I rolled my eyes.

"That's just the thing, how did he pass the test?" Stiles asked.

"Because Derek's wrong?" I groaned.

"Or it could be an either or thing." Stiles stated.

I froze for a moment.

"When is the Kanima not the Kanima?" I asked.

"When it's Jackson." Scott stated.

Scott peaked around the corner at the line of people.

"Hey, uh, guys." Stiles said, backing up.

We followed and looked upwards towards where his eyes were fixated.

"See that?" Stiles asked.

A long tail stuck of from an area of the roof.

"He's inside." Scott stated.

"What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asked.

Then a scent hit me and I looked at Scott whose eyes had widened slightly.

"I know who he's after." Scott said.

"How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Armani." Scott said at the same time that I said: "Danny".

Stiles tried to jerk open the back door and Scott rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Okay, maybe there is like a uh-" Stiles started to say.

I ripped the handle off the door then handed it to Scott and it gently opened towards me.

"window we could climb through or some type of uh, handle we could rip off with supernatural strength." Stiles said.

Stiles walked in after us, I smirked at the familiar surroundings. I'd been here a few times with Danny over the summer when we first started hanging out.

"Everyone in here is a dude." Scott tried to say over the music. "I think we're in a gay club."

"Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, do they Scott?" Stiles asked, as a few people with martinis stood around him smiling.

I saw Danny for a moment before he got lost in the crowd; we made our way towards the bar.

"Two beers." Stiles said, putting a hand on the bar in front of him.

"How about two cokes? Elektra, love the hair, I see you're hanging out with a younger crowd?" The bartender said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, these cuties are interested in learning about the scene so I figured I'd show them." I smiled as I placed my arms on the bar, a few dollar bills in-between my fingers. "Nothing for me."

He smiled at me then slid three drinks our way, pushing my hand back with the money in it.

"They're on the house for you two." Then he looked at Scott. "That one is paid for though."

We glanced down the bar to see a man who held up his drink to Scott. Scott got a goofy grin on his face as he took his drink. We turned towards the crowd.

"So, Elektra?" Stiles asked.

"Danny brought me here a few times before over the summer." I confessed.

"Well, I found Danny." Stiles said, my eyes followed his and found Danny dancing.

"I found Jackson." Scott said, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Go and get Danny out of here."

I walked behind Stiles and we separated in the crowd.

"Danny!" I called, finally setting eyes on him.

People started to fall to the ground and I saw Danny go down. I saw Derek's red eyes through the crowd and suddenly he and Jackson started to fight. People started to scream and move quickly towards the exit. I called 911 then ran out the door after Scott who I saw leave a moment before. I saw him crouched over Jackson then Stiles ran up behind me.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

"For now, we get him out of sight." I said. "Put him in the back of the Jeep."

The ambulance showed up and Scott went to talk to Danny while Stiles and I sat in the Jeep. I sat in the back with Jackson's head in my lap.

"Really not a fan of you sitting back there." Stiles said from the front seat.

"Really not a fan of sitting back here." I replied.

Scott climbed back in the Jeep.

"Good now let's go before my Dad's deputy sees me." Stiles said.

He turned on the Jeep then his Dad pulled up near us. Stiles groaned then got out of the Jeep. He and his Dad were talking when I felt Jackson move slightly before groaning, he started to sit up.

"Jackson, sh, go back to sleep." I whispered.

Jackson went still then groaned again and started to sit up.

"What's happening?" Jackson said groggily.

"Jackson, I'm sorry." Scott said then punched him out cold.

"Scott!" I whispered in a slight screech.

Jackson fell back down on my lap and was asleep. Stiles groaned as he climbed back in the Jeep, we started to drive.

"So, what about your house?" Stiles asked.

"Not with my mom there." Stiles replied.

"My house would probably be okay." I said.

"No, no way in hell." Stiles replied, his eyes catching mine in the mirror.

"We need to keep him some where long enough until we can figure out what to do with him." Scott said.

"Let's just kill him." Stiles said.

"We're not killing him." Scott stated.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Stiles replied.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked.

"Don't you think that's a given?" Stiles asked.

"I was just trying to be optimistic." Scott responded.

"Don't bother." Stiles replied.

We drove towards the police station. Stiles parked and had me get in the front seat. He took my phone from me and gave me a place to meet him at in the woods. We met up about twenty minutes later. Scott picked up Jackson and put him in the back of the security van. They buckled him in and locked the doors as the sun rose. They walked over to me.

"Stiles!" We heard Jackson scream from the van. "McCall! I'm gonna kill you!"

I frowned at Stiles while he made an odd face at me.

"You should probably get going; school starts in a few hours." Stiles said. "I'll take you home."

"You really think that's a good idea?" I asked. "I can always play sick."

"Just let me take you home." Stiles pleaded.

"Okay, fine. Scott, if you need any help, phone me." I said.

"Got it." Scott smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

I climbed in the Jeep and Stiles drove me towards my house. The drive there was silent though half way through it, he let go of the wheel with one hand and slid it on my leg. I smiled and rubbed a thumb over his hand. We pulled up to my house. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful." I said.

"I will be, now go." Stiles said.

I went inside to see my mom asleep on the couch. I walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Mom, go get in your bed." I said.

"Clara." She whined.

"Are you sick?" I asked, taking notice of the messy living room and tissues.

She nodded; pulling the covers she had on her closer to her face. I sighed, looked like I'd be taking a sick day anyways. I went to the kitchen and pulled down a few cans of chicken noodle soup out of the cabinets. I opened them and poured them in to a pot; I put the pot on the stove then walked back in the living room after grabbing the trash can. I threw away all the garbage then set a new box of tissues on the coffee table. I walked back in the kitchen, turned off the stove then ladled soup in to a bowl. I carried it in the living room and sat it on the table. I grabbed my mom by the shoulder and shook her.

"Wake up and eat." I said.

She sat up and I handed her the bowl.

"Thanks, Clara." She said through a stuffy nose. "You didn't have to stay home."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm gonna go shower though then probably sleep for I dunno, ever." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Get in your own bed when you're done."

She nodded and I walked back to my bathroom, I stripped all my clothes off and got in the shower. The hot water rushed over my body and I sighed. I washed my hair and body, shaved then got out. I dried off, put on some lotion then walked across the hall and climbed in to bed not even bothering with clothes. I grabbed the wolf plushie that Stiles had bought for me and pulled it closer to me. I quickly fell asleep. I was awoken by someone sitting down on my bed. My eyes flutter open and I stared up at Stiles.

"How did you get in here?" I groaned, trying to pull the covers up towards my head.

"Your mom let me in, she was leaving for work." Stiles said. "You know what time it is?"

"I dunno, like three in the afternoon?" I asked.

"Try more like eight at night." Stiles chuckled.

I jerked up, my covers still pressed against the front of my body.

"Are you serious?" I asked, a few inches away from him.

"Uh, yup, yeah." Stiles said, moving slightly away from me. "I'm gonna check on Scott and Allison, they're watching Jackson."

"Stay." I said.

"What?" Stiles sort of squeaked.

"Stay here for a little while, with me?" I asked.

Stiles nodded and his cheeks were a furious shade of pink.

"You know, I can put on clothes if it bothers you so much." I smiled, pulling my knees up to my chest under the covers.

"It's fine, it's just that well, you know." Stiles said, running a hand over his head.

"Yeah, Stiles, I know." I replied. "It's just a body, you know?"

"Yeah but it's your body." Stiles responded.

"I guess. So, did you go to school today?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I watched Jackson." Stiles replied.

"You should have gone, I would have watched him." I frowned at him.

"It's no big deal." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, kinda. I'd like you to graduate high school along with all of us. Scott's failing some classes too, isn't he? You both should have just let me deal with it." I pouted.

"Clara, hey, it's fine. Scott catching up and I'm good for now." He smiled at me.

"Okay, good." I said, leaning my forehead on his shoulder.

We sat there for a minute.

"You know, you could just stay the night." I whispered. "I think waking up next to you would be nice."

"Well, I mean, we've only got what, two more years of high school?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah and then college." I chuckled.

"I just hope you don't get in to too good of a college." Stiles laughed.

"I'm sure whatever college I get in to, you'll get in to a better one." I replied.

"Whatever, you're way better academically than I am." Stiles replied.

"Yeah and I have basically no extracurricular and I'm only ahead because you have trouble paying attention." I stated.

"Yeah, I've been working on that." Stiles replied, putting his hand on my upper back.

He was slightly trembling and I couldn't help but to smirk at it.

"I'll help you with anything you need." I said. "Whatever lets me be with you."

"Thanks, Clara." Stiles said, his voice cracking for a moment.

"Hey, wait, are you okay?" I asked, jerking my head up to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles said, his voice sort of raw.

I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek then along his jaw and finally I placed my lips on his. He pushed back against mine instantly. I pulled him closer to me and soon he was on top of me. We kissed until he pulled back, panting slightly. I kept kissing him, along his jaw and down his neck.

"Clara." He sort of groaned.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What?" I asked; my lips back against his.

"I was supposed to pick you up and we were supposed to meet up with them." Stiles explained, his lips still up against mine.

"They can wait." I smiled as I kissed him again.

He slid an arm around my waist, placing a slightly cold hand on my side and then he steadied himself with his other hand. I pulled my arms back in towards my body and put them against his chest, trying to push his jacket off of him. I managed to push it off with his help all while kissing him. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and pulled it in to my mouth, suckling on it before letting him go and pressing my lips against his in a quick kiss. I leaned up slightly, reaching for the ends of his shirt and I started to pull it up, he shivered when my hands started to slide along his sides.

He leaned up for a moment and in one fluid motion, took his shirt off. He leaned back down towards me, kissing my neck and along my collar bone.

"Stiles." I slightly groaned.

"What? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Stiles asked, jerking back.

I sat up and looked at him.

"No, you weren't. I just uh, liked that." I said, looking away from him.

Stiles wasn't saying anything and then I realized why. The covers that had been separating us had managed to fall off me while I sat up so from my hips up, I was completely naked and Stiles was staring at every inch of me.

"Sorry." I said, reaching for the covers.

Stiles placed a gentle hand over top mine.

"It's fine. You're beautiful." Stiles stated, looking in my eyes.

I grinned while I looked at him.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself." I smiled at him.

"Do you… Are you sure you wanna do this?" Stiles asked.

"Are you?" I countered.

"Yes, I'm sure." Stiles responded in a strong and clear voice.

"So am I." I smiled at him, then I pulled on his hand for him to come closer to me.

I let him push me back down on the bed, his hands going up my sides.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles and I lay next to one another, both slightly panting and grinning. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I guess we should go meet up with them now, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah probably." Stiles laughed.

I got up and grabbed some clothes out of my armoire; a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon v-neck. I got dressed and so did Stiles. I grabbed my leather jacket and we headed towards where Scott and Allison were. We pulled up and I instantly felt uneasy. I jumped out of the Jeep and ran towards the holding van.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

Stiles ran up next to me then ran over to Allison's car and knocked on the window, they all came running back towards where I was standing.

"I have to tell my father." Allison said.

"No." I said.

"He's going to kill someone." Allison stated.

"Yeah and what do you think your family is going to do to him?" I demanded.

"Tell him." Scott said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Tell him everything." Scott said.

"Scott, I've gotta tell mine too." Stiles said.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded but was ignored.

"This is all my fault." Scott said.

"No it's not." Allison said. "We have to tell them, we're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this."

"You're right." Scott replied.

"How are you going to make your Dad believe all this?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Stiles replied.

My chest felt like it was going to close in on me. Scott turned back towards us, his eyes glowing golden.

"He'll believe me." Scott said.

"You cannot tell them. They are going to kill him, Scott." I said.

Scott finally realized that I was even standing there.

"You… smell different?" Scott questioned.

"Scott, I don't care. I'm not letting him die. I hate him, trust me, he broke Lydia's heart and is a jackass but he is an innocent person, Scott." I said.

"Clara, we can't handle this." Allison tried to sooth me.

I punched the closest thing to me, which happened to be a tree. The tree cracked and fell over on it's side, my skin had broken open and was bleeding now.

"Clara." Scott cautioned.

I turned to him, my eyes bright red and then I started to run leaving the cries of my name behind me. I came in front of a building after running for a while. I ran down the stairs and grasped the closest thing next to me, panting for breath.

"Clara?" Erica asked, excitedly.

I looked up at her and her smile instantly dropped to a frown as she, Isaac and Boyd all crowded around me.

"Clara, hey, what's wrong?" Isaac asked.

Boyd grabbed me by the waist and set me on a large barrel nearby. Derek walked in to the room and I saw his eyes go wide for a moment; he grabbed a bottle of water and then walked over to me in a stiff but fast pace. I chugged down the bottle of water.

"You smell weird." Derek stated.

"Yeah, Scott said that too." I stated in a raw voice as I looked at the floor. "Sorry for coming here all of a sudden, I just didn't know what else to do."

I looked up to see pure worry in each of their eyes and it made my chest feel weird.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Derek asked, his pack backing away from me slightly so he could get closer.

"We know who the Kanima is." I said.

"And?" Derek pushed.

"They're going to tell Allison's family and Stiles' Dad who it is and they're going to kill that person." I said.

"Clara, tell me who it is." Derek said.

"No, not unless you swear to me that you won't kill them. You can't kill them, Derek." I pleaded, my voice cracking.

"I give you my word." Derek said firmly, looking me directly in the eye.

"Jackson, it's Jackson." I said.

"Okay, now tell me why you smell different." Derek said.

"You have to give me an example of what smells different." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"You smell like Stiles." Isaac stated.

"But you smell like you too, like a mix between the two of you but also like peaches kind of." Erica continued.

I felt my face turn as red as my eyes had been earlier.

"Great." Derek slightly groaned.

"What?" I demanded.

"You imprinted with him. If you two had sex then you imprinted with him, that's why you smell like that." Derek said, rubbing his face.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"It's a strong mental bond formed between two people, it usually doesn't happen with werewolves unless there is a preexisting emotional attachment." Derek explained.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. Isaac pushed on my jaw to shut my mouth and I just kind of sat there and stared at the ground.

"Clara, you really should get home." Derek stated. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, hopping down off the barrel.

"Want me to drive you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied.

I followed Derek up to his car, silent the entire time and then silent again the entire ride to my house. He pulled up and flipped off the lights. I unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. I started to get out then stopped and turned towards Derek jerking him in to a hug.

"Thanks, Derek." I said before getting out and going in my house.

I climbed in my bed, which still smelled like Stiles and I felt a pang of hurt go through me. I grabbed my body and trembled slightly, I grabbed my phone and texted Stiles then I fell asleep after a few moments.

I awoke the next morning; though I spent most of my night tossing and turning I was determined to look presentable. I grabbed a leather black skirt and a shirt that Lydia and I had bought to match then slid it on. I left my hair down; the dull sort of purple suddenly seemed so depressing. I did my makeup, winged liner with big lashes and red lips. I grabbed my keys, wallet and backpack then headed out the door. I went to the salon that Lydia had me go to the first time I'd ever had my hair done, I sat down in the chair and the hair dresser started to give me a book of hair colors to go through. I put a hand up.

"Purple." I said.

He flipped to a page in the book and pointed at a color titled Cyber Stargazer. I nodded and grinned at him. An hour later, I was done and my hair was a new striking purple. I grinned in the mirror, paid the man at the counter and headed towards school. I pulled up and parked next to Stiles' Jeep. The bell would be ringing in a few minutes so I headed in and went straight to class, gaining a few compliments along the way. I sat down in class; Scott, Stiles and Allison all staring at me with wide eyes. I sat down in the front and class went by slowly considering it felt like a hole was being burned in my back from Stiles who was staring at me the entire class period. I stood up to exit the room and walked to my locker. Stiles walked directly up to me.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Stiles asked.

"About last night, I'm sorry. I just got so worked up because I mean, I was friends with Jackson and Lydia is still totally in love with him." I frowned.

"Hey, it's okay, I get it." Stiles said, putting a hand on my shoulder which I instantly melted in to. "I mean, like really get it, like I could feel everything that you were."

"Oh, yeah, we have to talk about that too." I said.

"Talk about what too?" Stiles questioned.

"Derek said that we imprinted." I said.

"Like mental bond imprinted?" Stiles asked.

I nodded and looked away from him, he squeezed my shoulder.

"I can handle that." Stiles grinned at me.

Stiles then explained to me about what was happening with Jackson and that Jackson now had a restraining order against him and Scott. He then headed off because he had something to ask Lydia about. I started to walk through the halls; I was in free period so I didn't exactly have anywhere to be. I wondered around for a little bit then Erica and Stiles were walking down the hallway towards me. Suddenly I noticed the ground was wet next to me, Stiles and Erica stopped and looked down as well when suddenly Scott flew out of the locker rooms, Jackson following him. Erica grabbed a hold of Jackson, restraining him. Stiles started to try and restrain Scott who was struggling against him. I grabbed a hold of Scott and jerked him towards me.

"What the hell is going?! Hey, enough!" Harris yelled. "All of you, detention, three o'clock."

He stormed off and then Jackson jerked away from Erica and walked back in to the locker rooms. Scott and Allison walked off together and Matt started to walk off as well leaving just Stiles, Erica and I standing there.

"So, see you at three." Erica said then walked off.

Stiles took my hand and we went to our next class together. The rest of the day went by quickly. In my last class, I told Lydia that I had detention which she made a very unattractive face upon hearing. I walked towards the library, sitting down next to Erica then Scott and Stiles sat down across from us.

"Actually, we can't have detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson stated.

"All these tools?" Harris asked.

"Just us tools." Stiles said, pointing between himself and Scott.

"Fine, you two over there." Harris said, pointing at another table.

I pulled out a book and started to read. We all sat there for a few moments then suddenly Jackson got up and walked out of the room claiming that he just needed a drink of water.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris said, before following him.

Scott and Stiles jumped up and sat back down with us. They started to discuss something to do with Jackson but I was very invested in my book. Then suddenly my mind wandered off and it was like I was seeing something happen but I wasn't there. I saw Lydia walking barefoot through the woods, towards a house. The Hale house but it wasn't burnt down. She walked inside, calling for someone when she approached a boy, the same boy that I almost hit with my car. He asked her about a flower and then they started to kiss one another, slowly the house dissolved around them and the boy turned in to Peter who was burned badly, she backed away from him making odd gaspy noises. It wasn't until Stiles was snapping his fingers in front of my face that I snapped out of it.

"Clara, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I just… I don't know." I said.

"Harris wanted us to restock the library books before we leave." He said.

"Yeah, okay." I stated.

I grabbed a cart and started to put books back on the shelves when suddenly I heard glass shatter and books fall. I heard Erica make an odd groaning noise and saw Jackson jumping around; I stayed low to the ground and made my way towards Erica. I looked up for a moment before getting to her and saw Jackson claw on to a board "Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you". I shuddered for a moment then continued towards Erica. Jackson jumped out the window and Erica started to have a seizure, I took her in my arms.

"Guys! Scott! Stiles! Allison!" I screamed quickly.

Stiles rushed next to me, Allison rushed to Matt.

"He's still alive." Allison stated.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Stiles stated.

"D-D-D" Erica tried to get out.

"Derek, we have to take her to Derek." I said, pulling her slightly closer to me.

"Go." Allison said.

Scott ran over to Allison.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

I picked up Erica and kept her in a slightly cradled position as she shook up against me. Scott was suddenly behind me and helped me stay steady with her. We got to Stiles' Jeep and headed towards Derek's. I handed her to Scott out of the Jeep and we ran in to Derek's.

"Derek!" I yelled, coming down the stairs.

Derek met my eyes for a moment then grabbed Erica from Scott, taking her in to one of the subway cars. Stiles got behind her, supporting her head. I was next to Derek at her side.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"This is going to hurt." Derek said, grabbing Erica's arm and pushing the sleeve up.

He began to twist her arm and she screamed in pain. For some reason that scream hit me hard and I entered the odd state that I was in earlier. I saw Lydia back up and try to grab a hold of whatever was next to her and then I heard her scream.

"I'm sorry Lydia, this must all be terribly confusing but at least you know you're not actually crazy. Well, not completely there is bound to be some residual affects but you're a strong girl. Personally, I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post-traumatic stress, maybe a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan you know, it was a good plan, if there is one thing that I've learned in life it was to always have a back-up; that would be you. I mean, Clara-Anna is involved as well but you, Lydia Martin, your immunity wouldn't let the bite turn you and you wouldn't die but you would be able to do one very important thing." Peter's words echoed in my head.

Next thing I know, everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

I jerked up immediately at the sound of my name. I put a hand to my head, and squinted slightly.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us that." Scott responded, handing me a bottle of water.

"I-" I started to say then stopped, remembering Peter's burnt body and Lydia's frightened face.

"Clara." Derek said, clamping a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said.

Derek let go of me and stood up, leaning close to Stiles and Scott.

"Take her home, now." Derek said, with a slight growl in his voice.

Derek walked out of sight then Stiles and Scott were next to me, pulling me up off the ground. Everything seemed like a daze. Scott lifted me up to help me in to Stiles' Jeep. The ride to my house seemed to take seconds, Stiles got me to my door and they took me in my house. My mother, as usual, was not there. They got me in my bed and covered me up. Stiles sat down next to me.

"Clara." He said steadily. "Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some rest. Both of you, get home." I smiled at them.

Stiles nodded and kissed my forehead then headed out of the room. Scott lingered though.

"Clara, if you need anything, call." Scott said, almost commanded.

I nodded, pulling my covers up closer to me and nuzzling my head against my pillow. I fell asleep before I could even hear Scott and Stiles pull out of the drive way. I woke up and it was dark outside. I grabbed my phone that read: 9:00 PM. I had one missed call, from Scott. I called him back, my head pounding more so with each ring.

"Hello?" He asked in to the receiver.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yeah because you weren't at school… Wait, did you just wake up?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." I groaned.

"Okay. Can you meet me at Deaton's?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." I replied, hanging up.

I got dressed, a pair of black leggings and a dark green sweater. I headed towards the vet's office and saw that Derek was also there. I got out of my car the same time as Derek and Isaac got out of theirs. We all walked in together. Scott smiled at me as I walked through the door then frowned at Isaac.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"I need him." Derek replied.

"I don't trust him." Scott stated.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac sassed back.

"And Clara doesn't care so shut up." I groaned out.

"Where is the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek said after glancing at me.

"That depends." Deaton said from the doorway. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him." Scott said at the same time as Derek said: "Kill him."

"Save him." Scott rose his voice at Derek then turned to Deaton and repeated in a calmer voice: "Save him."

Deaton led us to the back and sat down a rack with jars on it. Isaac stuck out a hand to pick up a bottle when Derek grabbed his wrist.

"Watch what you touch." Derek said.

"So what are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asked, leaning down on the table.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton deadpanned while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." Isaac sort of whispered.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be a good defense against paralytic toxins." Deaton explained.

"Well, we're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an affective offensive?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried." Derek explained. "I nearly took it's head off. Argent emptied an entire clip in to it. That thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"One. It can't swim." Derek replied.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No, he's the captain of the swim team." I stated.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people; a puppet and a puppeteer." Deaton said, holding something that resembled a coin up to Scott then sat it on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott explained. "His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The Kanima kills murderers."

"If Jackson killed the wife, the baby would die too." I finished for him.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said in an odd voice, I gripped his shoulder and he patted my hand to let me know he was alright.

"Hold on, the book says they're bonded right?" Deaton asked.

Derek nodded.

"What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson?" Deaton asked.

"What if it's coming from the one controlling Jackson?" I asked, almost yelling.

"What if something that affects the Kanima also affects it's master?" Deaton asked, pouring mountain ash around the coin he had laid on the table.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott answered. "Both of them."

They began to formulate a plan while I zoned out, my mind kept going back to Lydia. I hadn't spoken to her in more than 24-hours. I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I glanced up.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Fine, just still tired. Passing out and sleeping all day takes a lot out of a girl, you know?" I joked.

Scott paused then nodded.

"Okay, well, get home. We've still got school tomorrow." Scott said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in the morning." I replied.

I walked out of the office then got in my car. I slid in and Isaac was sitting in my passenger's seat, causing me to jump.

"Isaac, you scared the hell out of me." I laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my keys in the ignition.

"I mean, what's wrong? Derek's worried… I'm worried. We're all worried about you." Isaac stated.

"Isaac, I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem very fine? You passed out. Scott and Stiles had to literally carry you in your house and you keep zoning out and are pissy." Isaac countered.

"Okay, fine, Isaac. You wanna know what's wrong?" I said, raising my voice and throwing my hands in to my lap. "I zoned out and saw Peter; my father and Derek's uncle, manipulate Lydia and make her terrified and cry and then I blacked out. But, Peter couldn't have done that because he's dead. He is dead."

Isaac leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Clara, hey, it's okay. Like you said, he's dead. So just don't worry about it and go home and sleep." Isaac said, patting my back slightly.

"Yeah, okay." I replied.

Isaac got out of my car and I started it, turning up the radio and then driving home. I crawled in to bed and couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for a long time before finally giving up and getting up. I went to the bathroom and climbed in the shower, turning the hot water on. I stripped down and climbed in. I rubbed soap all over my body and I felt off, not because of the Lydia thing but something else was bothering me too. I was exhausted and couldn't sleep but it still wasn't that, I felt like something was missing, like there was a hole in my chest. I got out of the shower and went downstairs, grabbing some ice cream from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. I threw on a movie and sat down on the couch, eating the remaining ice cream straight out of the tub. I suppose I must have drifted off because I jerked up and the sound of the alarm on my phone going off and then fell on the ground and slammed my head on the coffee table. I groaned loudly.

"Clara?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"What?" I whined, rubbing my head.

"You okay?" She asked, trying to put the back on an earring.

"Fine, I just hit my head. Why are you so dressed up?" I asked, standing up.

"Having a meeting with the hospital director, they want to hire me on as a head doctor over the ER." My mother explained.

"Oh, well, congrats." I smiled, giving her two thumbs up.

"Hurry and get ready for school, there is some fruit salad in the fridge for you." My mom told me, grabbing her keys. "Love you, see you later."

"Love you too, be careful." I called after her as she walked out the door.

I walked to the kitchen and took a few pieces of sliced strawberries out of the fruit salad before plopping them in to my mouth. I walked up stairs and grabbed a grey skater dress and my leather jacket; I slid on the dress after taking off my pajamas then pulled on some black booties. I pushed my arms through the sleeves of my jacket then grabbed my bag and headed to school. School seemed to go by more and more slowly after I had got there and been told what the plan was. After school let out, I met up with Scott and Stiles then climbed in Stiles' Jeep. We pulled up to the vet's office and went inside. We followed Scott to the back where Deaton turned around to us holding a bottle.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." He explained, setting it back down. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, that'll slow him down enough to buy you some time."

He turned around and got a bottle of mountain ash.

"This is what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you Stiles, only you." Deaton explained.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure, could you possibly find a less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles asked, taking the bottle in his hand.

"It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Clara to cause me any trouble." Deaton smiled.

"Okay, so what? I just sprinkle this around the whole building and then Jackson and whoevers controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Scott said.

"That's not all there is, think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said.

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles replied.

"Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your will can accomplish." Deaton said.

"Force of will." Stiles nodded.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said, raising his hands from the table.


	32. Chapter 32

We pulled up in front of the warehouse the rave was going to be in. I didn't bother changing, Scott ran towards the building before I had even got out of the Jeep. Stiles put up a hand that I took to jump out of the Jeep.

"Be careful." Stiles said, his hand gripping mine.

"You too." I replied, leaning in to give him a peck on the mouth when I noticed his heartbeat was a little… off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… my Dad got fired and it's my fault and this, I mean, I'm not even sure I can do it." Stiles admitted.

"Stiles, look at me, listen to me." I said, his eyes snapped up to meet mine. "You can do this."

I jerked him towards me using the hand he was grasping on to and pressed my lips against his.

"You can do this." I whispered against his lips.

Stiles smiled against my lips before pulling away.

"Go, you've gotta help them." Stiles said, releasing my hand.

I ran off towards the building, handing the girl taking tickets my ticket which I had bought off a boy earlier. I got inside and immediately caught Isaac and Erica's scents. I headed towards them, Isaac handed me the needle gun full of Ketamine. Erica and Isaac started to dance with Jackson then I saw Jackson shove his claws in to Erica's arm. I came up from behind him and shoved the needle in his side, shooting the Ketamine in to his blood stream. We dragged Jackson to a secluded room. Isaac sat him in a chair and we backed off, before we could discuss anything the door began to come open. Erica moved towards it, ready to attack.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." A familiar voice said. "It's just me."

Stiles walked in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"He awake?" Stiles asked.

"Well, let's find out." Isaac replied, taking a step towards Jackson.

Isaac let his claws out and stuck his hand out, ready to scratch his claws against Jackson's face. Jackson's hand shot out and grabbed Isaac by the wrist causing Isaac to fall to his knees and wrench his arm away. He walked back over to us, gasping over and over again in pain. I went to him immediately, checking for broken bone.

"Okay, nobody does anything like that again? Okay?" Stiles demanded.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac groaned.

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're gonna get." Stiles replied. "So let's hope that whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight.

Jackson's eyes shot open and I nudged Stiles.

"I'm here." Jackson said in a voice that wasn't his own. "I'm right here with you."

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us." Jackson replied. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson replied.

"So all the people you've killed so far-." Stiles started.

"Deserved it." Jackson interrupted.

"See, we've got a little rule book it says you only go after murderers." Stiles said.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied." Jackson said.

"Alright, so the people you're killing, they're all murderers?" Stiles asked.

"All, each, every one. " Jackson replied.

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me." Jackson spat. "They murdered me."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"They murdered me." Jackson repeated, his eyes turning yellow and his pupils becoming slits. I grabbed Stiles' hoodie and jerked him back. Jackson's fingernails grew and sharpened.

"Okay, Ketamine, the man needs Ketamine." Stiles said, frantically.

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said, holding up the bottle.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked, taking the bottle.

Jackson stood up and screeched at us, we all jumped an inch or so back from Jackson. Jackson's head began to twist around quickly.

"Okay, out, everybody out." Stiles said, pushing Erica and I.

We rushed out of the room, Erica and Isaac leaning up against it.

"Okay, find something to lean up against it." Stiles said.

"I don't think that's going to help!" I yelled.

And directly after I said that, I felt a gush of wind from behind me where Jackson who was now the full on Kanima had bust through the wall of the room.

"We've got to find Derek and Scott." I said, grabbing Stiles arm. "Now."

Then the smell of blood hit me and I speed up my walking, dragging Stiles along with me while Isaac and Erica followed. We walked towards the exit, Stiles walking up to Derek after I realized I could no longer walk forward. They started to talk to one another when I heard something, a howl. A howl that shook me to my core and made my head feel like someone was shoving needles in to my temples; I grasped the sides of head and immediately sunk to the ground, the pain becoming too intense.

"Stiles, break it!" Derek yelled.

"What? No way!" Stiles replied.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled again.

"Stiles, please!" I screeched out from the ground where Isaac and Erica had knelt down to me.

Stiles leaned down and broke the circle; Isaac picked me up bridal style and carried me out of entrance to the club. Derek rushed past me. Isaac walked over to Stiles with me still in his arms, Erica following close behind.

"I can take her." Stiles said.

I felt Isaac's arms tighten around me.

"No, we'll take care of her." Erica responded.

"Seriously, let me take her home." Stiles stated, I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"No, she's our Alpha." Erica responded, placing her hand on her hip.

"Derek is your Alpha." Stiles countered.

"She's our other Alpha." Erica quipped.

"She's my girlfriend." Stiles said, his voice cracking as it rose.

I put up a hand and pushed off of Isaac slightly.

"Guys, Stiles is taking me home." I said.

Isaac let go of me under my legs and held a firm arm around my waist to steady me as I got back in a standing position.

"See? I'm fine." I said and as I did, a wave of woozy hit me and I faltered slightly, Erica catching me as I did.

Derek walked out of the warehouse with Scott in tow. Isaac walked over to them and helped him carry Scott.

"Deaton, take him to Deaton." I said, pointing at Derek.

Derek nodded at me then directed his attention to Stiles.

"Take her home." Derek commanded. "Now."

Stiles was at my side immediately, Erica's warm hands left me and were replaced with Stiles. He got me in to his passenger's seat. Erica pushed him out of the way before he could shut the door, Isaac behind her.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked.

"I'll be fine." I replied.

"That's not what I asked." Erica stated, narrowing her eyes slightly at me.

"Clara-" Isaac started to speak.

"I don't know what happened. Scott howled and it felt like someone was trying to split my head open." I said. "I just need rest and so do the two of you, now get out of here. Go check on Boyd."

They hesitated but both nodded and shut the door. Stiles climbed in the driver's seat and started his Jeep. He slipped his hand under mine and squeezed it. I gave him a weak smile. We pulled up to my house and I was surprised to see my mom's car was actually there. Stiles parked and shut off his Jeep, coming to my side of the vehicle he helped me get out. He helped me to the door and as I was about to unlock it, my mother opened it.

"Stiles, what happened?" She asked.

"Something was happening to Scott and he howled and Clara said it felt like someone was trying to tear her head apart and now she's all weak like this." Stiles said, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Take her to her room, I have to leave. The ER just called me in, can you stay with her?" My mother asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Stiles replied.

"Thank you, Stiles." My mother said, grabbing her coat. "Clara, we'll speak soon. I promise."

I nodded and Stiles took me in to the house as my mother walked out of it. He helped me to my room. I sat down on the bed and fell backwards on it.

"I'll just go sleep in the guest room." Stiles said, starting to walk away.

"Why?" I asked.

"I figured you might want some space or something." Stiles admitted.

"No, what I want is you to sleep with me." I replied. "I also need you to help me take my shoes and clothes off."

I could hear Stiles heart rate pick up and let out a small laugh. He came over to me, sliding off my shoes for me while I managed to shimmy my arms out of my jacket. Stiles pulled it out from behind me then had me stand up for a moment so he could quickly pull my skater dress up over my head. I was really glad I'd decided to wear cute and matching panties with my bra today. I heard Stiles heart rate pick up a little more. I flopped back down on the bed, pushing back the covers with my feet.

"What are you? A little kid?" Stiles laughed.

"Someone who is waiting for you to dress down and get under the covers." I replied.

Stiles pulled off his jacket, his shirt and his pants then sat down next to me and slid in to a position next to me. He put an arm under my pillow and his other arm over my waist then pulled me close to him and pulled the covers up and snuggled against me. I grinned.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I love you." I said as I pulled my head back to look at him.

"I love you too." He replied, pulling me closer again.

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, I fell asleep enveloped in warmness.


	33. Chapter 33

I jolted up in bed upon hearing screaming. Lydia screaming. I jumped out of my bed and over Stiles; I grabbed my long cardigan and wrapped it around my body, running towards Lydia's house. I slammed the front door open and rushed in to see Lydia leaning up against her kitchen counter, sobbing.

"Lydia?" I asked.

She didn't register it; I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Lydia?" I asked, louder this time.

She turned to me with teary eyes and a runny nose. I pulled her in to my arms and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was asleep and I had a nightmare and then I was standing here." Lydia explained.

I led her to her bedroom and helped her in to bed. I pulled her covers up over her.

"Call if you need me but try to sleep." I whispered soothingly to her.

I walked back downstairs to see Stiles, who was fully dressed standing in the door way.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked.

"She had a nightmare." I explained then offered my hand to him. "Let's go back to bed."

He took it and we went back in to my house and got back in bed after he undressed again. A few short hours later we were up and I surprisingly convinced him to shower with me. I gave him some clothes that I had kept that used to be Griffin's that he'd grown out of and given to me for sleeping clothes. Stiles wore the same pants but accepted the shirt I gave him. We headed to school where Lydia was practically bouncing about how excited she was about her birthday party. She was even more excited about the present I gave her, an emerald necklace that made her eyes pop. School ended quickly and Stiles dropped me off at my house, where my mother surprisingly was. I walked inside and she motioned for me to sit on the couch with her.

"So, how are things? What happened last night?" My mother asked.

"Things are about as okay as they can be. Last night, we tried to stop Jackson from killing anyone else but failed and then Allison's mom tried to kill Scott and Derek bit her and when Scott howled for us, it felt like someone was splitting my head open with a hammer." I explained, breathless when I finished.

"Ah." My mother said. "I can probably explain that."

"Go on." I pestered.

"You see, once every few generations we, The Martins, are born three different magical creatures in to our blood line. The last time anyone was born in was almost seventy years ago. There is a banshee, a blix and a werewolf." My mother began to explain. "The Martin family became hunters to protect not only themselves but those who could not be protected from the Argents who strayed from their own code. Nous protégeons non seulement nous, mais les innocents aussi bien."

"We protect not only ourselves but the innocent as well?" I asked.

"Yes and you weren't born a werewolf, dear. You were born a blix, you presented powers when you were only a few years old, the bite set off your powers in to full swing as well as turned you though I wasn't expected it to do that and Peter probably wasn't either." My mother explained.

"What is that? What are blixes?" I asked.

"You have a type of magic inside of you. You can sense when other supernatural and when magical beings are in danger as well as control sleeping beings, sometimes even ones who are awake. You also should be at the point where you can start saying incantations." My mother explained.

"So I'm a witch?" I asked.

"Sort of." My mother replied, making a face. "In a sense, yes but at the same time no because of your ability to sense danger. Also, now that your powers have set in, your transformation will be different. You aren't just a werewolf anymore."

"Okay, so I'm some freak hybrid? And what is a banshee?" I asked.

"The Wailing Woman. It's typically a female fairy who literally wails when she senses death. Like, if someone is about to die or she is in danger then she lets off a scream that would hurt your head a lot worse than Scott's howling did." My mother responded. "And, you now take up the blix and werewolf faction."

"So what about the banshee?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know yet. Lydia hasn't presented any signs of being one and there aren't any other people in the family who could represent the faction unless Caroline reproduced again." My mother said, shrugging.

"Okay, well if that's all, I've seriously gotta go because if I don't get to Lydia's then she's going to have me skinned and made in to a rug." I stated after checking my phone.

"Okay, have fun, be careful." My mother laughed.

I ran upstairs, throwing my backpack in my room and grabbing my black pumps that Lydia insisted I brought along with my leather jacket. I grabbed my make-up bag and threw it in my purse before going across the street. I walked up to Lydia's room and opened the door. Allison screeching since she was half naked and then giggling when she realized it was me.

"Material girl?" I asked.

Allison nodded, blushing slightly. Lydia walked in the room and threw her hands up.

"Clara, I have been waiting." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hurry and throw this on and leave the jacket off for now. Put on that matte velvet red lipstick you have too. I have to go do some things before people get here." She announced, throwing a black dress at me.

I held it up; it was a replica of her dress but long sleeved and completely black. I stripped out of what I was wearing and slid it on then put on my lipstick as I was told. Allison had already headed downstairs. I took a deep breath after I quick full body check in Lydia's mirror before sliding on the pumps. I headed downstairs and there weren't very many people there which surprised me. I walked outside; Scott, Stiles and Allison were standing around talking to one another.

"We have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott stated.

"I just wasn't on her radar." Stiles responded as I approached, he tucked an arm around my waist. "Luckily, someone else has a good radar."

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said.

"What about a chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked.

"Normal?" Scott asked.

"She wouldn't be the town wackjob if it wasn't for us." Allison replied.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott said.

"Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going." Stiles said. "Like really going."

"Who?" Allison and I asked in unison.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles replied, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"I can get Danny here and probably a few other people." I stated, grabbing my phone as well.

I sent a few texts and not even thirty minutes later people were showing up in crowds. Lydia's mood instantly brightened. The night went on, everyone loud and enjoying themselves. I didn't drink because I was already tired. Stiles mingled with a few people as did I but I kept an eye on him and then my eye caught someone else. Jackson. I looked around for Scott and our eyes met immediately. He nodded at me and I excused myself from the group I was with a walked over to him.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Keep an eye on him." Scott stated.

I nodded and we separated. I saw Lydia place a drink in Scott's hand and chuckled then figured drinking wasn't actually a bad idea. I went inside and found Danny, who quite willingly took shots with me. Lydia found me and took a birthday shot with Danny and me. She handed me a drink, saying she made it special for tonight. I chugged it down and it hit me hard. I giggled and then excused myself to go to the bathroom. I used the bathroom then was washing my hands when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and felt my blood run cold as Peter placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweet little Clara-Anne, having fun and pretending to be normal." He chuckled.

"What are you- How are you- Get the hell away from here or I'm going to kill you." I growled.

"Maybe instead of me, you should worry about your boyfriend." Peter said, pointing to the shower behind me.

I turned around; the curtain was splattered with blood. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I threw back the curtain to see Stiles laying in the bathtub with his throat slashed open. I brought a hand up to my mouth and the tears started falling.

"You did this." I turned, growling.

"No, Clara-Anne, you did." Peter replied.

I looked down and saw my hands covered in blood. I looked in the mirror again, my eye glowing red and blood splattered across my face. I backed up against the wall.

"No." I whispered.

Then I heard pounding on the door and Stiles was no longer in the bathtub and Peter was no longer in the room nor did I have any trace of blood on me.

"Clara?" I heard Stiles yell through the door.

I flung the door open and jerked him inside.

"Clara, hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on the side of my face.

I looked up at him, opened my mouth then closed it.

"Did you drink that punch?" Stiles asked.

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"There was Wolfsbane in it." Stiles explained, pulling me in to his chest.

"It didn't hurt me last time I touched it, why would it affect me now?" I mumbled.

"Higher dosage." Stiles responded even though I wasn't exactly talking to him. "Whatever you saw isn't real, everything is okay but we have to leave. Cops are on their way and Jackson just left as the Kanima and wrapped around Matt's leg."

I sniffed.

"At least we know who it is now. Why is your shirt wet?" I asked.

"Scott had some girl dunk my head in water." Stiles groaned.

"Alright, well, let's get out of here." I said, giving him a small smile.

"We've gotta go talk to my Dad, let's go." Stiles said, taking my hand.

We got in the Jeep, I climbed in the back and I sat down. Half way through the ride I zoned out. I saw Derek being dragged across the floor of the old Hale house by Lydia.

"Lydia, Lydia, stop, you don't know what you're doing." I heard Derek say weakly.

She didn't reply; just drug him next to a hole in the ground. The hole that Peter was buried in. She took Derek's arm and placed it in Peter's hand. She arranged a few mirrors and the moon shone on Derek and Peter. Derek groaned in pain as Peter's eyes shot open. Lydia snapped back to reality and began to spastically breathe while Derek backed up. Peter stood up out of his grave and grinned at Lydia.

"I heard there was a party." He said. "Don't worry, I invited myself."

That's when Lydia screamed and it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. I transformed immediately all while letting out an ear busting scream but judging from Scott's wide eyes that were turned and staring at me and from Stiles' Jeep coming to an abrupt stop, I didn't look like I normally would when I wolfed out. I looked up in to the mirror and my eyes were still glowing bright red and my fangs were still out as well as my claws but I had no excess hair on my body, and my ears were much longer and larger, they almost resembled elf ears. I also was glowing, not like happy glowing but literally had a glow surrounding me.

Well, this would be fun to explain.


	34. Chapter 34

"What in the hell?" Scott practically squealed.

I transformed back to my normal state.

"We should probably talk before we get to your Dad." I said. "Keep driving."

Stiles hesitated but then pressed down on the gas and headed towards his house.

"I'm not a werewolf. I mean I am but I'm not. I am something called a blix. My mom said that the transformation would kick in now that my powers have matured. This is what I'll look like instead from now on." I explained.

"And you're just now telling us?" Stiles asked.

"Well, it sort of skipped my mind when I hallucinated that Peter was alive and had ripped your throat out." I sort of spat back at him. "Speaking of Peter. The reason I just transformed is because I had a kind of… vision, I guess."

"What?" Scott questioned.

"I think that when Peter bit me and Lydia that it flipped a switch, that she and I are two sides of the same coin." I explained. "I saw her poison Derek and bring Peter back to life in my vision. It could just still be a hallucination but this isn't the first time this has happened."

"At Derek's after the library?" Scott asked.

I nodded.

"Well, we'll figure this out." Scott stated.

"Yeah, we'll handle it." Stiles smiled.

We pulled up to Stiles house and went to his room; he called for his Dad then explained the situation to him. That Matt was the killer.

"So this kids the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

"No." Sheriff Stilinski said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, come on, everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect the victims in a murder, okay? So, like, all you have to do is look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said, standing up.

"Yeah, except for the fact that rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Alright, okay, sorry. Then I guess that you're right then I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles said.

"No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Scott, Clara, do you two believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you've just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott said and I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay? Look if he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they would arrest him!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Alright, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott stated.

"Yeah, that would be in the station where I no longer work." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said.

"Trust you?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned.

"Trust Scott?" Stiles asked, then turned towards us. "Or Clara?"

"Them I trust." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Then let's go!" Stiles said, practically jumping towards the door.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and we headed to the station. We arrived and walked inside. The woman at the front desk looked up at us, her eyes immediately going to the Sheriff.

"It's two in the morning." She said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." The Sheriff responded.

After a moment of silence, the woman nodded towards the offices.

"Thank you." The Sheriff said, motioning for us to follow him.

We reached the door and Scott stopped then turned to me.

"Stay out here and make sure no one comes in?" Scott said in more of a question than a command.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him. "Go catch our bad guy."

I turned back around and as I did, I saw something. Jackson. I started towards him and then I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

I opened my eyes, groaning and bringing a hand to the back of my head. I felt dried blood in my hair but the wound had already healed. I heard a gunshot then a scream and jumped up, I ran and saw Derek and Stiles laying on the ground, I slid to a stop.

"Go." Derek barked at me.

I kept going and saw Melissa trying to plead with Matt while Scott clutched his stomach.

"Matt, listen to me." The Sheriff called from somewhere in the station.

"Shut up! Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Matt screamed. "Now get up or I shoot her next!"

Scott stood up; Matt was still turned around and hadn't seen me yet. I started to approach him from behind then he turned on his heel and shot. The bullet went straight in to my thigh. I went down to the ground.

"Clara!" Melissa squealed.

"Shut up!" Matt screamed again. "Let's go."

Melissa walked past me along with Scott. Matt pushed on me with his foot, smirking at me. The bullet began to push itself out of my body, I screamed in pain. The bullet finally fell out after what seemed like a life time of pain, clattering on the ground. I heard glass break and a growl. I jerked up off the ground and started running. I saw Scott holding Stiles. I ran to them.

"Take him." Scott said.

I leaned next to Stiles and the grabbed him around his upper body. I carried him to a room in the back that Scott had pointed to before running off. I sat him down in a chair.

"Stay here." I commanded.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know what I mean." I said.

I ran out of the room and after Scott. Until I caught a scent. I walked towards it and then there was an arrow in my stomach. I gasped, looking down at it. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked up to see Allison whose eyes had gone wide.

"Clara, I thought you were... Clara, what are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"What am I doing here?" I groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Clara, I'm sorry but get out of here." Allison said then ran off.

I gasped again as I leaned against the wall next to me. Derek turned to corner and saw me.

"Clara." He stated, his voice wavering.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go, help Scott." I said.

I took a deep breath and jerked the arrow out of my body. I began to pant as the healing process triggered. Apparently it was let's try to kill Clara day. I started to walk, hoping to find Scott or Derek. Then something felt wrong and I felt my heart stop for a moment and I started running, down halls and finally came to a hall. There was a figure laying on the ground. I ran to it and slid down on my knees.

"Stiles, hey, hey are you okay?" I asked, grabbed his by the face.

"Clara, how did you? Clara. My dad." Stiles whispered.

I peeked around the corner of the wall to see Derek fighting Jackson while Melissa McCall was inside a cell and the Sheriff was passed out on the ground. Jackson had climbed on the cell and Melissa backed away, I could hear her heartbeat rapidly. I felt someone blow past me and Scott rushed in, throwing Jackson back.

"Scott? Scott, are you okay?" Melissa asked, her voice panicky.

I saw Scott hesitate but then turn towards her and she backed away, her smile faded instantly then she put her hands to her mouth and started to cry again. Scott rushed back past me then saw Stiles and I on the ground.

"Go." I said. "I've got it."

Scott kept running and I turned back to Stiles, putting a hand on his side and preparing to lift him up.

"Clara, no. Get them, go get them first." Stiles said.

I stopped and hesitated for a moment. He looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Okay." I said, giving him a weak smile.

I stood up and walked in the room that Melissa and the Sheriff were in.

"Melissa?" I asked.

She looked up then jerked back towards the wall. I held up my hands, trying to show her that it was okay.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's just get you out of there." I said.

I grabbed the keys from the table that Matt had left them on. I unlocked the door and held out a hand to her. She hesitated then took it. She walked out of the cell.

"Can you call 911?" I asked.

She nodded, reaching for her phone. I knelt to the ground and closer to the Sheriff. I shook his arm slightly and he jostled awake.

"Clara?" He groaned then his eyes shot open. "Where is Stiles?"

"Stiles is fine. We're all fine. We don't know where Matt is though and Melissa is calling 911. There are dead bodies, Sheriff." I explained.

"Dammit." The Sheriff grumbled. "I'll take care of this. Just. Just get my son home."

"Will do." I nodded at him, helping him up off the ground.

I walked back out in the hallway and pulled Stiles up off the ground.

"Can you feel anything yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, just not my feet." Stiles replied.

I took him out to his Jeep. Scott had caught up with us.

"He okay?" Scott asked.

"Said he can't feel his feet. The Sheriff said he'd handle this and wants me to take him home." I explained.

"My mom knows." Scott sort of whispered.

"I know. I saw. Scott, hey, it's gonna be okay. Go in there and make sure she's okay." I told him.

He nodded.

"Make sure he gets home." Scott said.

"I'm literally right here, you know?" Stiles groaned.

Scott smiled then walked back towards the station. I opened the passenger's side door and helped Stiles get inside. I went around to the other side and climbed in. I started his Jeep and headed towards his house. I went around to the other side of the Jeep after turning it off. Stiles had opened the door and climbed out of the passenger's seat then he stumbled and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"If you needed help, you should have waited." I chuckled.

Stiles rolled his eyes and I let him put an arm over my shoulders to steady himself as we walked up to his front door. I unlocked the door and helped him up to his room. He let go of me and flopped down on his bed. He took off his shoes and shirt then pulled himself up closer to his pillow with his arms.

"You good?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go then. I told my mom I'd let her know what happened." I explained, heading towards the door.

"Wait." He called. "Come here."

I smiled then turned back around and walked towards him. I sat down next to him on the bed, he put a hand in my hair and rubbed my scalp with the tips of his fingers, I leaned in to his hand. He used his place on my head to pull me down closer to him. He pulled me down closer and closer until our lips met and it felt like all my blood froze in my body and my heart stopped then immediately my blood and heart started pumping faster and faster. He drove me crazy. I smiled against his lips and he grinned, breaking the kiss.

"How did you know earlier?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's like I felt it. I felt you and I started running. I had no idea where I was going but somehow I ended up finding you." I explained, rubbing my thumb across his cheek.

"Me too. I mean, not like that but I was crawling towards my Dad and then all of a sudden, it felt like my heart stopped and I felt a tingling sensation near my stomach and then I knew I had to find you." Stiles said, rubbing my thigh with his other hand.

"I did get shot in the stomach. You think it could be the whole imprinting thing?" I asked.

"Maybe." Stiles shrugged. "Either way, I'd always end up finding you if I knew you were in trouble."

"Ditto." I grinned. "Well, I seriously should get going now."

"Okay." Stiles smiled, leaning up and kissing me.

I broke the kiss by pushing him back down on to the bed then leaning up and away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled as I exited the room.

I walked outside then groaned when I realized that I didn't have a vehicle. I started running after sliding off my booties. The run took less time than expected but I was finally home. My mom's door was closed so I figured I'd give here the details tomorrow. I climbed in bed, not bothering to change and was about to fall asleep when my phone rang. I grabbed it and hit hello, not bothering to see who it was.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Clara?" Stiles asked.

"Mhm." I yawned.

"I forgot to tell you something while you were here." Stiles said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you." Stiles said in a steady and serious voice.

"I love you too, Stiles." I grinned. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Good night." Stiles laughed in to the phone and hung up.


	35. Chapter 35

"So why exactly do I have to have this session?" I asked.

"The Sheriff wanted you, Stiles, Scott and Allison to all have a session with me considering what has happened." Ms. Morrell stated, crossing her legs.

"I'm fine, seriously, so can I leave?" I asked, tapping my finger on my leg.

"Are you sure? You're fidgeting and you look tired." Ms. Morrell pressed.

"Yeah, I am just anxious." I said, glancing at the door.

"Because of the game tonight or because of something else?" She asked.

"The game. I'm worried about it; I hope Stiles gets to play." I said, catching myself smiling and quickly stopping.

"You're in a relationship with Mr. Stilinski, aren't you?" Morrell asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a few months." I replied, untucking the hair from behind my ear.

"That's nice. Well, you're free to go now, you seem stable to me other than the anxiousness, but I am sure that will die down after the game. If you need anything, my office is always open." Morrell smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I walked out of the office and towards my locker. I grabbed my purse and backpack, shoving what I needed to take home in it. I started towards the closest exit when someone grabbed a hold on me by my waist.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked, in my ear.

"Leaving. Derek needs me, something about Erica and Boyd. I'll text you." I said, turning around in his arms to face him.

Stiles hesitated for a moment.

"Okay. Be careful." Stiles said, giving me a peck on the lips then releasing me.

I walked out the exit and to my car. I started towards the old Hale house; I pulled up and shut off my car. I walked up to the front door and inside the building.

"Derek?" I called out.

"In here." Derek said.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, walking in to the area he was.

"Erica and Boyd are leaving tonight." Derek said.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"They are leaving; they said they are going to find a new pack. They said that we lost. I think Isaac might be going with them." Derek said, rubbing his mouth with his hand.

"So they're running?" I asked. "They know they'll never stop and that they might never find an Alpha, right?"

"They're convinced that they heard more werewolves last night. They said it sounded like there were tons of them." Derek said.

"I'll keep an eye out for them." I said.

"Clara, we've gotta talk about something else too." Derek said, facing me.

I caught a scent and turned. Peter standing behind me, a few feet away with a smile on his face.

"It happened." I whispered.

"What?" Derek asked.

"It happened. I saw what happened. You." I said, turning my entire body and walking up to Peter.

"What did you do?" I screamed in his face. "What did you do to Lydia?"

"Clara. Clara." Derek said, tugging on my shoulders.

"Clara-Anne. I simply made her of use to me. She's my niece after all, family is supposed to help one another.

"Was your niece, I recall you and my mother being divorced." I spit back. "You piece of shit."

"How rude when speaking to your father." Peter replied. "You should be nicer."

"Maybe I'd be nicer if you hadn't turned me in to a werewolf, attacked my cousin, turned my other friend, tried to get said friend to kill all of us, try to kill all of us. You did kill Laura. I could go on. Oh, and if you'd stop calling me Clara-Anne. Then, maybe I'd be nicer." I glared at him.

I turned to Derek.

"I'll text you. I have to get back to the school before the game starts." I said, storming out of the house.

"Bye Clara!" Peter yelled after me.

"Why in the hell do you have to antagonize her?" Derek barked at Peter.

I groaned as I got in my car. I headed by my house, changing my clothes before heading to the game. I put on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck. I grabbed my leather jacket and slid on a pair of black boots. I headed towards the school, taking a seat in the bleachers next to the Sheriff who waved me over when he spotted me. Melissa approached us, taking a seat in between the Sheriff and me. Stiles and Jackson sat down on the benches; they turned and waved to us. I waved back, a smile on my face. Stiles waved a hand for me to come down for a minute. I walked down to the bench and Stiles stood up, my boot didn't have any height to them so it was obvious now how much taller he was than me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm fine." I replied, smiling.

"You're lying." Stiles replied.

"We can talk about it later, I promise. It's a family thing." I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"Stilinski! What are you doing? Put your helmet on!" Coach yelled. "Martin, sit on the bench or get off the field!"

"Helmet?" I asked.

"I'm playing." Stiles exclaimed, grabbing his helmet off the bench.

I squealed and grabbed him by the face, kissing him hard. I let him go and he ran out on the field. I sat down next to Scott.

"So, Jackson is here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's on the field." Scott stated.

Then Scott got an odd look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

Scott held up a hand then turned towards me.

"Last thirty seconds of the game, if I don't give up Derek then Jackson is going to kill someone." Scott said, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry, we will figure this out." I said.

The referee blew the whistle and the game started. Stiles caught the ball and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"That didn't look good." I groaned.

Isaac slid down on the bench next to Scott.

"You came to help?" Scott asked.

"I came to win." Isaac replied.

"You didn't go with them?" I asked.

"No, my Alpha… my pack is right here." Isaac replied, giving me a thumbs up.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was Lydia. I turned around and she was sitting with the Sheriff and Melissa.

"I'll be back in a few." I said.

I headed back up the bleachers and slid in next to Lydia.

"So, your poorly dressed boyfriend is playing." She grinned at me.

"Yeah, and not so well." I chuckled. "He's just warming up, he's really nervous."

"You look nervous too." Lydia replied.

I knew he was nervous, it's like I could feel it. It was the imprint. It was evolving and his feelings and emotions were starting to affect me. Not to mention what was going on with Gerard wasn't helping. I saw Jackson nip Isaac after he went out on the field.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath.

Melissa looked at me then pointed towards the field and then to Gerard. I nodded at her. She walked past us and down on to the field. She came back up and Scott got put in the game. Scott was shoved to the ground by a player. Stiles got tackled next. I saw Scott run off the field. I felt much more nervous now. I wasn't sure if it was because of Stiles or not but I followed after Scott. I caught Isaac's scent as I ran towards Scott, pushing past him. I entered the locker room and saw Gerard holding a sword and Isaac against the sinks.

"Get away from him!" I screeched and it's like my voice projected because all four of them backed away.

Isaac looked up at me and smiled. Scott was in the locker room now as well. Gerard stood and left.

"Sorry, guys. I've got to get back on the field. Stiles is playing." I said, rushing back towards the field.

I stood next to the bench and saw Stiles running towards the goal then he stopped looking back and forth between it, the ball and the players coming after him.

"Stilinski! Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!" Coach screamed.

"Shoot it!" Lydia screeched from the stands.

"Stiles, shoot the ball!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth.

He threw the ball and it went in to the goal. Stiles scored a goal. Everyone jumped up and started cheering and shouting. I screamed and jumped up and down for a moment.

"I scored a goal!" I could hear Stiles scream from the field.

And then it's like something triggered inside of him and he kept scoring more and more goals. The game was finally ending. Stiles scored the final goal and then the team and everyone in the stands was cheering and yelling louder than before. Stiles turned and searched the crowd for me, our eyes met and I grinned and gave him two thumbs up. The timer still had thirty seconds but Stiles was approaching me, I started on the field to meet him. The buzzer sounding, everyone cheering that we had won. Then suddenly the lights on the field went out and I couldn't see him anymore. I searched frantically.

"Stiles!" I yelled. "Stiles!"

"Clara!" Stiles yelled back.

"Stiles!" I yelled again.

Everyone was shoving and screaming and I was just trying to find Stiles. I tried to follow his scent but all the panic made it hard. I could feel him panicking, I could feel him being afraid. Finally the lights switched back on and Melissa made her way to me.

"Scott, where is Scott?" She asked.

"Mom?" Scott yelled from behind me.

"Someone is down on the field." She said.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I ran towards the small crowd, pushing my way through. It couldn't be Stiles, there was no way it could be him. I got through and saw Jackson lying on the ground. It was Jackson who was down. Then where in the hell was Stiles?

"Jackson! Jackson!" Lydia screamed, running past me and kneeling down to Jackson.

She and Melissa began trying to give him CPR while someone called an ambulance. The Sheriff was approaching. I grabbed Scott's arm.

"Scott, Stiles. I can't find Stiles." I said, fear rushing through me.

"Where is Stiles?" The Sheriff asked, then looked around and screamed. "Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"


	36. Chapter 36

"Clara!" Isaac yelled, shaking me by my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped, jerking my head up.

"I've been yelling your name for like five minutes. We are going to try to find Stiles." Isaac explained. "Come with me."

"Okay." I said, letting him take my hand and guide me to the locker room.

We walked inside and Scott tore the door off Stiles locker. He handed Isaac a shoe.

"How come you get the shirt and I get the shoe?" Isaac asked.

Then Scott turned around, Derek was standing behind us.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

"We already did." I replied. "We're busy."

"All of us." Peter said, walking out from behind some lockers.

"Holy shit." Scott said. "What the hell is this?"

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek said.

"Okay, wait, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him. What else was I supposed to do?" Scott replied.

"I'm with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said.

"Shut up." Derek, Scott and I yelled in unison.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"My father." I replied with a groan.

"Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained.

"Hi." Peter said, waving at Isaac.

"That's good to know." Isaac whispered, squeezing my hand that he still hadn't let go of.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

I zoned out after that because I felt a tingling sensation on my face and my heart rate speed up. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Stiles. Someone was hurting him.

"Scott." I whined; my eyes wide and tear filled.

"Clara, hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Stiles. Someone is hurting Stiles." I said, my voice faltering.

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked.

"Well, when they had sex, they imprinted." Derek explained. "The imprint is evolving to where they can feel when the other one is in trouble or pain."

"I don't feel it anymore. I can feel him though, it's like he's relieved. I think he's okay now." I said, trembling.

They all started to bicker with one another then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"He's home, he's okay." The Sheriff said.

"Thanks for calling." I replied.

"No problem, you can come over any time tonight. Just knock on the front door." The Sheriff said.

"Thank you." I replied.

He hung up and I looked at Scott.

"He's okay." I said. "I'm going. Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah, go." Scott nodded.

I walked past Derek and Peter and then I started to run. I ran to my car and sped towards Stiles house. Breaking the speed limit as well as going through a few red lights. I arrived and ran up to the door, panting slightly. I knocked on the door and the Sheriff answered it, smiling at me.

"He's in his room." The Sheriff said, before stepping aside.

"Thank you." I said, walking past him and towards Stiles bedroom.

I knocked on the door which was closed.

"Go away, Dad!" Stiles yelled.

I tried for the doorknob realizing it was locked.

"Dad, I said I'm fine!" Stiles yelled.

I thought about pulling the door knob out of the door but instead released my claws and poked at the door lock, I heard a click then pushed the door open.

"Dad, what is it?" Stiles demanded.

He turned around in his bed to see me rather than his father standing there.

"Clara?" He asked, getting out of bed.

He came up to me and pulled me in to a hug.

"What are you doing here? You should be helping Scott." Stiles said.

"Scott told me to come to you. I felt it, I felt you." I said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I could feel you getting hurt. I could feel how scared you were." I said, my voice cracking.

"I'm fine, seriously, I'm okay." Stiles said.

"You don't look fine." I replied.

"It's not even that bad." Stiles said.

I put my hands up towards his face and took it in my hands, my veins began to turn black and I could see Stiles face began to heal.

"Clara, stop." Stiles said, taking my wrists. "You'll wear yourself out."

I took a deep breath and leaned my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that for a few moments before there was a knock on the open door.

"I thought I might find you here." Lydia said, weakly.

"Do you wanna come in?" Stiles asked.

Lydia walked quickly to the bed, taking a seat. Stiles and I had separated.

"They won't let me see him." Lydia said. "I'm supposed to give him something, he kept asking for it back."

"Lydia." I said.

"And, I'm not going to be able to give it back now." She said, her voice cracking.

Stiles left the room, grabbing toilet paper for Lydia. He handed it to her.

"Sorry, we don't have any tissues." He said.

"It's fine, I'm such a mess." Lydia stated. "You have 17 missed calls from Scott."

"I know." Stiles replied.

"You ignoring him?" Lydia asked.

"Not really, no." Stiles said.

"Why do you have women's jewelry?" She asked, pointing to the pile behind me.

"Oh, I was going to give it to you actually. Your birthday, I didn't know what to buy so I just bought a bunch of stuff and had Clara pick which one you'd like more." Stiles replied, rubbing his head.

She laughed then Stiles phone went off in her hand. Her face instantly straightened out and she handed it to me.

"Read it." She said.

"Jackson's alive and in some kind of casing from the stuff that is in his claws." I read out to them.

"Let's go." Lydia said.

"How much do you know about this stuff?" Stiles asked.

"Pieces, half of it's like a dream." Lydia said.

"All those visions, those things actually happened. Those things you thought were dreams, the things with Peter, with Derek. Those all happened, Lydia." I said.

"And the other half, it's like a freaking nightmare." Stiles said.

"I don't care. I can help him." Lydia stated.

"Lydia, you could die." I said.

"I don't care." Lydia repeated. "Let's go."

"Wait, no. You're not going." Stiles said.

"Yes, I am." Lydia responded.

"No, you're not. You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how she'll feel? She'll be devastated." Stiles said, pointing at me. "And if you die, she is going to be destroyed. Death doesn't happen to you, Lydia, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they're going to try to live the rest of their lives without you in it."

Lydia frowned and glanced over to me.

"I mean, look at my face." Stiles said, raising his voice still pointing at me. "Do you really think this was meant to hurt me? No, it was meant to hurt her."

Lydia jumped back, startled.

"What do you mean hurt her?" Lydia asked.

"He means emotionally hurt me, make me angry. Gerard wanted me to be angry and come after him, with Derek so he can kill Derek." I said.

"What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"I promise you, Lydia, that I will explain everything later. I will explain about us, about Gerard, about Derek and Peter and about everything that has happened." I said. "But, right now, we've got to go. And I don't think you should come with us."

"Then I will find Jackson myself." Lydia said, turning to walk out of the room.

"Lydia, wait." I sighed.

I looked at Stiles who nodded.

"Let's go, Lydia." I said, putting an arm around her. "We're going to go meet up with them."

We all headed outside, Stiles told his Dad we were going out for something to eat. We got in the Jeep and headed towards where Scott told us to meet him. We got lost a few times because the GPS kept messing up for some reason. We finally pulled up and as we did, we slammed in to Jackson. Jackson jumped on Stiles hood and hissed at us. Then there were gun shots and I turned to stare at my mother. I hesitated then I pushed on Stiles who was screaming, he jumped out of the car and ran over towards Scott. I started to follow but then I noticed Lydia hesitated.

"Jackson." She yelled, holding up a key.

"Lydia." I yelled.

I went to go towards her when Scott grabbed my arm. Jackson stared at the key and then he took in in-between two of his fingers. He started to transform back in to a human. He took a few steps back from Lydia and held up his arms. I looked at Derek who came at Jackson and shoved his claws in to his stomach and raised him in the arm. He let Jackson fall back down to the ground. Lydia moved forward, catching Jackson.

"Do you still?" Jackson asked.

"I do, I do still love you." Lydia said, nodding. "I do, I do still love you."

Jackson's eyes shut and Lydia let out a sob as she laid him on the ground. She stood up and turned towards us. Allison had taken Scott's hand. I could feel pain behind my eyes, tears threatening. Stiles wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Lydia started to walk towards us when there was a sudden scratching noise on the ground. Jackson stood back up, his eyes glowing blue and he roared as a werewolf. He transformed back in to a human and Lydia ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He squeezed her tightly. Isaac left with Derek and Peter snuck out behind them. Allison's father took everyone home leaving Stiles, my mother and I standing alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to my mom.

"Chris called me." My mother explained.

"So you just headed over here?" I asked.

"No big deal." She replied.

"Mom, Jackson could have killed you." I replied, rubbing my temples.

"Could have killed all of you too." She replied, her tone icy now then it smoothed back out. "I'll see you at home."

"So, that was crazy." Stiles said, running a hand over his head as my mother walked out of the building.

"Yeah, uh, you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, really hungry. You wanna go get milkshakes and dip our fries in them?" Stiles asked.

"What do you think?" I grinned.

He leaned over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. I laughed.

"I love you." Stiles said, smirking.

"I love you too. Let's go." I said.

We got in the Jeep and drove off.


	37. Author's Note

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing.**

**Special shout-out to winchesterxgirl who reviewed like almost all the chapters, thank you so much!**

**Thanks also to beckylovestwilight, Defender93, JollyLoser and SilverShadowWolf46 for my other reviews.**

**I am about half-way through season 3b but I will start posting season 3a asap, I just need to check spelling through the chapters.**

**Just a warning, I will be continuing the chapters on this story, I will NOT be making a separate story for season's 3a and 3b.**

**Again, thank you all so, so much and I will update soon.**

**Love, Katie XOXO**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey cuties! Here I am with Season 3A. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I am almost done writing Season 3B, just a little update! **

**XOXO, Katie**

I walked around the inside of the tattoo parlor, looking at the tattoos that lined the walls, debating on if I wanted something or not.

"Are you really going to get something? I mean, I already have to see Scott get something." Stiles whined from beside me.

"I might." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

I moved to the next walls and my eye immediately caught a picture of a black calla lily.

"What about that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Does it mean anything?" Stiles asked.

"My mom used to grow them when I was younger, right after she married Griffin. We started a garden together. Lydia and her mom came down and helped too." I said, putting my fingertips up against the picture.

"I think that if you want it." Stiles started, putting a hand on my waist. "Then get it, I mean, I might have to not look at you while it happens but if it's important, you know."

"I think I will." I said, ruffling his hair. It had grown longer through the summer.

Scott waved me over, the tattooist called in another person to do mine so that we would be done around the same time if not only a small amount of time apart. I slid in to the chair and pulled my jacket off. The artist came out with the stencil and placed it, having me check before he started to tattoo. I gave him the okay and he took the needle to my skin. I glanced over, the tattoo artist asking Scott if he had a problem with needles.

"I tend to get a little squeamish." Stiles said.

He looked at the needle then proceeded to pass out. I rolled my eyes. The tattoo artist finished Scott's tattoo and mine was done with a few minutes after his. We paid and then left, getting in the Jeep. Stiles had an ice pack pressed to his head. My arm was itchy and tingling. Stiles turned around to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

"What about you?" He asked Scott.

"I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott stated.

"It burn kinda?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied. "Yeah, it totally isn't supposed to not feel like this. I'm taking this off."

"No, no, no." Stiles begged.

I pulled mine off too, the skin around the tattoo was red and the tattoo was healing.

"No, come on." Scott mumbled.

"It healed. They both healed." Stiles said.

Scott groaned.

"Thank God, I hated it." Stiles said then glanced at us. "Sorry."

He started up the Jeep. It was the night before school started back up. We were headed to get food now. We pulled up at a stop light and I instantly recognized Lydia's car and then I saw that Allison was inside it. I only talked to her a few times over the summer; she was gone as soon as the school year ended. Stiles started to roll down the window to say hi to them after they realized that we were next to them.

"Hi, hey!" Stiles called out the window.

Lydia drove through the light and I started cracking up from the back. The light turned green and we followed them.

"Great, now we're following them." Scott said.

"Do you see a turn?" Stiles asked.

"I don't wanna look like we're following them." Scott said.

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything." Scott replied.

Stiles slammed down on his brakes, causing me to fall in the back seat.

"Stilinski!" I yelled.

All of a sudden I felt something, something was wrong. The next thing I heard was glass breaking and Lydia and Allison screaming. I jerked up, seeing that they had come to a complete stop and a deer had run in to Lydia's windshield.

"Get out, get out now." I said, pushing on Scott and Stiles.

We got out in a panicky fashion and rushed towards Lydia and Allison who were both unharmed but shook up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." Allison replied.

"Well, I'm not okay!" Lydia yelled. "I am totally freaking out, how the hell did that just run in to us?"

"Lydia, Lyd, calm down. Are you okay?" I asked, taking Lydia by her shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt." Lydia replied. "I saw it's eyes right before it ran in to us. It's like it was crazy."

"Or it was scared." Scott stated.

"More like terrified." I said, every nerve on my body standing on end.

Allison called 911 and Stiles called his Dad. Lydia and Allison assured us that they would be fine and that we should get home since we all had school tomorrow. I let Lydia know that she could come over tonight if she needed to. She said she'd stay the night after she got back home. Stiles and I dropped off Scott then headed towards my house. We pulled up in the drive way and I grabbed my purse from the back.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, you?" I replied.

"Totally. Want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"No, I'll probably be taking Lydia to school till her windshield gets fixed." I replied.

"Oh okay." Stiles replied.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll see you in the morning." I smiled then went inside my house.

"Mom?" I called out.

"In here." My mom yelled then I heard something clatter on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking in to the kitchen.

"Making cupcakes." She replied. "Well, trying to make cupcakes."

I walked fully in to the kitchen to see a pot on the ground along with a pile of flour.

"Why?" I asked.

"Thing at work tomorrow. Pot luck thing." She replied with a sigh.

We had spent more time together over the summer since I didn't exactly sleep much. I stayed out most nights with Stiles or Lydia, sometimes both and sometimes with Scott. I walked over to her, taking the measuring cup out of her hand.

"Why don't you let me help?" I asked.

"Thanks." She laughed.

I helped her make the mix for the cupcakes and get them in to the oven, setting a timer on the oven and then I said my goodnights and got in to bed. The next morning, I woke up groaning at the sound of not my alarm clock but Lydia shaking me awake.

"When did you even get here?" I whined.

"Last night and I practically have to use my whole body to push you over so I could get in the bed. Get up and get ready." She said.

"Okay, okay." I groaned, rolling over her to get out of bed.

"Clara." She laughed, pushing me in the floor.

I stood up and tickled her.

"Brat." I laughed. "Hey, I've gotta go see Derek before we head to school."

"Fine but you better make it quick because I'm not gonna be late for my first day back!" Lydia yelled as I walked to the bathroom.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went back in my room to see Lydia going through my clothes. She pulled out a dark blue dress and held it up to her body. I nodded my head in approval. I grabbed a black jean skirt and a white v-neck. I got dressed then grabbed my wedge sneakers that Lydia had bought me over the summer. I did my make-up as Lydia finished hers. I grabbed my leather jacket and we headed towards Derek's. I walked inside the old Hale house, Lydia waited in the car.

"Derek!" I called.

"What?" He groaned from a different room.

"Hey, I want your help." I said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you need?" He sighed.

"I need you to help your favorite cousin ever with making her tattoo permanent because it healed last night." I smiled.

"You think you can handle some intense pain for the next ten minutes?" He asked.

"Derek, just do whatever and make it fast. Lydia is waiting." I grinned.

Derek brought out a small flame torch, turning it on then taking it to my arm. I bit my lip and it was over much quicker than I thought. He finished and I saw my arm now with the tattoo I had been given last night, it was beautiful.

"Those were my mom's favorites." Derek said, running a thumb over my arm.

"Mine too." I replied. "Thank you so much, I'll talk to you later. Anything on Erica or Boyd? Has Isaac come back yet?"

"I haven't heard anything yet but I'll call you when I do." Derek said.

"Okay, bye!" I said, running back out to my car.

"What was that all about?" Lydia asked, as we drove off.

"Oh, I got a tattoo and it healed itself so I had Derek help me out." I smirked.

"You got a what?" Lydia said. "Clara-Anne, you naughty girl. Does your mom know?"

"Duh, she knows. I couldn't have gotten it without her signing for it." I laughed.

We pulled up to the school. She got out then walked off, saying she had to stop by the library before heading to class. I climbed out and took off my jacket, setting it in my backseat. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips against the back of my neck.

"You trying to get me in trouble, Stilinski?" I laughed, turning around towards him.

"Maybe." He smirked, leaning his face in to the crook of my neck.

"Oh, hey, look." I said, pointing at my arm.

"How?" He asked, his eyebrows sort of knitting together.

"Stopped by Derek's and he did it, was not a pleasant experience. Also asked about the pack, he said he still hasn't heard from Isaac." I said, a frown forming on my face.

"Hey, I'm sure Isaac has found them by now and everything is okay." He smiled, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Hey, we're going to be late to class. Come on."

He let go of me, taking my hand and we walked towards our first class which we miraculously had with Allison, Scott and Lydia. I sat down in front of Stiles who sat down in between Scott and Lydia. Allison took a seat next to me and in front of Scott. Everyone's phone simultaneously started to go off and then I heard the sound of heels.

"The offing was bared by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman said, walking into the room. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text that you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

The teacher walked around her desk and everyone shut their phones off. Before mine started to power down, I got a text from Melissa.

"Call me. Urgent."

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled down on it, handing it behind me. Stiles passed it over to Scott. A few moments later, a staff member walked in to the room.

"Mr. McCall?" The teacher called.

Scott looked up and then followed her out of the classroom. He sent me a text, telling me he was headed to the hospital a few minutes later. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Lydia, what is that? Is that from the accident?" I heard Stiles ask.

"No, Prada bit me." Lydia replied.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked.

"No, my designer hand bag." Lydia sassed. "Yes, my dog."

I snorted while Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked.

Lydia shook her head no.

"Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an Earthquake or something?" Stiles said.

"Meaning what? There's going to be an Earthquake" Lydia asked.

"Or something, I just, maybe it means something coming." Stiles said. "Something bad."

A feeling washed over me then, a bad feeling.

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia replied. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-."

She was cut off by a bird slamming against the window, I jumped slightly. Our teacher walked to the window and then a mass flock of birds became visible and they began hitting the window. They glass started to break and the cawing became louder and louder.

"Get down, everyone get down." Our English teacher yelled.

I pushed Stiles in Lydia's direction and then covered Allison's body the best I could. I looked over to Stiles who grabbed my hand and pulled Allison and me towards him and Lydia. The cawing became softer and softer until it was silent. There were dead birds, blood and feathers all over the room as well as the students. Our English teacher left the room and soon enough, the police along with a few parents and MTs were in the room. I sat on a desk as my mother stormed in to the room.

"Clara." She said, taking my face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom. What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my face around trying to get out of her grasp.

"The MTs are here, I said I was going too considering it was my daughter's classroom that was attacked by a bunch of birds." My mother replied, dropping her hands. "Is Stiles okay? What about Lydia and Allison?"

"They're fine, everyone is fine." I said. "What was Scott called out for?"

"Isaac got brought in this morning, he's healing. There was a girl that came in with him though and she was pretty banged up. She ran off, Scott met up with his mother at the hospital." My mom told me, quietly.

A jolt went through my body. Isaac, he was okay. Stiles sat down on the desk near me.

"Hello, Ms. Hilliard." Stiles said, waving at my mom.

"I told you, you can just call me Diana." My mother smiled at him. "I need to speak with you father. Clara, be careful."

"You okay?" Stiles asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"Fine, just a little freaked out. I mean, it's like I knew something bad was about to happen." I whispered.

"Yeah, I could feel it coming off you if that makes sense." Stiles said.

"The whole imprint thing, yeah, I get it." I said.

"I've gotta get out of here and meet up with Scott, we'll talk later, okay?" Stiles asked, bobbing his head slightly.

"Yeah, be careful." I smiled.

He gave me a peck on the cheek then headed out of the door. My mom walked back over to me.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I stuck out my tongue at her.

I followed her out of the building. We got in my car since she had rode over with the ambulance.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, skipped the pot luck. Let's get some food." My mom said.

I drove to the closest food place, ordering some burgers and milkshakes. We drove back to the house in silence and ate our food while watching a movie. I walked up to my room after eating; my mom went back to the hospital. I sat my backpack down next to my bed and opened up my laptop. Before I could do anything, I was receiving a call.

"Scott?" I asked in to the receiver.

"Clara, we've gotta talk." Scott said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hale house." He replied.

"I'll be there in a few." I said, hanging up.

I grabbed my keys and practically ran out of my house. I got to Derek's and ran inside.

"What? What is it?" I demanded.

"It's about Erica and Boyd." Scott said.

"What? Where are they? Are they here?" I said, brightening up.

"Someone has them." Derek said. "An Alpha pack."

"What?" I managed to get out through a throat that felt like someone poured a gallon of honey in it.

"Isaac, Peter and I have been looking for the past four months." Derek said.

"And you didn't tell me?" I screamed.

"No because I knew you'd react like this." Derek yelled back, holding up a hand at me.

"Because you didn't tell me that a pack of Alphas took my friends, took my pack." I basically spit back.

"Clara, I didn't want to bother you. I thought we could get them back without involving you or Scott." Derek said.

I could feel my entire body fill up with a mix of betrayal and rage. I walked around for a minute then I stormed out of the house. I paced around outside before sinking my fist in to the closest thing to me which happened to be a tree.

"Clara." Stiles said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said, putting up a hand.

Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a hug.

"It's fine. We'll find them." Stiles said.

"I know. I'm going home. I love you; I'll talk to you later." I said, pulling back from him.

"I love you too." Stiles said, he kissed me hard then let go of me.

I got in my car and went home. I went up to my room and stripped off my clothes then climbed in to bed. I tossed around for a few minutes then fell asleep. The rest of my night was only filled with nightmares.


	39. Chapter 38

I woke up that next morning feeling off, spent all day at school feeling weird and then I got home and practically threw myself on my couch. I felt like crap. Stiles had been asking me about going to a party all day and I had finally declined. It was already dark and getting late. I had stayed after school to run, Cross County was starting up again soon and I was determined to make the team. All of sudden, my mouth felt funny. It felt like someone was kissing me. I sat up, sort of confused. I felt a weird feeling all over my body and then it's like I could see what was happening. Some girl was kissing me. Not me, Stiles. Some girl was kissing Stiles. I jerked up and went to my room. I grabbed a dress out of my closet; it was the sexiest dress I owned. I redid my makeup and then grabbed my purse. I looked absolutely flawless other than my face being stuck in a pissed off frown. I stormed to my car and drove to the address that Stiles had told me earlier the party would be at. I pulled up a few blocks away, slammed my door shut and stormed towards the door. A boy opened the door for me, giving me some compliment. I brushed past him and scanned the small crowd of people. Scott instantly caught my eye.

"Where is he?" I demanded, storming up to Scott.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Where in the hell is Stiles?" I demanded.

"I don't know, why?" Scott said. "Oh."

"Oh is right, McCall, oh is fucking right." I said.

I caught Stiles scent and stormed towards it. I threw open a bathroom door to see him going through cabinets.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"C-Clara." Stiles said, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I thought you weren't coming."

"You thought I wasn't coming so you were going to cheat on me?" I asked.

"How?" Stiles started to say.

"We're imprinted, you idiot." I said, hitting his chest with a fist. "We are imprinted!"

"Clara, I'm sorry." Stiles said, his voice sort of hoarse.

"Is this the first time? Have you cheated on me before?" I asked.

"No, Clara, I've never cheated on you. Clara, I love you." Stiles said, his heartbeat steady, he was telling the truth.

"You let someone kiss you, someone that was not me, you fuck!" I hissed. "We're taking a break, we're on break. I can't deal with this right now. So if you want to go fuck some girl, go ahead."

I stormed out of the room, ignoring Stiles calling after me. I got in my car and leaned my head against the steering wheel, almost choking on my sobs. I heard a tap on my window. Lydia and Allison were standing outside my window, when I looked up. I rolled down the window.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles." I managed to get out.

"Stiles what?" Allison more of demanding than asking.

"He kissed another girl." I said, my voice cracking.

"He what?" Lydia practically screeched.

"I felt weird at home, like I was being kissed." I said, taking a shaky breath. "Then it's like I was seeing through Stiles eyes and he was kissing some other girl. Stiles had told me the address earlier so I came. I called a break."

"Get out." Lydia said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out." Allison and Lydia both said in unison.

I rolled up my window and opened the car door, stepping out of it. Lydia and Allison hooked arms with me and steered me towards Allison's car. Scott had walked outside at this point. Allison and Lydia showed him matching bruises on their arms, convinced it meant something. Scott saw me leaned up against Allison's car and pushed between the two girls.

"Clara." Scott said, only a few inches away from me.

"Don't you Clara me." I said, pointing at him.

"Clara, I'm sorry. I didn't know what they were doing until you got there and I listened in." Scott said, holding up his hands to show me he meant no harm.

"You're telling the truth." I sighed. "I just, I don't understand why."

I put my hands up to my face, attempting to not let anyone see tears start leaking from my eyes again. Scott wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know why, he's drunk, he's dumb. I really don't know but I'm sure you two will figure things out." Scott said, patting my back slightly before letting go of me.

He gave my arm a small squeeze, smiling at me then walked back towards Lydia and Allison.

"Get her home." He said. "We'll talk to Derek tomorrow."

Allison and Lydia walked back over to me. Lydia opened the back door for me; I slid in and sort of just laid down. I could still feel Stiles, our imprint was still intact. I closed my eyes and soon I drifted off. I woke up the next morning in Lydia's bed, Lydia and Allison were lying next to me and it was like a Clara sandwich. I wiggled a little and Lydia groaned.

"You guys know we're late, right?" I asked.

"I figured letting you sleep was more important than school." Lydia replied.

"Definitely more important." Allison pouted, snuggling in to her pillow.

"Come on, we have to get ready, I thought you guys were supposed to talk to Derek." I said, trying to get out of the bed.

"Fine." They both said, getting out of the bed.

Lydia threw some clothes at Allison and me, telling us to hurry up and get dressed. I pulled on the white lacy dress she had thrown at me then grabbed a pair of nude heels from her rack of shoes. She walked back in, dressed in a floral print dress and then tossed me a green leather jacket.

"You still have this?" I laughed.

"Of course I do." She said, sticking out her tongue.

We finished getting ready and headed to school. They gave us slips to go to class and we were about to split up to go to class when the bell rang, signaling study hall. Scott walked out of a classroom nearby and waved at us to come over. We walked over to him, he led us to an empty room were Stiles sat on a desk and Derek stood with his arms crossed. I brushed past the both of them and sat on a desk near Derek. Allison and Lydia extended their arms, showing Derek the bruises.

"I don't see anything." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Look again." Scott pleaded.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott said.

"It's nothing." Derek said.

"Pareidolia, seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia said. Derek looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's a subset of Apophenia." I added.

"They're trying to help." Scott said.

"These two?" Derek asked, looking at Scott in utter disbelief then pointed at Lydia. "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you and this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright, come on, no one died, alright." Stiles said. "There may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"Stilinski, shut up." I said.

"My mother died." Allison said, sort of glaring at Derek.

"Your families little honor code is what killed your mother, not me." Derek replied.

"A girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you." Allison said.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said and started towards the door.

Scott walked over and stopped him; they had a hushed conversation that I could slightly over hear. I rolled my eyes and pushed off of the desk, starting towards the door.

"Clara, hey, wait." Stiles called out.

"Oh, no, Stilinski. You have lost speaking to Clara privileges for now." Lydia said, shaking a finger at him then following me out of the room, pushing on my shoulders slightly.

Lydia kept pushing on my shoulders until we came to my locker, I opened my locker and leaned my head inside, taking deep gaspy breaths.

"Clara, it's okay." Lydia said, rubbing my back.

"Lydia." I sort of growled. I looked up at her.

"Clara, your eyes." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, jerking my head up to look at the mirror in my locker.

Sure enough, my eyes were turning bright red and my ears were growing longer. My skin was starting to brighten slightly too.

"Lydia, I have to get out of here. I have to leave." I said.

Lydia shoved an arm around my waist and practically pulled me back towards the room we were just in. Derek and Allison had left but Stiles and Scott remained in the room and were talking. Lydia let go of me and I leaned up against a desk.

"Clara?" Scott asked.

My hair fell around my face slightly, I knew that I'd fully transformed.

"Clara." Stiles said.

I took a deep breath and shoved my claws in to my leg.

"Clara." Lydia sort of squeaked.

I transformed back and then turned around and sat down on the desk, taking short but shaky breaths. Stiles was immediately in front of me, arms on both sides of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I said, pushing him back and getting off the desk.

"I'm going home." I stormed out of the school and called someone.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, after the phone had rung a few times.

"Come back and get me." I said.

"Aren't you in school?" Derek said.

"Derek, come get me." I repeated, my voice trembling.

"Give me five minutes." Derek said then hung up.

I sighed and shoved my phone in my purse. A few minutes later, Derek pulled up with Isaac in tow. Isaac got out and opened the door, he slid in the backseat and I got in the passenger's seat.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Drive, just drive, get me the hell out of here." I said.

"You can see the new loft." Derek said, pressing on the pedal.

"Sure, whatever." I mumbled.

The ride was silent for a bit until Isaac piped up.

"So, what's wrong? I can practically smell the depression coming off of you." Isaac asked from the back seat.

"Stiles and I are on a break." I explained.

"Why?" Isaac asked, now leaning towards the front seats.

"I got home yesterday from running, I intend on making team. I felt weird after I practically threw myself on my couch, like I was being kissed." I said, all emotion draining from my voice. "Then it's like I was seeing through Stiles eyes and he was kissing some other girl. Stiles had told me the address earlier that so I went there, bitched him out and then I called a break."

"Why didn't you just dump him?" Isaac asked.

"They're imprinted, dumbass." Derek said from the front seat.

"So what? He cheated on her." Isaac countered.

"Isaac, it's not that simple. Imagine being mentally linked and bonded to someone that you love so much you wouldn't even hesitate to die for them." I said.

"Oh." Isaac said after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"I'd say it's okay but it's not. It is so far from okay." I said, giving an emotionless laugh.

Isaac placed his arms around me from the backseat and Derek put a hand on my knee. I instantly felt better. Derek pulled to a stop and we got out. We walked up a flight of stairs and Derek slid a huge door open. I walked inside and spun around.

"Much better than the railroad hide out." I laughed.

"Glad you like it." Derek said, a small smile tugging his lips upwards.

"Clara, hello." Peter said, bouncing down the steps.

I groaned.

"You didn't tell me he was here." I said, pointing at Peter.

"Question, why aren't you in school?" Peter asked.

"I went and got her." Derek said, gesturing to me.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because I transformed at school and figured I should probably leave." I said, sitting in a chair nearby.

"Why did you transform?" Peter asked.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" I countered.

"Because I'm concerned. Now will you answer?" Peter asked.

"Stiles and her are taking a break. Stiles kissed some other girl." Isaac said.

I glared at him and he held up his hands and took a step back. Peter walked closer to me but kept his distance.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" I hissed.

My phone started to go off. I grabbed it and pressed the answer button.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need you to meet us at Deaton's with Isaac and Derek." Scott said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think we might have found a way to find Boyd and Erica." Scott replied.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes." I said, hanging up.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Scott said Deaton might know how to find Erica and Boyd." I said, shoving my phone in my purse. "Let's go, both of you."

We left and headed towards Deaton's office. We walked inside and Deaton opened the door for us. Derek started to help Scott pour ice in to a large metal tub while Deaton explained to Isaac what we were going to have to do.

"So, how slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." Deaton responded.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked.

"No, no, not really." Isaac responded, standing up away from the ice bath.

I heard a snap and looked over to see Stiles pulled a long medical glove on. I rolled my eyes while Scott and Derek just sort of glared at him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

He ripped the glove off and threw it on the table next to him, walking towards the end of the tub.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this. " Derek told him.

Isaac looked from Derek to me then removed his shirt and let out a deep breath. He stepped into the ice bath, taking deep breaths as he set down. Deaton nodded and then Derek and Scott pushed him all the way under, ice and water sloshing on to the floor. I stayed in the middle, waiting to see how smoothly this went. Isaac rose up, half transformed and began to struggle to get out. Stiles grabbed his legs, trying to help hold him and I pushed down on hips to try to help Stiles.

"Hold him." Deaton commanded.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled back.

Isaac was struggling hard and I put on hand on his leg and one on his chest and shoved him under full force. Isaac finally stopped struggling and he rose slightly from the water.

"Remember only I talk to him, too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton said. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Isaac responded.

"This is Doctor Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is it alright" Deaton asked

"Yes." Isaac responded.

"I want to ask you about the night that you found Erica and Boyd. I need you to remember it in as vivid detail as you possible like you're actually there again." Deaton said.

"No, I don't want to do that." Isaac whimpered.

He began to struggle slightly and kept repeating it.

"Just relax. They're just memories; you can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton said. "It's alright, just relax, relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not a house, its stone." Isaac said. "It's like marble."

"That's perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty, it's empty." Isaac said.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked.

The lights began to flicker and Isaac started to repeat that someone was there and that they could see him, Deaton finally got him to calm back down.

"Now, tell us what you see, tell us everything." Deaton said.

"I'm walking up some stairs, I can hear Boyd talking. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac responded.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, I'm can't see her, I can't see either of them." Isaac responded.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried, worried about what they'll do during the full moon, worried that they're going to hurt each other." Isaac said.

"If there together on the full moon." Derek started.

"They'll tear each other apart." I finished.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

Do you know what kind of room is it; is there some kind of marker or number on a door or a sign?" Deaton asked.

Isaac sat straight up after gasping. He began to freak out and kept repeating that "they were here". He started to thrash slightly and mumble.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked sternly and then began to yell, while still holding him down.

"Derek, stop." Deaton said.

Isaac continued to freak out and Derek continued to yell.

"Derek, stop it." I screamed.

"Derek, let him go, you could send him into shock." Deaton said.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek yelled.

"Derek!" I screeched.

"A vault! A vault." Isaac yelled.

I shoved Derek away from the tub and Isaac sat up.

"I saw it, I saw the name." Isaac said.

He got out of the ice bath as Deaton covered him with a towel and I retreated to the far corner, trembling.

"It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." Isaac told them.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and there was a body in it." Stiles told him.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." I said, my voice cracking.

Deaton helped Isaac dry off and I stayed where I was. Erica wasn't dead. She was not dead. Isaac finished drying off and Deaton left us to converse.

"She's not dead." Derek immediately said.

"Derek, he said 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.' doesn't give us much room for interpretation." Stiles said.

"Then, who was in the vault with Boyd?" I demanded.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles countered.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott said then turned to Isaac. "The one that saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac told them.

"What if that's how Erica died? What if they pit them against each other during the full moon to see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunder dome." Stiles asked.

"Then we get them out." Derek said.

"Tonight." I said.

"Derek, Clara, be smart about this. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said, walking back in to the room.

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek told him.

"He didn't go through a vault door." Deaton countered.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles told them.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek. Minutes." Stiles said.

"Fine, just hurry." Derek said. "Clara, you need a ride home?"

"No, I can walk from here." I replied. "Just get Isaac under some covers."

Derek nodded and he and Isaac left. I grabbed my jacket, thanked Deaton and walked outside.

"Clara, Clara, hey wait up!" Stiles called, running out the door behind me.

"Your talking to Clara privileges were revoked if I remember correctly." I said.

"Can I just give you something, please? I bought you something and I want to give it to you." Stiles pleaded.

"Fine, make it quick. I want to hurry home and have dinner with my mother before she goes back to the hospital." I said.

Stiles grabbed a small bag out of his Jeep that had a Death Star drawing on it that I had drawn over the summer. He had taken it and had it turned in to a bag. I went to open it.

"Wait, wait, open it when you get home. Alone, please." Stiles asked, rubbing his hands together slightly.

"Yeah, okay." I said, a small smile on my face. "I'll text you about it. Maybe."

I took off my heels, tucked the bag under my arm and started running. As I was running, I felt tears on my face. I felt the pure joy Stiles had felt when I accepted the gift. I kept going though and didn't stop until I was at my front door. I took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door after wiping my face off.

"Clara?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me!" I called.

"We have a guest." She called back.

I walked in the kitchen to see Peter sitting at the island.

"Good evening, Clara." Peter said.

"Why is he here?" I asked, grimacing.

"He was informing me of your breakdown in school today as well as your breakup and that the imprint wasn't broken between you and Stiles." My mother said.

"Is it bad if it does break? Because I really wish it would. I constantly feel what he's feeling, it's painful." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Trust me; it'll feel a lot worse than how it feels now." My mother stated.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I broke the imprint between Peter and I." My mother admitted.

"Yeah, okay, well, I have homework to do so continue with your creepy little reunion thing." I said.

"Clara." My mother hissed, ice in her tone.

"I'm not apologizing." I defied.

I walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed, I held up the bag to look at it when a small box fell out of it and hit me on the forehead.

"Shit." I grumbled.

I picked up the box and then opened the bag; a small note was taped to the inside of the bag. I pulled it off, immediately recognizing Stiles' sloppy hand writing that read:

"Clara, I am sorry. I am so, so, so, so sorry. I love you so much and I don't know what I was doing and I know that's not a good enough excuse. There shouldn't even need to be an excuse because I shouldn't have let it happen. In that box is a present for you, you don't have to wear it and you don't have to get back together with me. I just wanted to give you it because I love you and I want to try to fix this, fix us. So, please just look in the box."

I opened the box and inside sat a small sterling silver ring, it was a custom Star Wars ring from a set I had shown to Stiles a few months ago because I was laying around on my laptop not doing anything so I decided to look around on Etsy at Star Wars stuff. I went to put the ring on my pointer finger but it didn't fit very well, I tried all my fingers until I came to my ring finger. I slid it on and it fit my finger perfectly. I groaned and fell backwards on my bed. I rolled slightly and got under the covers. I stared at the ring on my finger, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. There was a knock on the door.

"Clara?" My mother asked.

"You can come in." I said.

She walked inside and plopped down next to me on my bed.

"Sorry." My mom grumbled out.

"For what? Being snappy with me or inviting the guy that tried to kill all of us in to our house?" I asked, jerking up in bed.

"Clara, you have to… you have to understand." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Understand what? That the guy that turned my friend and me, tried to kill us and then brought himself back to life by manipulating and scaring Lydia? That's what I'm supposed to understand?" I said, I had gotten out of my bed now.

"Understand that everything between Peter and I, is like it is between you and Stiles." My mom replied, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, except I'm a werewolf not a hunter and Stiles isn't a psychotic werewolf." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Peter wasn't always like that, he was manipulative yes but he wasn't always so…" My mother said, losing her words at the end.

"Evil?" I finished for her.

"You and Stiles are imprinted, Peter and I were imprinted. I threw away my entire life, gave up my family… I did everything to be with him. Just like you would for Stiles, I'm sure." My mother said, crossing her legs.

I stopped, her words reeling through my mind. She stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"I know Peter isn't a good person but I loved him." My mother said before leaving the room.

I sat down on my bed, feeling shitty and guilty now. I rubbed my eyes with the pads of my hands and threw myself back on my bed. I took slow, steadying breaths and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 39

**Hey cuties! Thank you so much for the follows and the reviews! Hope you're enjoying! **

I got up out of bed the next morning and walked downstairs, a pounding feeling on my chest when I glanced outside to see my mom's car wasn't there. I went back upstairs and climbed in the shower. I started to wash my hair when the ring on my finger caught my eye. I smiled slightly and then finished showering and did my make-up. I did a simple winged eyeliner then I went through my armoire. I pulled out a black leather skirt and white button up shirt. I got dressed then rolled the sleeves up on my shirt. I grabbed a sweater from inside of my closet, Lydia and I had bought matching ones over the summer, thinking the little dog on the front was really cute. I slid it on over my head and grabbed my purse. I finished getting my things together and headed over to Stiles house to see if they had found out how to break in to the bank.

I got in my car and headed that way. I knocked on the door and the Sheriff answered.

"Good morning, Clara." The Sheriff said, giving me a small smile.

"Good morning, Sheriff." I smiled back. "The boys here?"

"Yeah, I was about to wake them up." The Sheriff said, motioning for me to follow him.

I followed him upstairs and he opened the door. Scott was asleep in Stiles' desk chair while Stiles was half off the bed, his face smashed slightly against the ground. I stifled a laugh.

"Boys, hey, time to wake up." The Sheriff called out.

We stood there for a moment, neither Scott nor Stiles moving.

"Boys." The Sheriff said.

We stood there for a few more seconds.

"Boys." The Sheriff said but very loudly this time.

Stiles tried to jerk up off the ground but instead fell completely on the ground, Scott nearly jumped out of the chair he was in and that's when I lost it. I started cracking up behind the Sheriff.

"I've gotta get to work, can you make sure these two get to school?" The Sheriff asked.

"Will do." I laughed.

"Dad! Heather?" Stiles asked before his Dad walked back down the steps.

"Nothing yet." The Sheriff said.

He shot me a sad smiled then walked back down the stairs. I walked in the room and plopped down on the bed.

"So, how is the researching going? Find a way to save my pack yet?" I asked then turned and glared slightly at Stiles. "And what was that about Heather?"

"She's missing. She went missing after we argued. And, no, we haven't found out how to get in the vault yet." Stiles said, standing up and looking through some papers.

I got up and peaked around him, my eye catching a piece of paper in his hands.

"Stiles." I said, pointing at the paper.

Stiles looked at it then ran off after his Dad. He came back up the stairs with a small smirk on his face.

"Call Derek." He pointed at Scott. "Tell him, we'll meet at five to talk about the plan."

He turned to me and opened his mouth to talk then shut it. He made a motion with his hand that said follow me so I did. I walked outside of the room with him and he shut the door.

"You know Scott can still hear us, right?" I asked.

Stiles grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the living room.

"He'll still be able to hear." I said.

"I don't care." Stiles said. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like what? Oh." I said. "Yeah, I like it. Did you buy the set?"

"Yeah, I did." Stiles said, holding up his hand to reveal a ring on his finger as well.

"I can't believe you bought these, Stilinski. Weren't they like $600 for the set?" I asked, pushing my hair back with my hand.

"Yup and worth every penny." Stiles said, giving me that adorable crooked smile. "Plus, they're sort of like a promise."

"Idiot." I grumbled, looking down at the ground.

"You look like Derek when you do that." Stiles said, pointing at me.

"Shut up." I laughed, swatting at his finger.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and used his other arm to wrap around my waist.

"Stiles." I said.

It was the first time we'd touched since the other night and him hugging me sent a wave of relief over me and I melted against him like butter. I pulled my hand out from his and wrapped my arms around his neck; he crushed my body against his.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I'm so, so sorry." Stiles whispered in my ear.

"We're gonna be late!" Scott yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Coming, we're coming." Stiles yelled back.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, backing away from Stiles.

"Wait, hey, are we still on a break?" Stiles asked.

"We'll talk about it later." I said, squeezing his hand.

I walked out the door and headed towards school. School was slow and boring up until study hall, I told Allison and Lydia what happened.

"What?" Lydia screeched.

She grabbed my hand, inspecting the ring.

"Are you going to date him again?" Lydia demanded.

"Well, yes. I mean, he's going to have to regain my trust before I give the okay but I just... I love him, Lydia." I said, a weak smile on my face.

"I get it." Lydia replied, running her thumb over my hand before releasing me.

"I've gotta some errands after school, mind taking Lydia home?" Allison asked.

"No problem, I don't have plans till five." I said.

The bell rang, ending study hall. The rest of the day was a bore and I wanted school to hurry and let out. The last bell finally rang and I dropped Lydia off at home before I headed towards Derek's house. I walked inside and Scott was already there along with Stiles.

"Okay, see this; this is how they got in." Stiles said.

I walked near them and around the table to look at the blueprints.

"A rooftop air conditioning vent?" I asked.

Stiles nodded.

"It leads down in to the wall of the vault, which is here." Stiles said, circling the paper. "One of the robbers was lowered in to this shaft, now that space is so small it took them about twelve hours to drill in to that wall which is stone by the way, then through-out the rest of the night the siphoned the cash back to the guys up on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall obviously so we're gonna need a drill of some kind." Stiles said. "I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Forget the drill." Derek said.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first, how much room do I have?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles started. "What do you think you're gonna do Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

Derek stood up straight to face Stiles and smirked.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall." Derek stated.

"Okay, big guy, let's see that fist, big ol' fist." Stiles said. "Make it come, get it up there, come on, don't be scared."

Derek held up his fist in front of him.

"Stiles." I cautioned.

"Big bad wolf, yeah, look at that." Stiles said before grabbed Derek's wrist and placing his hand a few inches away from Derek's hand. "That's maybe about three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-"

Derek punched Stiles hand causing Stiles to fall to the ground. I started howling with laughter, Derek smiled at me. Stiles walked over to me.

"Ah." Stiles sort of squeaked. "He can do it."

He leaned over to me and made a small puppy pout. I kissed his palm.

"Can you punch that hard?" Stiles asked.

"Harder." Derek responded. "And, Clara will get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed." Peter said. "And, honestly with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So, I'm just supposed to let them die?" Derek asked.

"One of them is already dead." Peter replied.

"We don't know that." Derek replied.

"Do I have to remind you what you're up against?" Peter asked.

"No, we're up against a pack of Alphas. And guess what? Derek and I are alphas and you're being unhelpful as always." I groaned. "I'm in."

"One of them turns in to a giant Alpha." Peter replied. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they'll be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes.

"Derek? Seriously? Not with the risk." Peter said.

"What about you? You in?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come." Stiles said.

"Not you." Derek groaned.

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd is still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said.

"Okay, so us three then." Derek nodded.

"Yeah but whose the other girl? The one stuck in there with Boyd?" Scott asked.

"I guess we'll find out. Let's go." I said.

Scott, Derek and I left and headed towards the bank. We walked around the back.

"What?" Derek asked Scott.

"Just something I can't get out of my head." Scott replied.

"The moon is rising, Scott. What is it?" Derek demanded.

"Risk and reward." Scott said.

"Which means what?" Derek asked.

"Not measuring the risk with enough information." Scott said. "We don't know enough."

"We know time is running out." I said.

I started climbing while Scott continued talking to Derek. I found the vent and slid down it, Stiles was right about it being a tight squeeze. I started punching, and after a few solid punches, the wall started to crumble in to pieces. A few punches later and the wall was open enough where we could step through it. Scott and Derek slid down, walking in behind me.

"Boyd?" I asked.

I heard a low growl. I turned to see Boyd staring at us.

"Boyd, it's me. Derek." Derek said, coming up next to me.

Scott answered his phone behind me.

"Hey, Stiles, now isn't a good time to talk." Scott said.

I could hear Stiles frantically yelling along with Peter.

"Look, we're here to get you out, okay?" Derek said.

Boyd growled again.

"Derek, we've got a problem, a really big problem." Scott said, causing me to turn towards him.

I heard another growl, a different one this time and turned back around. I felt my blood run cold.

"Cora?" I whimpered at the same time as Derek asked it in a loud voice.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Derek. Clara. Get out." Cora said, in a voice not her own. "Get out, now."

My eye caught a nearby glistening, mountain ash. The room was lined with mountain ash. I looked over to see Morrell next to a man, she closed the circle and as she did, Boyd and Cora turned and then they started to attack. We started to try to fight them without actually hurting them. Cora went after Derek, Scott threw her off of him and we all backed up against a wall.

"How do you know her?" Scott asked.

"She's my sister. My younger sister." Derek replied.

"Your sister?" I squeaked.

"How in the hell do you know her?" Derek practically barked.

"She used to live down the road from me, a few years ago. She lived alone and my mom would make me take food to her. I didn't know her last name!" I said.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked.

"I don't know! I thought she was dead!" Derek and I yelled in unison before looking at one another with wide eyes.

"Look out!" Allison screamed from the door way.

"Allison?" I asked before Boyd grabbed me around the throat.

I shoved him off of me and then he went after Scott. I tried to grab Boyd but he flung out an arm causing me to fly back in to the wall behind me. Allison leaned down.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek yelled.

Allison ignored him and broke it. Cora and Boyd rushed out of the room and Derek went after Allison.

"Don't touch her!" Scott screamed, holding his stomach.

"Derek!" I yelled, getting up off the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Derek yelled.

"That I had to do something." Allison said.

"She saved our lives." Scott stated.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek yelled. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You wanna blame me?" Allison yelled. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers in to killers."

"No, no, that's just the rest of your family." Derek said.

"I've made mistakes." Allison said. "Gerard is not my fault."

"Then what about your mother?" Derek quipped.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek said.

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison asked. "What does he mean?"

Suddenly I felt a shiver run through my body and I could hear screaming, Lydia's screaming and it triggered something in me because I placed my hands against my temples and let out a blood curdling scream.


	41. Chapter 40

"What in the hell was that?" Derek asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I… I don't know." I said then started to panic, shaking my hands. "I… I have to get to Lydia. I have to get there right now."

"What about Boyd and Cora?" Scott asked.

"Get Isaac, get Argent, get Deaton. I have to get to Lydia. I have to get there. Right. Now." I said.

"Go." Derek said, giving me a slight push.

I started running and I kept running and running until I met up with Lydia who was standing next to a pool with Stiles. I came to a sharp stop next to them.

"Clara?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, Lyd, hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"How in the hell?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I just knew." I said, taking a deep breath. "Lydia and I; two sides of the same coin, blah, blah, blah. So, what's wrong?"

"That." Lydia said, pointing to the life guard stand. "is what's wrong."

"Do you think it was them?" I asked, getting closer to the body.

"Yeah, I mean, throat is ripped out, I don't really think anyone else is going around ripping throats out." Stiles said.

I started to approach the body when I heard sirens approaching.

"Take her home, Stiles." Lydia said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." I said, wiggling a finger at her. "We're waiting and then we'll follow you home."

I grabbed Stiles and drug him to the Jeep as an EMT and a few police cars showed up. Stiles got out to talk to his Dad for a few minutes before climbing back in the Jeep.

"They're about to release Lydia. Shouldn't be but like five minutes." Stiles said, sliding his hand a top mine.

I smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand.

"So, are we okay?" Stiles asked.

"I think it's going to take a little bit longer than a few days to get back to okay." I admitted.

"I know." Stiles sort of mumbled.

"Are we… are we still on a break?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I breathed out.

There was a silence.

"Did you have sex with her?" I asked.

"No." Stiles replied, looking at me.

"I already knew the answer; I just wanted to see what you would say." I replied, running my free hand through my hair.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, placing his other free hand on his steering wheel.

"My mom and Peter told me that if you have sex with someone else that it will break the imprint and that it will very, very painful for both of us." I stated.

"Your mom… and Peter?" Stiles asked.

"My mother had him over." I groaned.

"That's weird." Stiles said.

"Tell me about it." I laughed.

Lydia walked by and towards her car, Stiles started up his Jeep. Stiles parked in my drive way and we walked across the street to Lydia's.

"You guys really didn't have to come over." Lydia said, sitting down on her bed.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said.

"Guys, I had a police escort." Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I know the inner workings of that force. They aren't nearly as reliable as people think." Stiles peeped up from next to me.

"Well, you guys didn't exactly have to follow me up to my room." Lydia said.

"Well… I don't have an answer for that." Stiles said.

"Well, you're okay so now we'll leave. Get to bed." I said, pushing on Stiles to leave.

"Are you both going to leave without asking me the question that I know you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia asked.

"I haven't been dying to ask anything. No questions here for Stiles." Stiles said.

Lydia sighed.

"I can see it on your face." She said.

"Maybe my face just has a naturally nugatory expression?" Stiles asked.

"Well, your nugatory expression is getting on my nerves." Lydia said. "The answer is that I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah, but the last time that something like this happened-." Stiles started.

"I know. Derek's uncle." Lydia said.

"Peter." I groaned.

We were all silent for a moment.

"But that doesn't explain how I heard you and just managed to get to you without any kind of thinking about it." I said.

"Yeah but that whole time, you said you had like visions about Lydia and what she was doing." Stiles said.

"Like you said earlier, two sides of the same coin." Lydia said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, pushing my hair back and letting out a breath. "Okay, we're leaving. Lydia, we'll be across the street if you need something"

She nodded and I pushed Stiles out of the room.

"What do you mean we'll be across the street?" Stiles asked, bouncing down the stairs.

"There is no way I'm letting you be alone with your Dad at the station while Boyd, Cora and Erica are out there." I said, opening the front door.

"Okay, well, I've gotta go by the hospital. I want to look at the body." Stiles said.

"Why?" I grimaced.

"Melissa sent me a text about the injuries." Stiles stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the street.

"Let's go then." I said.

We got in the Jeep and headed towards the hospital. We walked inside the ER. Melissa met us at the counter. My mother looked at us then gave Melissa a nod.

"If you tell anyone I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you slowly and painfully." Melissa told Stiles.

"What about her?" Stiles pouted.

"Her mother gave her the clearance to go in to the morgue or anywhere in the hospital, it's already been discussed by the board and they aren't going to risk Diana quitting." Melissa replied with a shrug, pushing us both in to the morgue.

"Okay, why do you want to show us a body we've already seen though?" I asked.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Melissa replied.

She shut the door and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, she pulled back the sheet on a corpse sitting on the metal table in front of us.

"See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark, which means he was strangled with something, like a cord or a rope." Melissa stated.

"Wait a second, what kind of werewolf strangles someone?" Stiles asked. "You know, that's not very werewolfie."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa said. "And, then there's this."

She tilted the corpse's head to the side, revealing a large chunk of his head was missing. Stiles looked away and grimaced.

"What is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter." Stiles asked.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him. In fact, anyone of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa said.

"There is no way it was them then. They wouldn't have went through all that trouble, they would have just ripped the kid's throat out." I stated, moving my face slightly closer to the corpse to look at the injury.

"Then, maybe this is just one murder, a random coincidence." Stiles said.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said.

"How come?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa said.

We turned to look at the body behind us. I caught the scent and I already was fully aware of who laid under that sheet. I could see Stiles body tense up, he'd told me they were childhood friends the night before the party. Melissa uncovered the female; it was a blonde teenage girl, it was Heather.

"The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled but whoever did it used a gyrate which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kinda keep twisting." Melissa said.

I saw Stiles' eyes start water slightly and I could feel that he was upset and Melissa noticed that he was upset when she looked up at him.

"Stiles?" Melissa asked. "Oh my God, did you know her?"

Stiles nodded then rubbed his face with his sleeve. I reached for his hand and felt him relax when I grabbed a hold of it.

"I'm so sorry." Melissa said as she started to cover the body back up. "I didn't think."

"I… I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her names Heather." Stiles said in a rough voice.

"I think we need to call your Father because you're a witness." Melissa said.

Stiles didn't say anything and then I looked up at him, I tried harder to concentrate on him and it's like I could see his thoughts. His thoughts of Heather sort of hurt my heart but I understood his sorrow.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies or even anybody missing?" Stiles asked.

"No, no bodies but uhm, two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox-screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend Emily just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods." Melissa said.

"And nobody's found her yet?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Melissa replied.

"Okay, the first one, is she here?" Stiles asked.

"I think so." Melissa said.

"I have to talk to her." Stiles said.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles said.

Melissa led us out of the room and down the hall; she looked around then opened the door. I stood watch outside the door while Stiles and Melissa spoke to the girl. Stiles walked back outside of the room and nodded at me. My phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" I asked, hitting the answer button.

"Clara, hey, they're okay and everyone is headed back to Derek's loft." Scott said.

"Could you head to the hospital instead? Stiles and I have to talk to you about something." I asked.

Scott got there in what seemed like a short amount of time. After explaining to Scott about the deaths and the injuries, we stood in silence for a moment.

"So, if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered. "Human sacrifices."

There was a silence between us then Scott's eyes caught mine.

"Clara, hey, we've gotta talk about something." Scott said.

"Okay?" I replied.

We walked out in to the hallway of the hospital. Scott opened his mouth a few times but shut it each time like he couldn't find the words to say.

"This is a great talk." I said.

"Clara, Isaac wasn't wrong about Erica." Scott whispered.

"What?" I let out in a defeated whisper, placing my hand against the wall for support.

"She's dead, Clara. I'm so sorry." Scott said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was silent and stared at the ground for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Stiles, man, take her home." Scott said.

Stiles nodded and led me out of the hospital.


	42. Chapter 41

**Hi cuties! Sorry, I was going to update earlier but I have been at work all day. Hope you're all enjoying and thank you for the follows and reviews.****XOXO, Katie**

Stiles had taken me home and stayed with me, rubbing my back while I sobbed on his chest about the loss of Erica. I woke up the next morning, rolled over and smiled at him because he was still knocked out then I felt a pang in my heart because I remembered that Erica was dead. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and jerked up.

"Stiles, get up, oh my god, get up right now." I said, shaking him.

He jerked up and rolled out of the bed with a hard thud.

"What?" He groaned.

"We're going to be late! Get dressed!" I said.

I threw a shirt at him from my closet and then grabbed a jean jacket, pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck. I decided I'd rather do my makeup after practice than before. I pulled my hair in to a high ponytail. I brushed my teeth then went back in my room. Stiles grabbed his keys and we were out the door. I was glad I'd got him to leave an outfit at my house over the summer. Stiles sped a little and we got to the school fifteen minutes before practice was about to start.

I gave him a peck on the lips and rushed towards the locker rooms. I jerked off my clothes, shoving them in my locker. There were only a few females on the track team besides me. I pulled on my black Nike Legend 2.0 Tight DFC Pants that my mom had bought me over the summer and a sports bra. I had forgotten a jacket at home. I put on my tennis shoes, Lydia had bought me a pair of Nike Free 5.0's at the beginning of the school year since I planned on joining the team, they were a peach color. I walked out of the locker rooms and shivered at the cold. Isaac walked by me and threw his jacket at me.

"Here." Isaac said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

He blushed slightly then walked off. Stiles walked out of the locker rooms and looked me up and down.

"Whose jacket?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac let me borrow it, we were in a rush earlier and I forgot mine." I explained, sliding my arms in to the hoodie.

We all lined up to run and I saw the twins walk on both sides of Isaac. I saw Scott tense slightly and walk towards Isaac. Coach blew the whistle.

"Pace yourselves!" Coach yelled.

I saw Isaac take off after the twins and Scott go after him. I groaned and Stiles looked at me.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Gonna go make sure Isaac and Scott don't get themselves hurt. I'll catch up with you." I smiled and took off.

"Martin, I said pace!" Coach yelled after me.

I picked up my speed and caught up to Scott and Isaac. Scott had just broken one of the twins jaw before they had a chance to hurt Isaac. The twins, Isaac and Scott were all half-transformed. I walked up to them and flashed my eyes at the twins then let out a loud roar at them.

One of the twins calmed down but the other looked like he was about to come at me then let out a roar. I felt anger rip through me and I looked at him, letting another loud roar come out of my mouth that made everything feel like it was vibrating. Both the twins took a step back. Then there was a scream. Scott and Isaac looked at me and we started running towards it. We came to a halt next to Stiles and saw what the scream was about. There was a boy up against a tree with a cord around his neck, holding him up. His throat was slashed and from what I could guess, his head was probably bashed in.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked.

Scott's silence and staring was enough confirmation.

"Get this area courted off before they trample every piece of evidence." The Sheriff said running on to the scene.

"Back! Everyone back!" The deputy with the Sheriff shouted.

"Get these kids out of here!" The Sheriff yelled.

Stiles walked over to his Dad to point out that this murder was just like the others. The Sheriff told us to get back to the school.

"Coach, give us a hand here." The Sheriff asked.

"You heard the man, nothing to see here!" Coach yelled. "Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach, he was a Senior." Scott said.

"He wasn't on the team was he?" Coach asked.

"Kyle!" A girl screamed, running past the police.

The Sheriff's deputy grabbed her and she began sobbing. The Sheriff gave us a glance and motioned for us to move along back to the school. We started back towards the school immediately.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"You mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Nah, nah, they knew." Isaac said.

"The kid was strangled with a gyrate, alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of wolfitude in these murders?" Stiles asked.

"You think it's a coincidence, they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asked.

"Well, no but I still don't think it's them." Stiles said.

"Clara? Scott?" Isaac asked.

"I think it's a possibility that it isn't them killing people." I said.

"I don't know yet." Scott said.

"You don't know?" Stiles asked.

"Well, he's got a point." Scott said, pointing to Isaac. "Seriously dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal. But you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asked.

"That's a good point too." Scott sighed.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm going to kill them too." Isaac said, walking off.

"Isaac!" I called but he continued to walk.

I groaned and sort of stomped around in a circle. I heard giggles. I looked at Scott and Stiles who both had hands over their mouths.

"What?" I asked.

"You're being really dramatic." Scott laughed.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back towards the locker room. I changed and did my makeup before classes started. The day was boring up until Harris' class. Isaac looked pissed the entire time and Scott, who was sitting next to me, looked really worried.

"Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom?" Isaac asked.

Harris nodded and Scott stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom too." Scott said.

"One at a time." Harris said.

"But, I really have to go." Scott stated. "Like medical emergency go."

"Mr. McCall, if you bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond: one at a time." Harris replied. "Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No, no, that's pretty good." Scott replied, sitting back down.

Scott looked at me, with those damn puppy eyes. I sighed and raised my hand.

"Yes, Clara?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Could I, please, go to the restroom?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course, make it quick, please." Mr. Harris replied.

Scott looked dumbfounded as I hopped off the stool and walked out of the classroom. As soon as I did, one of the twins rolled up at my feet, bloody. Harris walked out of the room as I froze.

"Ms. Martin, continue to the restroom, I will handle this." Harris stated.

I looked at Isaac for a moment who looked really confused then I realized that one of the twins had beat up the other to get Isaac in trouble. I continued to the rest room and checked myself then washed my hands, trying to make it seem like I was actually using the restroom. I walked back into class and sat down next to Scott. Isaac was assigned lunchtime detention. We left the classroom; I headed down an opposite hallway but not before something caught my ear.

"Do you have an IQ above 170?" Lydia asked.

"Okay, you could help me." One of the twin said.

I growled and was thankful no one was close enough to hear. I stormed up to Isaac and Scott. Isaac had a shit eating grin on his face and Scott looked mad.

"You mad now, Clary fairy?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, I'm more than mad." I basically barked back.

"You sound like Derek." Isaac stated.

"And your nickname for me sounds ridiculous." I rolled my eyes then directed my attention elsewhere. "Scott, if he touches Lydia, I'm going to rip his spine out."

I pushed my hair over my shoulder and walked to my next class which was study hall, I sat on a couch in the library. Lydia was off somewhere so I pulled my calculus book out and started going over it. Calculus and English were the only subjects I really excelled at. I was halfway through the period when I heard a pounding. I closed my book and stood up. I followed the pounding to a nearby closet, with a vending machine pressed up against it. I could smell the fear and anxiety coming from the closet. I pulled the vending machine out of the way just as Scott arrived. Scott jerked Isaac out of the room and threw him to the ground; he grabbed Isaac by the throat.

"Isaac!" Scott roared.

Isaac realized what was happening and practically threw himself up against the wall, he bought his knees to his chest and I got on my knees in front of him, putting my hands on his knees.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Allison said, walking out of the closet holding her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Isaac said, panicky. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not his fault." Allison said.

"We know." I replied.

"The twins aren't just trying to make you mad, they're trying to get someone hurt." Scott said.

"I guess now we know that they want to do more than just get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott said.

"So, are we going to do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get them angry. Really angry." Scott said.

I helped Isaac get up and Scott took Allison to the nurses to get her cuts cleaned. We organized a plan before splitting up. Allison took Isaac outside after getting her wounds patched up. Scott received a text and then smiled at me. I laughed before walking to check in to my next study hall. I walked back out of the library after checking in and towards Scott's classroom and heard the roar of Aiden's bike. I walked by to see Isaac flip off of it and walk towards me as Scott and Allison came to my side.

"You have got to be kidding me? You realize this is going to result in a suspension?" Ms. Blake asked.

Aiden looked at Scott and Ethan turned to me. I grinned at him. I gave Isaac's arm a squeeze, going back to the library. I was studying English this time around. I felt a weird sensation wash over me and put my book away, I started walking and found myself in front of the music room. Lydia was already standing inside, she looked up at me.

"I just called Stiles." She said.

"The teacher was taken, wasn't he?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know how I know, I just know." Lydia said, her eyes wide and doe like. "How did you even find me? I don't even remember walking in here. I don't have this class."

"I don't know. I have no idea." I said.

Stiles and Deaton rushed in to the room and Stiles started to go through a drawer in the teacher's desk.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-." Deaton started to say.

"Wait, wait, wait, warrior, could that also be like a solider?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely." Deaton replied.

Stiles held up a picture of the teacher, it was a photo of him and his wife and in military uniform.

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd." Stiles said.

"That's gotta be it, that's the pattern. Where is Boyd now?" Deaton asked.

"Probably at home or Derek's, I'll try to call him." I said.

I grabbed my phone then noticed Lydia's eyes get wide.

"Lydia, something wrong?" Deaton asked.

"No, I was, I mean, I just, I thought of someone else who has a military connection." Lydia said.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"Harris." Lydia said.

We started to walk towards Mr. Harris' classroom, we walked inside and the room was empty, we all gathered around the desk.

"This is just one of many possibilities; he could have just left for the day." Deaton said.

"Yeah, well, not without this." Stiles said as he pulled a bag off the ground then began to look at the papers left on the desk. "This test is graded 'R'."

"This one is a 'H'." Lydia said.

"These are all letters, none of them are actual grades." I realized.

Deaton organized them on the desk.

"Stiles, you remember that I told you the Gaelic word Druid means wise oak?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path a wise oak was sometimes said to become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that too." Deaton said.

"Darach." I said.

"That's right." Deaton nodded.

"I'm going to take Lydia home." I said, pushing on her to leave the room.

"But I drove?" Lydia said, as we entered the hallway.

"I know, sorry, it just felt suffocating in there for a minute." I replied.

"I'll take you home." Lydia smiled.

I left with Lydia and when I got home, I didn't bother to do anything other than curl up in my bed. I quickly fell asleep unaware of what was happening through the night. What decisions were made and who died in my absence.


	43. Chapter 42

**Hi cuties! Sorry for taking so long to update! I have been working a bunch, studying for finals and attended a friends funeral services so I haven't been online much. Thank you for the follows and reviews. Enjoy!**

"Back to your seat!" Coach yelled at another kid on the cross country team.

I sat in the seat in front of Scott and Stiles; I had myself pulled in to the corner of the seat. Stiles was quizzing Scott on vocabulary words and I didn't clock back in until I winced from Scott's groan.

"We shouldn't have come, Scott." I said, leaning over the seat slightly.

"We had to, there's safety in numbers." Scott replied.

"Yeah well there is also death in numbers. Okay? It's called a massacre. Blood bath. Carnage. Slaughter. Butchering." Stiles said. Scott groaned again. "Alright, Scott, I'm telling coach to pull over."

"No, I'm alright." Scott stated trying reassured him.

"Well, you don't look alright." Stiles responded. "Just let me see it."

"No, no, no, I'm okay." Scott said.

"Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles told him.

Scott lifted his shirt to reveal three large cuts that looked quite infected and they were definitely still bleeding. Stiles winced.

"I know it looks bad but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott said, putting his shirt down.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine, then?" Stiles asked.

Scott leaned his head up against the window and I settled back down in to my seat.

"I can't believe he's dead, I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott said.

I let out a shaky sigh and shut my eyes. I leaned my head up against my legs and tried to hold back my tears. I felt someone next to me then. Isaac and Boyd had moved from their seats, Isaac sitting in front of me and Boyd sitting next to me. Isaac leaned against the bus wall and draped his arm over top the seat and put his hand in my hair. Boyd who was next to me, leaned closer to me and put his arm across my knees. I started to tremble. I couldn't believe Derek was dead, I couldn't believe I had lost another person I cared about. I leaned against the back of the seat and quickly drifted off, hoping my dreams would bring me some sense of comfort.

I woke up to Boyd tensing up. He was closer to Ethan now and angrier. Scott got out of his seat and sat down next to us.

"Let go." Boyd growled out.

"You got a plan?" Scott asked. "Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?

"I don't care." Boyd said.

"I do." Scott replied then nodded at Isaac and me. "And so do they."

"Whoa. Are you still hurt?" Isaac asked.

"I'm fine." Scott replied.

Boyd's claws retracted as he looked down at Scott's wound.

"Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Scott pleaded.

"Okay." Boyd replied.

Scott got up and sat back down to Stiles.

"Okay, crisis averted. We've got another problem though; Ethan keeps checking his phone like every five minutes like he's waiting for something." Stiles said. "Like a message or signal of some kind, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that."

I chuckled, sitting up and turning around. Boyd moved in to the seat in front of me with Isaac, Isaac kept his arm draped over the back of the seat though his fingers were no longer intertwined in my hair.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." I said.

"Neither do I." Scott replied.

"I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

I heard Danny's phone bing, he turned around and gave Stiles a look that screamed "stop". They texted back and forth for a few moments. Stiles stood up slightly, Ethan turned around to stare at us. Scott and Stiles jerked down in their seats.

"That was literally the least subtle thing on Earth." I stated.

Coach started to talk loudly to Jared who was near the front of the bus. Stiles hand shot up.

"We're gonna make this thing! Nothing is gonna stop us!" Coach yelled. "Stilinski, put your hand down!"

"You know, there's like a food exit half a mile up, I dunno maybe if we stop and then maybe traffic." Stiles tried to persuade.

"We're not gonna stop." Coach said.

"Okay but if we stop." Stiles continued.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled, blowing his whistle. "Shut it! Seriously it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles leaned back and put his hand over his mouth.

"I hate him." Stiles said. "Did you call Deaton?"

"I keep getting his voicemail." Scott replied weakly.

"Alright, that's it; we're calling Lydia and Allison." He said.

"We?" I asked

"More like you." Stiles said.

"Why me?" I asked, turning around to face them again.

"Because they like you more." Stiles explained.

"How are they going to help? They're back in Beacon Hills." Scott asked.

"They're not; they've been following us for hours." Stiles said. "Pathetic."

I spun around and grabbed my phone out of my small backpack I had with me. Lydia answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hey Clara, what's up?" She asked. "We're about to walk into a movie."

"I know you guys are behind us, put me on speaker." I replied.

"Okay so Scott is still hurt." I said after being put on speaker.

"What do you mean? Is he not healing?" Allison asked.

"No, he isn't. I think he's actually getting worse. His blood is turning blacker and looks infected." I told them.

"What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I asked.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison said.

"And take him where? A hospital?" Lydia asked.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison replied. "There's a rest area about a mile up the road, get Coach to pull over."

"They said to get Coach to pull over at the rest area." I said after hanging up.

"I've been trying." Stiles said.

"Can't you just reason with him?" I asked.

"Reason with him? Have you met this guy?" Stiles asked.

"Can't you just try, please?" I asked.

Stiles sighed and stood up, meeting Coach in the center of the aisle.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break." Stiles tried. "Okay, we've been on this thing for like three hours."

Coach blew his whistle.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-" Stiles tried again.

Coach blew his whistle again.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-" Stiles said.

Coach blew his whistle yet again.

"You know our bladders aren't exactly-" Stiles tried.

Coach blew his whistle cutting Stiles off again.

"Coach can you-" Stiles started.

Again the whistle cut him off and each time he tried to start talking again, Coach blew his whistle.

"Let me talk!" Stiles finally said, raising his voice.

Coach laughed and then blew on his whistle for probably at least forty seconds straight.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back.

Stiles was about to sit back down when I saw him slid in to a seat next to him with a devilish grin on his face and then I could smell the intense odor of vomit. Stiles walked back to us, grinning.

"Stilinski, what the hell did you do?" I demanded.

He just grinned and plopped down in his seat. The bus driver pulled off at the rest stop and everyone ran off the bus. I helped Stiles get Scott off the bus. Lydia and Allison ran up to us.

"I've got him, I've got him." I said, pulling Scott from Stiles. "Just make sure no one sees us and get that door open for me."

I carried him inside of the bathroom and sat him down on the ground, he groaned as I did so. Allison kneeled next to me and lifted up his shirt.

"Oh my god." Allison whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Sorry." Scott said weakly.

"Just give us a second, okay?" Allison said.

We both stood up and stepped to the side with Lydia and Stiles.

"This shouldn't be happening, I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison said.

"Okay, well, what do we do then?" Stiles asked. "We just call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison said.

"Well, we've got to do something." Stiles stated. .

"I think it might be psychological." Lydia said.

"What do you mean, like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"Psychalgia." Lydia said. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause."

"Like, nocebo?" I asked.

"Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia replied.

"Because of Derek, he's not letting himself heal cause Derek died." Stiles said.

"So, what do we do?" Allison asked.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said, pulling a sewing kit from her purse. "I'm serious, maybe all he needs is to do is just believe it's healing."

Allison nodded her head; I went to take the sewing kit when Allison took it from Lydia.

"Where is his bag? He's going to need another shirt." Allison asked.

"I'll go get it, I hate needles anyways." Stiles said. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison replied, holding a lighter to the needle.

"I'll guard the door; make sure no one comes in. And, Allison can call for help if she needs it." I affirmed.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna be? The bus? It might leave." Stiles asked.

"Stall." I said, pushing on him and Lydia. "Both of you, now."

We got outside of the bathroom and Lydia grabbed Stiles arm, dragging him off. I could hear Allison talking to herself and breaking down in the restroom. I thought about walking inside after hearing her scream in frustration. I opened the door and saw that she was sewing the wound together. After about ten minutes, Allison walked out the door after putting Scott's shirt on. I went inside and got Scott. I walked outside, Lydia running up to us.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked.

"This will have to do for now. I can help the healing process once we get somewhere else." I replied.

"Stiles? Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He's trying to stall Coach." Lydia replied.

I nodded and we started towards the bus,

"We still don't have gas." Lydia said.

"I'm not leaving him." Allison said.

"Then, we have to leave the car." Lydia stated.

"Sounds good." Allison replied.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion." Lydia said.

We walked towards the bus and found everyone formed a circle around the tree near the door to the bus. Stiles happened to be outside of it, waiting for us.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"He went after him. I told him what was happening with you and he just went after him." Stiles said.

"Who? Boyd?" Scott asked.

"Isaac." I said.

I pushed Scott on to Stiles and Allison and pushed through the crowd.

"Isaac!" I yelled, finally coming to where he was standing.

Isaac straightened up and backed away from Ethan.

"Sorry." Isaac whispered; gazing at the ground then retreated to the bus.

I held out a hand to Ethan who to my surprise; took it. I pulled him up off the ground and towards me.

"I apologize for my beta." I whispered low enough for only him to hear.

I let Danny come in next to me and take Ethan from me. I walked back over to Stiles and Scott.

"Thanks, Clara." Scott said, sort of panting.

"Get him on the bus." I said. "He'll heal faster if he's relaxed."

We all started towards the doors of the bus, Stiles in front of Scott and I walked on behind him. Allison slid in a seat with Scott while I sat next to Stiles, Lydia sat in front of us. I leaned my head against the window and wiggled slightly to get more comfortable. I fell asleep and hoped the bumps wouldn't wake me up.


	44. Chapter 43

I managed to sleep the entire way to the meet; well at least I thought it was the meet. We pulled up in front of a motel. I groaned, grabbing my duffel bag and small backpack. I got off the bus with the others.

"Listen up! The meets been pushed till tomorrow, this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting like a bunch of degenerates like yourselves You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach said, holding out a bunch of keys. "And, I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Lydia laced her arm with mine and drug me along with her and Allison to a room. I flopped down on the bed. Lydia complained about everything smelling like smoke and went to get more towels. Allison said she'd take a shower after I did and that she was going to call her Dad. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in the shower. I started to scrub my body when I heard a scream. I grabbed a towel that stanched of cigarettes. I walked out of the room and came to a halt. My mother and Lydia were both dead on the ground and as I glanced up Stiles was pressed up against the wall by someone. The person turned their head and it was me. I had shifted and I was the one holding up Stiles, with one solid movement Stiles throat was suddenly cut open. I let out a gasp then looked down at my hands and body, trembling. I was covered in blood.

"Monster." I heard someone say.

"Monster." I heard another voice.

"Monster." Another voice screamed at me.

"Clara?" Allison asked. "You okay?"

I jerked my head up and looked at her then looked back at myself, there was no blood and no bodies.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to get out.

"I'm gonna get in the shower, try and get some sleep." Allison said.

"Yeah, okay." I said.

I pulled on a pair of leggings and then grabbed a tank-top out of my bag. I slid it on then grabbed my knee length black cardigan and slid it on. I walked out of the room, still barefoot. I had no idea what I was doing. I found myself in Isaac and Boyd's room. I sat down on the bed next to Isaac, who was flipping the channels on the television. He eventually stopped, letting out odd panicky noises then whimpering, he started to talk to himself and rocking back and forth on the bed, he eventually climbed underneath the bed. Boyd walked in to the bathroom and I got off the bed, climbing under the bed opposite of Isaac. I curled in to a ball, banging my head against the nightstand over and over.

"I'm a monster." I whimpered out.

I repeated the sentence over and over and I kept banging my head, I could feel my head start to bleed. I could feel blood run down around my face and neck. Suddenly there was a light and it burned my retinas. I started screaming and then was pulled out from underneath the bed by strong and firm hands. I kept screaming and then I snapped out of it when I felt a firm hand slap me in the face. I looked up to see Lydia. I felt tears start falling from my eyes.

"Monster. I'm a monster." I whimpered out through sobs.

I was in Stiles arms and he had them wrapped tightly around me, rocking me back and forth. Isaac and Boyd sat on the bed behind Stiles and Scott stood with Allison behind Lydia.

"Clara, Clara, it's okay." Stiles whispered in my ear. "Shhh, it's okay."

I brought my hands up to my face and started crying. Isaac and Boyd got on the ground near Stiles and took me from him. They sat me on the bed and wrapped their arms around me. Stiles stood up, annoyed until he saw that I had stopped crying.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"The imprint." Stiles stated. "We couldn't find you at first. Isaac and Boyd didn't remember you coming in to the room. I focused and then it's like my feet were just moving by themselves."

I stood up and threw my arms around Stiles waist, pulling him to me. He kissed my head. He drug me to the bathroom and washed the blood out of my hair, Scott had decided the bus was where we would all sleep. Stiles pushed me in to a seat after taking me outside and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. We fell asleep and surprisingly, it wasn't too uncomfortable.

"I don't wanna know, I really don't wanna know." Coach yelled. "The meets cancelled so we're heading home. Pack it in, pack it in!"

I groaned and set up. I didn't zone in until I heard: "Derek might be alive". I sat up and leaned over the seat slightly.

"He killed one of ours, that means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack." Ethan said.

"Kills his own." Scott stated.

"I find that really funny considering one of yours killed one of ours." I said, letting out the driest laugh I could muster up.

"Or Kali goes after him and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan finished, completely ignoring me.

"Your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric. Just FYI." Stiles said.

We sat there for a moment when Lydia stood up.

"Coach, can I see that for a second?" Lydia asked, sliding Coach's whistle from around his neck.

"I'm gonna need that back." Coach said.

Lydia sat back down and held the whistle against her hand and blew in to it. She opened it and purple substance was in her hand.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia said, with a whimper in her voice.

"So, every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus. Scott, Clara, Isaac, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And, Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"So, that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles said. "That's how he did it."

Stiles took the whistle from Lydia, leaned over me and tossed it out the window.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

The bus doors closed and it started to move on its way back towards Beacon Hills.


	45. Chapter 44

I laid on my couch, my mom had been called to work for an emergency. There had been a ten car pile-up and the ER attending wasn't picking up his phone or checking his pager. My phone started going off while I was brushing my teeth. I hit speaker.

"Yeah?" I asked after spitting in the sink.

"Clara, your mom's car is at the hospital." Scott said.

"Yeah, I know, she is on-call." I said.

"Clara, there was no one in the car when it pulled up. It rammed in to the back of another car. She's missing." Scott said.

"She's what?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat.

I hung up, running to my room and throwing on what I had on earlier that day; a floral shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I grabbed my jean jacket and slipped on my shoes. I ran out of the house and got in my car. I sped to the hospital only to get there and see the sorrowful faces of Melissa and the Sheriff.

"How long has she been missing?" The Sheriff asked me.

"I guess, she was taken when she left the house." I said. "I haven't spoken to her since then, it's only been a few hours."

"Sheriff." A police officer said. "You might want to come out to the parking lot."

A ton of people had somehow all managed to show up in the time it took me to walk outside. I walked outside and near a bush was a body. I started to walk closer and Stiles managed to stay right next me, I started pushing past police officers. I saw Lydia standing with Allison, a hand over her mouth. The body was hers. It was my mom. I went to the body and knelt next to it, first tears started to leak but then I started sobbing and letting out wounded wailing. The Sheriff put his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to get away so the police could take the body inside the hospital.

"No, no! It's my mom! It's my mom!" I screamed. "It's my mom!"

I felt arms then that were stronger than the Sheriff's pull me away from her. I caught the scent and I knew it was Derek.

"No, Derek! No, let me go, let me go!" I screamed, sobbing.

"I'll take her home." Derek said.

"I'll have to take her to the station and read her, her mother's will. You don't have any legal authority-" The Sheriff started to say.

"No but I do." Peter interjected. "Birth father, check the certificate. It should be inside that hospital."

Melissa ran inside and grabbed my certificate, bringing it back out to the Sheriff while Peter showed his license. He hesitated then nodded.

"Take her home. I will have to come by and read it to her though; it was left to me to do." The Sheriff explained.

Derek dragged me away from the scene and immediately Lydia and Stiles rushed to me, Allison and Scott close behind. Derek sat me down in the back seat of a car, leaving the door open then stepping back for my friends to get to me.

"No, no, no." I sobbed in to my hands.

"Clara." Stiles said, placing a hand on my knee.

"Clara, hey, come home with me." Lydia pleaded.

"Who killed her? Who did this?" I asked in a painful wail.

"Clara, I promise you, I will find out who did this." Scott said, stepping forward and taking my hands from my face. "Clara, I promise."

I took a deep and shaky breath and stood up. Everyone took a step back. Peter was at my side now.

"Clara, I have to be present when the Sheriff reads you the will." Peter said.

I hesitated then nodded. I looked at Stiles who looked terrified. I could feel him now, how pained he was for me and how much he wanted to comfort me. I took his hand.

"Let's go get your Dad." I said hoarsely.

Stiles led me back over to his father and we agreed to meet in thirty minutes at their home rather than mine. Stiles led me back to Derek's car and I told them to meet us there. Stiles put an arm around my waist now, guiding me to his Jeep. I climbed inside and Stiles took me to his house. We got there and he had me sit at the kitchen table while he made me tea. He made earl grey; I'd made a complaint a while ago that he never had any so I had bought some to leave here. Peter and Derek knocked on the door shortly after Stiles placed the tea in front of me. They sat down on either side of me and Derek took my hand in his. The Sheriff came in a few minutes after that. Everything felt like a dream, like I was in a daze.

"Clara, are you ready for me to read it to you?" The Sheriff asked me, sitting across from me.

I nodded and blinked back tears.

"I am going to only read the parts that apply to you, is that alright?" The Sheriff asked.

I nodded again.

"Until the age of 18, you will be in the care of Caroline Martin and Peter Hale. You will be left all the money in your trust fund, your mother's accounts and her yearly salary each year until you have graduated college. Your residency, 621 Maple Street, will be left to you to do with as you please; all of your mother's possessions are now yours. Lastly, Caroline Martin shall handle the funeral arrangements alongside Peter Hale." The Sheriff read off, folding up the paper in his hands.

He pulled a letter from his jacket now and slid it across the table to me.

"This was to be given to you in case something like this ever occurred; it has been sealed since the day you were born." The Sheriff explained.

I picked up the envelope and ran my finger over the wax seal with our family, the Martin family, crest on it.

"So where should I go?" I asked.

"You can go home, you can go to Caroline's, you can go to Peter's or you can stay here." The Sheriff offered.

"Can Stiles take me home?" I managed to get out.

The Sheriff nodded, giving his son a pat on the back before leaving the house. Derek pulled me up in to a standing position and I sort of just leaned against him because I didn't know what else to do. He wrapped his arms around me and took me to Stiles' Jeep. Peter walked alongside Derek and then once I was in the passenger's seat, Peter and Derek both hesitated for a moment.

"If there is anything you need, call me." Derek said, in a voice that was gentler than I'd heard from him in a long time.

"Also, ignore that bit about my guardianship over you. You'll be 18 soon and it won't matter after that." Peter said, I guess trying to comfort me in some way since he was well aware of my distain for him.

I nodded and Peter shut the door. Stiles climbed in and started the Jeep. He drove back to my house. Scott and Allison had brought my car back for me. He parked next to it and walked me inside the house. I walked up the stairs and in to my mother's room. I pushed open the door and then I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I started screaming, just pained screams and throwing lamps and clocks and picture frames.

"Clara! Clara!" Stiles yelled, wrapping his arms around me.

He pulled me out of the room and in to my own. He sat me on the bed and undressed me, then went to my closet and took out a shirt for me. He pulled it over my head and placed my arms through the holes. He took off his own clothes and laid down next to me, pulling the covers up over us. He drug me towards him to hold me in his arms. I shook as I cried and he rubbed over my back and thighs with his fingers in circular motions until I fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 45

**Hey cuties, thanks for the reviews and follows! I've only got a few more episodes and I'll be done writing 3B and have it ready for you! Just a little fact before I give you the chapter: if you go back and watch episode S3E9, you'll notice that the doctor (and also face character of Clara's mom) is actually called Doctor Hilliard. XOXO, Katie**

I woke up the next morning and pushed my body closer to Stiles. I hoped everything that had happened was a dream but as I sat up in the bed, I knew it was all too real. I looked at the clock, knowing that if we got up now then we could make it to school on time. I shook Stiles slightly.

"Clara?" Stiles asked.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit." I said in a raspy voice. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

"No, no, nope." Stiles said, jerking back from me.

"What?" I said, my voice still scratchy. "Just because my mother died doesn't mean I can just skip school."

"Uh, yeah it does." Stiles replied.

I climbed over top of him and stood up.

"Fine, I won't go to school. I'll go to Derek's." I said.

I threw some clothes at him and the pants hit him right in the face. He rolled around on the bed for a moment before jumping up. He came over to me, while I pushed through my clothes that hung in my closet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"We could just stay here." He suggested.

"You're not missing school; your attendance record is already bad enough." I said. "Get dressed and go, I'll call you later."

I turned around and hugged him tightly, putting my arms around his neck; I let him go and turned back around. I pulled out a black tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. I curled my hair and didn't bother with any make-up other than some dark violet lipstick. I slid on a pair of black flats and grabbed a hat since the sun was quite bright. I figured all black was the correct ensemble for someone in mourning. I got in my car and made my way to Derek's house. I pulled up to see Boyd and Isaac about to take the steps up. They stopped when they saw me get out of my car. Isaac was the first one to me, jerking me in to his arms and squeezing me hard. Boyd came up next to him and wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Guys, as much as I appreciate this, I think we should get a move on." I said.

They let go of me and we headed up the steps to the loft. I knocked then slid the door open.

"Go back to school." Derek said.

"Actually, we can't." Isaac stated. "Boyd and I are unbelievably and incredibly sick."

"With what brain damage?" Derek asked.

"Well, I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac explained.

"We're here to protect you." Boyd explained.

"You're here to protect me?" Derek asked, walking down the stairs. "Well, I'm in trouble then."

Derek noticed me then as if before he was completely oblivious to me standing there with Boyd and Isaac, he held up a hand then grabbed my arm and drug me out of the loft.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded, his voice almost a growl.

"I came to help." I explained.

"No, go home, Clara." Derek said.

"No, Derek, we're a pack." I stated.

"Clara, please." Derek pleaded.

"I think that's the first I've ever heard you be so polite." I pointed out.

"Clara, you should be home, resting." Derek stated.

"No, I should be here which I am." I said.

"Clara." Derek growled.

I hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, okay, I'll leave. But, you had better keep me updated. Because Derek, I swear to god, if one of those alphas hurts any of you, I will kill them. I'll kill them all." I said.

Derek nodded and I walked down the stairs. I figured I should go talk to my aunt. We'd have to have a funeral eventually. I pulled up at my house and walked across the street. I knocked on the door and went inside. Caroline was sitting on the couch when I walked inside.

"Clara, come, sit." She said.

It was one of the first times I'd talked to her really since we moved back, we spoke on passing by or in groups but never alone very often. I walked over and took a seat next to her.

"You're here about the funeral, aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yes." I replied, giving a sharp nod.

"Okay, everything is arranged but I need to know when you want to have it and a few other details." She stated.

"I want to have it this weekend. It's Thursday, visitation tomorrow and funeral on Saturday morning." I said.

"Okay, that sounds good. What flowers should be on the casket? It'll be a closed casket." She explained.

"Yellow and purples ones, I don't care what kind. Oh, except calla lilies. There has to be calla lilies." I said.

"Those always were your mother's favorites and lastly, do you want to give a small speech?" She asked.

"I… yes, I do." I said.

"Okay, everything will be taken care of, just be at the funeral home around 6." She smiled at me. "Also, have you read the letter yet?"

"Oh, no, I haven't." I replied. "I'm going to go do that now."

"Okay and Clara, if you need to talk, I'm always here for you." She said, a sad smile plastered on her face.

I stood up and she shut the front door behind me as I walked out. I sat down on my couch and opened my letter, using a claw to break the seal. I pulled the letter out and read it.

"Clara, my dearest little girl, if you are reading this then I am dead. There are things that we never discussed. About you, about your powers, if you are in high school now then I am going to guess that Peter has found you somehow. Peter Hale is your father, if you weren't aware yet. I am your mother, biologically but I did not give birth to you and that is what I wrote this to tell you that Caroline, your aunt and my sister is the one who gave birth to you. She was our surrogate because I am infertile. And, there is something that we have always kept from you, from you and Lydia. You are not cousins, you are twins, that is why you look almost identical not simply a weird coincidence. When Caroline was confirmed pregnant, we thought it would just be you and then what a surprise it took us all by, that you were not only you but Lydia as well. Caroline decided to keep Lydia and I kept you. Since you are twins, your bond is profoundly stronger. You share what is referred to as the "Martin family bond" by many.

You are also a blix. You can sense when other supernatural and magical beings are in danger as well as control other people via incantations. You also should also be able to use incantations using Latin terms. Sort of like a witch but with the ability to sense other supernatural beings. If you have somehow been turned in to a werewolf, your blix state will blend with your werewolf state. You will still have the abilities of both but look different when you transform. Clara, I love you, I love you so much and you are such a beautiful girl who will do so much. Please, remember that you are so strong and can do anything. Love, your mother, Diana."

I sat the paper down on the table in front of me and put a hand to my mouth to try to muffle the sobbing. I stood up; I had to get to Lydia. I had to tell Lydia right now. I got in my car and drove towards the school. There were only two class periods left but the woman at the front desk gave me a slip and a sad smile as I walked through the school. I focused on Lydia with everything in me and turned to the room next to me. I opened the door to see Cora with a strong grip on Lydia's wrist.

"Cora, let her go." I growled.

Cora jerked away from Lydia. I noticed Stiles standing nearby, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Clara, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Derek's?" Stiles asked.

"Derek asked me to leave. I had funeral arrangements to attend to." I explained. "And now, I have something very important to discuss with Lydia."

"What a coincidence, so do I." Stiles explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Deaton is missing." Stiles explained.

I felt my body freeze.

"You go first, I can wait. Do whatever you need to." I said.

Stiles led us to an empty classroom and pulled something out of his backpack.

"An Ouija board?" I heard Cora ask.

"Also, called a Spirit board." Stiles said. "It's worth a shot."

"Shot in the dark." Lydia said.

"Would you just try it?" Stiles said, laying it out. "Please, okay, let's not forget who this is for. Scott's boss, the guy who saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Should we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

Everyone placed their hands on the piece in the middle after I walked around from behind Cora to place my hand on it as well.

"You guys ready?" Stiles asked.

"Mhm." I said.

"Yeah." Lydia whispered.

"Yes." Cora groaned.

"Where is Doctor Deaton?" Stiles asked.

Stiles and Cora looked at Lydia and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of Spirit." Lydia said.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked.

Everyone took their hands off the board. Stiles pulled some keys out of his pocket and held them up.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes and I'm going to put them in your hand and we're just gonna try to see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry." Stiles said.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia said.

"You're something, okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand." Stiles said, throwing up a hand in annoyance.

Lydia put out her hand and closed her eyes. Stiles dropped the keys in her hands and she jumped slightly.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They're cold." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, concentrate, please. We're trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles said, getting quieter as he went.

We stood there for a few moments.

"What is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Lydia replied.

Stiles handed her a pencil.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded and she took the pencil. She started to draw something.

"What are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree." Lydia said.

"A tree? Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words. Like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said.

"Well, maybe you should have said that." Lydia said.

I chuckled and Stiles turned to give me the 'you're not helping at all' look.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked her patience warring.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No." Lydia said. "Honestly. I don't know why you're even bothering with my anyways especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait. What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because last night he was a target but he wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said standing in the door way, clutching his upper chest.

We walked out of the room; Stiles had a hard grip on my hand.

"But, isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now." Stiles said.

"I'll meet you there." Scott said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Scott held up his phone, showing a text from Allison. Cora had somehow managed to disappear.

"Well, I guess it's just us." Stiles said.

We went out to the Jeep and headed towards the hospital, we arrived and I leaned back in my seat.

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Stiles said.

I sat around for almost twenty minutes and then Stiles climbed back in the Jeep.

"So, did Danny hold any clues for us?" I asked, gesturing towards the hospital.

"Danny was doing a project for Mr. Harris' class and I think it means something. We're going to meet Scott back at Deaton's office." Stiles said, starting the Jeep.

We pulled up at Deaton's office and went inside, everyone else was already there. Stiles laid out papers on the table.

"So, what does this kids homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Cause it's not just homework. Okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the Earth; they can even be affected by Lunar Phases. Alright? Now look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles explained.

"I strongly advise you choose another subject. The idea's here, while innovative and thoughtful, are border on pseudoscience not suitable for class." Lydia read off.

"He wasn't just a sacrifice, he knew something." I stated.

"Allison's Dad wasn't the only one with a map. Danny had one too." Stiles said unfolding a map. "Danny marked all the telluric currents. Okay, now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it's actually a beacon and you won't believe how much energy going through this Earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said. "There's three places right? Where they're kidnapped and then the place their body was found."

"That's right on a telluric current." Lydia pointed out.

"Maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott said.

Stiles took the pen from Scott and then Cora put a hand over his and pushed it towards a familiar location, the location a member of my pack met her end in.

"He's in the bank." I whispered.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." Cora said.

Everyone started to gather their things.

"Guys, wait." Cora said; her phone in her hands. "Boyd said the plan didn't work, they cut the power."

"Go, I can save Deaton myself." Scott said.

I jerked on Stiles and we all rushed towards the Jeep. We pulled up to Derek's loft and before Stiles could even pull up, I was already out of the Jeep. Cora, Lydia and Stiles were close behind me. I was already flipping the power back on. We ran out of the room and up the stairs to the loft. I saw Boyd fall on the Derek's claw, Derek being forced to kill Boyd by the Alpha pack. I stood in the door way, rage rushing through me and I started to scream. Not words, just screams, screams that were louder than anything ever to come out of me before. I walked towards Derek; Cora rushed past me and to Boyd. Kali and the twins were about to walk past when I grabbed Kali by her hair and slammed her to the ground. Kali jerked up, growling at me.

"No, Deucalion said not to touch her." Ethan said, grabbing Kali.

Kali sneered at me and they left the loft. I started after them but Isaac gripped my leg from the ground. I fell at that moment; I fell on the ground and let Isaac take me in to his arms. I looked around the room, my eyes settling on Derek. Derek on his knees and he looked so pained. I pushed off from Isaac and made my way to him, collapsing in front of him and threw my arms around him. Derek hesitated and then he threw his arms around me and buried his face in to my hair. I felt him shaking. What seemed like a life time was probably more like five minutes, I felt Derek's tight grip on me loosen. I was placed in someone else's arms now, someone who held me strong and carried me away from the scene. I was cradled in his arms and I nuzzled my face against his chest, tears still leaking out.

Everything seemed like a blur after that, the car ride, seeing my house, Stiles climbing in to bed with me after undressing and re-dressing me yet again. He pulled me close, patting down my hair and rubbing my neck and back. I jerked him closer to me and all I could think was how I would never let anyone take him like they had taken so many other things from me.


	47. Chapter 46

I woke up the next morning, Stiles arms still wrapped tightly around me. I turned my head to look at him and kissed his forehead. He moaned and pulled me closer to him. I looked at the clock that read noon. I laid back down and didn't move. I shut my eyes and drifted back to sleep. It wasn't until there was a hard knock on my bedroom door that I woke back up. I got out of bed, moving over top of a mumbling Stiles. I opened the door and saw Lydia standing there.

"The visitation is starting soon." Lydia said.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"You have two hours until it starts." Lydia stated.

"I'll see you there." I said.

I walked back in my room and rolled on top of Stiles.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Lydia." I said. "The visitation is in two hours."

Stiles jerked up.

"I'm leaving; I have to go get ready. I will be back here to get you." Stiles said, grabbing my hands in his.

I nodded; he jumped up and got dressed, giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I stood and walked out of my room. I walked in to my mother's room and opened her closet. I pulled out my favorite outfit she would wear. A grey dress with black floral designs covering it, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and got dressed then pulled my hair in to and up-do and away from my face. I decided on minimal makeup, a nude lip and simple eyes. I stood up and slid my feet in to a pair of black velvet pumps. My phone started to go off and I made my way towards it. Stiles had called me so I assumed he was here.

I headed down the stairs and out the door. I climbed in the Jeep; the car ride to the funeral home was dead silent. We pulled up in front of the home and Stiles jumped out of the Jeep to open the door for me. I walked inside, Stiles gripping my hand. There were many, many people there. Stiles had to push me through the crowd to the casket and where my family stood. I stood for the next three hours in the same spot, Stiles was going and coming, trying to make me eat or drink something. People came by, offering their condolences and support. Many familiar faces from the hospital, my mother's friends, parts of my extended family, my friends were all there. Isaac, Cora and Derek even showed up, which surprised me considering yesterday's events. Peter, Caroline and Lydia all stayed by my side until everyone cleared out.

Lydia gave me a tight hug before leaving with her mother. Peter gave me a nod before leaving. Scott and his mother both hugged me and then left. Derek, Cora and Isaac approached me. They all pulled me in to their arms, one at a time. Lastly, Allison and Chris approached.

"I'm very sorry about your mother, Clara." Chris said, he resembled a wounded animal.

"Thank you." I replied.

Allison gave me a tight hug and then they left the building and finally it was just Stiles and I. He led me back to the Jeep and we went back to my house. I made him go home, which took me about thirty minutes. I sat an alarm on my phone and grabbed my stuffed wolf then made my way to my mother's room. I curled up in her bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, my alarm started to blare. I groaned and got up, showering and getting ready. I pulled on the same outfit; I clasped a chunky necklace made with aquamarine and amethyst gems and did my make-up about the same as I had the day before. I did my hair and then sat at the island in my kitchen and twisted my ring around on my finger. I went to the fridge and grabbed a box of strawberries; I cut them up and ate them all with a little plop as I pushed them in to my mouth. I walked across the street after sliding on a pair of black booties; Stiles had just pulled in to Lydia's drive way as Caroline and Lydia exited their house. Lydia had on a black lace dress paired with black flats while Caroline had on a black and grey stripped dress and dark purple pumps. I got in Stiles' Jeep and we made our way back to the funeral home for the actual funeral this time.

I was dazed the entire beginning of the funeral, I couldn't believe I was sitting at my mother's funeral. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt a tap on my shoulder, Caroline was gesturing towards the podium. It was my turn to speak now; I stood up and tried to compose myself. I stood in front of the speaker and placed my hands on the podium it was connected to.

"Thank you all for being here today, it's glad to see so many people who cared for my mother." I said, my voice starting out raspy. "It's only been a few days since the tragedy but it already feels like a life time. And the past few days I swear I can hear her sing to me or whisper my name or call up the stairs for me but the unsettlingly truth is that she's not there."

I stood there for a moment, my voice catching in my throat. I felt a stiff hand against my back to see Peter standing next to me. I straightened up, determined to finish the speech on a good term and to get as far away from Peter as I could manage.

"But I will not shed tears because she is gone, I will smile because she lived. She lived each day filled with such joy and love; she spent her entire life helping people. My mother was a hero, my hero and she always will be. And I can only hope that one day I will be able to help people the way she did." I started again, and then looked towards the casket. "Thank you, mom, for being the most incredible parent I could have ever wanted, thank you for making this world a better place for me and others. I love you and I will miss you more than I could even possibly begin to say."

I took in a deep breath and looked back at the crowd, at my friends who were holding back tears and some who were crying. I felt drawn to a pair of eyes, big maple colored eyes; I caught them and lingered on them as well. I could feel our imprint, it was stronger now and I could feel him, hoping I would be okay and wanting so badly to hold my hand.

"Thank you everyone for being here, for being here for not only my family and me but for my mother. Because my mother deserved all the love in the world." I finished and then walked back towards my seat.

Peter was at the podium now and I saw him glance at me before speaking.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. There will be a get together at Caroline's after the service is over." Peter stated then walked back to his seat.

The service preceded, the pallbearers gathered together at the end. Caroline had let me choose who would be carrying the casket. Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Scott, Derek, Peter and Isaac were who I picked. I watched as the carried it out to the hearse. We made all made our way to the burial grounds. My mother was lowered six feet under and that was the end of it. We made our way back to Caroline's and Lydia stayed by my side the rest of the evening. Everyone finally cleared out and Lydia made Stiles leave before dragging me to her room for a sleep over.

I laid in her bed, she took my hand and I fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 47

It was Sunday night and Lydia had drug me around town all day, trying to get me to feel better but I had a feeling I wouldn't feel better for a while. We were lying in bed together, just talking about anything other than my mom. Then suddenly Lydia got up.

"Lyd?" I asked.

She ignored me and starting walking out of the room, I followed her down the stairs and out to her car. I felt like I had to follow her like I couldn't leave her side. I slid in to the passenger's seat and she started driving. We pulled up in front of the school and she got out. I followed her and then she turned around and looked at me, blinking a few times.

"Clara? Why did we come here? How did we get here?" Lydia asked.

"You drove us here, you just stopped talking mid-sentence and walked out to the car and started driving." I said.

"Call Stiles, I'm going to call Allison." Lydia said.

I called Stiles and a few minutes later, Allison showed up. She rushed over to us, asking what was going on. Lydia explained to her while I heard Stiles' Jeep take a sharp turn in to the school parking lot. He pulled up and got out, Scott following along.

"It's the same thing as the pool." Lydia said as they approached. "I got in the car and ended up here."

"How did you get here?" Scott asked me.

"I followed her, it's like I had to follow her." I explained.

"You told me to call you if there was a dead body." Lydia stated.

"You found a dead body?" Stiles yelled.

"Not yet." Lydia said.

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the body." Stiles stated.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia said.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles asked.

That's when the strong scent of blood hit me, I looked at Scott.

"Guys, I found the dead body." Scott said.

"Holy shit." I mumbled.

"I'm calling my Dad." Stiles said, grabbing his phone.

The police and an ambulance showed up soon enough and The Sheriff demanded we go back home after all giving him a statement. Lydia pushed me up the stairs and in to her bed, tomorrow would be my first day back to classes. I fell asleep quickly and it felt like I was asleep for five minutes before Lydia was shaking me and telling me to get out of bed. I groaned and rolled on her, she laughed and shoved me on the floor. I fell with a thud. She curled my hair and threw a dress at me; it was hunter green and had dark blue leather short sleeves. I pulled it on and decided no make-up with a subtle pink lip was probably the best way to go for the day. She finished getting dressed and dragged me out to her car. We headed towards school.

I walked in to English and took a seat behind Stiles. Ms. Blake came over to me, to sign my attendance slip.

"I apologize for your loss." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you." I said, nodding at her.

The bell rang and class started, Ms. Blake began to walk back towards her desk.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes; all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake began to say.

She stopped when she walked past Lydia, gazing down at whatever Lydia was drawing.

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." Ms. Blake said.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia quipped.

"Well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms. Blake stated. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. There are phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying jump the gun is only meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race. Or a phrase like seeing the whole board."

"Chess." Stiles said.

"That's right, Stiles." Ms. Blake said. "Do you play?"

"No, my father does." Stiles replied.

I zoned out then, I was very tired. I set my head on my desk and then I feel asleep. I awoke to Stiles nudging my head slightly.

"Clara, get up." Stiles whined.

"I am up." I groaned.

"You know, you're gonna get detention eventually." Stiles said.

"Nah." I replied. "Where did Lydia go?"

"She's gonna distract Aiden so Scott can talk to Ethan." Stiles said, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

I crinkled up my nose in disgust, Stiles smirked at me.

"I'm gonna go with Scott, you good?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, just get going." I replied.

I stood up and grabbed my things; I started towards my study hall when suddenly a feeling washed over me. At first I thought it was Stiles but it wasn't, it was Lydia. My feet picked up and I started walking faster, I had no idea where I was going but I knew Lydia would be there and that she was scared. I threw open the door to the locker room and saw Aiden hit Cora with a weight and she flew back towards Lydia. Lydia grabbed her but Aiden came at them, I rushed in the room in front of them.

"Move." Aiden spat.

"No, you'll have to kill me before you touch her." I growled back.

"Fine." Aiden said.

He came at me, and I grabbed him by the wrist, my eyes glowing red now, making him hit himself in the face with the weight. I threw him back with all my force, causing him to slam in to the sinks behind him and making them shatter. He stood back up and roared at me. Scott and Ethan ran in to the room and grabbed him by his arms. Stiles ran behind me and knelt next to Cora and Lydia.

"Aiden! You can't do this!" Ethan yelled.

"She came at me." Aiden growled, pointing to Cora.

"You can't touch either of them." Ethan stated.

"They both came at me." Aiden tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter, Kali gave Derek until the first full moon and Deucalion doesn't want her touched." Ethan said, brandishing a finger at me. "You can't touch any of their pack."

Ethan forced Aiden to leave the room but not before Aiden looked at Lydia who from his facial expression was probably glaring at him. I turned and went to the ground, grabbing Cora by her face to inspect the injury.

"Guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said.

Cora got up off the ground and walked towards the sinks with a groan. We all followed her. She started to take a wet cloth to her head after dampening it.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia stated.

"I'll heal." Cora replied.

She went to take a step back and looked like she was going to fall; Stiles jumped out from behind me and placed his arms out in case she fell. Scott grabbed her arm to help steady her.

"I said I'm fine." Cora said.

"Do you realize how suicidaly crazy you are?" Stiles asked. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora shot back.

I felt my chest tighten up. Cora's eye softened when she glanced at me. Scott put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to him.

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing." Cora quipped. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around thinking that you can stop people from getting killed but all you do is show up late, all you really do is find the bodies."

"Yeah and you wanna know whose body we found last? My mom's." I barked out at Cora.

Her eyes widened and then she turned and left.

"Make sure she gets home." I said, pushing on Stiles.

Scott gave me another squeeze before letting me go. Stiles kissed my forehead then followed after Cora. Scott followed behind him leaving Lydia and me standing there.

"Lydia, we've gotta talk about something." I said.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

I reached in my purse and pulled out the letter, putting it in her hands.

"Read it." I stated.

She opened it up, her eyes scanning the page. I saw her eyes widen and she looked up at me.

"What?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

Lydia opened her mouth to say something then shut it; it was surprising to find her speechless.

"You should talk to your mom." I said.

"I think I will." She said, and then walked out of the locker room.

I took and deep breath then left the locker room. I started towards the library and then I felt a shiver run through my entire body and a scream vibrate through my body. I hunched forward and put my hands to my head and let out the scream that I could feel creeping through my body. It lasted only a few moments but then it's like my legs were carrying my body and I stopped behind a small crowd of people. I saw Scott and he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the small crowd.

"I'm psychic." I heard Lydia say.

My eyes latched with hers immediately and I already knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake asked.

"I'm something." Lydia yelled, her attention turning back to Ms. Blake.

"A deputy and a teacher?" Ethan asked from next to me. "What's the pattern?"

"I don't know." Scott replied.

Scott put his arm around me and steered me out of the ground.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Honestly, no. Someone killed my mom and they're killing other people, lots of people." I replied.

Scott tightened his arm around me.

"We'll find out who's doing this." Scott reassured me.

"I know; I just would like to know right now." I stated.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Scott asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll talk to you later." I said.

Scott removed his arm from my shoulders and gave me a nod.

"And, Scott? Thanks." I said before walking towards my locker.

I grabbed my stuff and headed home. I crawled in to bed and laid there; I looked out my window and watched as the sun went down. My phone started to vibrate in my lap.

"Clara, you need to get to the recital. You need to get there now." Scott said.

"I'm on my way." I replied.

I rushed outside and towards the school again. I walked in just as the band started, I walked in behind Scott.

"Where is Lydia?" I whispered.

"I dunno, she walked off a minute ago." Scott replied.

Stiles walked in behind me, sliding an arm around my waist.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"We don't know where Lydia went." I replied.

We walked through the halls and out the doors, Scott scanned the parking lot.

"Lydia!" Stiles called.

"She isn't answering my texts." I said.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and grasped it hard. Stiles looked at me but I held up a hand, trying to reassure that I was okay. Then I felt fear overcome my entire body and then I heard the scream and it welled up inside my own body and I let out a loud screech while covering my ears with my hands and falling down to my knees.

"Clara? Scott?" Stiles asked.

My scream stopped just as I felt Lydia stop and then my legs started to carry me again. I started walking and then I started running. She was in trouble. Something was wrong. Scott was right behind me but Stiles couldn't keep up with us. I stopped at a room, almost running by it. I saw a knife fly across the room and land in the Sheriff's arm. I looked at where it came from and saw Ms. Blake standing behind Lydia. Scott was next to me wolfed out and I was suddenly filled with anger. Scott started after her but she blew him back and in to a stack of desks.

I transformed, my skin glowing and my ears growing. I walked towards her and she tried to hit me as she had hit Scott but I threw her back against the blackboard. She stood up and grinned at me then she went low and kicked my feet out from underneath me. She grabbed me by the hair and threw me towards Scott. I slammed in to him with a hard thump. I heard a window break and when I rose up, I knew it was too late.


	49. Chapter 48

**Hi cuties! Thanks for the follows and reviews! I am in the last episode of 3B and almost done! Enjoy!**

"Dad?" I heard Stiles ask.

I tried to push myself up off the floor but let out a painful gasp as I realized that my ribs had been broken when I was thrown back. I curled back towards the ground, letting out gasps as my body tried to heal itself.

"Clara? Clara, are you okay?" Scott asked, almost throwing himself next to me.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." I said, straightening my body out.

I pushed off the ground again, not fully healed but we had to get going. Allison had come in the room and taken Lydia away. Stiles still stood at the window. I walked to him; I could feel his pure devastation. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, we have to go, we have to go to Derek." I said.

He nodded and we left the school. We pulled up at Derek's loft, Scott and Stiles explaining what was going on. I stood off to the side. She had killed my mother. It was Jennifer Blake that killed my mom. Derek had us stay behind a wall when he heard her running up the stairs.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer asked.

We walked out from behind the wall and received a hard glare from Jennifer. I could feel my entire face drop in anger.

"So, they told you it was me?" Jennifer asked. "That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott barked.

"Oh, that's right." Jennifer cooed. "Committing human sacrifices? While cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked, grasping my hand tighter as a tear rolled down his face.

"How should I know?" Jennifer snapped.

I let out a growl.

"Derek, tell me you don't believe this." Jennifer said, turning back to Derek.

Derek looked at Scott and Stiles then his eyes dropped down to mine and widened slightly. I could tell my eyes were flashing a harsh red.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked.

"No." Jennifer let out in a weird tone.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." I let out in a loud and rough voice.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer said; her voice almost a yell now.

"Then what do you know?" Derek asked.

"I know that these kids for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story." Jennifer said. "One they can't prove by the way."

"What if we can?" Scott asked, holding up a jar of crushed mistletoe.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott said, approaching Jennifer and unscrewing the lid.

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer asked.

Scott flung out his arm, the mistletoe flying from the bottle and towards Jennifer. It swirled around her to reveal a creature with a slashed up face. She screeched at us and was panting and sort of yelling by the time her face had returned to it's normal state. She started to run from the loft when Derek grabbed her by the throat.

"Derek, wait, wait, you need me." Jennifer begged.

"What are you?" Derek demanded in a low voice.

"The only one who can save your sister, call Peter." Jennifer continued to beg. "Call him!"

I reached for my phone and dialed Peter's number, putting the phone on speaker. He picked up on the first ring.

"Clara, what a surprise, I am a little occupied now though. Could we speak later?" Peter cooed in to the phone.

"Are you with Cora?" I asked.

"Yes, wh-" Peter started to ask.

"Is anything wrong with her?" I asked.

Peter let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it's not good. She's in and out of consciousness, she vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance." Peter started to explain.

"Mistletoe?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Peter asked.

"I'll explain later." I said, hanging up.

Derek let out a growl and tightened his grip around Jennifer's throat.

"Derek? Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Her life, it's in my hands." Jennifer let out.

Derek lifted her off the ground, choking her even harder now.

"Stop, Derek, stop." Stiles pleaded, stepping towards them.

I walked around Scott and Stiles and closer to Derek.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer said, eyeing Stiles.

I put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek, put her down." I said, calmly. "Don't make Stiles like us."

Derek looked at me for what felt like a long time until Jennifer let out a weird noise. He released her and she fell to the ground.

"That's right, you need me, all of you." Jennifer said, lifting her head and chuckling.

I leaned over and placed my hand around her throat now; I pushed her to the ground and held her there. Her face becoming purple now, Stiles and Scott tugging on my shoulders.

"We don't need you. I will kill you at any given moment if you make one wrong move. You took my mother from me, you tried to take my sister and now you have my boyfriend's Dad. Once this is over, once we have Stiles' Dad and Cora is better. You better run because I'll come after you and I will kill you." I said, in a cold and emotionless voice.

I let go of her and stood up, she put a hand to her throat trying to catch her breath.

"You sound like your mother when she was a hunter." Jennifer coughed out.

"Let's go." I said, motioning with a finger.

Derek grabbed Jennifer by the arm, jerking her off the floor. They took his car while Scott, Stiles and I climbed in the Jeep. We were halfway to the hospital when Stiles finally spoke.

"What did you mean earlier?" Stiles asked.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Talking to Derek, what did you mean when you said "like us"?" Stiles asked.

"Parentless." I replied.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Did you mean what you said?" Scott asked. "About killing her?"

"Yes." I said, in the same cold tone I'd used earlier.

"And, what did you mean sister?" Stiles asked.

"Remember that letter your Dad gave me?" I asked.

Stiles gave a sharp nod as he stopped at a stop light.

"Well, turns out that Lydia's mom carried Lydia and me to term for my mom because my mom wasn't fertile. So, Lydia and I aren't cousins. We're twins." I shared with them.

They both became wide eyed and were staring at me.

"The lights green now." I said.

It took Stiles a moment to register but he started to drive again.

"That would explain why they look exactly alike." Scott sort of mumbled.

Stiles pulled up in front of the hospital and we got out of the Jeep, the rain drenching us as soon as we got out. We walked in the hospital behind Derek and Jennifer. We headed towards Cora's room but not before we were stopped.

"Scott! Scott, what are you doing here?" Melissa called, running up to us. "_The hospital is evacuating." _

_"We're here for Cora." Scott replied. _

"All of you?" Melissa asked. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here, right now." Scott told her.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We have two ambulances that are coming back, one's ten minutes out and the other's twenty, Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa explained.

"Okay." Scott said.

We began towards Cora's room and got into an elevator.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer said.

"Yeah like how you "helped" almost killed Lydia and how you "helped" kill my mom and how you "helped" take Stiles' Dad." I spit out.

"Clara." Derek said, a hand grabbing my wrist.

I pulled out of his grasp as the elevator doors opened. We walked towards Cora's room and as Derek ducked inside, he realized that no one was in it. There was growling and Derek glanced at me before turning to the door it was coming from. There was suddenly a body that slid across the floor and through the doors. Peter glanced up at us.

"We've got a problem. Big problem." Peter said.

I glanced up to see the Alpha twins who were conjoined and headed towards us. Derek started fighting with them and was thrown to the ground. Scott was the next one to run at them. Cora's body caught my eye and I nudged Stiles who grabbed Peter's shoulder and had him help get Cora and run. The twins were chocking Scott and I walked forward and shoved them off of him, roaring at them. They stood up and walked past me, throwing me in to the wall behind me. I looked up after pushing off the wall to stand and saw that the elevator doors had shut and that Jennifer was gone. The twins turned back to start at us again.

"Go!" I yelled. "Go and don't stop!"

Derek took Cora from Stiles and they started down the hall. I stood there, the twins approaching me when suddenly a shiver went through my body and it felt like she was there. It felt like my mom was there guiding me. I took a deep breath and tried what she had told me. I held up my hands as they came closer.

"Et esto ibi:." I said, pouncing each syllable of the Latin as best I could. "Ite."

The twins came to a sudden halt, jerking their upper body to try to make their legs move. I turned and started running, I pushed in to the room that I could smell the others in then felt something hard hit me and shatter over my body. I turned to look at Stiles.

"What the hell?" I screeched in a whisper.

"I thought you were the twins." Stiles exclaimed, jumping back from me.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"Close." I replied.

"How did you stop them?" Scott asked.

I held up my hands to him.

"Et esto ibi:. Ite." I said.

They all just sort of stared at me except Peter who had a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Try to move." I said.

Scott tried to walk and ended up only slumped over slightly.

"How long does that last?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I can release it but I don't know how long it takes to just fade." I explained.

I looked at Scott.

"Libero." I said.

He took a small step forward then wiggled his legs.

"So, where's Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head at him.

"What does that mean? Like, she's gone?" Stiles asked then yelled. "Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Be quiet." Derek shushed harshly.

"Me be quiet? Me? You're telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend; the second one you've dated by the way, has got my Dad somewhere tied up to be ritually sacrificed." Stiles hissed in Derek's face.

"Stiles, hey." I said, putting a hand on his waist and one on his shoulder.

"They're still out there." Scott stated, now at Stiles' other side.

Stiles snapped his head towards Scott.

"And, they want her right? Which means we don't have her either so my Dad and Cora both dead." Stiles yelled.

"Not yet." Scott said.

"Is she really dying?" I asked, walking over to Peter.

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter stated, glancing at me.

"There has to be something we can do, we have to help her." Scott said.

"Clara, do you think you can heal her?" Peter asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think you can heal her?" He repeated.

"I… I don't know." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

I hovered my hands over Cora and let out a shaky breath.

"Sano." I said, in a strong voice.

Cora let out a deep breath and I could see her face relax.

"I don't think I healed her." I said.

"But, you helped and that's good enough for now." Derek said, clamping a hand on my shoulder.

"But she'll die if I don't heal her." Jennifer said. "And, Clara will die if she tries to heal her entirely. I can heal her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But, there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So, I'll help you but only when I'm out of here and safe, only then."

Derek shoved a table in front of Stiles and I then made a move to go after Jennifer. Scott grabbed him by the shoulders.

"She was trying to get out." He yelled, pointing at her.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer replied.

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys then heal her." Stiles said, walking towards her.

"Not until I'm safe." Jennifer stated.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter spoke up.

"Works for me." I said, releasing my claws and moving towards her.

Derek held up and arm to me then the over-com made a small screech.

"Uh, can I have your attention?" A voice said, a familiar voice, Melissa. "Mr. Deucalion, excuse me, just Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER Reception, do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Derek and I said in unison.

"He won't." Jennifer replied. "Scott, you know I'm right. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer said while Scott hesitated then eyeballed me. "Deucalion doesn't just want the Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of creatures and the rarest of Alphas to his ranks."

"A blix and a true Alpha." Peter said, coming to the realization.

""What's a true Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"The kind who doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter said.

"He rises purely by the force of his own will." I said.

"Our little Scott." Peter said.

"It doesn't matter; we still need to get her out of here." Scott said.

"Scott, your mom." Stiles said, jerking forward.

"My mom said there is one more ambulance leaving in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage and get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott interrupted.

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Peter said.

"I'll distract them." Scott offered.

"I could always keep making them stay where they are so we can run." I offered next.

"No." Peter immediately replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you keep exerting that much power, Cora isn't going to be the only one we have to carry." Peter explained. "I'll help Scott but I prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage? Like what, you mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter quipped.

We started going through the drawers in the room.

"Hey, wait." Stiles said, holding up difibulator paddles. "What about these?"

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"Well, no." Stiles replied.

"Put them down." Derek and I said in unison.

Stiles pouted then went back to looking. Scott pulled out a large needle full of liquid.

"Epinephrine?" Scott read off, more like asking what it was than anything.

"Aren't you a veterinarian assistant?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"That'll only make him stronger." Derek said.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

Peter and Scott walked out the door with the needle in hand. Derek threw Cora over his shoulder and the moment we heard fighting, we ran. We got outside to the ambulance, Stiles jumped in the back and helped Derek place Cora on the stretcher inside.

"Derek, over here." Jennifer called.

I walked around the ambulance alongside Derek to see the MT dead on the ground. We approached him with caution.

"Julia." A voice sang out slightly.

Kali walked around the front side of the ambulance, twirling the keys around her finger.

"It is you." She said.

Derek put an arm behind him and shoved on me, I stood firmly and then he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I could practically hear him screaming at me to get inside the ambulance. I walked around the backside and climbed inside, pulling the doors to a close. Derek and Jennifer ran past and Kali followed behind them. I let out a sigh and leaned down in to the seat next to Stiles.

"She okay?" I asked.

Stiles stood up slightly, I could feel his panic. I jerked up and looked at Cora. Her heart beat was faint and she wasn't breathing. Stiles tilted her head up, pinched her nose then pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to give her CPR. It took me a second to notice that he had no idea what he was doing. I pushed him back from her and placed my hands over top her body.

"Spiro." I commanded.

She inhaled deeply and started to cough. I basically slammed back in to my seat, letting out a deep breath. Stiles' hand found it's way to my knee, his thumb gliding back and forth over it.

"I hope she can hold on a little longer." Stiles let out breathlessly.

"If she can't I'll heal her again." I replied.

"Scott will get us out of this so don't worry about it." Stiles said, he was worried about what Jennifer had said.

"I can't believe you just said that." I laughed.

"I know." Stiles replied, a small smirk on his face. "I used to be the one with the plan well, at least the plan b but now I'm starting to think that Cora was right. We really are useless; maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body."

I jerked him towards me by his face and slammed my lips against his for the first time in weeks.

"We are not useless; Stiles and we will find your Dad." I said against his lips.

He placed his hands over mine and nodded. There was a loud sound and I jumped slightly, I turned away from Stiles and towards the back windows. I saw the twins walk by and I pressed Stiles back against the seat and kept my eyes on the twins until they had passed by. We sat there for a few minutes, staying silent. I caught another sound but couldn't quite make it out; it finally was close enough for Stiles to hear. He leaned against the ambulance door when I caught Scott's scent. I turned around as Scott hit the ambulance door. Stiles jumped and rammed his body slightly in to mine.

"Open the door, open the door." Scott pleaded, Peter leaning on him.

I jerked the doors open and helped Peter climb inside of the ambulance and on Stiles' other side.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott explained.

"You want me to go?" I offered.

"Also, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like thirty seconds ago." Stiles added.

"Clara, stay here with them. None of them could take on an Alpha. So just, stay here." Scott said, giving us a nod.

He shut the doors and ran off. I let out a small grumble and bounced my legs until my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I grinned and showed it to Stiles and Peter. I could hear Isaac start driving and I flung open the door to the ambulance as he pulled up. He jumped out of the car after throwing it in park. I jumped down out of the ambulance, Stiles handing Cora off to me. I pulled her down and in to my arms. Peter pulling the car door open for me. I placed her inside and Peter rounded the car to climb inside. Stiles hesitated at the doors of the ambulance.

"Stiles! Let's go!" Isaac yelled.

Stiles ignored him and took off towards the hospital.

"Stiles!" I yelled then his realization ran through my mind.

I turned towards Isaac.

"Isaac, if we aren't here in three minutes. Leave and get them out of here." I yelled, turning to the hospital.

"I'm not leaving you guys here!" Isaac replied.

"Isaac, just listen to me. Please." I pleaded, flashing my eyes at him.

I took off towards the hospital and then came to a halt when my eyes caught Derek. I stood there for a moment then made a dash up the stairs. I pushed through the door and ran up next to Stiles.

"Scott, don't do this, don't go with him." Stiles pleaded.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott said.

"No, Scott, there's gotta be something else, okay? We always have a Plan B." Stiles offered.

"Not this time." Scott said, turning towards them with tears in his eyes.

"Scott, don't." I asked.

"Clara-Anne, you could always join us." Deucalion offered.

"Scott, please." I begged.

"Scott." Stiles said much more loudly.

"I'm gonna find your Dad. I promise." Scott said as he walked away with a smiling Deucalion.


	50. Chapter 49

**Hi cuties! Thanks for the follows and reviews! XOXO, Katie**

I could hear sirens in the distance and I shook Stiles gently.

"Stiles, we have to go. We have to get Derek and the others out of here. I can hear sirens." I said.

Stiles made a break for the door and I bounded down the stairs behind him. Stiles ran in the elevator, straddling Derek and started to shake him by his shirt then he started to smack him across his face.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled. "Derek! Come one!"

I walked up behind him, grabbing his hand as he raised it again. He looked up at me, his eyes full of defeat. I pulled him off Derek and the leaned down next to Derek's body. I balled my fist up and went to swing it but before it made contact with Derek's face, he woke up and grabbed my arm.

"Where is she?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Who? Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles said, starting to pace.

"She took her?" Derek demanded.

"Yeah and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion." Stiles exclaimed.

"We've gotta get you out of here." I said, pulling Derek up from the ground.

"The police are headed here, we've gotta get you the hell out of here." Stiles said, pushing on Derek to get out of the elevator.

"What about Cora?" Derek asked.

"Clara, take him to her. I'll stall the police." Stiles said.

I nodded and pulled Derek by his hand and towards the others. We got inside a car and then Derek jerked to a stop next to the car Isaac had been driving. We climbed out and headed towards them.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Stiles is still at the hospital." Derek yelled slightly over the wind.

"He's gonna hold off the cops for us." I explained.

Derek got Cora out of the backseat then looked at Isaac and me.

"We've gotta go right now." He said.

Isaac nodded, opening the backseat of Derek's car for him to slid Cora inside. I walked around to the opposite side, opening the passenger's seat so that Cora's head could rest on my lap.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek stated after he placed Cora inside the car..

"What about Scott?" Allison asked.

I looked to Derek as he walked around the car.

"Derek, where's Scott?" Allison demanded.

"With Deucalion." I said before sliding in to the backseat.

We headed to Derek's and carried her inside. We laid her on the bed and then stood around for the next hour.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Derek said in a raspy voice.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Derek said again.

"Wanna figure something out?" Isaac asked. "Cause while Scott and Stiles are out there trying to help people from getting killed, you are in here rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed?"

"Isaac." I cautioned.

"No, no. Your mom is dead, Clara. Boyd and Erica are dead. Cora is dying. And he is doing nothing." Isaac yelled.

There was silence.

"Why'd you do this to us, Derek?" Isaac asked. "Is it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

"Maybe." Derek replied, looking up at Isaac.

Isaac stood up straight and rubbed his hand over his face; he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me along with him.

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." Derek stated.

"There's no time." Isaac turned and screamed, releasing my hand and placing it on the door in front of him. "The full moons coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead so I'm gonna try and help them."

Isaac jerked the door open and walked outside of it. He looked at me, searching to see if I was going to follow him. I sighed slightly and pushed past him and out the door.

"You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." Isaac said, slamming the door shut behind him.

We bounced down the stairs together and towards my car.

"You know, that wasn't needed." I said.

"I think it was." Isaac pouted.

I rolled my eyes and climbed in my car, he slid in to the passenger's seat.

"Look, I get that your shifting over to me and Scott, I get that you don't want to be part of Derek's pack anymore but you didn't need to do that." I said, my voice almost a whisper.

"Clara, they're dead. Boyd and Erica are dead. Your mom is dead." Isaac replied, his voice wavering and raw.

"You think I don't know that?" I hissed back. "My mom is dead, you think I don't just walk around the house avoiding her room? Think I don't wake up and want to tell her good morning and be careful on your way to work? Do you think I don't want her back?"

"Clara." Isaac said, putting a hand on my knee.

"And do you think I don't want Erica and Boyd back as much as you do? Do you think I didn't care? What? Because Derek pushed me out of the pack? I loved them, they were pack, they were family just as much as you are, just as much as Scott and Allison are, just as much as you all are. I wanted to teach them, I wanted to grow with them and help them and now I don't get that because of Deucalion and his god damn pack! I would do anything to bring them back, Isaac!" I said, my voice ending in me yelling and in tears.

Isaac pulled me in to a hug and I didn't know what else to do but let him. He rubbed my back.

"I know, trust me, I know. I wanted that too. I wanted to be a pack with all of you." Isaac whispered out, his voice catching like he might cry too.

"Well…" I started to say as I leaned back and out of his grasp. "we'll just have to do the best we can together, right?"

He gave me a smile and a sharp nod then we headed towards the Argent's house. We pulled up and headed towards the elevators. We headed up and walked towards the room we knew they were in because of their hearts beating. Isaac walked in before me.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but I well, I'm getting pretty good with these." Isaac said, unleashing his claws.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him in to the room, I felt Stiles' heart jump when he saw me walk in.

"So, the plan?" I asked.

"We are going to the bank." Chris said. "You and Stiles are going to school, go find Lydia."

I nodded, dragging Stiles out of the room. We went our separate ways, agreeing to meet at the school. I went home, took a quick shower and then got out, pulling my hair in to a high ponytail and pulling on undergarments. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black v-neck and slid them on. I pulled on my black combat boots and leather jacket then finished getting ready. Stiles texted me saying he was going to stop by Lydia's and to just go over there. I walked over while they were in the midst of conversation.

"All I know is she tried to kill me because-" Lydia started to say.

"Because of what?" Stiles asked. "Hey, Lydia, what?"

"When she called me a Banshee." Lydia replied. "She was surprised by it, but what if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

I felt myself sort of freeze up at the mention of the word banshee. My mom had told me all about it, how the hell could I just forget something like that.

"Then why did she?" Stiles asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia replied.

I decided to wait and speak with Lydia alone so we headed towards the school, I separated from them to run to my locker for a moment and then I felt it, like my chest was caving inwards. I put a hand on the inside of my locker and one against my chest, gripping my shirt. My breathing started to become erratic and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It took me a minute to realize what was happening. Stiles, I had to find Stiles.


	51. Chapter 50

I tried to move but the second I did, my body felt like it was pulsating. I leaned my head against the inside of my locker, my breaths short and painful. Then I felt my lips tingle and I knew what was happening. Lydia had used shock to make Stiles stop breathing for a moment to stop having a panic attack. I walked towards their scent after taking several deep breaths and pushed through the doors to the locker room. I slid to the ground with them.

"How'd you find us?" Lydia asked.

"Because when he had a panic attack so did I." I replied.

They were both silent.

"I'm not mad. It was a good idea." I said. "Now, let's go."

The both nodded and got off the ground.

"Morrell?" I asked as we started towards her office.

"Deucalion's emissary." Stiles stated.

We walked in the office while Lydia argued with the girl sitting inside. I ignored them, jerking open a drawer in her desk and shuffling through files. I threw Lydia's on top of the desk. Stiles started to go through it and then I felt his heart skip for a second. I stood up and looked at what it was. A drawing, the tree, the same tree that Lydia had been drawing constantly lately. He looked up at me and I grabbed Lydia's bag, shuffling through it and jerking out a notebook. I flipped it open and started to turn the pages.

"This is the same tree; they're all the same tree." Stiles said.

"What is this?" Lydia asked, freaked out.

I hesitated then turned the book upside down.

"I know where they are." Stiles said.

We turned to leave the room.

"It's the Nemeton. That has to be where she's keeping them." Stiles told us as we walked out of the guidance office.

"Stilinski!" Scott's father yelled for him.

"Crap. Okay, go get Derek, Peter and he have been there before. Tell them it's the root cellar." Stiles said.

I ran off with Lydia, we got outside and slid in her car. We headed towards Derek's. We arrived and ran up the stairs. She knocked on the door which I smirked at. Peter slid the door open.

"Clara-" Peter started to say, before noticing Lydia.

"You." Lydia said.

"Me?" Peter asked.

"You." Lydia said, slightly breathless.

"Me." Peter slightly groaned. "Derek, we have visitors."

We went inside and I explained to Derek and Peter what was going on. They said that the memory of where the Nemeton was located had been wiped clean from their minds by Derek's mother. We left and went to Deaton's office after I received a phone call from him. Deaton and Stiles left as we arrived to go and get Scott. They came back shortly. Stiles, Scott and Allison came into the room and they were dressed down and each of them were holding an object in their hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Deaton explained to us what was happening.

"Okay, so how long are they going to be under?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know but we have to get started." Deaton said, shaking his head. "Lydia, go with Stiles."

"Shouldn't Clara?" Scott asked.

"I forgot to mention, Clara is going under too just not in the same way as you three are, when Stiles goes out so will she and when he wakes so will she." Deaton explained.

"The imprint?" I asked.

Deaton nodded. He had me lay on a large metal table and I looked over to watch Stiles, Allison and Scott sit down in the water. Stiles looked at me and gave me a smile before he faced forward and was shoved under the water. I could feel him struggling and it felt like I was under the water too and then everything went black.


	52. Chapter 51

**Hi cuties! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I finishing writing the last episode of 3B tonight and this chapter is the last episode of season 3A, enjoy!**

I jerked up in a room, my body aching from being on the cold, hard floor. Stiles, Allison and Scott had already started to get out of the water. We made our way towards the only other thing in the room, a large stump. As we approached it, Scott rose the sleeve of his arm up. He leaned forward and touched the tree. Suddenly my eyes snapped shut and when I reopened them it was like seeing a flashback. I saw myself running, stopping and the headlights of Stiles' Jeep shining in my face then I circled the window to ask for directions.

My eyes snapped shut again but this time I was seeing things from a different point of view, I was in the woods. I could see Scott and Stiles walking by but from that night, the first night I met them, not the them that was with me in this state of mind. I looked up and saw myself run past the woods. I saw Stiles get jerked out of the woods by his Dad, I saw Scott lose his inhaler and then saw Peter as a wolf lunge at him. I was seeing things through Peter. I backed up slightly and right in to Scott, the one who was with me, who caught me by the waist. I turned to look down and saw the Nemeton stump. Stiles appeared near us and then Allison. Suddenly, I felt a pulling sensation and I could feel Stiles wake up but I wasn't.

I could hear a commotion and then I heard my name. Almost like a question rather than a statement.

"Clara?" Stiles asked.

"Clara?" Scott asked this time.

I could feel my body being shaken, Isaac, it was Isaac but I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't come to.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Isaac asked.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Isaac screamed this time.

"She should have woken up when Stiles did." Deaton stated.

"Well why didn't she?" Isaac yelled.

"Has anything happened that could have weakened the imprint at any time?" Deaton asked.

"Stiles did cheat on her and they aren't exactly together currently." Isaac growled out.

I could feel Stiles tense up and sadden. I was trying to get him to hear me, let him know that my body was for some reason still in a sleep state.

"Lydia?" Allison asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking, there is something that I think might wake her up." Lydia stated quietly.

"What is it?" Deaton asked.

"Whatever it is, try it." Stiles pleaded.

"Whenever I scream, she always comes running. Maybe if I scream, she'll wake up." Lydia said, biting on her lip.

"Do it." Deaton said.

Lydia hesitated.

"Lydia, do it." Scott urged.

"Lydia, scream." Stiles said.

And as soon as his sentence was finished, Lydia let out a blood curdling scream that sent what felt like electricity through my body. I jerked up, taking deep breaths, my eyes adjusting and seeing everyone crowded around me. Isaac and Scott with hands pressed to their ears. Lydia beamed at me from next to Allison. Stiles jerked me in to his chest.

"Okay, glad you guys woke me up and all but four hours till the lunar eclipse, can we try making a plan?" I asked.

We heard the doorbell jingle and Deaton walked out of the back for a moment. I heard a familiar voice speak up.

"I'm looking for Lydia and Clara." Ethan said.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked, all of us following Deaton.

"I need your help." Ethan said, eying Lydia then me.

"With what?" Stiles asked, peaking around the side of me and resting a hand on my hip.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Ethan said.

"Lydia?" I asked.

"Let's go." She replied.

I kissed Stiles cheek, pushing myself on my tip toes. I took Lydia's hand and we followed Ethan out of the building. We slid in to Lydia's car and headed to the loft. We pulled up and I went inside first. Derek's eyes sliding from mine to the two people who stood behind me. Cora jerked up from beside Derek, I put my hands up.

"He's here to help." I offered.

"We know about the Lunar Eclipse, don't think Kali will wait for it to level the playing field. She's coming and my brother's coming with her." Ethan told Derek.

"Good enough for me, Derek?" Peter asked.

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No but I don't want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter said

"No, what we all want is for you to be safe." I replied.

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me but do it for something meaningful." Cora said.

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek asked.

"We don't but-" Peter started to say.

His sentence was cut off by my fist making a clean shot in to Derek's face, sending him to the ground. Everyone froze.

"Clara!" Lydia squeaked.

"Fight me, Derek. Fight me and win and I'll let you fight Kali. If you lose, Cora is going to throw your ass in the back of a car and drive you the hell away from here." I said.

"I'm not going to fight you, Clara." Derek groaned from the ground.

"Then leave and leave now." I said.

"Okay." Derek replied.

I pulled him off the ground and helped him pack his things. He, Cora and Peter all left the building. Lydia, Ethan and I waited for Kali and Aiden to arrive and they did shortly after the others had left. The alarm started to go off, which Kali ripped from the wall.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, usual werewolf afternoon." Lydia said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali asked.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure, I'd be happy to give you a referral." Lydia replied.

Aiden approached behind Kali growling.

"Oh really?" Kali asked, turning towards Aiden then began to circle him. "Someone take their assignment a little too seriously?"

"She's not the problem." Aiden stated.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Kali spat back.

"Oh god, is this about to get really violent?" Lydia whispered.

"Probably." Ethan replied.

There was a sudden shatter of glass and I pushed Lydia in to Ethan's arms as Jennifer landed on the ground.

"So, who wants to go first?" Jennifer asked, standing up.

Kali and Jennifer began to fight, I slid in front of Ethan and Lydia. Ethan pushed past me to join Aiden in ripping their shirts off to form their mega Alpha form. Jennifer tore them apart, throwing them to both sides of the room. I stayed in front of Lydia. Jennifer and Kali began to fight again and then Jennifer tossed her across the room. Kali stood from the ground, Jennifer narrowed her eyes more.

"That's right, Kali, look at me. Look at my face, do you know what it takes to look like this? To be able to look normal?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't care." Kali replied.

I approached Jennifer from behind, hoping that her being distracted by Kali would give me enough time to snap her neck or rip it out. I felt arms go around me, pulling me in to a sort of head lock.

"It takes power." Jennifer said, struggling to keep me in a lock. "Power like this."

The glass under our feet began to vibrate and lift from the ground.

"I should have ripped your head off!" Kali screamed.

And then the glass impaled her, she fell to the ground and Jennifer released me, throwing me sort of towards Kali.

"She's not dead." Jennifer said. "Finish it."

"No." I replied, looking down at Kali whose breaths were becoming weak.

"Do it. She killed Boyd. She killed Erica. She killed your pack. She was going to kill Cora and Derek. She would have killed Isaac too." Jennifer said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kill her."

Each of her words hit me hard. Erica. Boyd. They were dead. And it was her fault. Isaac would have been dead and so would Cora and Derek. They would be dead if she recovered. I leaned down, my claws extending.

"Clara, don't." Lydia pleaded.

I turned to face Jennifer, I only saw Lydia who let out a blood hurdling screech. I heard a snap and looked behind me to see Jennifer snap the twin's neck then I felt a sudden pain in my head and I felt my body hit the ground.

I jerked up, being shaken by Cora.

"Clara, you have to go to Isaac and Allison." Derek said, coming up next to Cora.

I nodded, trying to stand and struggled but finally rose up. I took a deep breath and Derek explained what was going on and that I needed to get to them and find the parent's. Derek tossed me his keys and I headed towards them. I pulled up, Isaac and Allison had just started off. I could hear them speaking slightly. I rushed towards them, Allison grabbing my arm once I got close enough. We found the cellar, Allison flung the doors open and we bounded downwards. I saw the Sheriff and felt my heart catch. I leaned down and began to untie him.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" The Sheriff asked.

"And Scott?" Melissa asked.

"They're on their way." Isaac replied.

All of a sudden the root cellar began to collapse. We all stood up.

"Hurry!" Isaac yelled.

And at that, the steps collapsed and Allison was standing too close. I shoved her in to her father's arms and the steps collapsed on to one of my legs. I let out a pained yelp.

"Clara!" Isaac yelled, coming to me.

"Keep it up, I'm fine. Just don't you let us die." I yelled.

Isaac caught a beam, holding it up to keep the entire cellar from collapsing. We were there for what seemed like hours. Allison and Melissa each trying to help me out from underneath the collapsed steps. I was finally able to drag myself out but my leg wasn't healing, the healing process wasn't started. I panted in pain, Melissa holding my hand while we waited. I saw Isaac start to struggle and I knew that the lunar eclipse had started and that, that was why my leg wasn't healing. I jerked myself up, standing on my good leg as well as my broken one. I pushed upwards on the beam, my leg feeling like it would shatter any minute.

"We can't lift it, we can't hold it anymore." Isaac panted out.

Allison, Melissa, The Sheriff and Chris all got under it to try to help us. The beam was coming down and then suddenly I felt my heart jump. Stiles slid in through a hole and slid a bat underneath the beam, securing it. I collapsed to the ground, trying to catch my breath and hoping that the fifteen minutes was almost up. Stiles scrambled over to me after hugging his Dad.

"Clara? Clara, are you okay?" Stiles asked, frantically.

"I'm fine, fine." I panted out.

"Her leg is broken." Chris stated.

"I know." Stiles practically spat back.

"What do you mean you know?" The Sheriff asked.

"We're imprinted." Stiles replied.

I lifted a hand and punched him with the strength I could muster up.

"This seems like a really bad time to announce that." Isaac scoffed.

"What is that?" The Sheriff asked.

"A strong mental link." I panted out.

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked, turning to me.

"Lunar eclipse isn't over yet." I replied.

After a few more minutes of panting, the lunar eclipse was finally over and the healing process set in. I let out a pained scream, Allison and Isaac holding me still and trying to soothe me. I took deep breaths until finally my leg was healed. I jerked Stiles in to a hug and the Sheriff pulled us both to him. Stiles phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're all fine. But, hey bring a ladder." Stiles replied to Scott who had called.

We all laughed and then after bit longer, Derek and Scott showed up with a ladder to pull us out of the hole. We all got pulled up and then we went our separate ways but instead of going back to my empty house, The Sheriff made me come over for dinner.


	53. Chapter 52

**Hey cuties! I am finally done and going to start posting 3B so yay! XOXO, Katie**

It'd been three weeks since we'd saved the parents. Isaac stayed at my house a lot seeing as how I now had two empty bedrooms and Derek was gone, he stayed at Scott's sometimes too. Stiles stayed a lot too, still trying to fix our relationship as well as console me considering my mother was dead and my only family other than Isaac was gone. The past three weeks had been rough on me though, I kept having nightmares. Nightmares where I killed all my friends, nightmares where my mother tortured and blamed me for her death; sometimes when I was awake, I could even swear I saw her. Tonight was a nightmare again; I killed them all again. Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, The Sheriff, Melissa, Deaton, Chris, Derek and Cora. I killed them all. I jerked up in bed. Screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Clara! Clara!" Isaac yelled, trying to push my arms down to my sides.

I stopped and looked up at him, trembling. He pulled my head to his chest and I let out sobs, body shaking sobs. We hadn't told anyone about it, about the dreams. No need for them to worry. My phone started vibrating on my night stand. I sniffed and grabbed it, answering it in a hoarse voice.

"Clara?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yeah?" I asked in to the phone.

"I need you to come over. Stiles woke up screaming and I've tried to get him to calm down but he won't stop screaming." He explained, sounding exhausted.

"I'll be there in five." I replied.

I hung up and stood up.

"What was that?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles, you gonna be okay alone for a few hours?" I asked.

He nodded as I pulled on a pair of denim shorts. I grabbed my backpack and threw my toothbrush inside it. I slid on a pair of flats and walked out the door. I headed towards Stiles house and knocked on the door, keys in my hand and the other one grasping my hair. The Sheriff answered the door and let me inside. I went to Stiles room where he lay with his face in the pillows, grasping the sheets and screaming over and over. I could smell the salty tears falling from his eyes. I walked over to him, sat down on his bed and placed a hand on his back. He instantly eased and I saw him turned his head to the side, looking up at me. He was snotty, tears stained his face and more fell from his eyes, his entire face was splotchy and flushed.

"Stiles?" I asked.

He rose up and pulled me in to his arms, putting his chin on my shoulder and shoving his face in to the crook of my neck.

"Please be real, please be real." He whispered over and over again in to my hair.

"Stiles, hey, it's me. It's okay." I soothed, running a hand up and down his back. "I'm right here, it's okay."

"How do I know it's you? How do I know it's really you?" Stiles asked; his voice cracking.

"Extra fingers in dreams, remember?" I said.

I pushed him off me and gripped the sides of his face with my hands; I leaned towards him and pressed my lips up against his. I pressed my thumb against his face.

"One." I counted.

I pushed my pointer finger against his face now.

"Two." I counted again.

I continued this with all my fingers and when I reached ten, he let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned back on to his bed.

"Stiles, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know when I'm awake and when I'm not awake." He replied, grasping my hand.

"And you're waking up screaming." I said.

He nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Ever since the sacrifice." He replied.

"Stiles, it's happening to me too. I keep waking up screaming, that's why Isaac had been staying over more. I keep dreaming that I kill you, that I kill all of you." I said, my voice cracking now.

Stiles slid a hand up to my face, to rub his thumb against my cheek.

"You want me to stay here?" I asked.

He nodded and scooted over. The Sheriff had grown accustom to us staying together even though we weren't together after Stiles sat him down and explained exactly what an imprint was. I pulled off my shorts and sat my phone and keys down then slid in to bed with him. He laid his head on my chest then wrapped his arms around my waist and I combed through his hair with my hand. I could hear his heartbeat slow until I knew he was asleep. I kissed his head and then fell asleep. And it was the first time in three weeks that I didn't have a nightmare.


	54. Chapter 53

I woke up the next morning, blinking hard at the sunlight coming in to Stiles room. I grabbed my phone; Isaac ended up going to Scott's house but had locked the doors to my house. I started to slide out from underneath Stiles when he gripped my shirt and was mumbling something about staying with him. I smiled and kissed his head. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up to look at me. I held up my hands.

"Count." I commanded.

As he counted off my fingers, I put them down one at a time until he reached ten.

"Start getting ready, okay?" I said.

He nodded, heading towards his bathroom. I went to his closet and pulled out a flannel shirt. I put it on, cuffing the sleeves. I pulled my hair up in a bun and headed downstairs. Sheriff Stilinski was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when I came in to the kitchen. I grabbed some waffle mix out of the pantry and started mixing it up in a large bowl after plugging in the waffle maker. I made a few waffles, setting two on a plate and then setting them in front of the sheriff with the maple syrup and a tall glass of milk. I made some more as Stiles bounded down the stairs. I pushed a plate in to his hands and pointed at the table his father was sitting at. They ate together, The Sheriff's eyes kept wondering over Stiles nervously. I shoved a waffle in my mouth and looked at the time.

"We're gonna be late." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Get to school, I'll clean up." The Sheriff offered.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

We headed outside, deciding to take our own separate cars. I pulled up in to the parking lot of the school and I didn't even have a chance to step out of the car when Isaac was in front of my door, opening it for me.

"How are you?" Isaac asked.

"Fine, Isaac." I rolled my eyes, getting out of my car.

"Just checking, it's the first night we haven't spent together and I didn't know if you woke up screaming again and I was just… I'm worried." Isaac admitted.

"Yeah, I am too." I admitted now.

"What? Why?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles is experiencing sleep paralysis and he doesn't know when he's awake and when he isn't." I explained.

"Scott can't transform." Isaac stated.

"What?" I hissed.

"Yeah, he told me this morning before he threw me in to a wall because I like Allison." Isaac groaned.

"Isaac, I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to him? That seems really weird of him." I frowned.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay, seriously. You know if anything is wrong with Allison?" Isaac asked.

"Nah, we've only talked a few times in the past few weeks." My frown deepened.

Isaac hooked his arm with mine and dragged me towards the school. We met up with Scott and Stiles and then were immediately joined by Allison and Lydia.

"You're seeing things aren't you?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Scott asked.

"Because it's happening to all three of you." Lydia stated.

"Four." I chimed in.

Lydia's eyes widened as they fell on me. We started to walk towards the school. Lydia hooked her arm with my other arm and leaned towards me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Lydia demanded.

"I have it under control." I replied.

"Yeah, super under control, waking up screaming and then sobbing on me for two or three hours a night. Totally under control." Isaac said.

Lydia glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Lydia, seriously, I'm okay." I said.

"You don't sound okay, none of you sound okay." She replied.

She unhooked her arm from mine and walked forward in front of all of us. I glared at Isaac who shrugged and smiled at me. I zoned out then when I saw her, I kept walking though, hoping the rest of the pack wouldn't notice. She stood behind a pillar and then when I looked ahead, she stood in front of the door Lydia was about to open. Her body was pale and decaying. I felt myself start to tremble slightly as Lydia pushed open the doors to the school. I looked around, in jerky motions, trying to see if she was still there. If my mother was still following me around.

"Clara?" Isaac whispered to me, his voice steady.

"I'm fine." I whispered; my voice scratchy.

"We died and came back to life, that's gotta have some kind of side effect, right?" Scott asked.

"But, why is this happening to me?" I spoke up, my voice cracking. "I didn't technically go under, the imprint just caused me to sort of die when Stiles did."

"Yeah but you still went under and you lingered, you didn't come back when we did." Allison stated.

The bell rang.

"Keep an eye on each other, okay?" Stiles said. "And, Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" Lydia replied, and then walked off down the hallway with Allison.

Isaac let go of my arm, heading towards his class. Stiles walked up next to me, intertwining his warm fingers with my own and we followed Scott towards our history class. I sat down in front of Stiles while Scott slid in to a seat next to him.

"Good morning, everyone." The new History teacher said. "My name is Mr. Yukimaru. I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago, I'm sure by now you all know my daughter: Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter."

I heard a sigh and someone basically flop down on to their desk. I turned around to see a really, really cute girl in a really cute crop top raise her head up and give a small wave as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I waved back at her, a smile on my face. Stiles had already turned back around after getting a glance of her but I saw Scott hesitate with a wide smile on his face. I turned back around to face the front of the room.

"Let's start with History beginning at the turn of the 20th century." Mr. Yukimaru announced.

I heard Scott's heartbeat accelerate and turned to look at him and his eyes were wide and full of fear. He caught me staring at him and gave me a nod along with a tight swallow. I turned back around until class ended. Stiles and Scott headed towards Stiles' locker and I went ahead to my next class. A few classes later, I found out that Scott almost transformed at school. Isaac kept close to me all day and I tried to stay close as possible to everyone. I kept seeing her, my mom, lurking in the corners and peeking at me from behind doors and walls. Allison and Lydia asked me to come along with them to the woods to help Allison practice. Lydia placed a target on a nearby tree while Allison pulled her bow out of it's case. I was still as zoned out as I had been all day. My mother behind the tree with the target, staring at me. I heard a sudden ringing in my ears and then a few moments later, I noticed Lydia was calling out to Allison who was frantically moving her bow back and forth. She aimed though, her eyes dull and lifeless. She shot and I wasn't close enough, it was going to hit Lydia. Isaac appeared out of nowhere and caught it before it killed her. I let out a deep sigh of relief and ran towards them.

"Lydia! Oh my god. I didn't…" Allison said, coming back to her senses.

We all looked at her for a moment, Lydia agreed to take her home and I took Isaac with me to Scott's house. We pulled up soon after Scott arrived home from work. We followed him up to his room, explaining what happened.

"Right at her head?" Scott asked.

"Almost right through it." Isaac stated. "And she keeps saying the same thing, she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever is happening to you guys, it's getting worse. If I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead."

"What were you doing there?" Scott asked.

"He was there for me. I told him to meet us there because I was dropping him off here." I explained, hoping to avoid any sort of confrontation. "I've gotta go, gotta meet Stiles and his Dad."

"For what?" Isaac asked.

Scott looked at me and his face fell. He knew where we were going and why. He put a hand on Isaac's shoulder and nodded at me. I turned and left, heading towards the Sheriff's station. I walked inside and was lead to his office. I walked inside, noticing tons of paperwork all over the ground and watched as Stiles slid a large bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk in a vase.

"Last time we brought one of these to her grave, it was stolen the same day." Stiles said to his father. "I was upset, the bouquet was beautiful and made by a really pretty girl."

"If somebody wants flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture. Besides now that cute girl can make bouquets anytime she feels like it for us." The Sheriff said.

"You know, he lied to me about what they were for, said they were for you to just brighten up your day." I said.

The Sheriff laughed and I smiled.

"So, Dad, what are you doing with all this?" Stiles asked.

"I've been looking over new cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean." The Sheriff said.

"Strange sighting bi-pedal lizard man sprinting across freeway?" Stiles read off.

"Kanima pile." The Sheriff replied.

"Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases to see if they had anything to do with the supernatural, are you?" Stiles asked.

"I admit that the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There are at least a hundred cases here that I can look at the details and ask myself if I knew then what I know now..." The Sheriff started.

"Yeah but are you sure you wanna go down that path?" Stiles asked.

"I don't have a choice." The Sheriff replied. "There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago when I was elected Sheriff of county, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident but as best we could tell, the body of his nine year old daughter had been dragged by the wreck by coyotes."

"You mean dragged and eaten?" Stiles questioned.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They went off road in to a pretty deep ravine; the two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes." The Sheriff stated.

"So, you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack." Stiles said, looking up from the file he had been looking over.

"Maybe." The Sheriff replied.

"But coyotes, they're scavengers right? So couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely but guess what night the accident occurred on?" The Sheriff replied.

"A full moon." I said, not even bothering to glance at the paper.

The Sheriff nodded and Stiles closed the file.

"Dad, where are all these going?" Stiles asked, gesturing to the boxes behind him.

"Yeah, well, yeah, we probably need to talk about that." The Sheriff said.

"You guys talk, I'm gonna go home and sleep." I said.

The Sheriff waved at me and Stiles leaned over to kiss my forehead before I left. I headed home and opened my door only to see Lydia sitting on my couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lydia asked.

"Because Isaac was handling it." I replied.

"Clara, please, why didn't you really tell me?" She pleaded.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, I didn't want any of you to worry." I said.

Lydia pulled me in to a hug. I breathed in her scent, her perfume that made my nose itchy and her body-wash that smelled like cucumber melon.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here. I'll sleep in the other room though. Isaac isn't here. I don't want you to be alone." Lydia said, releasing me from our embrace.

I nodded and headed towards my room. I climbed in to bed and fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 54

I woke up the next morning and pulled on a blue belted shirt dress. I slid on a pair of black flats and pushed back my hair with a headband. I brushed my teeth and did my make-up then headed downstairs. Lydia had already left and gone to school. I ate some cereal then headed towards school. My first few classes went okay. I finally got to my English class that I had with Isaac and Allison. The teacher was droning on about something and I laid my head down for a moment.

I snapped my head up and went to my next class. I walked inside and sat down, Stiles sitting down next to me. I looked up and noticed that Coach was signing to the class. I glanced at Stiles.

"I think we're in the wrong class." Stiles said.

"Stiles, we don't even have Coach's class together." I said.

I stood up, pulling my backpack back on and walking towards the door. I turned around to apologize to Coach when I noticed everyone in the entire class was signing at us. My chest felt heavy and my head felt light, I thought I was going to throw up. Stiles was next to me, he was having a panic attack and I could feel it full-on. Then there was an intense ringing in my ears. I snapped up, Isaac and Allison both staring at me. Everyone else in the room was half-asleep or intensely taking down every word the teacher said.

"It's fine, I just fell asleep." I explained.

"Clara." Isaac started.

"You weren't asleep." Allison finished.

They both pointed at my notebook that was wide opened and had "wake-up" scribbled all over it, it hard and dark cursive. I slammed it shut and shoved it in my backpack. The bell rang and we met up with Lydia, Scott and Stiles for the study hall we all miraculously had together. We went outside and sat down at a table. Lydia, Isaac, Allison and I all on one side while Stiles and Scott sat across from us.

"So, did that really happen?" I asked.

"It was the same thing right? Exactly the same?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, she was there. She spoke to me." Stiles replied, rubbing his face.

"It's gotta be the imprint." Allison said.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And what's unable to tell what's real and not?" Stiles asked.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives." Allison said.

"And has their dead mother following them around everywhere and can see her slowly decaying." I chimed in.

"They're all locked up because their insane." Isaac said.

I nudged him.

"Haha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles asked.

"For half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac replied.

"Are you still milking that?" Stiles asked.

Scott slammed his head against the table.

"Stiles." I barked, my eyes fading over red.

"Hey, sorry, I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about." Kira, the new girl, said as she approached the table. "And I think I might actually know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called bardo; it's literally means in between state. The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked, pursing her lips.

"Kira." Scott and I said in unison.

"She's in our History class." Scott explained.

"So are you talking bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian? Lydia asked.

"Either I guess." Kira said, sitting down next to Stiles and Scott. "But, all the stuff you guys were saying, all that happens in bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear. You can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? What are those?" Isaac asked.

"Like demons." Kira replied, still smiling.

"Demons. Why not?" Stiles said, breathing loudly out his nose.

"Hold on. If there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death, you die." Kira replied, smile still intact.


	56. Chapter 55

**Hi cuties! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I just wanted to let you know that this story will end until season four comes with chapter 75. Enjoy!**

Lunch ended on weird terms and after school we went to Deaton's.

"Sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton stated, closing the door behind us.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked, rubbing a finger behind his ear.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton asked. "The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked.

"I know a little." Deaton replied. "Let me give it a shot."

Stiles held up his hands, extending a finger then using his other to circle it.

"That's when." Deaton stated.

Stiles made another hand gesture.

"That's door." Deaton said.

"And, then there's this in between that." Stiles said, making one last hand movement.

"Is that it?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"When is a door not a door?" Deaton asked.

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeated back, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

"When it's ajar." Scott and I stated in unison.

"You're kidding me? A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles asked.

"Not necessarily, when the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from a consciousness to a kind of super consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained.

"I didn't technically go under though." I grumbled.

"Technically, you did." Deaton replied.

"Okay, so is the door still open?" Scott asked.

"Ajar." Deaton replied.

"A door in to our minds?" Stiles asked; I could feel that his mouth had become dry.

"I told you it was risky." Deaton stated.

"What do we do about it?" Scott asked.

"It's difficult to answer." Deaton replied.

"No, wait a second, I know that look." Stiles exclaimed. "That's the 'we know exactly what's wrong with you and we have no idea how to fix it look."

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that in to your mind, that's not good." Deaton said. "You each need to close that door and you need to do it as soon as possible."

There were a few moments of silence then Stiles was headed towards the door. Scott and I thanked Deaton then followed him out. A car pulled up in front of us.

"Dad?" Stiles asked as his father got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need some help." The Sheriff said then pointed between Scott and me. "Actually your help."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago almost an entire family died in a car accident, one of the bodies, a young girl named Malia was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you somehow help me find her body, it might provide a missing clue." The Sheriff explained.

"What if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well then there's someone out there who murdered an entire family." The Sheriff replied. "Someone who still needs to be caught."


	57. Chapter 56

**Hi cuties! Sorry for the delay, I've been working and threw a friend's going away party (got a job at Google!) so I haven't updated yet. But, here you go! And thank you so much for the follows and reviews! **

I'd gotten home last night to see Isaac sprawled out on one of my couches while Lydia was curled up on the other, both asleep. I had curled up in the floor with some covers after moving the coffee table and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to see that Isaac and Lydia had both moved down to the floor with me and were both laying on me slightly. I heard a small knock on the front door and Allison walked in, looking around. She walked over to us and started cracking up, I glared at her and wiggled my way out from under them, causing them both to wake up. Lydia went back across the street to get ready for school, Isaac grabbed some clothes of his and went with Allison. I took a shower and got ready; I'd already informed them that Scott, Stiles and I were doing a thing for the Sheriff today. I pulled on a pair of black denim jeans, a tank top and a zip-up hoodie. I slid on some tennis shoes as Stiles called me, telling me that they were here.

I walked outside and slid inside Stiles' Jeep. We pulled up to an older house a few miles from mine, the rusty mailbox said Tate on it. We got out and made our way around the back of the house. Stiles pushed the door open, it squeaked ever so slightly and I pushed him away from it and pushed it open. We walked in to the bedroom that looked like it'd been untouched for years. Scott started to smell things that Stiles was handing to him. I walked around the room, I opened the closet and took in a large whiff. All I was getting was dust and the smell of denim.

"I keep getting an animal smell." Scott stated.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked, handing him a plastic horse.

"Dog." I stated, turning towards the door.

A dog stood in front of Stiles and Scott, growling. They both froze.

"Get rid of it." Stiles whispered.

"Me?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you." Stiles replied. "Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha."

"I can't, I don't have control." Scott said. "Clara."

Before I could even move, the dog started to bark. I slid in front of Stiles and Scott, glaring at the dog and letting my eyes turn red. The dog whimpered and ran off. I turned around to see Scott and Stiles gripping on to each other slightly, I rolled my eyes and continued to look for a scent.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"The only thing I can smell is that dog and dust." I stated.

Stiles pulled his lips in then snapped a picture on his phone and we left. We stood by the Jeep, waiting for the Sheriff to come back outside.

"Anything?" The Sheriff asked, approaching us.

"No, if it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to pick something up." Scott explained.

"It's okay, it was a long shot." The Sheriff said. "In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I should have never brought you guys here, thanks for trying."

Stiles leaned over to me, whispering for me to get back in the Jeep for now. I nodded, climbing inside. I saw him talk to Scott and I didn't listen in because I already knew what it was about. Scott came back to the car almost seething. We dropped him off at his house as the sun went down.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

We went through a drive through ordering the same thing we usually did: burgers, fries and milkshakes. Stiles parked while we ate in silence.

"You want me to stay the night again? How have the nightmares been?" I asked.

"Better, on and off. You can if you want." Stiles said through a mouthful of fries.

We finished eating and headed towards his house. We went to his room where I slipped off my jacket and pants and climbing in the bed first, he climbed in after me. He lay with his hands under his head and on his back while I was slightly curled towards the wall. He turned towards me now, bouncing on the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling my body towards his, his thumb catching under my shirt and rubbing against my skin. I felt a shiver go through me as he let out a deep breath.

"I love you." He whispered in to the crook of my neck. "We should get back together."

Before I could respond, Scott opened the door.

"We're going to go out a find a body." Scott said, flashlight in his hand. "A dead body."


	58. Chapter 57

**Hi cuties! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! XOXO, Katie**

We walked through the woods, Scott's flashlight scanning the ground in front of us.

"You know if my Dad's right, that means we have another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles stated.

"I know." Scott replied.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that turn in to like a three headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles said.

"A Cerberus?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

There was a howl and Stiles grabbed on to Scott and gripped my shoulder causing Scott to drop his phone. Scott scowled at Stiles.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Stiles said.

Scott jumped down to retrieve it. I followed and then so did Stiles though not so gracefully.

"I hate coyotes so much; they always sound like their mauling some tiny helpless animal." Stiles said.

"Still works." Scott said, holding up his phone.

"Can I see the flashlight?" Stiles asked.

He took it from Scott and shone it on an abandon car that was overturned.

"I think I found it." Stiles said, walking forward.

We approached the car cautiously.

"Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked.

"Too big." I stated.

"Look at this." Stiles said, getting closer to the car now.

There were scratches covering the car. Scott drug his fingers along them.

"Animal claws would be closer, right? A lot closer?" Stiles asked.

I gave him a sharp nod.

"So, then it was a werewolf." Scott said.

"My Dad was right." Stiles stated.

Stiles and Scott knelt down to look inside the car.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

Stiles grabbed something out from inside the car and they both stood up. Stiles had a broken baby doll in his hand.

"I'm hungry." The baby doll said.

Stiles let out a scream and jumped back, Scott took a step back and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles said.

There was a growl and I looked up to see a pair of shimmering eyes in between some trees.

"Hey, guys. Please tell me you see that." Scott said.

"I see it." Stiles said.

"Me too." I stated.

Scott took off then.

"Scott, Scott, wait!" Stiles yelled.

I glanced at him before following after Scott.

"Clara!" Stiles yelled.

I ran after Scott and eventually came to be by his side. I glanced over at him, his eyes fading from red and back again. We came to the end of the area and Scott didn't even hesitate to jump. I followed along. We came face to face with a coyote that began to growl at us. I glanced at Scott and we both nodded then turned back towards the coyote and let out eyes glow red at it. It became submissive then and it's eyes were glowing blue.

"Malia?" Scott asked.

The coyote hesitated but then took off.

"Malia! Wait!" I called after her.

But it was too late.


	59. Chapter 58

We were running again, back towards Stiles. There was a light in our faces and a scream.

"Stiles!" Scott said.

"Oh. Sorry." Stiles said, readjusting himself.

"I think I found something." Stiles said.

"So did we." Scott replied.

We followed Stiles in to a small cave like place; I immediately stepped out of it, staying outside.

"It's a coyote den." Stiles said.

"Werecoyote." Scott stated.

"You see this?" Stiles asked, picking up a blue jacket. "This is Malia's, the same one she was wearing in the photo."

Scott picked up a teddy bear.

"We shouldn't be in here." Scott said.

"No shit." I called from the entrance.

"Our scents gonna be all over everything, she's not gonna come back here." Scott explained.

"You got her scent? You think you can track her?" Stiles asked.

"I think, maybe. I'm better at this when I'm at full wolf." Scott replied. "I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back."

"I can do it." I said. "I can help you track her."

"Thanks Clara." Scott said with a small smile. "This is a crime scene right? You should call your Dad, Stiles."

Stiles called his father and soon enough the police arrived. I climbed in Stiles' Jeep while Scott and Stiles talked to Stiles' father. I heard sirens again and turned around to see Scott's dad get out of his car along with another man. I groaned, already aware of how annoyed Scott was going to be. About twenty minutes later, Scott and Stiles climbed in the Jeep and the car ride was silent back to Stiles' house. We arrived and Scott said we'd talk tomorrow. I followed Stiles up to his room again and again I undressed. I climbed in the bed, him sliding in after me. I fell asleep before he could mutter a word.

I wasn't dreaming really, just sort of felt like _I was floating then I was in the Hale home but it wasn't burnt down, it was full and beautiful. I walked from room to room, my feet padding on the floor as I moved. I came to a room that was empty and white and cold all except for a large hole in the ground, I approached it. I looked down inside it to see something, something coming towards me. My mother. She was decaying still but she was dressed like Kate, like a hunter and she had a dagger in her mouth as she crawled towards me. I stumbled backwards, falling on my butt. She climbed out and pointed at me, dagger now in hand. _

"_Werewolf? Werewolf?!" She screamed, deliriously._

"_Mom." I cautioned. _

_She rammed a dagger through my thigh. _

"_Mom!' I screamed. _

_She grabbed something from her back pocket, a small capsule. She flicked the top open with her thumb and dumped it on me. Wolfsbane, it ate through my skin as I screamed. She kicked me down with her muddy boot, crushing my chest with it. She jerked the dagger from my thigh and brought it down towards my face, I shut my eyes to brace myself for what was coming next as I let out a wounded screech. _

"Clara!" I heard screaming. "Clara! Hey, you're okay!"

I opened my eyes, blinking as the light hurt my retinas. I jerked my head around, taking in my surroundings.

"Stiles?" I croaked out.

"Clara, shh, it's okay, I've got you this time." Stiles whispered.

I trembled against his body for the rest of the night even after he fell asleep whispering in my ear that everything was okay. I got up around six and went in to one of the bathrooms in the house, hoping a shower would make my skin stop crawling. I got out and was glad my hopes weren't up to high. I walked back to Stiles' room and grabbed a shirt from his dresser, sliding it on. It was white with a floral breast pocket. I tucked it in to my pants and grabbed a hoodie from his closet. It was black but had grey sleeves. I flopped back down on the bed, putting an arm around Stiles' waist and curling up against his back. He leaned up and glanced over at me. He laid back down, shoving his body as close as he could to mine. I let out a sigh in to the back of his hair. He turned around completely now. He shoved an arm under the pillow underneath my head and threw one around my waist as he jerked me closer to him and leaned his forehead against my shoulder.

"You look nice. Are those my clothes?" He mumbled sleepily in to my shoulder.

"For the most part." I replied. "We're gonna be late and we're supposed to talk to Allison."

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles replied as he rolled over me and out of the bed.

He got dressed while I braided my hair. When he was finally done, we headed towards the school. I stood next to him and Scott waiting for Allison to come talk to us. She finally entered the room.

"Okay, so, the den is right in the middle of the hiking trails." Stiles stated.

"Okay, well, that makes sense because coyotes travel in fixed trails but I think you're right about her not going back to the den." Allison said, looking at the map that Stiles had managed to pull up. "Coyotes don't like wolves and they're really smart, if they don't wanna be heard they actually walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tiptoe?" Stiles asked.

"They tiptoe." Allison replied, rolling her eyes.

I felt a smirk crack on my face and she smiled at me.

"I gotta go but send me the den location." Allison said.

Allison ran out of the room and Stiles sat in his seat while I followed behind Scott to my own.

"Hi. I'm Kira. You knew that." The cute new girl said, excitedly. "I knew you knew that, I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway, I have something for you."

She slid off her backpack and began to go through it.

"For me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, about Bardo, my explanation was sort of all over the place." She smiled explaining.

"I'm gonna squeeze by." I smiled at her.

"Oh, oh my god, I'm sorry." Kira said, fear stricken face.

"It's totally fine. Anyone as cute as you can stand in my way." I beamed at her.

Her face flushed and I walked by and slid in my seat. Mr. Yukimaru came in and handed a stack of papers to Kira. He went back to the front and opened a book up.

"Alright everyone, it's time to get started." He announced. "We were talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud?"

His eyes scanned the room and as they fell over me, I gave a brief smile. He gave me a nod and continued to let his eyes scan over the other students.

"Mr. Stilinski." He called out. "How about you?"

I felt myself freeze up for a moment.

"Oh, uh, maybe someone else could?" Stiles suggested.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Yukimaru replied.

"Okay." Stiles sort of grumbled.

He walked towards the podium, hands gripping the sides of it as he stared at the page. His hands gripped the podium tighter, his breathing becoming panicky and drawn out oddly. I glanced nervously at Scott who gave me a nod. We both stood up.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles faltered, his eyes blinking in weird timing and his breathing out of place. I moved forward then, didn't wait for Scott or Mr. Yukimaru to give me the go. I shoved my arm around Stiles and pulled him out of the classroom. He pushed on the boy's restroom, I shoved inside and he practically flung himself off of me. Scott was behind me in an instant.

"Stiles, man, look at me, is this a panic attack?" Scott asked.

That's when the symptoms hit me. I started to breathe unevenly, my chest contracting as I grasped the closest thing to me. I couldn't hear Scott and Stiles' conversation anymore. Could only focus on the pain and confusion Stiles was feeling and that I was experiencing now. Finally, my chest felt fluttery and light. My breathing was back to normal. I turned around and kneeled down next to Scott with Stiles.

"Clara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to…" Stiles started to apologize, teary eyed.

"Stiles, shh, it's okay. It's alright." I cooed in the most soothing voice I could muster.

"We can't do this, we can't help Malia, we can't help anyone." Stiles let out, hysterically.

"We can try." Scott said. "We can always try."

I helped get Stiles back on his feet and Scott followed us out of the bathroom. We started back towards Mr. Yukimaru's classroom for our backpacks when I caught a scent.

"She's here." I said.

"What? Who?" Scott asked.

"Malia. Malia is here." I said.

I focused slightly and could hear footsteps and a heartbeat that only sounded slightly familiar.

"Kira. She has something. She has our backpacks. Did one of you take something?" I asked.

"I have that doll." Stiles piped up.

"Scott, go, we have to go right now or Malia is going to kill her." I said.

Scott took off and I hesitated, glancing towards Stiles. He gave me a nod and I started to run after Scott. Scott ran in to the locker room and I jerked in behind him. He walked up behind Kira and threw a row of lockers down. I saw Malia before she ran back out the door. I let my eyes glow at her and she whimpered and retreated. I rushed over to Kira and Scott.

"You okay?" I asked.

Kira nodded frantically and I let out a deep breath. The Sheriff was there soon enough and everything became more frantic. I opted for a get out and told Stiles and Scott that I'd be at Allison's. I stepped outside of the building when I realized I didn't have my car. I started the run to Allison's and had to get her to let me come up. I walked inside and flopped down on her bed while she flipped through her closet for a dress.

"So, how are the nightmares?" She asked.

"Better. They're getting better. Haven't seen my mom around anywhere." I stated. "How's the whole dead aunt thing?"

"It's okay. Hasn't been happening that often." She said, pulling a dress out of her closet.

My phone started to buzz and I saw it was Lydia. She was taking Scott and Stiles to meet up with the twins so they could teach Scott something. I asked where and she said Derek's.

"Hey, you mind taking me to Derek's loft? I kinda walked here. My cars at home." I said.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

We slid in her car moments later and headed towards Derek's.

"So, how are you and Stiles?" She asked.

"Still not back together. Still working on it. For now just being there for one another, I don't think right now is exactly the ideal time to get back together." I admitted.

"That makes sense." She replied.

"How are you and Isaac?" I asked.

Her eyes widened but she kept driving.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on, Isaac comes over and reeks of you. So he's obviously been around you a bit." I said.

"Yeah, I just… you know." She mumbled.

"Afraid it'll hurt Scott?" I asked.

She gave me a nod, taking a right turn.

"Scott's a big bad Alpha now and seriously, as long as your happy I think he won't care." I said, nudging her slightly as she pulled up to Derek's.

"Thanks Clara." She smiled at me.

I gave her a hug and bounced up the steps to Derek's loft. The door was wide open and Stiles had his arms around Lydia while she cringed away from the scene of events currently happening. Aiden was on top of Scott, punching him repeatedly in the face. I felt my body freeze up then a pounding in my ears. I felt myself shift, no hesitation. I stormed towards Aiden and threw him clear off of Scott. Aiden stood up and looked at me, confused. I phased back human and looked at Scott who was looking off in to the distance. I wrapped a hand around his wrist and my veins turned black as I helped speed up his healing process. He leaned up off the table, blood caked on his mouth and neck still.

"You didn't have to do that." He sort of mumbled.

"We're pack, Scott, yeah, I did." I said, rubbing my hand on his shoulder for a moment.


	60. Chapter 59

The next day I rode with Stiles and Lydia to the Beacon Hills reserve where we were going to try to track down Malia. Stiles' Jeep screeched to a stop and we climbed out. I was suddenly regretting not wearing pants today: I sported an x-men crewneck, a pair of soft shorts and some skating shoes. I walked up next to Lydia and we waited for the other to gather themselves.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott replied.

"Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter who we don't know how to change back in to his daughter." Isaac elaborated.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles said, his lips pressed together as he nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, Scott's got this, we've got this." I assured them.

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked Allison.

Allison opened her trunk and pulled out her weapon, holding it firmly against her chest. We all looked at one another, glancing around anxiously. Then there was gun fire. My eyes widened as I looked at Scott and Isaac. Scott grabbed him helmet.

"You know what to do." He directed at Allison, Isaac and I.

He put his helmet on and took off on his bike.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Stiles yelled after him.

Isaac and I glanced at one another before taking off after Scott, Allison directly behind us. We started running, going after the sounds of the gunshots. I came to a halt, feeling off suddenly. Lydia, something was wrong with Lydia. I saw Isaac and Allison keep running. Then I heard a scream of pain come from Isaac. I felt torn: Isaac or Lydia? I knew Isaac was closer and I knew he could hear me.

"Isaac! Isaac, are you okay?" I screamed.

"Bear trap!" Isaac yelled back.

"Are you okay? I have to go to Lydia. Are you okay?" I yelled.

"I'm fine, go!" Isaac yelled back.

I took off back through the woods. I came to a halt when I saw Stiles bent down looking at something and Lydia frozen in place. I marched up to them.

"What going on?" I asked.

Lydia glanced downwards and I saw now that her foot was standing atop a bear trap. I froze for a moment then moved forwards.

"Stiles, stand up." I commanded.

He jerked up from the ground, standing straight up now. I walked next to Lydia and pressed my body close to hers. I took a deep breath and placed my foot next to hers.

"Clara, what are you doing?" Lydia asked, a whimper in her voice.

I took another breath and glanced at Stiles.

"Catch her." I said.

And with that I shoved her, my foot pressed hard against the bear trap. She fell in to Stiles' arms and the bear trap came up slightly, scrapping my legs. I let out a sharp hiss.

"Clara! Clara!" Lydia exclaimed, leaning off Stiles.

"Disengage it." I said.

"What?" She asked; her face knitting together in confusion.

"There should be a label on it, on how to disengage it so disengage it." I said, franticly.

"Why the hell would it have a label on how to disengage it?" Stiles asked.

"Because animals can't read." Lydia quipped.

She leaned down next to it.

"Clara, there isn't one. There isn't a label." Lydia said; her voice shaky.

"Then you two figure it out because I really don't want this to snap on to my leg." I let out a shaky laugh. "You two are the smartest people I know. You. Can. Figure. It. Out."

Stiles leaned down next to Lydia, brushing away the dirt and leaves around it.

"Okay, okay, I've got it." Stiles said.

"You ready?" Lydia asked.

I gave a nod.

"Okay, I'm doing it." Stiles said.

It was an immediate process after that. He spun the small wheel, I jumped backwards to be caught by Lydia and the bear trap snapped closed. I let out a laugh.

"You did it, good job." I said, still laughing.

Then we heard a roar. Scott. I smiled at them.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Stiles exclaimed.

A few minutes later; Scott, Allison, Isaac and a girl who was naked other than Scott's jacket draped around her were headed towards us. We ran up to meet them but not before I grabbed my duffel bag from Stiles' jeep. I helped the girl, Malia, in to a pair of shorts and then I pulled a shirt over her head. There were both a little big but at least now she wasn't totally naked. The Sheriff met up with us and took her away in his patrol car. Lydia went with Allison and Isaac while Stiles and I jumped in his Jeep and followed his Dad. Malia took a shower at the station and was given a pair a sweats, a tee-shirt and a jacket to wear. Stiles took the front seat while I sat in the back with Malia; smiling at her while we drove towards the Tate household. We arrived and I climbed out, helping her get out. The Sheriff took it from there and lead her to the front door. I leaned forward to watch with Stiles. We saw Mr. Tate embrace Malia. The Sheriff glanced at us and we gave him thumbs up. I saw Stiles rub his hands together then stop and glance at the side mirror.

"Clara, I can read that." He let out, his voice cracking.

"Good." I replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Now everything could start going back to normal.


	61. Chapter 60

"Did you really have to drag me along for this?" I groaned.

"Yes, it is very important." Stiles hissed back, phone pressed to his ear.

"Why am I the only one being inducted in to this?" I pouted. "Why couldn't you make Isaac come or Allison or even Lydia?"

"Scott, get your ass down here. You've got a job to do." Stiles said in to his phone.

"We do this for Coach!" Stiles hissed in to his phone this time.

"It's 12:15, actually." Stiles said, opening his locker now. "Which means it's after midnight and officially mischief night/day and by totally awesome coincidence, it happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you aren't down here in 5 seconds, I will destroy you, okay?"

Stiles started to count down from five; I saw a pair of red eyes and felt a gust of wind, a large smile appearing on my face.

"One." Scott said from behind Stiles, causing Stiles to jump out of his skin.

I started laughing, Stiles narrowing his eyes at us. Stiles and Scott set up their little prank and we quickly left, all deciding that since there was only a few hours left until school started that we'd all sleep in Scott's living room. We grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets, wiggling together on the ground. We all quickly fell asleep, only to be awoken not too much longer later by my alarm blaring. Stiles and I went by my house and changed, most of his clothing was there now seeing as how we spent equal amounts of time at one another's homes in hopes of keeping the nightmares away. I pulled on a pair of Star Wars leggings, a black shirt with 3/4th sleeves that rest between my wrist and elbow. I snapped my necklace around my throat then slipped on a pair of flats. We pulled up to the school, meeting up with Scott before heading towards the school. We all came to a sudden halt when two familiar looking bikes pulled in to the parking lot. Ethan and Aiden headed towards us.

"You're back at school?" Scott asked.

"No, just to talk." Ethan replied.

"Ha. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys seeing as how you're just usually maiming, hurting, killing." Stiles said.

"We need a pack." Aiden stated. "We need an Alpha."

"Yeah, absolutely not." Stiles said. "That's hilarious though."

"You came to us for help, we helped." Ethan said.

"You beat his face in to a bloody pulp, that's not helping, it's actually counter-productive." Stiles said.

"And I had to rip one of you off of him. Why would he say yes?" I stated, now standing as tall as I could next to Scott.

"Why would we say yes?" Scott asked, a hand on my shoulder.

"We could add strength, we'd make you more powerful." Aiden said, his eyes glued to Scott. "There is no reason to say no."

"Oh, you mean other than the fact that if we all remember correctly you two helped kill two of my pack members and you were going to kill the other two. Oh, and you-" I said, pointing at Aiden. "You fucked with Lydia."

"You guys did hold Derek while Kali made him impale Boyd." Isaac said, walking up behind me and leaned his chin again my shoulder. "In fact, I don't know why we aren't impaling them right now."

Aiden growled, fangs releasing and eyes glowing blue.

"You wanna try?" He asked.

Isaac stepped around me, Scott grabbing his wrist. I pushed underneath their combined arms and stepped directly in front of Aiden, leaving no more than a few inches between us.

"You wanna die?" I asked, in a sickly sweet tone.

Aiden retreated, glancing from the ground to his brother.

"That's what I thought." I said. "Bye, bye now."

I pushed between the two of them and walked towards my class. Scott and Stiles followed close behind me, Isaac had wondered off towards his own class. I pushed the doors to the school open; Scott and Stiles now directly behind me. A roll of toilet paper flew through the air and hit Stiles in the face.

"That's my face." Stiles yelled.

We walked up to Stiles' locker.

"Good Alpha decision, by the way." Stiles stated.

"I hope so." Scott replied.

"We know so." I smiled at him.

I saw him stare past me and I turned around to watch Kira drop some of her books. Stiles noticed, glancing around.

"Ask her out." I smiled at Scott.

Scott snapped out of it then, glancing at me before flushing.

"What?" He asked.

"Stiles, you got this, right?" I asked.

He gave me a firm nod, I kissed his cheek and headed towards class. A few minutes after I had sat down in the hallway outside Coach's class, after I signed in to study hall, I could hear Coach yell. I let out a muffled laugh then opened up my French book. I swatted at the air next to me, there seemed to be a fly nearby. I glanced around, not seeing it; it apparently was in a classroom nearby. I went back to reading my book. The rest of the day went smoothly; I went past my locker before lunch. I noticed Scott standing outside of a door. I came to a halt and listened, it was Kira. She was eating lunch with her Dad. I moved slightly past Scott, about to knock on the door when I heard sneakers scrape against the ground and Stiles fly around the corner towards us.

"Where have you guys been?" Stiles demanded.

"The police are leaving." Lydia said, running up to our other side.

"Police?" I asked.

"That buzzing sound, it's getting louder." Lydia said, directing her attention to Stiles.

"Buzzing? Like flies? I swear, that's all I've heard all day." I groaned, rubbing one of my ears.

Stiles and Lydia looked at me with odd expressions.

"What?" I asked.

"We can figure that out later, let's figure this Barrow thing out now." Lydia stated.

"Barrow? Like the guy that murdered those teenagers Barrow?" Scott asked.

They both nodded at us. Scott ran off to find his mom who was apparently there to bring him something that had Barrow's scent on it. Lydia and Stiles went to Stiles' dad which left me standing there and now all there was to do was wait. I heard the door behind me creak open and Kira walked out, stopping when she saw me standing there.

"Uh, hi?" She asked.

"Hey, hi, sorry. I, uh, I'm Clara, I saw you talking to your Dad and wanted to know if you'd wanna eat lunch with me and Scott tomorrow, maybe?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, okay." She beamed at me.

"Okay, cool." I smiled. "See you tomorrow then."

I ran off now, my phone vibrated as Scott notified me to meet up with him. I came to a stop when I saw the twins were with Isaac and Scott. I grabbed Scott by his arm and pulled him away.

"Scott, what are they doing?" I asked.

"Helping, I know it's probably not the best idea but finding Barrow is what's most important." Scott said.

"That hero syndrome is great and all but didn't Stiles' dad already say that Barrow wasn't here?" I asked.

"Lydia thinks he's still here. Are you still hearing that buzzing?" He asked.

I paused for a moment.

"It's not very loud but yes. I think that I'm hearing slightly whatever Lydia is hearing, the whole sister bond thing." I said, waving my hands around.

"Do you still want to help?" He asked.

"Scott, we're pack, of course I want to help." I smiled.

"Are you gonna be okay going with them? In case anything happens? Go all alpha and kick their asses?" Scott asked, smiling and nudging me.

I laughed and gave him a nod, though I wasn't quite sure I could keep my anger enclosed. We walked back over to them, the twins staring at me sheepishly.

"Lydia thinks he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school, they didn't have one thing." Scott said, pulling a hospital gown from a bag. "Our sense of smell."

We all took a whiff of the gown, it smelled weird. Like dust and hospital bathroom soap but there was something else, something I couldn't place. We split up, the twins following along behind me. We headed to a portion of the basement, Ethan came to a halt.

"Wait." He said.

"You got something?" Aiden asked.

Ethan walked around me and turned to look around a wall. I walked past and saw Danny standing there in the arms of another guy. Aiden started to laugh, bringing a fist to his mouth. I let out a small laugh, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Oh really?" Ethan asked.

I pushed on him, he glanced at me confused.

"Let's go, you two can talk later." I stated.

They continued forward and I followed. We rounded another corner when the fire alarm went off. They both glanced at me and we started running. We ran in to Scott and Isaac then headed to the court yard where we found Lydia and Stiles.

"We didn't find anything." Aiden said.

"Not even a scent." Scott stated.

"It's 3 o'clock; if he had set a bomb wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles asked.

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Lydia replied. "I just… I don't know."

I slung an arm around Lydia's shoulders.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out." I said.

Everyone separated, Scott and I walked back in to the school wanting to do another sweep of the school. Mr. Yukimaru walked up to us.

"Hello, Scott, Clara?" He asked.

"Yes?" We both replied in unison.

"I wanted to ask you both over for dinner, for the whole coyote incident." He smiled.

"Oh, that's very sweet but I already have prior engagements. Scott, though, Scott can go." I said, giving him a push. "Thank you very much though."


	62. Chapter 61

**Hi cuties! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! I am gonna try to update but I'm going to be out of town for five days because I'm going to Rock on the Range! So I'm gonna update today and tomorrow and try to when I get some down time at the hotel! XOXO, Katie**

I finished my sweep of the school, texting Scott and assuring him that it was okay for him to go. I left the school then, Stiles and Lydia waiting for me in their cars. They were parked right next to one another with their windows rolled down.

"You guys could have just gone home, I could have run there." I said, approaching the cars.

They both jumped, glancing at me.

"We just wanted to be sure you were safe." Lydia said.

We went to Stiles house and he started to pin things up on his wall. I climbed in the bed next to Lydia, we propped ourselves up on our elbows and stared at him.

"What do the different colored strings mean?" Lydia asked.

"They're just different stages of the investigation." Stiles replied. "So, like, green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue is just pretty."

He glanced at me with a smile.

"Okay, ew." Lydia groaned. "What does red mean?"

"Uh, unsolved." Stiles replied.

"You only have red on the board." I said, rolling over on my back to look up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I'm aware, thank you." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes at me.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked.

"Yup, every day this week." Stiles replied, tapping his finger against his face. "It's okay though, we were on to something."

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" Lydia asked, twisting string around my fingers as well as hers so now there was a mess of strings on top of us.

I jerked on my side to glance at her.

"You've been right every time something like this has happened so don't start doubting yourself now." Stiles said, crouching on the ground in front of us now.

"No scent, no bomb." Lydia stated. "You got in trouble."

Stiles took our hands, unraveling the string from them.

"Look, Barrow was there, you knew it and felt it." Stiles said.

"If you wanted me to, I'd drag Scott, Isaac and the twins back to that school with me and search all night for you." I smiled at her.

Stiles made an odd face then jerked up.

"Get up, let's go, we have to go back to the school." Stiles said.

We both rolled off the bed and followed Stiles to his Jeep. We headed back to the school. We walked inside the Chemistry room once we arrived and Stiles pushed open the chemicals closet.

"Okay, that was supposed to be locked." Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah, notice anything else?" Stiles asked.

"It smells like chemicals." Lydia replied.

There was a hesitation before a realization.

"They wouldn't have been able to catch a scent." Lydia said.

Stiles switched on the flashlight on his camera and before it scanned over the ground, a subtle smell hit me.

"Blood." I said.

"You were right; he was here, performing minor surgery on himself." Stiles said, his face contorted.

"Why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia asked.

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody." I replied.

"But who?" Lydia asked.

"That's what we've gotta figure out." Stiles stated.

We walked back in the Chemistry room and Stiles began to look through desks. Lydia glanced at the board and then at me. We moved forwards together.

"What are those?" Stiles asked.

"Atomic numbers." Lydia stated.

She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the according representing letters next to them. Spelling out a name.

Kira.


	63. Chapter 62

"We have to go; we have to go right now." I said, turning to leave.

Stiles and Lydia followed close behind and I shoved my head out the window, following Scott's scent seeing as how none of us knew where Kira lived. We pulled up behind Scott's bike and I could see him on the ground. We all tumbled out of the Jeep and towards Scott.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles yelled as I shook him.

Scott's eyes fluttered open and I helped him stand.

"Barrow! Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott exclaimed.

"We know, he was after her the whole time." Stiles replied.

I jerked my phone out of my pocket, calling Isaac.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No, just stuff about flies and the dead." Isaac replied.

I hung up.

"We have to figure something out; he's going to kill her." Scott said.

"I knew he was there, how did I know that?" Lydia asked.

"Cause you heard the flies right?" Stiles asked.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. I feel like I can do this. I just don't know how." Lydia admitted. "It's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it, I swear to god it literally makes me want to scream."

"That the trigger." I mumbled. "Lydia, scream."

"Lydia, scream." Stiles urged.

"Scream." I said.

Without any sort of hesitation, she let out a blood curdling scream. I sunk to my knees and felt myself shift. Lydia stopped screaming with an odd gasp. I shifted back and looked up at her.

"It's not flies." I said.

"It's electricity." Lydia stated.


	64. Chapter 63

**Hi cuties! I am back and ready to post more chapters! Enjoy! XOXO, Katie**

"Barrow did electrical work at a sub-station." Stiles said.

"What sub-station?" Scott asked.

"There's only one in two, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, the one with Beacon Hills in the name." Lydia replied.

"Let's go now." I said.

We rushed in to the Jeep and set off. We pulled up to the sub-station and Stiles clambered out of the Jeep, me following behind him. I started to run after Scott, Stiles hesitated to say something to Lydia. We rushed inside, my eyes fell upon Kira.

"Scott! No, look out!" Kira yelled.

Barrow came up behind Scott swinging a large wire at him that was sparking at the tip. Scott went to the ground and I strode towards Kira, knowing that Scott would be fine. I bent down to untie her when I felt stinging sensation on my back. I fell to the ground now and realized that Scott still hadn't gotten up, why hadn't he gotten up?

"Clara!" Kira yelled.

I saw Barrow leaning the wire towards Kira when suddenly things began to explode and Barrow was blasted backwards. I covered my eyes then crawled towards Scott. His eyes were wide and he was staring at something, as I turned to glance. All the electrical matter was being sucked up by Kira, like she was somehow absorbing it.

What the hell was Kira?

I started to help Scott move and then my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I croaked in to the phone.

"Clara, it's Isaac, get here now." Chris said.


	65. Chapter 64

Scott assured me that everything was fine and that I could leave. He even made me take his bike. I pulled up in front of the Argent's condo. Calling Allison and when I was let inside, running frantically up the stairs until I was at their front door and pounding my fist again it. Chris pushed the door open and I walked past him directly towards where Allison was.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We can't get the door open, something's wrong." Allison said.

I released my claws, picking open the door. I swung it open and went to the ground where Isaac lay. Allison rushing in behind me along with Chris.

"Isaac?" Allison asked, placing her hands on Isaac's face. "He's freezing, he's like ice."

I touched Isaac's cheek with the back of my hand and sure enough, he felt like ice. Chris grabbed Isaac by the face.

"Isaac, look at me, Isaac, you have to turn." Chris said.

Isaac blinked rapidly as if he didn't understand.

"Come on, trigger it." Chris said, slapping Isaac across the face.

I let out a small growl and grabbed Isaac away from him. I grabbed Isaac by the shoulders, pulling him to a sitting position. I grabbed him by his face, forcing him to look at me. I took a deep breath.

"Isaac!" I screamed.

Allison and Chris clamped their hands over their ears and Isaac did the same, his eyes flashed bright golden at us. He pulled away from me and leaned against the closest thing to him, taking deep breaths and tears smeared across his face.

"Did you see them?" Isaac asked.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"There were five of them, they wore black and I-I couldn't see t-their faces, they were covered." Isaac managed to get out through tears.

I took his hand in mine and ran my thumb back and forth over it, glancing at Allison with a frown.

"What do you mean? Like masks?" Allison asked.

"No, I could see his eyes, they were greenish yellow like a, like a firefly." Isaac stated.

"Our security system wasn't triggered." Chris said, standing up and looking out a window.

"How did they get in?" I asked.

"They didn't, it's like they came out of the shadows." Isaac said.

I glanced between the three of them, my eyes rested on Chris whose heartbeat faltered when Isaac finished his sentence.

"Dad, do you know what that means?" Allison asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." He replied then left the room.

He was lying, there was something else. Something he knew. He left the room and I patted Isaac's hand, standing up as well.

"You gonna be okay here?" I asked.

Isaac gave me a nod.

"Call if you need anything, either of you need anything." I said.

I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a room, leaning against the door frame.

"I know you were lying." I said.

Chris glanced at me. I turned and left. I rode the bike back to the Sheriff's station where Scott took it, assuring us that everything was okay now. Stiles dropped Lydia and me off. Lydia followed me in to my house and we ended up sleeping in the living room. The next morning, Lydia shook me awake with a smile on her face. She was trying to put on the face of someone who was very excited because our dearest Danny intended on having a party tonight, a black-light party. She agreed that we would change later beforehand. I went to my room, grabbing some clothes before getting in the shower.

After I was done, I decided that I would drive my own car to school since it'd be a little while since I drove it. I slid inside, leaning back in the seat which was warm from the morning sun. I grabbed my keys from my backpack sitting in the passenger's seat and headed towards school. I got inside and could hear Coach yelling about something. I slid up to Stiles' locker as he was glancing at a key. He glanced at me, eyes trailing up and down my body with a smile. I could smell Scott now and felt my ears perk up slightly. I saw him walk inside, focused on someone else other than us.

I glanced down to the end of the hallway and saw Kira turn and start walking hurriedly away. Scott started to sort of jog after her when Stiles threw up his arms.

"No, no." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Do you remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her?" Stiles asked.

"Which is why I need to talk to her." Scott groaned.

"Scott, no way, not until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction." Stiles said.

"Well, your vote is outnumbered." I said. "I'll go talk to her."

"Clara." Stiles groaned.

I strutted past them and towards Kira who had her face shoved in her locker, I leaned against the wall on my shoulder, she peaked a glance at me before retreating her eyes.

"Hi." I said, giving her a small wave.

"Hi." She replied quietly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"As okay as I can be, I guess." She replied.

"Well, if you wanna talk about anything, you can talk to me." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She replied with a tremble in her voice.

"Scott will talk to you soon, Stiles is just being a turd." I stated, waving my hand back and forth.

"Are you two dating?" She asked.

"We were, uh, for a while. Some stuff happened and we've been trying to work things out ever since." I stated.

"I hope it works out for you and again, thanks." She smiled lightly at me.

"No problem, I've gotta get to class but I'll talk to you later." I said, making finger guns at her.

I saw her laugh as I walked away. I turned around to walk forward and I threw myself in to the chair closest to the front of the room. I flipped open my French book and started to thumb through it. Classes went by slowly and towards the end of the day, Scott announced to Stiles and me that he needed our help. Well, Kira needed our help. We waited until later that night and I went with Stiles rather than taking my own car. I went ahead and dressed for the party since I still planned on going. I put on a Marvel bandeau top, some shorts, slipped on a pair of Vans and tell my hair down in loose curls placing a white flower crown a top my head. The black-light would make it glow. I threw on some jewelry before Stiles picked me up: arrow stud earrings, a dragon ear cuff and two wolf rings. I slid in Stiles Jeep and he hesitated before we took off. We pulled up behind the police station and Scott pulled up beside us with Kira in tow.

"This one will get you in to all the perimeter doors and this one is the evidence room and this one is for my father's office." Stiles said, handing Scott keycards.

"You didn't steal this did you?" Scott asked.

"No, I just cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles replied.

"Is that worse than stealing?" Scott asked.

"Smarter." Stiles replied.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kira asked.

They took a few steps away and I listened in, letting out a small snort when Scott mentioned the nude pictures. They walked back over, Kira smiling slightly at us.

"Okay because of the blackout almost everybody is out but there is always somebody at the front desk, usually a service guard or two. You guys are gonna use the service entrance by the dumpster, alright?" Stiles stated. "Nobody uses it but I'll text you if anyone comes. Scott, if you get caught I can't help you, alright? My Dad's under investigation for impeachment cause of your Dad so if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead."

I nudged him and he let out a weird noise. I leaned over top of him and out the window slightly.

"We'll keep watch, hurry up okay?" I smiled.

Kira nodded and they both ran off. Stiles began to twirl his keys around his finger, giving me sideways glances every few seconds.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You just look nice." Stiles said.

"Thanks." I replied, tapping my fingers against my leg.

"The nightmares gone yet?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, they stopped last week. The last one was by far the worst." I said, letting out a dry laugh.

Stiles moved his hand to my thigh, rubbing his thumb over top of it. I let out a deep breath and leaned back in my seat slightly. My eyes jerked open at the sound of a car then headlights could be seen.

"Fuck." I heard Stiles mutter.


	66. Chapter 65

"Go, go, go." I said, pushing on Stiles.

Stiles practically tumbled out of the Jeep and ran towards the building. I sat there, letting out a sigh. A few minutes later; Scott, Kira and Stiles all came running out towards the Jeep. I let out a laugh of relief.

"That was awesome! Terrifying but kind of awesome!" Kira said. "Have you ever done anything like that before?"

I let out a snort as Stiles and Scott looked at one another.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles replied.

"So, I guess I should take you home." Scott said to Kira.

"Or we could all go to that party!" I stated through the window.

She smiled as she followed Scott to his bike. Stiles climbed in the Jeep and we drove towards Derek's loft where the party was being held. We pulled up and climbed out, Kira and Scott following behind. I pulled the door to the loft open and the music was loud and bodies covered in paint were everywhere.

"Derek can never, ever, ever know about this." I said as I walked inside.

We walked inside and out on the floor. I glanced away, searching for Lydia and when our eyes met she gave me a smile. I smiled back before turned back around and watched some girl kiss Stiles' cheek. I let out a small growl. Scott glanced at me, nervous. I smiled at him before sauntering off. I saw Danny and he pushed me over to the painter. She took each color and splattered it over my entire body other than my face. She drew a large, blue crescent moon on my forehead. I thanked her and walked over to where the alcohol was. I knew I couldn't get drunk but maybe the burn would make me calm down. I grabbed a fifth of whiskey, tapping my fingers against the side of it. I thought for a moment.

"Fac me, vitam aeternam." I whispered.

The bottle sort of vibrated and I took a large swig of it, it hit me hard so I knew the incantation had worked. I glanced over to see Stiles dancing, I let out a laugh which immediately stopped when I realized he was dancing with another girl. I walked to a slightly secluded corner and chugged down the entire fifth, it made my body feel like it was on fire. I walked out on to the dance floor now. Finding the closest group of people, I started to dance along to a song while glancing at Stiles every now and then.

_I can feel your shadow over me  
I can hear your whisper in my ear  
The ocean is bleeding, it's taking me down  
I'm falling, you're watching me fall_

Stiles eyes met mine then, he saw me dancing. I turned away and began to dance with a few girls near me. I kept dancing, my body pulsating to the music. It seemed like everything was passing so slowly and finally I felt an arm around my waist. I turned to see Lydia.

"Lyds, Lydia, what are you doing?" I said, poking her nose.

"Clara, are you… are you drunk?" She asked, her eyebrows moving together.

"Yup." I replied, popping the word. "I used an incantation on a bottle of whiskey. "

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Lyds; sweet, sweet Lyds, I know that you know that I know I'm not really okay." I laughed.

"Clara." Lydia said, her eyes softening.

"My mom's dead, my pack is dead, Stiles cheated on me and when things were finally getting resolved he pulls this horseshit." I said, waving a hand in his general directions on a set of stairs while the girl from earlier pressed her lips up against his. "I'm totally okay. So, go dance and have fun."

I walked off. Lydia's calls for me being blurred out by music. I started to move my body along to the music and against others again. After a few songs, I felt a warm arm around my waist.

"Clara." I heard a whisper in my ear.

I turned around, almost falling back as I looked at Stiles.

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes turning over red.

"I have to leave; can you go home with Lydia or Allison?" Stiles asked.

"Hm, maybe. Or I could go home with one of these nice boys or girls I've been dancing with." I replied smugly.

"Huh?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, we're broken up still, right? And obviously you want to stay that way, right? Considering you were just making out with some girl, right?" I demanded from him. "So, maybe I should just go make out with some girl or maybe some guy or maybe just anyone at all!"

I pushed out of his arms and jerked the ring he'd given me off my finger, placing it in his palm.

"Obviously I mean nothing to you; obviously we mean nothing to you." I spat out my eyes glowing red, I couldn't stop now. "I love you, I love you so much but obviously you don't love me so this, this is over. We are over. I can't keep playing this game, Stiles."

I stormed off, ignoring him calling out after me. I came to a halt, his feelings crashing in to me which made me feel so much worse than I already did.

"Sobrius." I whispered.

Every inch of my body felt tingly before my mind no longer felt foggy and I was no longer in an intoxicated state. I could feel Stiles' emotions even harder now but there was something else. I could feel something else too.

Lydia.


	67. Chapter 66

Danny and Ethan found Lydia before I had a chance to, they were rushing towards a heater when I came up to them. I knelt on the ground with her.

"What happened to her?" I demanded from Aiden.

"I don't know, we just found her like this." Aiden replied, a whine in his voice.

Lydia trembled against Aiden's body as he wrapped his arms around her. I wrapped my upper body around her legs, tingles sent through my body from her coldness.

"They came out of the dark." She whispered.

I heard a roar then. Derek.

"Aiden, stay with her." I said.

He nodded at me and I started to run. I came to halt when I noticed Derek standing in front of the DJ. He threw the table to the ground and turned towards the crowd.

"Get out!" Derek's yell vibrated through the room.

I turned to look at Aiden, Lydia and Danny. I gave him a nod and he handed Lydia off to Danny. I glanced around, seeing weird ninja looking people standing around like they were waiting for something. Scott and Kira ran down the stairs and in to the loft. Allison and Isaac carried Ethan in to the central room.

"Guys, they're all looking at me." Aiden said. "Why are they all looking at me?"

Scott, Derek and I began to fight them as they approached Aiden. I jumped over top of one, phasing from human to hybrid, snapping it's neck and as I turned to fight another, I felt something sharp. I felt it pierce through my body. I could see Scott and Derek stop fighting, both staring at me with their mouths wide open. Kira had her hands pressed to her mouth and Aiden was on the ground now too. I coughed, the pain in my body was still there but the sharpness was gone, that's when I felt the blood. It started to come out of my mouth, bright red running down the front of my body as the sun rose. The ninjas disappeared as I began to cough more.

"Clara!" Isaac yelled, I could see him running towards me.

I felt him grab on to my face with his hands, tears were building up in his eyes and falling out now. Derek and Scott came up behind him, kneeling down next to me. Derek pushed Isaac in to Scott's arms while he looked over my body.

"She's going to be okay." Derek said. "It didn't pierce anything important. She just needs to heal."

Isaac let out a sob of relief while Scott fumbled to pull out his phone, his heart was beating rapidly and his big brown eyes were also teary. Derek picked me up and I let out a gasp of pain. After that, everything was splotchy memories until I woke up. I jerked up in Scott's bed; everyone laying on the ground together (Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac) except Derek who was sitting in Scott's chair next to the bed with his hand firmly grasping mine. I tried to move from the bed when I let out a groan. Everyone in the room jerked up and huddled around me on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Do you need anything?" Isaac asked.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm pretty sure she wants you guys to shut up." Allison glared at them.

I smiled at her and then pushed up off the bed; I was still in my clothing from last night. I walked in to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. My makeup had been wiped off, my hair had been pulled up in to a bun, the body paint had been scrubbed off my body and there was a large bandage wrapped around my upper body. I began to unravel it in to the trashcan. I stood back up to look at the wound in the mirror; it had healed significantly while I was out. The only mark remaining was a scab that looked like it was about to finish healing. Having two betas and an alpha there to take away the pain probably helped a lot too. I walked back in the room; they all stared at me nervously.

"Guys, I'm fine." I said.

Before anyone else could say a word; Lydia bust in to the room with Melissa standing behind her.

"How DARE any of you not call me?" Lydia screamed at them.

"You were basically experiencing hypothermia." Isaac replied.

"You shut it." She glared at him.

She moved forward, purse on her shoulder as well as my duffle bag. She grabbed my face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Lydia, I'm fine." I smiled at her.

"Good, now all of you, cease and desist. School starts soon." She demanded.

Everyone hesitated.

"Go!" Lydia practically screeched. "Now!"

Isaac, Allison and Stiles rushed out of the room at the fear of Lydia mauling them. Derek hesitated, I gave him a nod and he retreated from the room. Scott stood there, looking between us, unsure of what to do.

"I'm gonna get her ready. You, put on different clothes or something." Lydia said, waving her hand at him.

She dragged me in to Scott's small bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She pushed clothes in to my arms and I rushed to get them on. She rushed to do my hair and makeup before shoving my toothbrush in to my hand. I brushed my teeth, apologized to Scott and retreated outside. Isaac was inside getting ready for school, Allison had driven home and Stiles sat in his Jeep while Derek stood next to the driver's side arguing with him about something. I glanced at Lydia who gave me a nod and I rushed over to Derek, slinging my arms around his neck. He hesitated then pulled me in to a tight hug, lifting me off the ground. He let go of me and I smiled at him.

"Good to see you, I didn't know you were back." I stated.

"We'll talk about it later." He replied. "Go to school."

I gave him a nod, glanced at Stiles and felt a pang of hurt go through my body. I walked over to Lydia and we headed towards the school. I signed in to my study hall, grabbing a Genetics book and started thumbing through it until Scott suddenly appear next to me, looking worried.

"What is it? You okay?" I asked, frowning.

"Can you drive Stiles home?" He asked.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Go look at him, you'll see why." Scott replied.

"Yeah, its fine, I'll take him." I smiled at Scott.

I stood up, shoving the book back where it belonged. I walked outside the library and saw Stiles standing at the door, fidgeting with his hands. He glanced up at me and that's when I felt it; the bags under his eyes, the nervousness that seemed to be pulsating through him, the annoyance at himself, the confusion. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I rushed to him now, placing my hands on his waist and pulling him towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't know." He replied in a hoarse voice.

"Let me take you home?" I asked.

He nodded, handing me his keys. We got out to the Jeep and climbed inside. I started to drive to his house but decided that taking him to see Melissa was a better idea. I parked in the hospital parking lot, Stiles glanced around confused.

"I thought you were taking me home?" He asked.

"I thought bringing you to see Melissa would be better." I replied.

"Thanks Clara." Stiles said and his voice broke in the middle of my name.

I looked over at him, turning off the Jeep. His face was splotchy and eyes were tear filled. I frowned and leaned slightly towards him, placing a hand on the side of his face and pulling his entire head down so that his forehead rested on my shoulder. I raked my hand through his hair and the other one I kept on the side of his face, rubbing my thumb across his cheek.

"It's okay." I whispered.

I could feel my shoulder becoming wet. I felt my heart sort of seize up.

"Stiles, hey, it's okay." I whispered again.

Stiles body started to shake slightly. I pulled my hand out of his hair and placed it on the other side of his face, pushing him back so he would be sitting up now and facing me. I looked at him; circles under his bloodshot teary eyes and tear stains on his splotchy cheeks. I rubbed his face with my thumbs before leaning up to him and pulling him towards me. I pressed my lips against his and it's like he melted. I could feel him fall in to me but I pulled back.

"What… What was that for?" Stiles asked.

I kissed his cheek, then his temple and then his forehead.

"Let's take you to go see Melissa." I smiled.

I climbed out of the Jeep and hurried around to his side, holding out a hand for him to take. He accepted it and I lead him in to the hospital.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melissa asked, sitting at the ER's front desk.

"Stiles wants to get checked out by a doctor." I replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Is he alright? Stiles, are you alright?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know." Stiles replied.

"Come with me." Melissa replied, wrapping her arms around us and pushing us towards a room.

Stiles walked inside and pulled off his jacket, I took it from him and plopped down in the chair next to the bed while he took a seat on the bed. Melissa began to take down his symptoms.

"Blackouts but not for that long, sleepwalking which I used to do a lot as a kid, also been having some really bad anxiety." Stiles explained.

"Panic attacks?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, a couple." Stiles replied. "Oh and I temporarily lost the ability to read but I think that might have had more to do with this giant magic tree, the whole human sacrifice thing."

"I recall something vaguely about that, yes." Melissa laughed. "How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"Eight." Stiles replied.

"A night?" Melissa asked.

"The past three days." Stiles replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, frowning at him.

He shrugged, not looking at me. Melissa glanced at me before turning away.

"Been feeling irritable?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, possibly to the point of homicide." Stiles replied.

"Inability to focus?" Melissa asked.

"No, the Adderall is not working." Stiles replied.

"Impulsive behavior?" Melissa asked.

"More than my usual? Hard to tell." Stiles replied.

"Vivid dreams during the day?" Melissa asked.

"Okay basically all of the above." Stiles said. "Do you know what this is?"

"I think so." Melissa replied, walking back over to Stiles with a needle in hand.

"Uh, what's that?" Stiles asked.

"Do you trust me?" Melissa asked.

"When you're not holding a needle." Stiles replied.

Melissa let out a small laugh.

"It's Midazolam, a sedative." Melissa explained.

"Why did you give me a sedative?" Stiles asked.

"Because you, Stiles, are one profoundly sleep deprived young man. You need rest. You need it now. Lie down." Melissa replied.

"Okay, how long does it take to- oh, not long at all." Stiles said, his eyes blinking more rapidly.

Melissa pushed him down on the bed and I stood up helping her pull the covers up around him. He was almost out of it when he grabbed Melissa's hand.

"Thanks mom." He mumbled out, his eyes closed now.

Melissa looked at him, a sad smile on her face before she left the room. I pushed a hand through his hair.

"Everything's gonna be okay." I said.

"I love you." He mumbled, barely coherent. "Clara, I love you."

"I love you too, go to sleep." I replied, kissing his forehead.

I sat back down the seat next to him and scooted as close to the bed as I could get, sliding my fingers through his and then resting part of my upper body on the bed. I fell asleep shortly enough. I was awoken when Stiles jerked up in the bed. I groggily sat up and let him take my hand, leading me out in to the hallway to search for Melissa. We walked down a few halls and then in to a larger room and that's when it happened. There was mist at first, black mist that came together to form the creatures from the night before.

One went to grab Stiles by the face when Stiles grabbed it's hand, he glanced from it back to the creature and then at me with a straight and unemotional face. I smiled at him, a wicked smile. One of the creatures came at me now and I did the same as Stiles had done. He looked at me, grinned then shoved his hand through the creature's chest and the same moment I did. We jerked our arms back and uncurled our fingers to see the dying fireflies sitting in our palms. The creatures vanished and Stiles glanced at me, his lips curled in to the more devious smile and the one on my face matched it perfectly.

"Stiles? Clara?" Scott asked, pushing through the doors to the room. "You guys okay?"

I laced my fingers through Stiles before turning around with him to Scott.

"Yup." Stiles said.

"Never better." I stated.

"What's been going on?" Stiles asked.

We followed Scott out of the room, hand in hand but we left the dead fireflies lying on the hospital floor.


	68. Chapter 67

**Hello cuties. I wanted to take the time to address a rude comment I received about Stiles cheating on Clara. Stiles kissed these girls in canon and I won't ignore it simply for the sake of my OC being in a relationship with Stiles. If you decide that you don't like me sticking to canon, you aren't obligated to read it but please don't be rude to me, I spent seven months writing this and don't appreciate being spoken to rudely. Enjoy this chapter and have nice days/nights, cuties. XOXO, Katie**

I jerked up on Scott's couch at the sound of him screaming for Isaac and then I heard him screaming for me. I threw myself out of the bed, pulling on a pair of pants and grabbing my jacket. Isaac had forced me to stay the night so they could both keep an eye on me because of everything that had been going on, Scott convinced me when he stated it was closer to Stiles' house so I could keep a better eye on him. Even though I'd called it quits the night of the rave, yesterday had me rethinking my actions. I ran up the stairs and towards Scott's room where Isaac stood in the doorway. I leaned under his arm, glancing at Scott.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Stiles. Get dressed." Scott replied, shoving through his dresser.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

Isaac ran out of the room to get dressed, I went back downstairs and grabbed my shoes and pulled my hair up in to a bun. Isaac and Scott bounded down the stairs; Scott had his helmet in one hand and his phone in the other. I jumped off the couch, ready to walk out the door when my phone went off. I answered, trembling.

"Stiles?" I asked.

"Did you guys tell my Dad?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"No, no. It's just me, Scott and Stiles. We're coming for you, okay? Can you tell me where you are? Anything at all?" I asked.

"I'm in a basement, some kind of basement." Stiles replied.

"In a house?" I asked.

"No, it's bigger, like industrial. It's freezing down here. I've gotta turn the phone off." Stiles replied.

"Wait, wait, what else is there? Is there anything else you see?" I asked.

"The phones dying, I can't talk." Stiles said, a sob thick in his voice. "Please just hurry."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because I think someone else is in here with me." He replied.

The phone beeped at me, I looked up at Scott and Isaac with my mouth slightly open and a pained look on my face.

"We have to go, we have to go now." I said.

I pushed past them and out the front door, they slid in to my car and we headed towards Stiles house in hopes of finding something that would lead us to him. When we got there, I pushed the front door open and went directly to his room. I stopped short upon seeing Lydia and Aiden standing inside.

"Did he call you too?" Scott asked from behind me.

"No, I heard it." Lydia replied.

"Don't ask, it gets more confusing if you ask." Aiden announced.

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia replied, turning to show us the bed.

There were multiple red strings tied to a pair of scissors that were stabbed in the center of the bed.

"He uses red string to solve cases." I said.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case." Aiden stated.

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac replied.

"Hold on, is he still out there? You don't know where he is?" Lydia demanded.

"Do you think we'd be here without him if we knew where he was?" I spit back.

I immediately shrunk back when I saw her eyes widen at me. She took my hand in hers.

"He said he's in some kind of industrial basement." Scott stated.

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked.

"He thinks his leg is bleeding." Scott stated.

"And he's freezing." Isaac added on.

"It's the coldest night of the year; it's going to drop in to the twenties." Aiden said.

And that sentence hit me like a ton of bricks, my ear vibrating and then I snapped my head up when I heard Scott ask my name. I glanced around at each of them then pushed through the door and turning I held up my keys to Scott.

"Take my car; I'm going to look for him on foot. We're imprinted but I can't… I can't feel anything." I let out in a whiny voice.

"Clara, we're going to find him." Scott reassured me.

"I know we are, call me if anything happens." I stated.

Then I took off, running out of the house and in to the woods. I started to walk quickly, hoping his scent would lead me to him. I tried to concentrate on him, on the imprint but I got nothing, no feeling, no voice in my head, nothing. I stopped mid-sprint and let out a scream of frustration. Then it hit me, he did and I quickened my pace. I knew where he was. I stopped in front of the tree, well the tree stump and search around for the area I knew he'd be in. I heard a car pull up; Scott's parents came walking towards me.

"Clara?" Melissa asked.

"He's here, he's here somewhere." I said.

"How do you know that?" Scott's father asked.

"I just do." I practically hissed at him.

Melissa found the spot and she began to try to pull Stiles out of it, he was struggling hard and screaming. I walked up behind Melissa who was struggling even harder to pull him out. I wrapped my arms around his waist and jerked him away from everything and I collapsed against a tree, he fell against my body still screaming protests.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Melissa yelled.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Stiles screamed loudly over and over again.

I pressed my mouth up against behind his ear.

"It's okay, Stiles, it's okay." I whispered out.

Stiles looked at Melissa, blinking rapidly and then at Scott's father. He turned to look at me and I let out a weird sob laugh as tears started to flow out of my eyes. Melissa helped me get him to the car and we transported him to the hospital. We got him there and they refused to let me follow him in so I stood awkwardly outside of the room he was in, when the Sheriff got there he assured the hospital that I was allowed to go in and also that I was Diana's daughter. I got a few apologies and sad smiles before I went inside the room. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and scooped his hand in to mine before laying my head on the bed and falling asleep.

I woke up the next day, Stiles was still asleep. I left the hospital and grabbed some food for us, Scott had handed me back my keys last night. I got back to the hospital and Stiles was awake now, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced over at me when I walked inside. I sat back down in the chair and handed him the hotcakes I'd got him and little packets of maple syrup. He smiled lightly at me then began to eat.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better." He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Good, I'm glad." I replied, my voice shaking.

"They're doing the testing today." Stiles announced after he swallowed his food.

"I know." I grumbled.

There was a silence between us, Stiles finished eating then set his plate on the nightstand next to him. His cheeks started to get splotchy and I let out a sigh before climbing on to the bed and tucking my legs crisscross-applesauce under me. I got as close to him as possible before pulling his head down to rest on my shoulder. His body shook as he let out sobs. I raked my hand through his hair and used to other one to rub over his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me to him. His head slid off my shoulder as he pulled me closer and closer to him until our bodies were as close as they were going to get, I wrapped my arms around his upper body now.

"Stiles, it's okay." I whispered. "We'll get through this."

"I'm scared." He mumbled out.

"Don't be scared, no matter what happens, I'm right here and I'm not leaving. Whatever happens, we will get through it, okay?" I asked.

He leaned up, looking at me now. His face splotchy and tear stained, his eyes still watery. He leaned towards me, leaned to me to kiss me. And I didn't stop him. He placed a hand on the side of my face and slightly under my chin, his other hand finding its way on my hip. He pressed his lips against mine and let out a sigh of relief, I pressed back now which surprised him and he pulled away.

"You…" He started to say.

"Kissed you back." I finished for him.

"I wasn't. I didn't… why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I love you, you idiot." I replied.

"But you… you said you were done. You gave me back the ring." Stiles stated.

"And I lied. I also would like the ring back." I stated.

He fumbled around, grabbing something from around his neck; it looked like some kind of clear string. He jerked it off and bit through it, the ring tumbling out on to his palm. He slid it back on my finger with a small smile.

"You really had it around your neck?" I laughed.

He nodded and then there was silence between us.

"So… does this… does this mean we're you know?" He asked.

"Back together? Yeah." I replied.

His face lit up and he pressed his lips up against mine. There was a knock on the door and we separated, the Sheriff walked inside with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, it's time." He said.


	69. Chapter 68

**I'm having a really bad night so have another chapter, cuties! XOXO, Katie**

I stood next to Scott while Stiles sat on the bed of the machine, nervously rubbing my hands together.

"Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI." The doctor said, turning around to us now. "It's due to pulses on electricity going through the metal coils inside of the machine. If you want, we can get you some ear plugs or headphones."

"Uh, nah, I don't need anything." Stiles said, scratching the side of his head.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window, okay?" The Sheriff said; his voice raspy.

The Sheriff and Melissa smiled at us then left the room with the doctor. Stiles let out a sigh.

"You know what they're looking for right?" Stiles asked. "It's called frontotemporal dementia."

Scott looked at Stiles now but I looked away. Stiles let out a sigh.

"Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had." Stiles continued on. "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there's no cure."

I turned away now, hand clasped over my mouth in an attempt to keep myself from crying.

"Stiles, if you have it…" Scott said. "We'll do something, I'll do something."

Scott jerked Stiles in to a tight embrace and I took a few steps away, this wasn't for me, this wasn't for my ears or eyes. This was a personal moment between Scott and Stiles but there was no way for me to escape the room because I still had to speak with Stiles. Scott gave Stiles one final pat on the back and as he walked by me and out of the room, he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I turned to Stiles now, his eyes brinking with tears. I pulled him close to me in a hug.

"Just like Scott said, we'll do something, okay? So, everything is gonna be fine, okay?" I asked, my voice raw.

Stiles nodded frantically. I kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right out there with Scott so just relax, okay?" I smiled.

He gave me a final nod and I walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me, Scott stood there and I didn't even hesitate before throwing myself in to his arms and violently sobbing. He hugged me tight and I took a deep, steady breath before finally calming down. Derek stood at the end of the hallway and I released Scott so that they could speak privately while I waited for Stiles. I could hear the ticking of the machine as if I was inside it. I sunk in to the chair that was behind me and snapped my eyes shut. I let out a sigh and when I opened them, I was standing next to Stiles in the MRI room.

I glanced at him, he was in his regular clothes and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Have you figured out my riddle yet?" Someone with a hoarse voice asked.

Stiles moved around me to the other side of the MRI machine.

"If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go." The voice said again.

I turned around now, seeing something that was hobbling and his face was wrapped in bandages and his teeth were razor sharp. I stumbled but moved next to Stiles.

"Letting who go?" Stiles asked; his voice shaky.

"Your friends, your family, everyone who ever meant something to you." The creature replied. "We're going to destroy all of them, Stiles. One by one."

"But… but you just said…" Stiles said, his voice shaking even more so now.

"Oh, we'll let them go if you can answer correctly. But, her…" The creature stated, brandishing a finger at me. "Not her."

There was a silence.

"She has to die." The creature said, in a tone like it was attempting to be cute.

"Why?" Stiles asked, tears streaming down his face now.

"Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it?" The creature asked.

"I don't know." Stiles replied.

"Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it?" The creature repeated.

"I don't know." Stiles whispered back.

"Everyone has it!" The creature was yelling now and unraveling the bandages on his face. "But no one can lose it!"

Stiles turned away now, his hands pressed firmly against his ears and tears streaming down his face. I pressed my back against his, ready to fight whoever was behind the bandages.

"What is it?" The creature demanded, still yelling.

"I don't know." Stiles screamed back, his body vibrating against mine.

There was a silence and Stiles stopped crying, I felt him freeze and then as I glanced back at the creature I noticed a head of familiar brown hair. I felt my heart almost stop in my chest.

"What is it, Stiles?" The creature asked.

"A shadow." Stiles replied before turning around.

I glanced at him before glancing back at the creature that was no longer a creature but was Stiles. The creature was taking on the form of Stiles. The creature that was Stiles but wasn't real Stiles glanced between the two of us and smirked. I felt a shiver run through my body before I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I felt my eyes close.

_My eyes snapped open and I was still there but it wasn't me. I wasn't in control anymore. The lights in the hospital began to surge and I stood up out of the chair. Stiles walked out of the room and smiled at me with the most devious smile. I held out my hand to him and he took it, I lead him to the room his clothes sat in. There were yells and screams of panic as we got in to the room. I pushed him to the side, using a claw to cut the strings holding his hospital gown together. I pulled his shirt over his head and then his thin hoodie. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. He sat on the bed and put on his shoes._

_There were more yells and people rushing by the room. I smiled largely as he looked up at me. He stood and we exited the room. A flurry of people rushed by and the flickering lights in the elevator that was wide open caught my eye. I turned and glanced at the woman in the elevator. Stiles knew he she was, we began to saunter towards the elevator slowly. _

"_You know me?" The woman asked._

_Stiles let out a little huff and we came to a halt._

"_Then you must remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host even if it's an innocent pair of teenagers." The woman stated. _

"_Are you threatening us?" Stiles asked, his head turning slightly with a small and devious smile planted on his face. _

_The creatures from the night of the black light party appeared behind her. _

"_Now I'm threatening you." She replied._

"_We're not really afraid of your little fireflies." Stiles stated._

_We turned and began to walk the opposite directions._

"_If the Oni can't stop you, I know someone who will." She said._

_Stiles and I came to a halt. His eyes catching mine with a grin on his face before he turned slightly to glance back at her with a straight face. _

"_Not if I kill her." I laughed; my smile malicious._


	70. Chapter 69

**Okay cuties so giving you the what's up: Clara is basically trapped inside her own mind just as Stiles is. The italicized is Clara, what she's thinking and doing and feelings: blah, blah, blah. But, just wanted to let you know so there isn't confusion. Hope you're enjoying. XOXO, Katie. **

_As we left the hospital, I saw what happened. What the creature has caused. I saw Isaac fall as Kira screamed but my body kept moving forward with Stiles, an evil grin spread across my face. My body slid in to the passenger's seat of the Jeep and Stiles took off. That's when the creature shut me out, forced me in to the depths of my mind which was quite frankly, the one place I wasn't interested in being. It was quite obvious now that he had a lot less interest in me than Stiles, that I just a piece to his game that could be used to protect Stiles' body. I sat in a room, it was white, it was just like the room we had been inside of when we went under for the sacrifice. The stump of the Nemeton sat exactly where it had been the last time. The creature wasn't there and there was nothing left to do but wait for him to allow me access through my own eyes again. I couldn't do anything because I wasn't the one who was possessed. Stiles was and only through Stiles could I be out of the creature's control. _

_I sat on the stump and finally I was pulled back in to my body so I was aware of what was going on slightly. I saw Stiles standing there with one of the Argent's emitters. The noise was painful but my body didn't react the way I was. My eyes glanced around and I recognized the school's basement. I knew what the creature was trying to do now, draw the pack down to the basement. _

"_Okay, I know what you guys are thinking but it's me. I swear to god, it's me." Stiles voice said, his body holding up his hands. _

_The twins didn't even hesitate before running at us. Aiden grabbed Stiles by the throat, slamming his against the wall behind him. My body let out a roar and I shoved him across the basement and away from Stiles' body. Aiden roared at me and went to charge at me again._

"_Stop!" Scott yelled._

_Aiden kept going but Scott jerked on his shoulder._

"_I said stop!" Scott yelled._

_Aiden let out a growl at Scott and Scott growled back, Aiden retreating. The creature was amused. He'd picked the first target. _

"_Scott, it's me. I don't know where I've been the past two days or what I've been doing but this is me. I promise." Stiles voice said. _

"_Do you know what happened at the hospital?" Aiden asked._

"_I know more than that." Stiles voice replied. _

_Scott glanced at me and my head nodded, the creature forcing me to give him conformation that I was really me. And then the creature pushed me out again. I was miserable, not knowing what was happening, not knowing what this thing was doing. I started to walk around in the white room and I pushed through a set of double doors that had appeared in the time I had been present in my body. I pushed it open and suddenly realized what it was. Memories. It was all my memories. Griffin. My mom. Lydia. Stiles. Everything was there. I walked back out and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I returned to the stump and as I did, I was yet again jerked back to the surface and seeing through my body._

_I was on the ground, my vision was sort of blurry at first but I glanced at Stiles who had blood on his hands and then at the body lying in front of me. Coach was on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. My eyes moved to my hands which were covered in blood as were Stiles. Sirens started wailing._

"_I think I heard an ambulance coming." Aiden said._

"_And my Dad." Stiles replied._

_Stiles looked at me and I knew that real Stiles had somehow managed to get his Dad away from the police station where the creature had sent a bomb. The ambulance stopped, Ethan brought over some stuff for Stiles and I to wipe our hands on. Stiles walked away, embracing his father. My body had a smile plastered on its face but the me who was stuck inside my head was clenching her fists. That's when I got pushed back in again; it was really starting to piss me off. If this thing wanted control over my body, the least that it could do is let me be aware of what was going on rather than painfully pushing me in and out of my own mind only to find out what was happening once I was pulled back to the surface. _

_That's when a new sensation hit me. It was Lydia. Something was happening with Lydia. I focused on her and I tried to just focus on her. I sat on the stump and crossed my legs, taking deep breaths, I pressed my hands against my head and then I stood up and started pacing back and forth in the room, I started walking faster and faster. It was more like speed walking now._

"_Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyydddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed._

When my eyes ripped open, I saw Deaton injecting Stiles with a syringe and watched as he fell to the ground. I threw up my hands when Deaton turned towards me after tearing the sword sticking out of Scott's stomach out.

"It's me, I swear, it's me. Okay? I used Lydia to get out of that thing's control." I pleaded.

Deaton approached me still and shoved a needle in to my arm, he injected me and I glanced from it back up to him. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"I told you." I said.

I rushed towards Scott.

"Scott, Scott, are you okay?" I asked.

Scott gave me a nod but the look in his eyes screamed no. I knelt down next to Stiles now, his hair damp and against his forehead and his eyes closed.

"Stiles, we'll fix this." I whispered.


	71. Chapter 70

Stiles didn't want me to go so I didn't. I stayed in my house; Lydia and Allison staying close nearby at all times. It was like being babysat. I sat on my couch, zoned out while a movie played in the background and Allison made food in my kitchen. Lydia and Kira had gone to buy some more food because in all the chaos, my kitchen was pretty bare. I was upset. Stiles didn't want to me go with them. To see him off as he had himself locked up in the Eichen House. I could understand why he didn't want me to, seeing as how the creature controlling him had kept me locked inside my own mind on and off for the past few days.

Lydia and Kira walked back inside my house but I didn't even acknowledge it. I could sense Lydia frowning as she walked in to the kitchen, Kira following along and carrying groceries. I leaned further back in to the couch. When Stiles had woken up, he wouldn't stop crying and apologizing to me and Scott. It was horrendous and made my chest ache. I had been put under guard since then, Allison had taken the liberty of explaining to me about Isaac and the entire conversation sent shivers down my spine and pain hurtling through my body.

Isaac.

I had done that. The Nogitsune had made me do that, made me cut that electrical wiring and attempt to kill Kira. I had almost killed Kira. I had almost killed Isaac, like actually and really killed him. He still hadn't woken up which terrified me even more. Scott said he was in a lot of pain and urged me to go see him. And it isn't that I didn't want to, I couldn't. Because it was me who put him there. I put my own Beta, my family, in a hospital bed. I let out a shaky sigh.

Kira slid down next to me with a plate full of homemade pizza. It even had only pineapples on it, just how I liked it. I smiled weakly at her as I started to eat. Allison and Lydia sat on the couch opposite of us, all three of them staring intently at me as they ate.

"Guys, you can stop staring at me. I'm fine." I said.

"Bullshit, you were just possessed for like four days." Lydia snapped back.

"Yeah and I fixed it using our bond and now I am okay." I reassured her.

My phone started to vibrate next to me. I glanced at it and when I saw who it was, jerked it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clara?" Stiles asked.

"Why are you calling from Scott's phone?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you before I go in here." He stated.

Pain shot through my numb chest.

"I felt that." Stiles said, letting out a light laugh.

"I figured as much." I replied, mouthing his name to the others so they'd go back to eating.

"Clara, look, if I… if we get possessed again… I'm sorry. God, Clara, I'm sorry." Stiles said, his voice breaking.

"If you get possessed again, I will find a way to bring you back. I don't care what it takes." I replied.

"Thanks… I've gotta go now. I love you." Stiles said.

"I love you too." I stated.

"Scott wants to talk to you." He replied.

There was a crackle and some shuffling.

"Clara?" Scott's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

"Can you guys meet me at Deaton's?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you there." I replied then hung up.

I turned back towards the girls who hurriedly were shoving pizza in their mouths.

"Scott wants us to meet him at Deaton's." I stated.

Allison gave me a nod and headed towards the kitchen to clean up. Lydia and Kira drug me to my room and began to pull clothes out of my closet. I ended up in a pair of maroon skinny jeans, a black and green plaid blouse that tied in the front. I shoved my feet in a pair of boots and Lydia slapped my watch on my wrist and Allison clasped my necklace around my neck. My hair tumbled down when released.

"Well, at least now you don't look like you haven't slept in three months minus those under eyes bags." Lydia stated.

"Thanks Lyd." I let out a small laugh.

They all beamed now that I had actually spoken to them since the night began. We all got inside my car and Allison drove towards the vet's office. Kira, Lydia and I lingered around while Allison and Scott spoke with Deaton. They decided we'd look for the scroll after coming up with a plan. Scott took Kira home, Allison and Lydia drug me back to my house where Lydia packed a duffle bag for me and for her then we stayed the night at Allison's.

I woke up the next morning; Lydia was already up and making food. The distinct smell of waffles coming from the kitchen. Allison shifted next to me, her chin on the top of my head. I stayed where I was until I heard her heart speed up and she pulled away from me then sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Go. Shower." She stated then got up from the bed.

I climbed out of her bed and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my hair and shaved, pulled on a grey ruffle shirt, a pair of old black jeans and clasping my necklace around my neck. I left the bathroom, leaving my hair down and sitting on the bed to slide on a pair of black boots. I walked out to the kitchen, Lydia shoving a plate on the table and pointing to it. I sat down and ate quickly. There was a knock on the door; Aiden, Ethan and Scott walked inside as Allison let them in. I chugged down the glass of milk in front of me and followed Lydia to meet with them.

"We're going to rob an armored car?" Ethan asked.

"Well, we're gonna try." Lydia replied, a smile on her face.

We all sat down around Allison's father's desk while Allison explained the plan.

"This is a really bad plan." Scott stated.

"It's not that bad." Lydia replied.

"It's not good." Ethan added.

"None of us knows the route they're going to take." I said.

"If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it." Lydia stated.

"So when it gets here-" Allison said, pointing to the map.

"We attack them." Aiden interrupted.

"No, you'll be in the middle of the road, like you got in an accident. And when the driver gets out to help-" Lydia explained.

"We attack him." Aiden interrupted.

"No!" Lydia, Allison and I all yelled in unison.

"We'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door." Lydia explained further.

"I hope." Scott replied.

"If Scott doesn't then I will." I said.

"And, you'll get Katashi's finger." Lydia said, looking at Ethan.

"It's not his actual finger, is it?" Ethan asked.

"You are so out of our league." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Ethan asked.

I winced at the name. Scott's eyes readjusted to look in to mine.

"Because if he gets caught, it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence." Scott explained.

"Guys, this is gonna work. We can do this." Allison said, voice strong. "We're losing Stiles, we might lose Clara again, my Dad is in jail for murder, we need to do this."

We all waited around after that, we all were waiting for nightfall. Finally the time came but I felt uneasy, a little too uneasy. We arrived at the station, hiding in our places. I stayed close to Lydia, protecting her was my number one propriety in all this. I heard a few grunts and stood to see Scott approaching a man who held the silver finger in between his own. I saw Kira jumped off the roof of the van and throw her arms around the man's neck. He grabbed her with one hand and threw her. Then he went after Scott, that's when the twins came in. I started to go after them as well but then something overcame me. I leaned against the wall, Lydia's voice calling out my name sounded as though it was underwater.

I blinked rapidly, looking through Stiles eyes rather than my own. Feeling his hands move up and down someone else's waist and grip someone else's hand. I felt it then, the Nogitsune. It still had some sort of control over Stiles, making him soak up someone else's pain and tragedy. Malia Tate's pain and tragedy. I could feel it happening, the slow descent of Stiles' control over his own body. Finally I felt pain. Sharp and intense pain.

I gasped, coming back to my own body and I looked up at Allison, Scott and Lydia who crowded around me. Scott's hand firm on my hip, basically holding me up from completely collapsing against the wall next to me.

"We have to do something and we have to do it now." I said, my voice raw.

We hurried towards Deaton's office and I sat in a seat, well more of bounced rapidly in a seat. It was happening. The Nogitsune was taking over again. I started to pace around the room. Back and forth. Everyone's eyes on me, nervous. Lydia took me home, promising me that she'd check in on me in the morning. I walked in to my room and froze. Someone sitting on my bed.

I didn't move, didn't even try to breath too loudly. Stiles looked up at me, his eyes darker than I'd ever seen them. His movements too still, too careful and planned out. He stood slowly and sauntered towards me.

"Clara." His voice drawled out my name, his finger dragging over my jaw. "We came back for you."

"Why?" I asked, my voice low and shaky.

"Because you will protect us." He replied, a hand resting on my hip.

"They won't hurt Stiles; no one is going to hurt Stiles." I said, trembling now.

"I know that and he knows that, everyone knows that but there are some who don't care that I inhabited his body. People who would harm him, people who would kill him. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" His voice purred in my ear.

I shook my head no and I saw his lips upturn in a crooked smile.

"Good girl." He said.

His lips brushed against mine.

"Are we going to have to put you back in your mind or can we leave you out here?" He purred.

"I'll do whatever you want." I said.

"Good girl." He stated.

He patted my head and walked towards the door.

"We'll see you later, Clara. Stiles says he loves you." He said, his smile devious as he left my home.

I fell on to my bed, trembling. I pulled my knees to my body. He was going to put me back in that room, back in my mind. Even if he said he wasn't, I knew too well that he was going to.


	72. Chapter 71

I awoke the next morning, blinking hard at the sunlight beaming in through my window. I didn't bother to change, I brushed my teeth and my hair. I felt it now. Him. He was there, controlling my body but he left me present for now. I felt him beckoning for me. I followed the feeling; I walked in to the school. I followed the scent; it was his but it was mixed with rage. I'd made the decision that if I was being forced to help him, I'd do so on my own terms. I saw him pulling books off a shelf.

"Really? What are you? A pissed off cat?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

He grinned at me then proceeded towards Mr. Yukimaru. I saw his fingers run along the desks as he made his way towards him. He lifted a book, a fly coming from underneath it and it flew in to Mr. Yukimaru's mouth. He sauntered out of the room and I followed behind.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You're a lot more talkative than I recall." He replied, pushing through the doors of the school.

"Well, I didn't have any control over my own body not that I really have any control over it now." I snapped.

There was silence.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked.

"We are going to your cousin's loft. Well, I am, anyways. You could follow if interested; I could inform you of how I came to be here." He said, rolling his wrist and grinning at me.

He was trying to replicate how Stiles would act but his movements were too stiff still.

"Tell me." I said, pushing my chest out.

"Follow me." He stated.

We made our way to Derek's loft where I sat on a table. He glanced at me and then smiled.

"Well, Kira's mother, she called upon me in hopes of me taking over her body. I took over her dead lover's body instead. I ripped the head off a solider the moment I was in control. She was in a Japanese-American camp; some Americans were trying to cover up the murders of a lot of people. I went back to the camp and I killed everyone. Every last one of them." He stated, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" He replied. "You could be like this too, you know. Let go of that sliver of humanity you're still holding on to. I mean, why are you? Oh, that's right. Stiles."

"Stiles isn't all that keeps me human." I stated.

"Oh, I know. Your dear sister too? Your friends, well, your pack?" He asked.

"If you know then why are you asking?" I demanded.

"Just reassurance." He purred out.

The sun was beginning to set and I heard a familiar scent.

"Why is he here?" I demanded, with panicked eyes.

"Because he and your other friends, they're all here to protect me. Well, protect us." He grinned.

The door to Derek's loft slid open and the Sheriff walked inside. I stared at him, my eyes wide as Stiles body turned towards him.

"Dad." He said.


	73. Chapter 72

The Sheriff released a pressed together pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"You wanna handcuff me?" He asked.

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him still standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and come with me because he knows I'm here to protect him." The Sheriff stated, walking forwards.

"Clara, wait by the door." He said, smiling at me.

I jumped off the table and came to a halt at the door. Stiles body moved now, his arms going up as the Sheriff clasped the handcuffs around his wrists. He looked up at the Sheriff, stretching his neck out slightly.

"You're not my son." The Sheriff said.

Stiles ripped the handcuffs apart and off his wrists, they tumbled to the ground. Allison, her father and Derek stormed inside now and crowded around Stiles who let out a laugh. I began to move forward towards him.

"Stay." He commanded.

I shrunk back to where I was standing. Allison shot her taser now; Stiles grabbed the cords and jerked it from her hands as it hit the floor across the room with a thud. Derek growled, charging at Stiles who grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back then proceeded to slam his face against the table and throw him in to the wall next to them. There was a click and I saw Chris with his gun pointed at Stiles. My body stiffened but the Nogitsune, he was commanding me not verbally but mentally now. He assured me he could handle this. He then began to play a trick on the Sheriff, using his vulnerability against him.

Everyone began to scream at one another now. "Shoot me!" echoing from Stiles mouth, "Put it down!" coming from the Sheriff's. I glanced over to see Allison mumbling something.

"Stop it, this is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." Allison stated.

The sun had fallen now, darkness bleeding through the windows and in to the room.

"Not exactly." He said, his head sort of jerking slightly towards her. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here but I'm glad you all have your guns out because you're not here to kill me. You're here to protect me."

Everyone circled around Stiles body now and the Oni appeared in the room. Once the fighting started, he moved towards me. His hand snaking it's way around my wrist as he pulled me from the room.

"Where are we going? Why did you need them to fight the Oni?" I questioned.

"We are leaving. If they fight the Oni, then both parties will be distracted until morning." He explained.

"Why didn't you just have me fight?" I asked.

"Because I need you." He replied.

He opened my driver's side door for me and I slid inside. We made our way towards Eichen House and walked in to the basement. Kira's mother stood there unaware that we had come inside.

"Why that kanji? Why self?" He asked.

"To signify that he died as himself." She replied. "Because Reece wasn't a monster, not like you."

"If I'm such a monster, why did you call off the Oni? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything, what happened?" He asked, approaching her further.

"I don't want that anymore." She replied.

"I do." He stated.

He grabbed her by the wrist.

"You brought this here, thinking you could hide this from me." He questioned.

He ripped the knife from her hand, the knife that from what I knew was a physical representation of her tails.

"Bad idea." He stated.

I watched in terror and he shoved the knife in to Stiles body and tore open his stomach. I let out an odd gasp when I felt the pain in my own stomach now but this time was different. What was happening to Stiles, was happening to me.

"What have you done?" Kira's mother demanded.

Stiles body and mine dropped to the floor, he looked up at her.

"Chaos has come again." He stated.

And with that, flies began to pour from his stomach.


	74. Chapter 73

I don't remember much after that, I remember getting Stiles out of Eichen House but we were walking. I was healing already but it was taking longer than usual. That's why he needed me; he could use our imprint to heal himself. Healing two people at once took longer than just one. I don't remember what exactly happened after that because we both collapsed.

Then there was just darkness.

Until I heard the mumbles of voices.

"Put them on the couch." Scott voice demanded though it sounded as though I was underwater.

I felt my body settle in a familiar couch, then I felt someone grab my cheeks and felt something sweet and thick run down my throat. My eyes snapped open then and I glanced over to Stiles body, he had grabbed one of the twins by the throat. His hands began to release and tremble. I felt it now too, he had complete control over my body and I was only doing the motions of what he commanded.

"Kanima venom, nice touch." He stated, sinking back in to the couch.

His body fell slightly against mine and it made my chest ache.

"You know, they say that one twin gets a feeling when the other one is in pain?" He stated.

"You didn't lose that talent too, did you?" I asked.

"Oh, I hope not." He said. "You're gonna need it.

They all looked at one another.

"Well, we could maybe give them a hint?" I suggested.

"Ethan's at the school." He said, devious smile thick on his face.

"Go." Scott commanded.

"I hope he gets there in time, I like the twins." He stated.

"Short-tempered, homicidal compulsions." I stated.

"They're a lot more fun that you lot trying to save the world every day." He stated.

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. Do you got anything for their mouths?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

I laughed as he ripped duct tape and pushed it over my mouth and then over Stiles. Stiles began to yell once his eyes met Scott's. His yell turned in to muffled laughter. I let myself transform, the tape ripping as my fangs came out. I couldn't move but talking was one thing I could do. I could hear Lydia, Scott and Deaton speaking in the other room.

"I can hear you." I laughed.

"God, what are they? Some freaky possessed power couple?" Lydia groaned.

I started to laugh next to Stiles who was bothering Melissa. Eventually, the front door was opened and then Peter walked inside.

"Even in possession, I still detest him." I rolled my eyes then looked at Lydia.

Melissa walked in front of me, pressing more duct tape against my mouth. I laughed and closed my eyes. I felt a jolt rush through my body then and suddenly I wasn't sucked in to my own mind, I was sucked in to Stiles. I wasn't in the white room though. I was in my bed, Stiles was next to me. This was a memory and I knew that but I didn't want to leave.

It had been over the summer, my mother was at one of her night shifts; Scott, Stiles and Lydia had come over and we'd had a small bonfire. I ended up with marshmallows in my hair because Stiles had almost stepped in the fire. After the night was over, Lydia said good night and left while Scott got comfortable in our guest room. Stiles was lying next to me though, his arms wrapped around me and his forehead pressed up against mine.

I knew I had to leave though but I didn't want to. God, I didn't want to leave.

That's when I heard it.

Someone was screaming Lydia's name.

And then mine. Someone was screaming my name.

It made me realize exactly what was happening and where I was at, my ears were ringing. I went to get up but Stiles tightened his arms around my waist.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Just to the bathroom." I stated.

"No, just stay here. Stay here with me." He said.

"No." I replied.

I pushed off from him and suddenly he was looming over me in front of my door.

"This is a trick!" I yelled, shoving him out of the way.

I threw open the door and ran in to a different room. I ran in to the white room. I started to run, coming to a halt when I saw Lydia and Scott fall through doors of their own. I ran to them.

"Lydia! Scott!" I yelled.

"Clara?" Lydia asked.

"It's me, this is me. Just me." I laughed, wanting to cry in relief.

Lydia hugged me tightly, Scott patted my shoulder. I glanced around the room and froze when I saw Stiles sitting with the Nogitsune playing Go on the Nemeton stump. I pointed to them and we began to run towards them. Lydia came to a halt after a while out of breath.

"Stiles is part of your pack." Lydia stated.

"What?" Scott and I asked in unison.

"He's human but he's still part of your pack, right?" She asked, eyeballing us.

"You all are." I stated.

"That's sweet and all but how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" Lydia asked.

"Together?" Scott asked.

I nodded, transforming along side Scott.

"They howl." Scott said to Lydia.

And with that we let out a roar louder than anything that had ever come out of either one of our mouths. Stiles looked up at us. His eyes moving from Scott, to me, to Lydia and then back at the Nogitsune. He threw the pieces from the board, his arms flailing to the side.

Then I felt another jolt go through my body. My eyes jerked open and I jumped off of the couch, Scott catching me as I did.

"Did it work?" Scott demanded.

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked.

"Because it's supernatural not science Lydia, now give me the name." Peter said.

"What name?" Scott asked.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

I moved towards them but fell to the ground instead. Scott scooped me up and I leaned against the frame of the door while Scott walked back towards his mom and Deaton.

"What name?" I hissed.

"I'm not your only sister." Lydia said.

My eyes widened and then she turned and whispered something to Peter.

Malia.

And then Stiles jerked up from the couch, ripping the tape off his mouth and couching up bandages. Everyone backed against the wall. The Nogitsune came out of the floor. Peter, Scott and I shoved it to the couch.

"Hold him!" Peter demanded.

"I'm trying!" Scott responded.

"Wait! Wait!" I screamed.

Scott caught it then too. Under the smell of rot and death, there was a scent. It was his scent. Scott held up a trembling hand and pulled back the bandages with a pained look on his face that mirrored my own. As the bandages were removed, Stiles face appeared.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. "Clara?"

"Scott." Deaton said.

I jerked my eyes away from Stiles. I looked around the room and my eyes met Scott's.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Lydia!?" I called.

"Lydia?!" Scott yelled.

Lydia was gone and so was the Nogitsune that mirrored Stiles body.


	75. Chapter 74

I stood in the doorway of Scott's bedroom while Melissa checked Stiles. Scott approached the doorway and nodded at me. I moved to the side as he walked in.

"Is she here?" I heard Stiles ask.

"Yeah." Scott replied, I could practically feel how dry his mouth was.

"Okay, let's do this." Stiles stated.

Scott helped him down the stairs and I followed along. We got downstairs, Kira's mother standing in the living room.

"Do you recognize me?" She asked.

Stiles nodded, pushing off of Scott. I followed behind him in case he fell.

"Stop!" Kira yelled, running through the front door.

"No, I called her here." Stiles stated.

"You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords. Mom, don't do this to him." Kira stated.

"It's already done." She responded.

The Oni appeared around Stiles and me now but instead of grabbing a hold of Stiles first, they grabbed me. It was like peering in to darkness and light at the same time. I finally collapsed on the ground and felt Stiles collapse next to me soon after. I felt Scott and Melissa running up from behind me. Kira was in front of Stiles now, looking behind his ear while Scott looked behind mine.

"You never got marked?" Scott questioned.

"I've been on and off possessed this entire time so no." I replied.

"Am I actually me?" Stiles asked.

"More you than the Nogitsune." Kira's mother stated.

"Can the Oni find him?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow night, it's too close to dawn now." Kira's mother said.

"Can they kill him?" Stiles asked.

"It depends on how strong he is." She replied.

"What about Lydia? Why would he take her?" Scott asked.

"He would only take her for an advantage." Kira's mother replied.

"Because she's a Banshee." I said, pushing up off the ground.

Kira's mother left along with her. I managed to get off the ground, almost falling to the ground again but luckily slamming against the closest wall instead. Then I felt like someone came at me with fifty tasers. I let out a scream that pierced the air. I panted as I slid down the wall and to the ground again. Melissa, Stiles and Scott staring at me.

"Lydia?" Scott asked.

I nodded. Scott got Stiles off the ground and then took him to the station. Melissa urged me to go to sleep but instead I left the McCall home. I had to find Lydia. I started at my house, then hers. I was on foot since Scott had so kindly taken my keys. I started running now. I got an intense scent of her coming from a few miles away. I picked up my pace and came to a halt in front of Lydia's car where Isaac and Allison sat inside. I saw a smile come across Isaac's face though Allison's eyes remained attached to the window next to her. I approached the car as Isaac got out. I ran to him and threw my arms around his stomach while he wrapped his arms around basically my entire upper body and head. I jerked back with a pained expression on my face as I looked him over.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Are you okay?" He said, almost laughing at me.

"Other than Lydia missing, my boyfriend won't talk to me much less look at me; I was possessed by some psycho fox demon and almost killed you. Yeah, I'm great." I replied.

He hugged me again before taking a step back. Allison got out of the car now.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"She wrote on the window. She said 'don't find me'." Allison said.

"Feeling anything on the twin radar?" Isaac asked.

"No. It's like she's… it's like she's blocking me out." I said.

"Let's just get you back to Scott's for now." Allison said.

We got in her car and they dropped me off at Scott's house. I walked inside to see Stiles asleep on the couch. I smiled lightly and let out a deep breath; I walked towards him and kneeled next to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I pressed my lips against his forehead then immediately jerked back. He jolted up and off the couch. Scott made his way in to the room and grabbed a hold of Stiles.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Stiles demanded.

"Just a couple hours, just sit down." Scott suggested.

Stiles shook his head no.

"Where's my Dad?" He asked.

"He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone, looking for Meredith." Scott replied.

"Where's Clara?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm right here." I said as I stepped beside him and Scott.

"Where is everyone else?" Stiles asked, glancing at me.

"Allison, Isaac, the twins. Everyone is out looking for Lydia." Scott replied.

"I feel like we're just waiting for a ransom call." Stiles replied.

He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on.

"You alright?" Scott asked.

"I'm alright; I just can't seem to get warm." Stiles replied.

"Maybe you should sit down, take it easy." Scott said.

Scott's hand touched Stiles and he jerked back, just as I had done moments ago. Scott's widened eyes met mine.

"You're in pain." Scott said.

"It's not that bad, more like a dull ache." Stiles said.

"Where?" Scott asked.

"Sort of everywhere." Stiles replied.

"Dude, you're freezing." Scott said.

Stiles sat on the couch, leaning his face in his hands.

"Tell me the truth, how bad does it hurt?" Scott asked.

Scott's phone started to go off and he glanced at both of us before leaving the room. I kneeled in front of Stiles now, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Would you just look at me?" I hissed.

"I can't." Stiles replied.

"Why?" I asked, my voice breaking then.

His eyes met mine and they were brimmed with tears.

"He possessed you through me, everything you did was my fault and all the pain you feel, that's my fault too. And now, Lydia, your sister, she was kidnapped by him." Stiles said, his voice shaky.

"Stiles, that was his fault. His. Not yours." I said.

I moved towards him now, taking his face in my hands as I pressed my lips up against his, my body immediately began to suck away his pain. He broke at that, grabbing me by the collar of my loose clothing I had borrowed from Scott and pulled me towards him, kissing me harder. After a moment of hard kissing, his lips slid off mine and he pulled me against his body tight. Scott coughed in the doorway and we separated.

"Kira said Meredith is at the school." Scott stated.

"Let's go." I said.

We got to the school, bursting through some side doors and towards Kira. We walked in to a room where Coach had just used a taser on one of the guys from Eichen House.

"Well, get her out of here!" Coach demanded.

I grabbed Meredith by the arm and we started to run towards the Jeep. We all climbed inside. Kira saying she'd call.

"Okay, where's Lydia?" Stiles asked, turning around towards us.

"Who's Lydia?" Meredith asked.

The both glanced at one another then at me. We headed back to Scott's house. We practically busted through the door on to walk in on Scott's father standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." His father replied.

"Free period! We're doing free study." Stiles said.

"Who's she?" He asked, nodding at Meredith.

We all looked each other before I threw my arm around her shoulder.

"My girlfriend." I smiled.

"I thought you were dating Stiles?" Scott's father questioned.

"Well, I figured out I like putting my mouth on vaginas." I smiled at him.

His face flushed while everyone else looked mortified. I nodded at Isaac who followed Stiles, Meredith and I upstairs.

"Clary fairy, I cannot believe you just did that." Isaac laughed.

"Shut your cakehole, Lahey." I said.

Meredith sat down on Scott's bed.

"Hi Meredith, I'm-" I started to say.

"Clara, I know." Meredith replied.

"Do you know where Lydia is?" I asked.

"Lydia? You mean the red haired girl?" She asked.

"Yes!" Stiles replied. "Okay, good progress, now all you gotta do is tell us where she is."

"Okay, if she tells me." Meredith replied.

"If she tells you? Can you ask her?" Isaac asked.

"I already did." Meredith replied.

"Perfect, perfect. What did she say?" Stiles asked.

"She said she doesn't wanna be found." Meredith stated.

Stiles and Isaac moved to the side and began to bicker. I rolled my eyes and kneeled next to Meredith.

"Do you know why she doesn't want to be found?" I asked.

Meredith shook her head no and I let out a small groan.

"She's blocking me out." I mumbled.

"I know that too. She said that she doesn't want you to find her." Meredith said.

Stiles and Isaac walked up behind me now.

"Okay, concentrate, focus on the sounds around you, focus on the silence." Stiles said.

"Listen to the silence." Isaac said.

"Focusing on the silence." Stiles said.

"Listening to the silence." Isaac said.

"Okay, can you just let me handle this? I have a little more experience with banshees." Stiles groaned.

"I have more than either of you and maybe she could focus if you would shut up." I said.

"Is anyone going to get that?" Meredith asked.

"Get what?" Stiles asked.

"The phone?" Meredith questioned.

"What phone?" Stiles asked.

Meredith pointed at his pocket and Isaac hit his shoulder.

"The phone." Isaac pointed out.

Stiles pulled out his phone and put it against his ear.

"Hello? Yes, she is actually. She's sitting right here." Stiles said, then extended it to Meredith. "It's for you."

She put it up against her ear and then pulled it back down in to her lap.

"They say coup de foudre." She said.

"Cup the what?" Stiles asked. "You think it's in Spanish?"

I rolled my eyes and luckily someone who knew walked in to the room then.

"French." Scott said from the doorway. "It's French."

"It means love at first sight." I said.

Scott handled Meredith while I left to get Allison. We headed towards the abandoned Japanese-American containment camp and when we pulled up, we were met by Stiles, Scott and Isaac. Scott found a pep talk necessary.

"We've done this before guys." Scott stated. "A couple of weeks ago, we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, that was a total stranger."

"And this, this is Lydia." I finished for him.

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison said.

"And I'm here to save mine." Scott stated.

"I'm here to save my sister." I stated.

"I'm just here because I didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac said.

I rolled my eyes and then we walked inside.

"Kira, go home and take your friends with you." Her mother instructed.

"I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You." Kira said.

I transformed and rolled my neck. Allison put a hand on my arm.

"No, go find Lydia." She said.

"Scott and Stiles-" I started to say.

"Go find Lydia, Clara." She commanded.

I hesitated then I ran after them. I tried to follow their scent but it was hard because the entire area smelled like death. I kept running and when I got to them, I ran in to Lydia's arms. We started back towards the surface. Stiles and Lydia following behind me and Scott. Something felt wrong. Something was wrong.

"Scott, go, go and don't stop." I said, pushing him.

"Lydia, Clara." Stiles panted. "I can't… I can't…"

Stiles fell against the wall.

"Lydia, stay with him." I commanded.

I kept running, not far behind Scott. That's when I felt it. It's when I felt her. Allison. It was Allison. I ran up and saw Scott running towards her. I felt the scream in Lydia surge through my body and as it left her lips, it also left mine.

"Allison!" I screamed loudly and longly.

I saw Scott catch her before she hit the ground. I sunk to the ground, tears pouring from my eyes and I leaned my head against the ground letting out wails.


	76. Chapter 75

**This is it cuties! This is the last chapter! I do intend on continuing with the next season! Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favorites! XOXO, Katie! **

I sat on the couch in the Sheriff's office with Lydia, Scott and Isaac recalling what had just happened. Isaac's fingers were intertwined with mine. Allison was dead. She was dead. The Sheriff finally told us we were free to go. We all stood slowly and I drove Isaac towards the Argent's home because I knew it was where he wanted to go. He reached for the door handle of my car and I grabbed his wrist pulling him to me. I gripped the back of his shirt tight and he gripped mine. I kissed his forehead before he got out.

I drove towards Kira's home. Lydia and Scott wanted me to meet them at Deaton's office with Stiles and Kira. Kira led Stiles out to the car, helping him inside then climbed in the backseat. There was silence the entire drive towards the office. We walked inside, Kira and I holding up Stiles.

"I got this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time." Lydia said.

"Yeah, we kinda got that feeling too." Stiles said as we entered the room.

We all rushed outside and climbed in the Jeep; Scott had been driving and pulled up in front of the school. We all stumbled out of the Jeep. I had Lydia holding Stiles so he didn't collapse.

"Scott, I know what you're thinking that this might kill me but even if it does, you have to go through with it." Stiles said. "Stick with the plan, okay?"

"The plan is to save you, it's the plan I'm going with." Scott said.

He pushed open the doors and we walked inside. Snow covered the ground and we were in some odd room.

"Well, this wasn't part of the plan." Stiles said.

The Nogitsune approached us now.

"Like I promised Stiles, we're going to kill all of them. One by one." The Nogitsune growled out.

The Oni appeared then.

"What the hell is this? Where are we?" Scott demanded.

"Between life and death." The Nogitsune answered.

"Bardo." Lydia stated.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia." The Nogitsune shook a finger at her. "You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying too."

"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I've captured almost all the territories of the board, Stiles." The Nogitsune said. "The hospital, the Sheriff's station and now the animal clinic. Do you know the ritual seppuku?"

"No and I don't want to." Stiles replied.

"When the samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor but that's not the stroke that kills you. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott, Scott is your kaishakunin." The Nogitsune said, pointing to Scott. "I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles and you're going to let them because just like you, they're all going to die, anyone touched by an Oni's blade unless Scott kills you first."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked.

"To win the game." The Nogitsune replied.

That's when the fighting began. I pushed Stiles back in to Lydia as I moved forward. I went after an Oni then, dodging when he attacked. I saw Kira get her sword thrown away from her. I then saw Stiles grab it and place it against his stomach.

"Stiles, no!" Scott yelled.

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia screeched.

That's when I felt it. The blade. It pierced through my stomach and I looked down to see blood coming from the wound along with black smoke.

"No more tricks." The Nogitsune said. "End this Scott, he knows now what it feels like, let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it Scott, be his kaishakunin. Give up the game."

"Stiles, don't." I pleaded, blood came from my mouth now.

"Clara, you're going to die if I don't." Stiles replied, a whine in his voice.

"I think I'm going to die anyways." I replied, blood starting to come from my mouth.

Stiles steadied the sword against his stomach and then I saw his eyes divert in the sword, he saw something.

"You have no moves left." The Nogitsune said.

"I do." Stiles replied, throwing Kira's sword back to her. "A divine move."

It's then that I felt something different. The wound wasn't healing at all and it wasn't because this was an Oni's sword wound but because it wasn't real. None of this was real.

"You have to stop fighting them. This is an illusion. " Stiles said. "I know this looks real and it feels real but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion."

Scott made the first move after that, he began walking towards the door and Kira followed behind him. Stiles and Lydia went through next and I followed behind them to assure they wouldn't be cut by any of the blades. Scott shoved through the doors and we were suddenly back in the school.

"We're okay." Scott said.

Suddenly Scott was thrown across the hall in to lockers and Kira was knocked to the ground. I turned and shoved on Lydia, who promptly made her way down the hall and away from the situation. I grabbed Stiles around the waist and began to shuffle back and away from the Nogitsune.

"This was my game, think you can beat me at my game?" The Nogitsune asked, walking towards us now.

"You sound like a bellicose child." I spit back.

"This was my game, Clara-Anne!" The Nogitsune screamed.

He began to approach Stiles and me more quickly now. I started to drag Stiles faster.

"Divine move? Divine move? You think you have any moves?" The Nogitsune asked.

I continued to pull Stiles backwards until I bumped in to someone. Lydia, she hadn't left. I grabbed a hold of her wrist and pushed her behind me.

"You can kill the Oni but me? Me? You can't kill me! I'm a thousand years old!" The Nogitsune screamed.

"But we can change you." Lydia said from behind me.

"What?" The Nogitsune practically spat back, turning his head to the side.

"You forgot about the scroll." I said.

"The shungendo scroll." Lydia stated.

"Change the host." The Nogitsune said.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles said, pressing off of me to seem more intimidating.

Scott grabbed the Nogitsune by the shoulder, his eyes blaring red and sunk his teeth in to the Nogitsune's shoulder. The Nogitsune screamed out a: "no" but it was too late. Kira shoved her sword through his heart. The Nogitsune fell to his knees. A fly flew from the pile and I heard a wooden jar shut and smiled at the familiar heartbeat, Isaac. The Nogitsune's body jerked around and then he crumbled to dust. Stiles then proceeded to pass out. I sunk to my knees, pulling his head in to my lap. Lydia, Kira, Isaac and Scott sat around him waiting on him to wake back up which luckily only took a few minutes

"Oh god, I fainted didn't I?" Stiles croaked out.

We all let out a laugh.

"We're all alive? Are we all alive?" Stiles asked.

A pang of pain went through me. I know he meant everyone who was there but Allison wasn't there.

"Yeah, we're okay." Scott replied.

Lydia looked to the side and I zoned in on her slightly and understood what happened, well what was happening. She stood up and began to rush towards the doors. I jumped up, pulling Stiles with me and we rushed after her. We came to a halt a few feet away; I turned my attention towards Lydia and the others. The conversation going on between the twins was not meant for me, not for any of us. Lydia turned and ran in to mine and Stiles' arms. I grasped her tightly, Stiles grasped us both. I patted her hair as she trembled.

We departed from the scene then after Derek assured us that he would handle the situation. I took Lydia home, getting her in to her bed and then I took Stiles home as the sun rose where his Dad hugged him tightly. I told them I'd be back but that I had something to do. I pulled up in front of the Argent's condo. I went up and Chris nodded at me with a sad smile. I already knew where Isaac was. I walked in to her room, in to Allison's room. I saw Isaac placing her Chinese ring daggers back in their case before placing them in a bag. I walked up behind him.

"So you're leaving then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Chris." He replied.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked.

He turned towards me now.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Isaac replied.

I let out a sigh and smiled at him, my eyes brinking with tears. He threw his arms around me and I shook against him.

"Well, make sure you call." I laughed. "Like at least once a day."

"I will, promise, Clara." Isaac replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me Clary fairy, which I still hate." I said, pulling away from him.

"I thought about it. You know, you could come with us." He replied.

"People need me here, I'll see you around Lahey, don't forget to come home on occasion." I said, giving him a salute.

"I'd never forget to come home, you're my family." Isaac replied, giving me a salute back.

He hugged me one last time and I left. I stopped in the doorway before leaving the Argent home.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaking.

"Me too." Chris replied with a sad smile.

"See you around, Argent." I said, giving him a wave before exiting.

I made my way back to Scott's home; Melissa opened the door and gave me a sad smile. I walked up towards Scott's room when I heard it. Scott was crying but it wasn't just silent tears, he was let out pained sobs. I knocked on the door and heard a sniffle. I walked inside.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He said, his eyes were red and his face was tear stained.

"Isaac left with Chris." I said.

"Yeah, I know. He told me goodbye last night." Scott replied, his voice tight and hoarse.

He sat up in his bed and I flopped down next to him.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Scott assured me.

"I'm not so sure they will." I replied, my voice breaking.

Scott hugged me and I started to cry, I couldn't hold it back anymore. Finally I calmed back down and we both looked at one another with red eyes and tears on our face. We both laughed at one another.

"Have you talked to Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Not since I dropped him off at home." I replied.

"You should go do that." Scott said.

"I will." I replied

We hugged one another and then I made my way towards the Stilinski household where the Sheriff hugged me tightly and then I made my way to Stiles room. He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced up as I walked in. I sat down on the bed next to him and he scooted over, I spread out next to him and turned on my side facing him and he did the same. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out.

"It's not your fault." I replied.

"Are we… did I?" He asked.

"The imprint didn't break but I thought it might and we, we're okay if you want us to be okay." I said.

He pressed his lips up against mine and I let out a sigh.

"Have you checked on Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet." I replied. "I figured she'd want space; her best friend died and then a boy she cared for died as well."

"You've given her a whole day of space, you didn't even go to school, go see your sister." Stiles said.

"Okay but I'll be back." I stated.

I kissed him before I got out of his bed. I waved goodbye to the Sheriff as I left. I walked to my car and drove to Lydia's. I parked in my driveway and got out of the car. I walked across the street and to Lydia's. I walked inside, Caroline giving me a wave then a hug before sending me up the stairs. I knocked on Lydia's door and walked inside, she was just lying in her bed. I flopped on the bed next to her.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Better than I thought I'd be." Lydia replied. "You?"

"I think this is as good as it's going to get for now." I replied.

She sat up and I followed then she hugged me and I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Lyds." I said.

"I'd say that it's okay but it's obviously not." Lydia laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Now get back to Stiles, he needs you right now." She smiled at me, after letting me go.

I nodded and went back to Stiles where I made dinner for both of them; they both looked tired and were more than happy looking when I sat down plates in front of them. After they ate, the Sheriff went to the station and I went with Stiles back to bed. We fell asleep holding one another.


End file.
